


The Chatroom where it happens

by Anonymous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Texting, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are related, alex is a cute mess, i also DONT know these characters really, i guess??, james and hercules are brothers, more pairings and characters will come, so if their ooc oops, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: turtleboi: g g ugy s im so gAYturtleboi: im on the floor rnhunkules: can confirm we got a man downorAnother college!AU chatroom fic no one asked for





	1. Gay crisis BEGINS

**Author's Note:**

> bc i wanted to try a chat fic
> 
> turtleboi: john  
> honhon: laf  
> hunkules: hercules  
> j.madison: james  
> thomac&cheese: thomas

turtleboi: im having a gay crisis

honhon: oooo tell!!

hunkules: another one?

turtleboi: listen,,, not my fault my gay little heart cant handle these cute bois

honhon: john ur crisis

turtleboi: oh shit right yeah

turtleboi: hold up

hunkules: are u still alive???

hunkules: you’ve typing for like a whole min now

honhon: slightly concerning

turtleboi: so im minding my own business and walking to class AND I SEE THIS CUTE TINY AF GUY THAT I HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE WALK BY WITH BIG GLASSES MESSY HAIR AND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL EYES I HAVE EVER SEEN LIKE HE HAD A BIG SWEATER ON AND THE ADORABLE SMILE LIKE MY POOR GAY HEART AGDKLAHSGDLLA

honhon: dawww john’s in love

turtleboi: shhshdhhhhdh

turtleboi: dont say it like that

turtleboi: i dont even know his name

hunkules: well why didn’t u????

turtleboi: uMM??

turtleboi: bC I WAS TOO BUSY BEING GAY??

turtleboi: guys im crying wat if i never see him againnnn

honhon: there there

hunkules: OMG

hunkules: GUYS WAIT

honhon: ????????

hunkules: can i add my brother in here

hunkules: something happened to jefferson in one of his classes

hunkules: and it’s fukicng hilarious

honhon: fukicng

turtleboi: fukicng

hunkules: this is harassment

hunkules: so can i add him????

honhon: i’ll bring in thomas too

turtleboi: gotta hear from his side

honhon: yes

honhon: and i want to see my cousin suffer

hunkules: alright alright adding in

 **hunkules** added **j.madison** to the group  
**honhon** added **thomac &cheese **to the group

thomac&cheese: wtf laf

honhon: ;)

turtleboi: @j. madison S P ILL THE SW E E T TE A

j.madison: what

j.madison: oh yeah what happened this morning

thomac&cheese: jemmy pls the love of my life dont do this to me

j.madison: so class is going by usual with thomas spewing his opinions and shit around and i guess someone overheard him talk bc our class doors are open and IMMEDIATELY STARTED CUSSING OUT HIS REASONINGS

turtleboi: H O LY SHIT T

thomac&cheese: B E TRAYED BY MY OWN BEST FRIEND

j.madison: like holy shit and i thought thomas had a large mouth BUT THIS KID DEFIENTELY HAS A LARGER MOUTH

j.madison: after shooting down all of thomas’s opinions he just fucking

j.madison: walked away like nothing fuckign happened

turtleboi: I’M CRYING

j.madison: thomas was literally speechless i was convinced he was broken

honhon: i cant believe my dear sweet cousin was killed

honhon: :(((((

thomac&cheese: fUCK OFF?????????

thomac&cheese: U TRY TO SAY SOMETHIGN WHEN A TINY FUCKING PERSON COMES OUT OF NOWHERE AND JUST TELLS U THAT UR REASONING IS A PIECE OF SHIT

turtleboi: IM DYIGN I CNAT GO ON THIS IS THE BEST THING

hunkules: pls tell us you got it on video

j.madison: who do u think i am

j.madison: of course i did

thomac&cheese: J EMMY

honhon: Y ES IM LIVING

turtleboi: top 10 anime betrayals

thomac&chesse: I HATE U ALL

j.madison: thomasgotroasted.mp4

hunkules: HOL Y SHITTT

honhon: THIS IS GLORIOUS

thomac&cheese: SC REMAS

thomac&cheese: JEMM Y I FUCKIGN TRUSTE D U

honhon: wait wtf he’s in my french class

hunkules: i seen him around campus

hunkules: i think i saw him talking to burr

thomac&cheese: wtf did he want with burr

hunkules: idk but it was cute and funny bc it’s this tiny guy waving his arms around but also having having this awe stricken face MEANWHILE BURR HAS NO IDEA WAT TO DO HE WAS SENDING OUT HELP SIGNALS

hunkules: guys i think john’s broken

turtleboi: HOLY SHIT

turtleboi: GUYS

turtleboi: THATS THE FUCKIGN CUTE GUY I WAS TALKIGN ABOUT!!!!

honhon: WHAT

hunkules: WHAT

thomac&cheese: whomtf

turtleboi: g g ugy s im so gAY

turtleboi: im on the floor rn

hunkules: can confirm we got a man down

hunkules: hedead.jpg

honhon: john you overdramatic dork

honhon: bless ur gay heart

j.madison: oh you mean alexander?

turtleboi: w HOM TF

thomac&cheese: james how tf do you know this kid’s name

j.madison: new student alexander hamilton

thomac&cheese: that literally doesn’t tell me how you know his name?????

j.madison: oh tha’ts bc you didn’t see me leave the room and personally thank him for shutting you up

turtleboi: DA MN

honhon: um??? yes 911??? i just witnessed a murder

hunkules: JAMES YOU’RE A SAVAGE

hunkules: i’m so glad we’re related

thomac&cheese: wtf? when did you have time to do that????

j.madison: probably when you were so shell-shocked

turtleboi: im already so deep w t f

hunkules: you don’t even know him

turtleboi: I KNOW AND THAT’S THE PROBLEM cRYIGN

thomac&cheese: smh why do i even know you people

j.madison: oh don’t think you’re off the hook Thomas

honhon: IS THERE MORE DIRT

j.madison: more of an observation even though Thomas denies it

thomac&cheese: is2g james

j.madison: it must be done

hunkules: E XPOSE HIM

thomac&cheese: I SWEAR JAMES IF YOU SAY ANYTHING I’M NOT MAKING ANYTHING FOR YOU ANYMORE

j.madison: I’M FINE WITH THAT I’M TIRED OF EATING MAC&CHEESE

thomac&cheese: F UCCKING G ASP

j.madison: so after i get back from talking to alexander not only is thomas just stunned

j.madison: but he has like this awe-like expression

j.madison: like his eyes got so big and star eyed

honhon: DAWWWWWWWWW

thomac&cheese: JAMES IM GONNA KILL U

thomac&cheese: I DID NOT LOOK LIKE THAT

j.madison: I SAW EVERYTHING AND I KNOW HOW YOU WORK

j.madison: I SAW THOSE STAR EYES SHIT

j.madison: YOUR JAW HIT THE GROUND

honhon: has the petit lion somehow grabbed a piece of your heart Thomas~???

thomac&cheese: fuCK OFF???

turtleboi: I CALL DIBS

hunkules: john you can’t just call dibs on a person;;;;;;;

turtleboi: YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHINGGGG

hunkules: WELL SOMEONE HAS TO BE THE MOM FRIEND OF THE GROUP

j.madison: I thought I was the mom friend?

hunkules: we’ll be the mom friends together to keep these dumbasses from doing stupid shit

hunkules: you’re in charge of Thomas though

thomac&cheese: ROOD

j.madison: fine

honhon: boo ;(

honhon: i would have loved to see this little love triangle

thomac&cheese: laf stfu i don’t have anything for him

honhon: if that’s what you say mon cher ;))

thomac&cheese: HOW ARE WE RELATED

turtleboi: this is the best day?????

turtleboi: like

turtleboi: omg i want to meet this guy and hang out with him???

honhon: sAME

turtleboi: laf can i come to your french class

hunkules: john no

turtleboi: JOHN YES

honhon: how about this-

honhon: i can take him after class to hang out

turtleboi: Y ES D O IT PLS

turtleboi: omg laf i love you so much <333

honhon: <333

thomac&cheese: at least i don’t get to see him again

j.madison: actually he’s planning to join our debate team

thomac&cheese: fCUKING WH AT

hunkules: pls make sure they don’t kill each other

j.madison: I make no promises

j.madison: but I’ll try

hunkules: thanks bro <3

thomac&cheese: i hate my life

honhon: worried that he’ll leave you speechless again? ;)))

thomac&cheese: I H ATE U

turtleboi: DIBS!!!!

hunkules: JOHN NO

turtleboi: I HATE T HIS FAMILY >:(((((


	2. When laf lost a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honhon: SH I T WAIT I LOST ALEX
> 
> turtleboi: LAF U HAD ONE JOB
> 
> hunkules: LAF
> 
> \--------  
> herc and laf meet up with alex and summarize what has been happening so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are actually fun and i'm living  
> alex hasn't come yettt sorry

honhon: I'm trying not to cry in French class rn 

hunkules: ????

honhon: ALEX IS SO FUCKING TINY??? 

honhon: LIKE ALMOST JOHN SIZE 

turtleboi: EX CUSE

turtleboi: YALL ARE ALL FUCKING GIANTS EVERYONE LOOKS SMALL TO YOU

honhon: YEAH BUT ITS FINE BC UR CUTE

honhon: AND SO IS THIS ALEX GUY

hunkules: Wtf now I wanna see him

turtleboi: laf I'm like this close to dashing to ur French class

hunkules: JOHN CONTROL UR GAY URGES

turtleboi: I M POS SI BLE

turtleboi: CAN'T RUN FROM THESE GAY FEELINGS HERC

honhon: oh yea he almost punched me in the face as well

hunkules: ogod

turtleboi: E XPLAIN

honhon: OK APPARENTLY HE THOUGHT I WAS THOMAS AND WAS READY TO FUCKING UPPERCUT ME IN THE FACE

honhon: were it for not my French accent and better personality I would have had a bruise

thomac&cheese: I WISH HE DID PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE

hunkules: you two are identical for cousins

turtleboi: I mean 

turtleboi: u sure u and Madison aren't twins

hunkules: YES WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS JOHN

j.madison: do,,,, you guys,,,,, even go to class?

honhon: I'm in class ;(

thomac&cheese: but you're not pay attention in it

thomac&cheese: ytf are u even taking a French class you SPEAK THE FUCKING LANGUAGE

honhon: shshshhhh

honhon: I'll be fineee

hunkules: laf pls

honhon: OK I'M ABOUT TO TALK THIS PETIT LION SEE YA

turtleboi: BRING HIM HOME TO US

  
\-------  
honhon: omg,,,,

honhon: he's so adorable????? 

turtleboi: hey I called dibs

hunkules: john

turtleboi: LET ME LIVE HERC

honhon: oh don't worry I'm not interested in him like that ;)

honhon: BUT HE'S ACTUALLY REALLY GREAT TO TALK TO AND I'M KINDA FEELING PROTECTIVE PATERNAL FEELINGS??

thomac&cheese: jfc you have no chill

honhon: I'M GOING TO ADOPT HIM!!!

hunkules: LAF NO

honhon: LAF YES

turtleboi: LAF PLS

honhon: I'm currently with him rn herc where are u

hunkules: in the cafe??

hunkules: I'm with James as well

j.madison: am I going to meet my new godson

turtleboi: JAKSHDKS

honhon: YES!!

hunkules: DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM

thomac&cheese: IT'S LIKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE JEMMY

j.madison: how tragic

j.madison: a single tear rolls down my cheek

thomac&cheese: this is abuse 

thomac&cheese: I'm a good fucking person

j.madison: I'll get you a muffin to stop your moping

thomac&cheese: I love you 

turtleboi: whipped

thomac&cheese: I don't want to hear from you

honhon: WHY IS THE CAFE SO CROWDED TODAY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS

hunkules: hold up I'll stand

honhon: ok i see you

honhon: SH I T WAIT I LOST ALEX

turtleboi: LAF U HAD ONE JOB

hunkules: LAF

honhon: SCMREAING HE'S SO TINY I LOST HIM IN THE CROWD

j.madison: they're now frantically pushing through crowd

turtleboi: is this his first time at the cafe?

honhon: uhhh no???

honhon: BU T HELP ME FIND MY LOST CHILD GUYS

hunkules: I THINK I SEE HIM????

j.madison: wait i see him by the bathroom

j.madison: anddd he’s gone

honhon: im crying i can’t believe i lost my new friend already

j.madison: WAIT I SEE HIM

honhon: FUCKIGN W H E R E

j.madison: BY THE FOOD COURT

j.madison: OK BUT YEAH ALEX IS FUCKING SUBMERGED IN THIS CROWD 

thomac&cheese: how do you lose someone so fast??????

turtleboi: we’re short people

turtleboi: yall tall af

thomac&cheese: true

turtleboi: ALSO SC REAMS SAVE HIM

honhon: SHIT WAIT I THINK I FOUND HIM 

honhon: I GOT HIM

honhon: “i can’t believe you lost sight of me you fucking tree”

honhon: I am hurt

turtleboi: OML

thomac&cheese: AHA

honhon: IM NEVER LETTING HIM GO AGAIN

hunkules: ok just head over to ou

hunkules: LAF NO PUT HIM DOWN

turtleboi: WAT ARE THEY DOING

hunkules: SO THEY FOUND ALEX AND STARTED LIFTING HIM UP BY THE ARMS LIKE SIMBA

hunkules: NOW THEY’RE WALKING OVER HERE HOLDING ALEX LIKE SOME SORT OF KITTEN

turtleboi: I'M ROLLING

hunkules: ALEX IS SO RED IN THE FACE BUT ITS ALSO ADORABLE BC HE'S JUST DANGLING THERE

j.madison: just

j.madison: imagine the lion king soundtrack

j.madison: simbaaa.jpeg

thomac&cheese: GOD LAF YOU'RE SHAMELESS

turtleboi: aaaaaAAA LOOK AT HIM

turtleboi: laf you need to hold me up like that if i survive finals

hunkules: laf got to our table and is getting nasty glared by Alex 

hunkules: LOL HE LOOKS SO BETRAYED AND LAF LOOKS GUILTY 

hunkules: guiltypuppylaf.jpeg

thomac&cheese: w t f laf that's the most guilty I have ever seen you

turtleboi: MOOD

turtleboi: but I don't think he can stay mad at laf for long

thomac&cheese: seriously? This fucking tiny human embodiment of a tornado looks like he can keep a grudge 

j.madison: judging what almost happened to lafayette earlier today

thomac&cheese: s H ut

thomac&cheese: I DONT EVEN KNOW HIM

j.madison: btw they met again and started arguing in the hall

thomac&cheese: i didn’t ask for this exposure james

j.madison: and I don't ask for your mac&cheese every night come at me

thomac&cheese: EU G H 

turtleboi: HA

thomac&cheese: I can't believe you've disgraced our mac&cheese nights

j.madison: oops

thomac&cheese: bastard you're not even sorry

j.madison: nope

j.madison: I'll still eat it JUST STOP MAKING ME EAT IT EVERY NIGHT

hunkules: omg alex might survive laf’s puppy eyes???

turtleboi: don't underestimate laf’s puppy eyes

turtleboi: i can last for like 30 seconds before forgiving them

turtleboi: herc can last for about 45 seconds

thomac&cheese: you guys are so weak for each other it’s gross

thomac&cheese: and i see you typing jemmy pls no more exposure

j.madison: hmmm 

j.madison: for now

thomac&cheese: fuck it I’ll take it 

hunkules: alex lasted 2 minutes

thomac&cheese: Wtf you actually keep time???

turtleboi: DAMN HE BEAT UR RECORD

hunkules: I KNOW AND I'M BITTER

hunkules: BUT ALSO I'M LOW-KEY PROUD???

thomac&cheese: wtf,,,,

thomac&cheese: Jemmy why can't you break easily to my puppy face like that

j.madison: my resolve is stronger than ALL OF YOU COMBINED

j.madison: i’ve grown resistant against your puppy face

j.madison: also you’re not strong enough up up your game

thomac&cheese: FUCKING OW OK

hunkules: ok but YOU WEREN’T FUCKIGN KIDDING HOW SMALL AND CUTE ALEX IS???

turtleboi: !!!!!!!!

turtleboi: HE REALLY IS!!!

j.madison: why do I feel like all this boy wears are these over-sized sweaters,,,,,,,

turtleboi: !!!!!!!

turtleboi: MY G A Y HEART

thomac&cheese: where’s laf rn?

hunkules: oh they’re hugging the shit out of alex for forgiving them

hunkules: i seriously think laf’s going to adopt him

hunkules: ok we’re gonna talk now and not be rude bye!!

j.madison: Thomas behave

turtleboi: H A

thomac&cheese: wTF??? 

thomac&cheese: this is bullying

  
\-------  


hunkules: i actually had fun???? talking to alex???

thomac&cheese: i guess as long as your opinions don’t clash with his you’re fine

j.madison: you sound like a jealous child

thomac&cheese: uM 

thomac&cheese: wrong

thomac&cheese: he’s always starting it first

j.madison: again a CHILD

j.madison: and open your door I got you the muffin

thomac&cheese: F U C K YE S

honhon: i have official adopted alex as my own

honhon: touch him you die

turtleboi: goddd you guys make this sound like a datee

honhon: are you jealous? ;)

turtleboi: Y ES 

turtleboi: BC I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO HASN’T TALKED TO HIM YET

honhon: don’t worry mon ami 

honhon: we all got his number ;))

turtleboi: !!!!! 

turtleboi: LOVE YOU LAF

honhon: also I mayyy have told him your little crush on him

turtleboi: NVM I TAKE THE LOVE BACK

honhon: D:

turtleboi: ASDGJKAKFSK LAF WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM

honhon: WELL HOW ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO GET A BOYFRIEND JOHN

turtleboi: e X C US E

turtleboi: wait

turtleboi: when you mean all does that mean-?

thomac&cheese: omg james

thomac&cheese: YOU DID NOT WITH MY RIVAL

j.madison: I did

j.madison: I have his number and I can tell him all the stories about you

j.madison: DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT THOMAS

thomac&cheese: im banning you from my life

hunkules: lol i think james was just as charmed as i was bc 

hunkules: omg it was so endearing since alex knew james more than us two he kept scooting closer to james??

thomac&cheese: ew why??

j.madison: probably bc he knows me more and was comfortable with me?

j.madison: which ngl it was so sweet???

thomac&cheese: E U GH

turtleboi: s o bb ing 

turtleboi: why??? is he so precious????

honhon: THIS IS WHY I ADOPTED HIM

hunkules: omg guys let’s bring alex over to our movie night tomorrow so he can finally meet john

turtleboi: Y ES !!! DO IT

turtleboi: who’s turn is it to pick out the next movie??

honhon: me ;)

turtleboi: im suddenly terrified

honhon: HEY MY MOVIE TASTES AREN’T THAT BAD

turtleboi: LAF U THOUGHT CARS 2 WAS A GOOD MOVIE

thomac&cheese: AND SUDDENLY I DONT’T HAVE A COUSIN

honhon: G ASP BETRAYED BY MY OWN COUSIN

thomac&cheese: THE PREMISE IS STUPID AS FUCK

honhon: WELL MAYBE IF YOU GAVE IT A CHANCE

hunkules: laf

hunkules: no

honhon: >:(

j.madison: i am frankly,,, disgusted

j.madison: for once in my life I’m sorry for you Thomas

honhon: WO W

thomac&cheese: i feel so offended at that and at the same time i’m not

honhon: i did nothing wrong to deserve this

honhon: ;(

turtleboi: i can feel your puppy eyes through the screen stop it

turtleboi: ASDFKJSALF U SHIT I SAW UR SNAP STOPP

honhon: perish


	3. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day continues and alex comes to movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no alex in the group chat yet TTDTT)9  
> but you will see him chatting soon!!  
> tbh it's kinda fun just having these guys talk about him  
> also this might borderline go into the laf/herc/john/alex, thomas/alex/james bc i read and loved the 1-800 text fics?? but for now they're all super affectionately platonically in love with each other :'3c  
> except for john and thomas bc IM WEAK FOR LAMS AND JAMILTON

thomac&cheese: why does,,, this pipsqueak wear oversized sweaters,,,,

thomac&cheese: he almost hit me with his sleeve

turtleboi: shush thats a cute trait of his

thomac&cheese: you don’t even know him???

turtleboi: I WILL SOON

honhon: well aren’t you vibrating with excitement~

turtleboi: FU CK YE A I AM

hunkules: that or he had the Forbidden Coffee

honhon:

honhon: O GOD

thomac&cheese: ????? forbidden coffee??

honhon: john mon cher

honhon: if i look in the cabinet will i see the coffee bag open

turtleboi: lisTen?? 

turtleboi: i have like 3 quizzes today

turtleboi: been up since like

turtleboi: 4 am????

hunkules: JO H N 

honhon: omg please tell me how many scoops you put

turtleboi: e NOU GH TO KEEP ME A L IVE

thomac&cheese: what IS GOING ON

hunkules: OK SO

hunkules: DURING MID-TERMS JOHN AND LAF PICKED UP THESE SPECIAL COFFEE GROUNDS CALLED DEATH WISH

hunkules: THE SHIT IS SUPER CAFFEINATED

hunkules: LIKE TWICE THE AMOUNT OF CAFFEINE IN A REGULAR SIZED COFFEE FROM DUNKINS OR STARBUCKS

thomac&cheese: jfc

thomac&cheese: how are you guys alive???

turtleboi: we aren’t 

turtleboi: like most of the time

turtleboi: well i’m not

turtleboi: rn

turtleboi: ;)

honhon: mon ami,,, please survive long enough for movie night and for alex

turtleboi: I WOULD HAVE TO DIE FIRST TO MISS MY FIRST MEETING WITH ALEX

turtleboi: GOTTA GO TO CLASS NO W BYE BYE

thomac&cheese: jfc he wrote that all in like .2 seconds

hunkules: this is why we banned death wish 

thomac&cheese: then why do you guys still have it???????

hunkules: sometimes you want to stare death in the face in the morning and say fuck off

thomac&cheese: ok mood

j.madison: i really regret not putting this chat on do not disturb

honhon: you love us anyways ;))

j.madison: questionable

honhon: D:

thomac&cheese: HA

j.madison: ok get off ur phone thomas you’re up next

thomac&cheese: uGHHH

hunkules: i thought you like debating?

j.madison: he does, just that his opponent is john adams this time

hunkules: ew

honhon: ew

honhon: i hope he DESTROYS ADAMS

thomac&cheese: OH D ONT WORRY I FUCKIGN WILL

\-------  
thomac&cheese: i can't believe this happened to me

honhon: ???

honhon: did you not verbally destroy adams? >:O

thomac&cheese: who do do you take me as??? of course i did???

j.madison: but then alex jumped in on thomas’s side and they both verbally roasted adams on the sP OT

j.madison: washington wasn’t even mad

thomac&cheese: im pretty sure washington was recording the whole thing

honhon: so thomas had a knight in shining armor huh?? ;)))

thomac&cheese: EUGH

thomac&cheese: I FUCKING HAD IT

thomac&cheese: AND THEN THIS TINY FUCKER JUMPS IN LIKE HE WAS A PART OF THE DEBATE

j.madison: i mean

j.madison: you weren’t OPPOSED to him joining

thomac&cheese: the recoils and tears of adams fuelled me to continue regardless

thomac&cheese: if i was going to roast him i was planning to get him bURNT

honhon: ooOOO LIKE A PARTNER IN CRIME

honhon: nice thomas ;)))

thomac&cheese: S T OP IMPLYING ANYTHING THAT I LIKE HIM

thomac&cheese: BC I DON’T

j.madison: mmmm

j.madison: sounds fake but ok

honhon: HA

thomac&cheese: i hate you both

thomac&cheese: we both started arguing with each other afterwards??? so what’s your point???

j.madison: bc i see your eyes just 

j.madison: LIGHT UP when you two start debating

j.madison: like you have this fire being rekindled everytime you two word vomit at each other and you just come to life

honhon: DAWWWW

j.madison: it’s honestly grossly endearing

thomac&cheese: ASDFJKSA NO I DO NOT

thomac&cheese: he gets on my fucking nerves there’s nothing endearing about someone who’s always starting arguments with you

honhon: then just wait until we add him in the group ;)

thomac&cheese: THEN I WILL L EA V E

thomac&cheese: why have you guys not added him in yet anyways?

honhon: already anxious to be in the same group chat as him?

thomac&cheese: sick of your shit

j.madison: not yet he's probably not that comfortable with us yet

thomac&cheese: I shall cherish the moments we have without him

thomac&cheese: DID YOU JUST FUCKING HIT ME????

j.madison: yes and don't be so rude

thomac&cheese: THIS FAMILY SUCKS

\-------  
thomac&cheese: OK which one of you FUCKS GAVE HAMILTON MY NUMBER

honhon: oops

honhon: ;)

thomac&cheese: laf I'm actually going to murder you????

j.madison: thomas please it's not bad

thomac&cheese: FOR YOU!!!

thomac&cheese: HAMILTON HATES MY EXISTENCE AND HE'S GOING TO USE THIS TO ANNOY THE FUCK OUT OF ME

honhon: how did you even know it was his number

thomac&cheese: BC I GET A TEXT MESSAGE THAT SAYS

thomac&cheese: “hey jeffershit”

thomac&cheese: LIKE WHO ELSE???? 

turtleboi: I'm hurt???

turtleboi: you didn't give him my number? :’(

turtleboi: OR GIVE ME HIS

honhon: oh shush u thirsty child maybe you'll get it during movie night

honhon: oh btw alex says he's down for movie night :))

turtleboi: !!!!!!

turtleboi: I'M SO EXCITED I SQUEALED AND PEOPLE ARE LOOKING AT ME FUNNY

honhon: are you still under the effects of the Forbidden Coffee

turtleboi: MHMJJMJNM

turtleboi: maybe

turtleboi: I drank like 5 cups of it 

honhon: DEEP INHALES

honhon: you guys would be opposed of having a free coffee bag would you?

turtleboi: LAF

thomac&cheese: uh no thanks

thomac&cheese: I may wish death but not like this

j.madison: just imagine a hyperactive twitchy thomas

honhon: Yikes

turtleboi: Yikes

thomac&cheese: I would say fuck you guys 

thomac&cheese: but honestly Yikes

j.madison: exactly

turtleboi: where’s herc? :(

turtleboi: i want group mom 

honhon: herc said he was going off to study to quote 

honhon: “study the ever loving shit out of his brain”

honhon: I think he also got a cup of the Forbidden Coffee

j.madison: why do you guys make it seem like everyday you're dying

turtleboi: depression

honhon: anxiety

thomac&cheese: bc the sweet embrace of death is always tempting Jemmy

j.madison: ok mood

\-------  
turtleboi: IT'S MOVIE NIGHT!!!

hunkules: HELL YEAHHH

turtleboi: omg I'm so excited I'm almost at the dorm guys

j.madison: hey hercules I'm going to swing by your dorm to give you something ok

hunkules: uh ok????

turtleboi: so vague,,,,

turtleboi: OH YEAH

turtleboi: when’s laf and alex coming????

hunkules: laf’s going to bring alex to our dorm bc they can't risk losing alex again

turtleboi: rip

turtleboi: but also mood bc I once got lost in this dorm hell

hunkules: I remember turning the corner to get to our dorm and you were just there on the ground crying 

turtleboi: I was fucking defeated

turtleboi: by the interior layout

j.madison: I'm here

hunkules: ok I'll open the door

turtleboi: why did I just see Madison just fucking SPRINT DOWN THE HALL

hunkules: HE JUST DUMPED THIS GIANT ASS BOWL OF MAC&CHEESE IN MY ARMS LIKE

hunkules: “I'll never forget you my dearest brother”

hunkules: AND FUCKING HAULED ASS

turtleboi: DYIN G NO WONDER THE HALLS SMELL LIKE MAC&CHEESE

thomac&cheese: JEMMY YOU SHIT THAT WAS FOR OUR MAC&CHEESE NIGHT

j.madison: WE HAD ONE LAST NIGHT

thomac&cheese: THERE CAN NEVER BE TOO MUCH MAC&CHEESE NIGHTS

j.madison: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH MAC&CHEESE

turtleboi: I'm low-key sure Thomas would have like

turtleboi: a whole closet of mac&cheese

thomac&cheese:

j.madison:

j.madison: Thomas

thomac&cheese: LET ME LIVE JAMES

turtleboi: ARE YOU DEADASS???

turtleboi: YOU LEGIT HAVE A MAC&CHEESE CLOSET?????

honhon: oooboi I came back at a fine time

honhon: so they finally found out 

j.madison: THOMAS WTF

j.madison: macfUck.jpeg

turtleboi: H O L Y. S HIT

hunkules: JFC

thomac&cheese: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY JAMES BUT THE MAC&CHEESE STASH STAYS WITH ME

j.madison: YOU ARE LITERALLY GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME 

honhon: I'm laughing really hard rn and Alex is wondering Wtf is happening

thomac&cheese: DO NOT TELL HIM ABOUT MY STASH

honhon: >:)

thomac&cheese: OR DO YOU WANT ME TO EXPOSE YOU TO YOUR BREAD STASH

hunkules: I'm sorry what 

turtleboi: fucking e x cuse?

honhon: THOMAS YOU THOT YOU WOULDN'T DARE 

thomac&cheese: THEN KEEP YOUR FRENCH MOUTH SHUT 

honhon: >:(

hunkules: laf we’re going to hold a group meeting with you about this

honhon: no pls

hunkules: after the movies

honhon: sobs

honhon: i’m almost there with alex!!

turtleboi: SCMREAING

honhon: behave yourself john 

turtleboi: asdfghjkljhgfds of course i will!!

\-------  
turtleboi: G U Y S HELP ME

thomac&cheese: need saving from hamilton?

honhon: in a way ;)

thomac&cheese: ogod

honhon: alex just fell asleep on john’s shoulder~

turtleboi: asdfhjjs guys i cant move my gay heart can’t handle thiss!!!

turtleboi: wtfFFF HE’S SO CUTE

turtleboi: this is going to be the 4th time tonight that my gay crisis comes up

j.madison: what happened

hunkules: ok so alex got here with laf and john and alex iMMEDIATELY hit it off well i’m pretty sure they’re like best of friends now

hunkules: which is really nice bc when he met me and laf he was kinda shy but with john he’s like !!!!!

hunkules: and it’s so cute bc john is also going !!!! back and aLEX JUST INTENSIFIES !!!!!!

turtleboi: I’M BLESSED

turtleboi: alex talks a lot but he becomes so ANIMATED LIKE HE’S SO PASSIONATE ABOUT IT HIS EYES JUST GO BIG AND HIS FACE JUST LIGHTS UP HIS SMILE GETS SO WIDE AND I CAN’T HELP BUT GO LIKE ‘wow im super gay’ 

turtleboi: he was also shit talking about you thomas

thomac&cheese: of fucking course

hunkules: oh yeah he ate some of the mac&cheese too

hunkules: after questioning us why we had such a big bowl of it

hunkules: we decided to leave out the detail that thomas made it from his mac&cheese stash and said that james made it

hunkules: he said the mac&cheese was good though

thomac&cheese: eugh

honhon: at least someone likes your cooking thomas~

thomac&cheese: EUGH

thomac&cheese: why should i care if hamilton likes my cooking

j.madison: well who else is gonna eat your mac&cheese

honhon: not me

hunkules: not me

turtleboi: not me

thomac&cheese: i fucking hate you all

turtleboi: laf,,,,,,, did you just take a picture of us,,,,

honhon: ;3c

turtleboi: LAF PLS I PROBABLY HAVE THE MOST CONSTIPATED FACE RN

honhon: YOU DO WHICH IS WHY I TOOK A PIC

honhon: you two look so cuddly and sweet <3

honhon: johnisgay.jpeg

thomac&cheese: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE

turtleboi: LIS TEN I HAVE ALL THESE GAY FEELINGS BOTTLED INSIDE ME

turtleboi: also all that death wish coffee

turtleboi: im geting ver y tir ed

turtleboi: al ex i s so wamr and sof t itt fe

hunkules: andd he’s out like a light

hunkules: i was wondering when he was going to crash

honhon: he like

honhon: died

honhon: cuddling alex in his arms <33

hunkules: w t f i’m feeling too much love for these tiny assholes

honhon: herc

hunkules: what

honhon: can we keep alex

honhon: pls

honhon: herc look at john and him on the couch rn

hunkules: yes i’m looking and gdi we’re SO KEEPING HIM

honhon: yeS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

honhon: they’re cuddling omg im crying french tears

honhon: cUTE.jpeg

thomac&cheese: jfc how many oversized sweaters does this guy have?

honhon: n OT ENOUGH

honhon: it’s cute on him though you have to admit

thomac&cheese: nah

j.madison: thomas just quietly went ‘fuck’ when he sent that

honhon: >:D

thomac&cheese: JEMMY SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN TONIGHT

honhon: that’s it im joining in on this cuddle pile

honhon: HERC YOU’RE WELCOME TO JOIN <333

hunkules: cuddlepile.jpeg

j.madison: one of them is bound to fall off

hunkules: yep

j.madison: you want to join them don’t you

hunkules: Y ES BUT I AM A BIG MAN THAT WON’T FIT IN OUR TINY DORM COUCH

thomac&cheese: jemmy why can’t we cuddle like they do

j.madison: because everytime you’re near i smell the mac&cheese and I am reminded of that one friday night and i go:

j.madison: “no. not again” 

thomac&cheese: WOW

thomac&cheese: i have such a fake best friend

j.madison: i can’t believe you threw a pillow at me you cHILD

thomac&cheese: PAYBACK B I T C H


	4. Death by heterosexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after movie night, some things get deep, philip is a bunny, and Aaron makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex was suppose to be in here but i made it into aaron instead |D  
> aaron is the lowkey mother-hen which i will enjoy bc i plan out making a alexander protection squaddd  
> also i made philip into a pet bunny :DD  
> i dooo need help thinking of alex's text name though i struggled so hard with burr's OTL

honhon: good morning you sleepy heads!

j.madison: lafayette

j.madison: it is 7:30 in the morning

j.madison: on a saturday 

honhon: yes but some of us go out for a jog at this time

honhon: and when i mean some i mean me, herc, and thomas

thomac&cheese: im being forced against my will

j.madison: you’re acting like he has a gun to your head

thomac&cheese: puLL THE TRIGGER LAF

honhon: THOMAS NO

j.madison: SIGHS

j.madison: besides it might be good for you since you have literally been eating nothing but mac&cheese

thomac&cheese: um??? no?????????

thomac&cheese: false

thomac&cheese: i’m not a heathen who just eats mac&cheese everyday jemmy

j.madison: then explain to me why our dorm smells like mac&cheese

hunkules: i think that’s just how your room’s gonna smell like

j.madison: F U C K

j.madison: you did this to me thomas

thomac&cheese: love you too jemmy <3

hunkules: i’ll get you air fresheners

j.madison: OMG PLEASE

j.madison: get me lavender scent ones

j.madison: or cherries

j.madison: i don’t care as long as i can’t smell the maccheese

hunkules: maccheese

thomac&cheese: maccheese

honhon: maccheese

j.madison: it’s too much effort to put the &

hunkules: can someone tell laf why i COULDN’T JOIN THE CUDDLE PILE LAST NIGHT

honhon: I SAID YOU WERE WELCOME TO JOIN YOU COWARD

hunkules: IM ALMOST AS TALL AS YOU I WOULD NEVER FIT

hunkules: yOU WERE FUCKING DANGLING OFF THE COUCH

honhon: UM BUT I STILL STAYED ON NON????

hunkules: BARELY

honhon: W EAK

thomac&cheese: FUCKING GET OFF YOUR PHONES AND JOG YOU SHITHEADS

hunkules: we still gotta talk about your hidden bread stash

honhon: s W E ATS

j.madison: have fun try not to die

thomac&cheese: having fun and trying not to die???

thomac&cheese: jemmy you’re asking for too much

j.madison: stfu thomas i’m going back to sleep

j.madison: wake me up when i can no longer smell maccheese

  
\-------  


turtleboi: guyssss

turtleboi: where did you all go? :’’’’’’(

turtleboi: im all aloneeeee 

hunkules: we’re out on a jog

hunkules: laf and thomas are racing

turtleboi: ew exercise

turtleboi: btw I found the bread stash

hunkules: OMG WHERE

turtleboi: ok apparently they have a box full of fucking baguettes just under their desk and in their cabinets

hunkules: ogod

turtleboi: IT'S SO MUCH BREAD WHEN DID THEY HAVE TIME TO GET THIS MUCH

hunkules: why do I feel like that's been there since we dorm together??

turtleboi: shit man you may be right

turtleboi: also hurry back I want cuddles :(

hunkules: is alex not there with you?

turtleboi: NO HE LEFT CRIES

hunkules: aw don't you worry you big baby we'll come back soon and have cuddle time <3

turtleboi: FUCK YES CUDDLES <3333

turtleboi: btw did you guys get breakfast for me before you left??

hunkules: we were going to get you and alex breakfast after working out why?

turtleboi: bc there's coffee and a donut bag on my table

turtleboi: wait I think it has a note 

turtleboi: AJXLLSOJSBKAH

turtleboi: !!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAA

hunkules: WHAT IS IT

turtleboi: IT'S FROM ALEX!!!

turtleboi: “thanks invite! here's a little thanks/apology for john for letting me use him as a pillow last night - alexander”

hunkules: THAT'S SO SWEET

turtleboi: RT 

turtleboi: AAAAAAAA

turtleboi: HE WROTE DOWN HIS NUMBER FOR ME!!!

hunkules: !!!!!

hunkules: AW YEAH GET IT

turtleboi: GOD I SAVED THAT NUMBER SO FAST I'M SO THIRSTY

turtleboi: WE'RE ALL FRIENDS WITH ALEX NOW!!!

hunkules: YEAAAAA

hunkules: I mean excluding Thomas

turtleboi: Thomas can deny it all he wants but he can't resist this cute soul :P

hunkules: I thought you like alex?

hunkules: and called dibs?

turtleboi: are you finally approving me calling dibs

hunkules: No 

turtleboi: FUCK

turtleboi: I mean yea I like alex but that doesn’t have to make me the asshole who pushes friends away for liking the same person?? it’s not a race for his affections this early on

turtleboi: idk?? not like alex is irresistible there's something so likeable about alex

turtleboi: like alex is so smart and fun and beautiful but also there's a softness to him that's not really noticeable??? Like as much as alex seems to be cocky and stuff I get nervous vibes from him???

turtleboi: idk how to word things

hunkules: hmm

turtleboi: like that’s my view on alex

turtleboi: i can’t speak for thomas but like as much as they claim to be each other's rivals I can see like something deeper going on but im not going to be all possessive over someone who we just became friends with

turtleboi: I don't know a lot about alex

turtleboi: WE don't know a lot about alex he barely knows us as well

turtleboi: IDK I GUESS WHAT I'M SAYING IS THAT ALEX IS A FUCKING CUTE CRYPTID BUT I REALLY WANT TO GET TO KNOW HIM MORE EVEN IF ME AND THOMAS HAVE A BIG GAY CRUSH ON HIM

hunkules: wow

hunkules: you got deep for a moment 

turtleboi: i

turtleboi: just having a lot of feelings rn

hunkules: ok I'm sprinting back YOU’RE GETTING EARLY CUDDLES

turtleboi: !!!!!

turtleboi: LOVE YOU BEST ROOMATE<33

hunkules: <3333

hunkules: but i gotta stop by a local corner store for the air fresheners for james

turtleboi: you’re a saint herc

turtleboi: never forget that

turtleboi: <3

hunkules: <3

  
\-------  


honhon: HERC YOU DITCHED US

hunkules: I HAVE NO REGRETS 

hunkules: ITS GETTING TOO FUCKING COLD OUT FOR THIS JOGGING BULLSHIT

honhon: BUT HERC YOUR CALVES WOULD LOOK AMAZING

hunkules: THEY ALREADY DO 

honhon: john how dare you steal herc from us >:0

turtleboi: >:3c

hunkules: also laf get your ass back here we got to Discuss™

honhon: PLS 

turtleboi: LAF BREAD AINT THE SAME AS KRAFT BOX MAC&CHEESE 

honhon: S CREAMS

honhon: CAN YOU AT LEAST BUTTER AND TOAST SOME FOR ME WHEN I GET BACK

turtleboi: fine

hunkules: what happened to thomas?

honhon: apparently he forgot to charge his phone last night and it died sometime during our jog

turtleboi: RIP

honhon: he ran so fast back to the dorms,,,,,,,,

turtleboi: laf pls you don’t need to go on a jog every early morning

honhon: BUT I WANT TO LOOK NICE

turtleboi: YOU ALWAYS LOOK NICE

hunkules: RT

honhon: !!!!!!!

honhon: i can’t stay mad at mes amours <3

turtleboi: <3

hunkules: <3

hunkules: this still doesn’t save you from the talk

honhon: at least i’ll have my toasted baguette 

honhon: ALSO JOHN YOU DID IT

turtleboi: YES!!! I GOT ALEX’S NUMBER

honhon: DID YOU START TEXTING HIM YET????

turtleboi: I DID!!!!

turtleboi: omg did you know he has a rabbit???

turtleboi: it’s this beautiful spotted bunny named philip and im in love adfghhgfds

honhon: with the bunny or alex? ;)

turtleboi: do you really want me to answer that

turtleboi: he says i can come visit his dorm to meet philip!!

honhon: i want to see the petit lion et lapin ;(

turtleboi: he says you guys are welcome to join

honhon: BL ESS

hunkules: wait our dorms allow pets?

turtleboi: uhhh i dont think so??

turtleboi: BUT GUYS WE SHOULD TOTALLY GET ONE REGARDLESS

honhon: yES YESY EES

hunkules: GUYS NO

turtleboi: MOTHER PLS

hunkules: AND MOTHER SAYS NO

turtleboi: THIS FAMILY SUCKS!!!!!!!

honhon: can we continue cuddle time after the talk

hunkules: yes

turtleboi: is this bc of what i said earlier

honhon: O U I

turtleboi: SURE IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR MORE CUDDLES

  
\-------  


j.madison: thank you hercules for the air freshners

hunkules: no problem bro

j.madison: you really didn’t need to give me that much???

hunkules: james

hunkules: i smelt the mac&cheese from outside

j.madison: jfc

j.madison: i blame that one friday night

turtleboi: ????

j.madison: a story for another time

thomac&cheese: why do yall,,,,talk so mcuh,,,,

thomac&cheese: like i fully charged my phone and i see like 50+ messages from you guys alone

honhon: the power of friendship

thomac&cheese: dis g u st

j.madison: that could be us thomas

j.madison: if you weren’t such an ass and made more friends

turtleboi: s H IT

honhon: B URNED

thomac&cheese: HEY I TRY

thomac&cheese: also i dont know wtf you’re talking about laurens I DONT HAVE A GAY CRUSH ON ALEX

j.madison: sounds fake but ok

thomac&cheese: you can’t use that on me again

turtleboi: why tf you lyinggg

honhon: why you always lyinnggg

thomac&cheese: OO MMG GG S TOP

thomac&cheese: how would you even know alex is interested in guys???

turtleboi:

hunkules: he’s laying down on the floor again

honhon: rest in pieces john laurens

honhon: death by heterosexuality

turtleboi: GOD I DONT EVEN KNOW ADFGHKKDS

turtleboi: I’LL STILL LOVE HIM REGARDLESS EVEN IF THE FEELINGS ARENT RETURNED IM HAPPY BEING HIS FRIEND AT THE VERY LEAST

thomac&cheese: YOU’RE SO DRAMATIC

honhon: thats literally what john is

thomac&cheese: this is literally a soap opera

thomac&cheese: only more gay

turtleboi: YES AND I LOVE IT!!

turtleboi: holy shit??? i didnt know alex’s roommate was bURR

hunkules: oh man

hunkules: i wonder how they did settle their first meeting together

thomac&cheese: a recipe for disaster

thomac&cheese: hamilton talks too much and burr has no opinions

turtleboi: i mean

turtleboi: ur not wrong

thomac&cheese: im never wrong

j.madison: debatable

thomac&cheese: dont make me throw this pillow at you again

turtleboi: i mean, burr seems pretty chill with alex so far???

turtleboi: bunny.jpeg

turtleboi: ALSO IM HERE AT HIS DORM WITH LAF TO MEET PHILIP!!! 

hunkules: w-what a precious boi

thomac&cheese: how long do you think the dean will notice

j.madison: never 

j.madison: philip stays

honhon: THEY WOULD HAVE TO PRY THIS BUN OUT OF MY COLD DEAD FINGERS

hunkules: RT

turtleboi: philip is so cuddly and affectionate ;;;;;;

turtleboi: im crying,,,,

thomac&cheese: wtf now i want a pet jemmy we should get a pet

j.madison: we’ll talk about it

thomac&cheese: !!!!!! 

honhon: im heavily debating to steal this lapin or not,,,

thomac&cheese: DO IT

hunkules: DO NOT

hunkules: do you want to repeat the alex grudge

hunkules: or do u want to imagine alex sad

turtleboi: laf i will KILL YOU if one tear sheds from this man’s beautiful eyes

honhon: I GOT IT OK

honhon: we should totally get a pet of our own though

hunkules: I

hunkules: we’ll discuss about it

turtleboi: I WANT A TURTLE

hunkules: WE’LL DISCUSS ABOUT IT

turtleboi: THIS IS A DISCUSSION HERC

hunkules: I MEANT LATER

turtleboi: E UGH

  
\-------  


j.madison: so i heard you have a pet in your dorm?

burrsir: Not mine, it’s my roommate's pet.

j.madison: and you’re fine with this?

burrsir: I mean

burrsir: Kinda? Doesn’t make any noise so that’s plus.

j.madison: can i ask you something about your roommate

burrsir: Yes it’s Alexander Hamilton.

burrsir: I’m not even surprised he has already started getting known around here.

burrsir: I mean, I guess it’s good? He’s making friends. He talks about you guys often though.

burrsir: You guys are being nice to him right.

j.madison: yes we are Aaron

burrsir: Good.

j.madison: i can almost sense the mother in you

burrsir: Shut.

burrsir: Is there any other reason for you to message me?

j.madison: well

j.madison: your opinion on alexander

burrsir: He’s loud and obnoxious as hell.

burrsir: He’s always ready to start a fight over little things.

burrsir: He actually called me out for my lack of opinions when we first met.

j.madison: holy shit

burrsir: But overall he’s tolerable? Despite his chatter mouth he has a lot of potential. A bit of a mess, but he’s a good kid. 

burrsir: Actually he’s a hella mess

burrsir: Like he sucks ass at taking care of himself it worries me if he’s even a functional human being.

j.madison: huh

j.madison: never expected the great aaron burr to take someone under his wing

burrsir: Wow. Thanks Madison.

burrsir: I have a heart too you know.

j.madison: just not opinions

burrsir: Is that all you have to ask?

j.madison: does he have a wardrobe of just sweaters

burrsir: ???

burrsir: I don’t know I don’t look???

j.madison: WHY NOT

burrsir: IT’S AN INVASION OF PRIVACY??

j.madison: OK BUT DON’T YOU WONDER HOW MANY FUCKIGN SWEATERS HE HAS

burrsir: …..

burrsir: Gdi fuck you for making me curious

burrsir: BUT THAT’S FOR ME TO KNOW AND FOR YOU TO FIND OUT

j.madison: AARON

burrsir: Goodbye Madison :)


	5. COME OUTSIDE IF YOU WANT AN ASSKICKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day continues, snow happens and snowball fights occur while james is sick, also someone finally starts texting ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all getting longer |D  
> BUT BC IM TRYING TO GET THE FEELINGS IN  
> im trying to divide the lams and jamilton moments and its hard bc im SLIGHTLY bias  
> buT YEEAAA ALEX FINALLY ARRIVES-ISH  
> im trying to get used to his character so if he doesn't act like how he is generally like sorry ;;;  
> thank you guys for all the kudos and things im living from your comments <33

turtleboi: IT’S SNOWING!!!!!!!!!

honhon: !!!!!!!!!

hunkules: its time

hunkules: SNOWBALL FIGHT MEET ME IN THE FRONT YARD

turtleboi: COME TO THE FRONT ENTRANCE IF YOU WANT A SNOW ASS BEATING

thomac&cheese: THERE’S NOT EVEN A GOOD LAYER OF SNOW YET YOU FUCKING HEATHENS

turtleboi: I WILL SCOOP UP WHATEVER I CAN

thomac&cheese: yall have fun with your minimal snow

thomac&cheese: i gotta stock up 

turtleboi: what are you hibernating

thomac&cheese: god i wish

hunkules: wait

hunkules: james is sick again isn’t he

j.madison: no

thomac&cheese: yes

j.madison: it was one sneeze thomas

thomac&cheese: THE TELLTALE SIGNS OF YOU GETTING SICK

thomac&cheese: IM GOING TO A CONVENIENCE STORE TO PREPARE FOR THE SICK MESS THAT IS JAMES MADISON

j.madison: WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

thomac&cheese: BC SOMEONE HAS TO

honhon: aww thomas cares <3

thomac&cheese: shut fuck your mouth

j.madison: you had one job with that sentence

thomac&cheese: i will make mac&cheese tonight jemmy

j.madison: NO

thomac&cheese: I WON’T HESITATE BITCH

turtleboi: thomas can make mac&cheese to feed all the poor college students

honhon: he does

thomac&cheese: rude

hunkules: we still have,,, the big massive bowl of maccheese from movie night,,,,

turtleboi: everytime i open the fridge i get intimidated by the size of maccheese

thomac&cheese: YALL WASTING MY FOOD

thomac&cheese: i can not believe

turtleboi: alex likes it

honhon: ;)

thomac&cheese: i rather you just let it rot than to feed that gremlin

thomac&cheese: JEMMY JUST THREW A PILLOW AT ME

j.madison: don’t be rude

thomac&cheese: if you weren’t sick rn we would have a serious pillow fight 

j.madison: im not sick

thomac&cheese: yet

hunkules: yet

j.madison: ,,,,,

j.madison: so this is how betrayal feels like

thomac&cheese: SUCK IT

turtleboi: it stopped snowing :’’’(

hunkules: :’(

honhon: :’(

turtleboi: a true sign of global warming

thomac&cheese: it says it’ll snow soon so chill???

turtleboi: ITS FUCKING BETTER OR ELSE IMMA WHOOP MOTHER NATURE’S ASS

hunkules: im pretty sure mother nature already kicked your ass

turtleboi: true

j.madison: thomas i heard you opening your closet

j.madison: you better fuckign nOT

thomac&cheese: relax im just getting my coat since im going out to get stuff??

j.madison: JUST BC I SNEEZED A SECOND TIME DOESNT MEAN SHIT 

thomac&cheese: IT!!! DOES!!!!

hunkules: since ur going out can you get us more milk

hunkules: john CHUGGED THE LAST CARTON

turtleboi: I SAID I WAS SORRY

hunkules: I KNOW WHAT SORRY LOOKS LIKE

hunkules: ME CATCHING YOU AT THE DEADASS OF NIGHT WITH NOTHING BUT THE LIGHT OF THE FRIDGE SHOWING YOU CHUGGING THAT FUCKING MILK WAS NOT A SORRY EXPRESSION

turtleboi: ok true

turtleboi: i have no regrets

hunkules: >:(

honhon: THOMAS CAN YOU GET ME ANOTHER BAGUETTE

thomac&cheese: DO I LOOK LIKE YOUR FUCKING ERRAND BOY

thomac&cheese: GO GET THEM URSELVES

thomac&cheese: but i’ll get the milk for you herc bc you’re the saint and jemmy’s brother

hunkules: :D

honhon: ROOD

\-------  
j.madison: FUCK IM SICK

thomac&cheese: HA

hunkules: i’ll bring over the get better sweater for you james

j.madison: wtf,,, you brought that with you when we moved out??

hunkules: i knew these days will come im prepared

j.madison: please no i hate that sweater

hunkules: OPEN YOUR DOOR AND GET YOUR SWEATER

j.madison: B E GO NE

hunkules: JAMES I’LL TELL MOM

j.madison: DONT YOU DARE

\-------  
j.madison: hercules i hate you

hunkules: :)

j.madison: but im still not opening the door to get the damn sweater im SICK AND NEED TO STAY IN BED

hunkules: >:(

\-------  
thomac&cheese: you won’t believe who i met up with

honhon: your siblings

hunkules: a professor

turtleboi: an ex

j.madison: john adams

thomac&cheese: these are all bad but no

thomac&cheese: motherfucking alexander hamilton

turtleboi: MY BOI!!

honhon: MY CHILD :DDD

thomac&cheese: I CANT BELIEVE HE’S AT THE CONVENIENCE STORE WITH ME

turtleboi: did you guys make eye contact and go into a pokemon battle

hunkules: you fucking nerd

thomac&cheese: i hate how correct that is bc we almost started an argument riGHT THEN AND THERE

honhon: OOOO FIGHT IN THE FOOD AISLE

j.madison: please behave outside

thomac&cheese: asdfghkfdsa he started it

thomac&cheese: and now the fucker won’t leave me alone

hunkules: take care of him he gets lost very easily!!

honhon: ITS TRUE!!

honhon: HE WILL SOMEHOW FIND A WAY TO LOSE HIMSELF

thomac&cheese: THIS IS A CONVENIENCE STORE NOT AN IKEA

thomac&cheese: hamilton can take care of himself

j.madison: no he can’t

j.madison: according to burr he’s a ‘hella mess’

honhon: THOMAS WATCH OVER HIM

thomac&cheese: JFC ALRIGHT

thomac&cheese: btw jemmy i told alex you were sick after we were arguing and he got so concerned immediately???

thomac&cheese: im assuming he texted you if he can do anything to help bc he whipped out his phone

thomac&cheese: but he also asked me to tell you the same thing??

j.madison: oh

j.madison: im crying that’s so sweet

hunkules: awww he cares

turtleboi: alex is lowkey soft boi

honhon: the softest boi

honhon: both physically and emotionally

turtleboi: CAN CONFIRM WITH BOTH

thomac&cheese: did you tell alex u wanted pasta

j.madison: yes

j.madison: specifically the chef boyardee kind

thomac&cheese: wtf jemmy i could have made you pasta

j.madison: my dying soul is craving for the chef thomas

j.madison: another time

hunkules: dude shout out to the boyardee commercials for being fucking weird

turtleboi: i avoided the pasta aisle with a passion after those commercials

turtleboi: constant fear of having a can following my every step

honhon: american commercials are weird

j.madison: i just really want some boyardee 

thomac&cheese: well good luck bc they placed the cans on the highest fucking shelf and im crying in an aisle bC ALEX CAN’T FUCKIGN REACH

thomac&cheese: shortstack.jpeg

j.madison: ogod

turtleboi: BIG FUCKING MOOD

hunkules: keep an eye out alex will most likely start climbing it

honhon: look at him,,, on his tippy toes,,,,,

turtleboi: help him!!!!

thomac&cheese: nah this is way more fun

thomac&cheese: WAIT HE’S STArTING TO CLIMB THE SHELVES

hunkules: ALEX NO

honhon: FRENCH ScREMAING

honhon: MY CHILD

thomac&cheese: akhgfxshjk THIS FUCKIGN ASSHOLE

thomac&cheese: WE GOT THE FUCKING BOYARDEE 

thomac&cheese: BUT HAMILTON KEPT TRYING TO CLIMB THE SHELVES AND LITERALLY REFUSED FOR ME TO GET IT BC HE WANTED TO GET IT 

thomac&cheese: I HAD TO PICK THE FUCKER UP

thomac&cheese: FOR HIM TO REACH THE FUCKING CANS

thomac&cheese: he’s also REFUSING TO PUT IT IN MY BASKET LIKE WTF

hunkules: it’s like he’s guarding it

turtleboi: he protecc but he also attac

j.madison: let him have his moment

thomac&cheese: fine

thomac&cheese: i dont think he appreciates being lifted up again by another giant after last time

thomac&cheese: bc he refuses to look me in the eyes

honhon: oh yeah 

honhon: i have no regrets he’s super light

thomac&cheese: he really is it was like no effort to lift him up

thomac&cheese: im going to literally start a fight with him again

j.madison: BE NICE

thomac&cheese: I AM BUT HE WONT LET ME

thomac&cheese: HE’S TRYING TO CARRY THESE BAGS OF RABBIT SUPPLIES WITH THE CHEF BOYARDEE AND HE WONT LET ME HELP HIM

hunkules: even outside of campus they’re at each other’s throats

honhon: just give it some time

turtleboi: i love it became ‘store trips with thomas and alex’

thomac&cheese: UGH

thomac&cheese: i ended up carrying it most of them and alex’s grumbling at me

j.madison: did you at least give him the cans to carry

thomac&cheese: yes???

j.madison: ok bc he’s wants to give the boyardee to me since it makes it seem like he’s helping me feel better

turtleboi: I’M CRYING???

turtleboi: HE IS TRYING HIS BEST 

honhon: HE IS HELPING <333

hunkules: OH ALEX BBY BOI U ARE HELPING SO MUCH

thomac&cheese: i

j.madison: i thanked him and his reply feels like it’s radiating pure joy???

hunkules: h h e’s so p ure 

thomac&cheese: actually im looking at him rn

thomac&cheese: he’s on his phone and he has the stupidest tiny smile on his face 

honhon: are you staring? ;)

thomac&cheese: im ignoring you

turtleboi: is he doing the little smile where his eyes go big and wide with joy like a child being praise for doing something good

thomac&cheese: yeah?? i guess????

turtleboi: M Y HEART

honhon: it’s like,,, he’s deprived of happiness,,,

honhon: who has hurt him like this,,,,

hunkules: im going to praise him more from now on since you said that

honhon: ME TOO

turtleboi: UM SIG N ME THE F CUK UP???

thomac&cheese: yall going to feed his ego

j.madison: one day yours will be fed and no longer starve

thomac&cheese: you’re lucky you're sick and my best friend

j.madison: thank you thomas for caring for me

thomac&cheese: np jemmy

hunkules: tfw only james can bring out the soft side of thomas

thomac&cheese: shut fuck up

honhon: and the case has been proven

\-------  
turtleboi: ITS SNOWING AGAIN BITCHES

hunkules: MEET ME IN THE FRONT YARD FOR AN ASSKICKING

honhon: REVOLUTION 

hunkules: ok but 

hunkules: WE’RE NOT FUCKING LEAVING UNLESS EVERYONE IS DRESS FOR THIS DECEMBER WEATHER

turtleboi: UR SUCH A MOM

hunkules: UR NOT STEPPING ONE TINY FOOT OUTSIDE IF U GO OUT IN SHORTS JOHN

turtleboi: THAT WAS ONE FUCKING TIME

honhon: john pls don’t be those guys who wear short clothes during the cold

hunkules: same goes for you laf

honhon: fine >:T

turtleboi: do we pass the herc approval test

hunkules: hmmm

hunkules: mother approves

turtleboi: YESS

honhon: VIVE LA REVOLUTIONNN

\-------  
thomac&cheese: ok it might take awhile to get back to dorms BC HAMILTON IS BEING A CHILD

j.madison: what happened?

thomac&cheese: so i paid everything (except for the boyardee i let hamilton buy those for you)

thomac&cheese: and as we go outside he notices it’s snowing so he just f r o z e 

thomac&cheese: and he’s staring at the sky with like awe

thomac&cheese: does he not know what snow is??

j.madison: i mean

j.madison: probably not if that’s his reaction

thomac&cheese: oh

thomac&cheese: i asked him and he’s seen the snow just not when it’s snowing

thomac&cheese: now we’re just chilling at a park 

j.madison: you enjoying your date?

thomac&cheese: not a fuckign date

j.madison: idk man

j.madison: sounds pretty datey

thomac&cheese: done with you

thomac&cheese: he’s actually? pretty quiet rn???

thomac&cheese: like he’s kinda holding out his hands to see each snowflake and looking at them like it’s a new hope

thomac&cheese: i am shook

j.madison: did you say anything

thomac&cheese: no???? he’s just admiring the snow rn

j.madison: i heard if you stare too long you’ll catch feelings

thomac&cheese: as if i would keep looking at h

thomac&cheese: HE THREW A FUCKING SNOWBALL AT ME

j.madison: OML

thomac&cheese: BBL JEMMY I GOT SOMEONE’S ASS TO KICK

\-------  
hunkules: today was funnn

honhon: i won

turtleboi: BULLSHIT YOU DID 

turtleboi: I CALL CHEATING

honhon: HOW DO YOU CHEAT IN SNOWBALL FIGHTS

turtleboi: I DONT KNOW BUT U DID

honhon: UR JUST MAD THAT I KNOCKED YOU OVER

turtleboi: you shot me down

hunkules: don’t be so salty now let’s get inside and warm up

j.madison: if i wasn’t sick i would have NO MERCY ON ANY OF YOU

honhon: OGOD

hunkules: james is MERCILESS IN SNOWBALL FIGHTS 

hunkules: especially if he tag teams with thomas

j.madison: it seems like everyone is starting snowball fights 

j.madison: the true december mood

hunkules: everyone??

j.madison: oh yeah alex and thomas had one after shopping

turtleboi: WE SHOULD HAVE INVITED ALEX FOR OUR SNOWBALL FIGHT

turtleboi: WE COULD HAVE BEEN A TEAM

hunkules: the tall vs the small

turtleboi: we go for the legs

j.madison: it’s been awhile since i’ve heard of them

honhon: sounds like thomas is having fun non?

j.madison: it actually does and we apparently found out alex has never seen snow before

j.madison: i mean i guess he has because of the morning but not when it’s snowing??

honhon: omg that must have been a magical moment for him

j.madison: according to thomas it was

turtleboi: !!!!

turtleboi: i would KILL to see alex’s first reaction to it snowing

honhon: mood

j.madison: im pretty sure he was catching some feelings like

j.madison: they’re in snowy park and alex is staring at the snow with wonder while thomas is staring at him

turtleboi: god if that wouldn’t be me

honhon: what a romantic scene <33

thomac&cheese: nothing romantic

honhon: oh hi mon cher!!

j.madison: welcome back

turtleboi: how was the date fight? 

thomac&cheese: 1) not a date don’t know when yall will accept that

honhon: when i die

turtleboi: when alex says he’s straight

j.madison: when you’ll stop arguing with him

thomac&cheese: neither of these are acceptable moving on

thomac&cheese: 2) the fight was ok

j.madison: you sure about that

j.madison: it’s been almost a hour since i have last heard from any of you

hunkules: HE GOT THE RECEIPTS

thomac&cheese: OK WE KINDA DID HAVE FUN THERE HAPPY

honhon: YES!!

turtleboi: we should all go snowball fighting once james gets better

turtleboi: we can be three teams!!

hunkules: i call dibs on james

hunkules: we’ll be the mad hulligans

j.madison: thats an awful team name with our last names

j.madison: i love it

hunkules: :D

thomac&cheese: i wanted jemmy :( we would have been the merciless duo

hunkules: which is why i called dibs

turtleboi: THEN I CALL DIBS ON LAF SINCE THEY’RE TALL AND IM SHORT

honhon: HELL YEAH MON PETIT AMI

thomac&cheese: THEN IM ALL ALONE

turtleboi: no? you’ll have alex

honhon: ;)

thomac&cheese: you sure you want that bc there will be some backstabbing

turtleboi: oh well then i guess we’ll ALL FIGHT

hunkules: oh btw thomas are you back yet?

thomac&cheese: im in the building with your milk

hunkules: oh thanks!! can you also give something to james for me

j.madison: is2g

thomac&cheese: OH IS IT THE GET BETTER SWEATER

hunkules: YES AND JAMES WONT OPEN HIS FUCKING DOOR

j.madison: kill me

thomac&cheese: yeah i’ll swing by but first i gotta bring these fucking rabbit bags into hamilton’s dorm

hunkules: he’s still holding the cans?

thomac&cheese: im making him bc he doesn’t trust me with them and i dont trust him holding these bags without falling over

honhon: what a gentlemen~

turtleboi: ooo have fun seeing philip!! he’s a super cute bun!!!

j.madison: also have fun seeing burr if he’s there

j.madison: im pretty sure he’s protective of alex by now

thomac&cheese: wtf im not like alex’s date

turtleboi: does that mean we have to get friend approval from burr

honhon: hopefully not

thomac&cheese: ok we’re off to take care of you jemmy

thomac&cheese: hamilton is unfortunately tagging along with me

j.madison: im dying

hunkules: maybe you wouldn’t be if you put on the get better sweater

j.madison: THAT SWEATER CAN BURN

hunkules: D:<

\-------  
j.madison: so thomas and alex got here

hunkules: are you wearing the sweater

j.madison: YES

hunkules: GOOD

honhon: are they arguing again?

j.madison: when are they never?

j.madison: they shift topics so quickly i have no fucking clue what they’re arguing about anymore

j.madison: like how do you get from historical figures to dogs vs cats??

turtleboi: this is alex and thomas we’re talking about

turtleboi: they somehow make the impossible slightly more possible

j.madison: you right

j.madison: but on the plus i got my chef and thomas got hot chocolate for us

honhon: Wh AT

turtleboi: W AIT I WAN T HOT CHOCOLATE

hunkules: this means one thing

hunkules: SLEEPOVER AT JAMES’S DORM

j.madison: NO OUR DORM IS TINY IT CAN BARELY FIT ME AND THOMAS

j.madison: ALEX IS LUCKY TO BE TINY

honhon: TOO LATE WE’RE OUT OUR DOOR

j.madison: YOU SHITS

j.madison: i told thomas and alex you guys were coming and alex’s face just lights up hearing you guys’ names

j.madison: especially when i said john’s name

turtleboi: AAAAAAAAAA

turtleboi: I 

turtleboi: AM SO

turtleboi: GAY!!!!

honhon: and thirsty

turtleboi: that too but not important rn

turtleboi: TELL ALEX I SAID HI <333

j.madison: i told him you said hi with hearts and he’s blushing but says hi back just as enthusiastically 

turtleboi: ASDGHJDSA

turtleboi: I DIDNT SAY TO READ OUT MY WHOLE MESSAGE WITH THE HEARTS

honhon: but mon ami is also blushing and smiling like an imbecile

hunkules: let him has his gay moment

\-------  
hunkules: KNOCK KNOCK

j.madison: S CR EAMS

honhon: IT’S SLEEPOVER TIME AND I BROUGHT PILLOWS

turtleboi: I GOT THE DVDS 

hunkules: I GOT THE BLANKETS AND FOOD

thomac&cheese: THIS IS COMPLETELY WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION WTF

honhon: WELL TOO BAD WE’rE OUT HERE SO OPEN THE F U C K UP

thomac&cheese: STOP FUCKIGN KNOCKING WE’LL GET IT

turtleboi: SLEEPOVER TIME BITCHES

j.madison: why am i friends with you people

\-------  
burrsir: Where are you rn?

allham: oh shit sorry!!

allham: im suddenly roped into a sleepover 

burrsir: ??? You were just visiting Madison though???

allham: apparently it became sleepover night once the hot chocolate has been revealed and john, laf, and herc has come along

allham: they trapped me in i cant leave until dawn

burrsir: They’re not fucking wendigos Alex

allham: I DID IT FOR THE REFERENCE

burrsir: Well have fun then, get back safe.

allham: i willll

allham: can you feed philip tonight for me pls?

burrsir: From WHICH BAG

burrsir: You and Jefferson came back with like

burrsir: 10 different things for Philip

burrsir: Btw I didn’t know you were friends with Jefferson

allham: EUGH

allham: we’re NOT

allham: we just so happened to meet up at the store 

burrsir: And upon learning that Madison is sick you decided to follow him

allham: i liked to say i was merely joining him in getting james’s better 

burrsir: Sureee

burrsir: Well tell Madison that I said I hope he feels better soon

allham: he just wrinkled his nose and glared at me??

allham: what did you do to him

burrsir: Nothing you need to know of

allham: aaron pls 

allham: >:/

burrsir: Have fun Alexander 

burrsir: SLEEP AT A REASONABLE TIME

allham: IT’S A SLEEPOVER AND THE WEEKEND

allham: NO ONE SLEEPS AT A REASONABLE TIME

burrsir: Ok but you bETTER be the first person to be knocked the fuck out

allham: i’ll get there i only got like 5 hrs of sleep today anyways

burrsir: INHALES

burrsir: That’s it I’m hiding your laptop

allham: AARON YOU PRICK DONT YOU DARE!!!

burrsir: IT’S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD

allham: **_ >:/_**


	6. girl squaddd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from another person's chatroom pov and the aftermath of the sleepover
> 
> allham: alexander  
> elizardbeth: eliza  
> angekickla: angelica  
> leggy: peggy  
> mariarena: maria  
> burrsir: aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesss new characters + 1 pairing in this chapter >:3c  
> here's alex's main girl squad and his pov on things  
> i was so excited for this chapter i had a lot of fun with it!!  
> idk if these two chatrooms will combine forces and tbh that'd be too much for me |D so they're most likely going to stay separate in their own main groups  
> im literally mostly winging these all on the spot so the next chapter will be back to ur bois but it might get serious?? who knows

allham: AAAAAAAAAA

 

leggy: AAAAAAAAA

 

allham: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

 

leggy:  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

 

angekickla: WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING

 

leggy: IT’S ALWAYS NICE TO SCREAM

 

elizardbeth: my children pls

 

angekickla: nO BC I WOKE UP FROM THESE NOTIFICATIONS

 

angekickla: I GOT A 8 AM CLASS TOMORROW

 

leggy: W E AK

 

angekickla: peggy i will smother you in your dorm???

 

leggy: UM 

 

leggy: MOM ANGELICA’S THREATENING TO HURT ME

 

mariarena: how are yall related again

 

elizardbeth: tbh even i dont even know anymore

 

mariarena: nvm that 

 

mariarena: ALEXANDER

 

leggy: OOO

 

allham: S H HIT 

 

mariarena: WHERE

 

mariarena: TF

 

mariarena: YOU AT?????

 

mariarena: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET UP WITH US TONIGHT

 

allham: SHIT IM SORRY I GOT BUSY

 

leggy: doing who

 

elizardbeth: PEGGY

 

leggy: DOING WHO

 

allham: aSDGJSASDFH NO ONE FOR UR INFORMATION

 

allham: ya nasty

 

mariarena: ALEXANDER

 

mariarena: OUR LADIES NIGHTSSS

 

mariarena: YOU HAVE BROKEN THEM

 

allham: PLS HAVE MERCY I CAN EXPLAIN

  
  


mariarena: BOI U BETTER

 

allham: ok so i go out to get phillip more things and i see motherfucking thomas jefferson in the store and we almost got kicked out but then i found out that his roommate was sick so i wanted to do something and i got him chef boyardee

 

elizardbeth: aww so sweet helping out a friend 

 

allham: i learn from the best mom friend <3

 

elizardbeth: <3!!!!

 

mariarena: dont you have like a shit ton of mom friends now

 

allham: yes and i love you all

 

mariarena: you mom hoarder

 

mariarena: love you too <3

 

leggy: y tf chef boyardee though

 

allham: his soul was craving for it 

 

leggy: mood

 

allham: so we go get our things and it was snowing!!!

 

mariarena: OH RIGHT

 

elizardbeth: it’s the first time you seen it snowing right? :DDD

 

allham: IT WAS AND I WAS ALL LIKE !!!!

 

mariarena: a blessed image

 

allham: so i just chilling in a park with jefferson and crying internally b c th e snow is  so bea utiful?

 

leggy: G ASP

 

leggy: YALL WENT ON A DATE

 

allham: EW PEGGY NO

 

allham: DISGUSTING

 

allham: jefferson was staring at his phone so i decided to hit him with a snowball and we were literally outside for a hr throwing snow

 

leggy: did you kick his ass

 

allham: i would say so yes

 

leggy: NICE >:D

 

elizardbeth: maria we should go snowball fighting >:0

 

mariarena: babe eliza honey

 

mariarena: i love you but 

 

mariarena: you would literally stand no chance against me

 

elizardbeth: WOW

 

elizardbeth: ur lucky ur drop dead gorgeous

 

mariarena: and im lucky to have someone as amazing and kind as you

 

elizardbeth: AAA!!! <33!!!!

 

mariarena: <333

 

leggy: NOT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD

 

leggy: but lol that was def a date

 

allham: peggy im disowning you??

 

leggy: why are you booing me im right

 

mariarena: continue with your excuse 

 

allham: alright

 

allham: so we finally get inside and drop off somethings at my dorm

 

allham: burr might not approve of him for some reason??

 

elizardbeth: the tea needs to be spilled

 

**elizardbeth** added **burrsir** into the chat

burrsir: What

 

leggy: ew he capitalizes

 

mariarena: spill

 

burrsir: ???

 

elizardbeth: now aaron 

 

elizardbeth: thomas jefferson

 

allham: wtf this is so vague

 

burrsir: Not enough data

 

allham: ????

 

allham: are you guys literally all approving my new friends???

 

burrsir: So you admit Jefferson is your friend

 

allham: NO

 

allham: JEFFERSON’S AN ASSHOLE WHY WOULD I WANT HIM AS A FRIEND

 

mariarena: ALEX

 

allham: IM EXPLAINING EVERYTHING BUT YALL KEEP GOING OFF TRACK

 

allham: so we get to his dorm and im trying to heat up the boyardee and then apparently james spilled that they have hot chocolate in his group chat aND SUDDENLY IT’S A SLEEPOVER NIGHT

 

elizardbeth: oooo!! that’s a good idea someone remind me to get hot cocoa next time for ladies night

 

mariarena: got you babe

 

mariarena: why didnt you refuse???

 

mariarena: you traitor

 

elizardbeth: dont be rude! >:0 im sure alex wanted to hang out with his new friends!

 

allham: thank you mother

 

allham: and i was about to go but then i found out that john, laf, and herc were going to be there

 

leggy: ohohoho

 

leggy: john you say

 

allham: asdfghjlgfdsa i will kill you shut ur mouth peggy

 

burrsir: he’s the freckled boy that came over once to see phillip right?

 

burrsir: or was he the tall frenchy

 

allham: the tall frenchy is laf

 

elizardbeth: WAIT ALEX IS JOHN THE GUY YOU WOKE UP SCREAMING TO US ABOUT ON THAT MOVIE NIGHT YOU WENT TO BC YOU WOKE UP BEING CUDDLED IN HIS ARMS AND YOU GOT HIM COFFEE AND DONUTS IN THE MORNING

 

allham: Y E S

 

mariarena: weren’t you also being cuddled by laf?

 

allham: yes bUT JOHN WAS SNUGGLING ME AND I FELT SO WARM AND PROTECTED AND IT FELT REALLY NICE???

 

allham: i wanted to cry on the spot???

 

elizardbeth: omggg

 

allham: like john is super nice and omg he’s super fun to be with he has the same energy level as i do which makes it more fun and i really like hanging out with him!! idk i find myself always excited to talk to him or meet up with him it’s like holy shit

allham: laf is like a french non-binary peggy but with less shame and tbh i dont mind??? like they’re really caring and loves cuddling me and their other roommates and it feels so nice to being hugged by a big friendly french giant?? especially when ur fucking tiny like me

 

allham: they’re all really great people!! 

 

elizardbeth: pass

 

leggy: pass

 

mariarena: pass

 

burrsir: pass

 

allham: what,,, tf,,,,

 

mariarena: so is that why you couldnt make it to our night?

 

allham: kinda yes

 

allham: i also really like hanging out with them so far?? like they’re super nice and get into all sorts of weird shit like us and i feel just as comfortable around them as i do with you guys???

 

allham: i want to get to know them more so im sorry i didnt tell you guys earlier :’(

 

elizardbeth: DAWW 

 

mariarena: S HIT 

 

mariarena: THAT’S OK ALEX BBY WE LOVE YOU ANYWAYS

 

leggy: i cant believe alex has a boy gang

 

allham: aaron’s not even apart of their chat

 

burrsir: God I don’t want to imagine wtf they do

 

leggy: are you? not talking to them in their group chat??

 

allham: aaaa

 

allham: no

 

allham: not yet at least

 

allham: maybe

 

elizardbeth: oh alex hon

 

allham: im just not ready yet i guess???

 

allham: like im scared that they won’t like me even though we met up irl a couple of times??

 

allham: shit like how long did it take me until i finally agreed to be in this group chat??? i mean i’ve been offered to but i just cant atm????

 

mariarena: omg

 

mariarena: i would go over and hug every insecurity out of you rn if i could

 

leggy: rt

 

elizardbeth: rt

 

allham: i feel all your love and support from here

 

allham: thanks guys <33

 

elizardbeth: WE LOVE YOU ALEX AND WE’RE VERY PROUD OF YOU

 

mariarena: IF THEY DON’T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER THEY DON'T DESERVE YOU

 

allham: AAAAA???? 

 

allham: YOU GUYS ARE MAKING ME HAPPY AND IM BLUSHING AND HERC’S ASKING IF THERE’S SOMETHING WRONG

 

allham: HE THINKS I CAUGHT JAMES’S COLD HE’S A SWEETHEART

 

leggy: i dont know who this herc guy is but auto pass

 

mariarena: pass

 

elizardbeth: pass

 

burrsir: pass

 

allham: you guys need to not

 

elizardbeth: we’re only looking out for you!!

 

allham: LET ME MAKE FRIENDS WITH WHOEVER I WANTTT

 

burrsir: Oh also since you all seem to be in charge of making sure Alex is alive everyday

 

allham: AARON

 

burrsir: Alex confessed he only got 5 hrs of sleep today 

 

elizardbeth: MOM GASP

 

mariarena: alEXANDER WTF

 

allham: YOU SNITCH

 

allham: HE HID MY LAPTOP TOO APPARENTLY

 

mariarena: good???

 

elizardbeth: you were working on your paper weren’t you

 

allham: yes

 

elizardbeth: alex hon

 

elizardbeth: that’s not due until next month

 

leggy: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK

 

elizardbeth: PEGGY DONT ENCOURAGE HIM

 

allham: THIS IS WHY UR MY FAVORITE PEGGY

 

leggy: HECKLES YEA

 

allham: sometimes

 

leggy: fuck

 

allham: ok im off to fight fucking jefferson and have this sleepover

 

elizardbeth: have fun <33

 

burrsir: Remember to sleep early

 

allham: euguhueughuhghugeuhhhhhhh

 

allham: see you guys love you!!!

 

\-------

angekickla: /whispers/ wtf

 

leggy: morning angiee

 

angekickla: its 7 am peggy

 

angekickla: why tf are you up

 

leggy: ;3c

 

angekickla: im not? even going to question??

 

angekickla: but omg?? alex is making friends!!

 

leggy: and some bfs too ;3

 

angekickla: tHEY FUCKING WISH

 

angekickla: have to get through me first before they even THINK about dating alex

 

leggy: have you had your morning coffee yet

 

angekickla: no

 

angekickla: but even so my point still stands

 

leggy: lol i love the types of moms alex has in the gc rn

 

leggy: you’re the anger mom

 

leggy: eliza’s the nice mom

 

angekickla: she’s like ultra mom

 

leggy: tbh

 

leggy: maria’s like sassy mom

 

leggy: burr is the worrying mom

 

angekickla: and ur not even a mom

 

angekickla: ur like the fun aunt

 

leggy: hell yeah B)

 

angekickla: OK I GOT MY COFFEE AND IM READY TO FUCKING _DIE_

 

leggy: HELL YEA ANGIE

 

leggy: EMBRACE DEATH WITH A PASSION

 

\-------

allham: IM SCREAMING

 

allham: ALSO THANKS ANGELICA FOR TRYING TO PROTECT ME BUT NO ONE IS DATING ME

 

leggy: yet ;;;)

 

allham: ,,,,,,

 

allham: ANYWAYS THE SLEEPOVER RIGHT

 

elizardbeth: did something bad happen??? D:

 

mariarena: say the name and i’ll ruin their social life

 

leggy: AND I GOT A KNIFE

 

allham: OMG GUYS NO

 

allham: IT WAS ALL REALLY FUN

 

allham: me, john, laf, and herc made a pillow fort :D

 

mariarena: friendship goals

 

allham: but then jefferson tried to join but you see laf and herc are already fucking giants so WE COULDNT FIT ANYMORE AND HE ENDED UP BREAKING IT

 

leggy: TRAGIC

 

allham: i wanted to avenge the fortress so i threw a pillow at jefferson and then it quickly escalated to a pillow fight

 

allham: i had so much fun!! im pretty sure we all passed out 

 

elizardbeth: im so happy for you alex!! :DDD

 

mariarena: next girls night we’re having a pillow fight

 

leggy: FUCK YEAH

 

mariarena: get ready to get fucking aNNIHILATED 

 

allham: maria pls

 

mariarena: wait explain your screaming

 

allham: oh yeah

 

allham: since we knocked tf out i literally dont remember who i slept next to and stuff

 

allham: AND I FUCKING WAKE UP LIKE BEING SPOONED BY JEFFERSON

 

leggy: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

mariarena: GET IT ALEX

 

allham: ASDFGHA NO I DONT WANT TO GET IT

 

allham: IT BEING JEFFERSON

 

allham: god it was so hard to get untangled from the fucker he holds on like an OCTOPUS

 

elizardbeth: well there’s nothing wrong with some cuddles

 

allham: not if their cuddles from ur nemesis 

 

mariarena: i cant wait for you guys to just fuck each other

 

allham: ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDS

 

leggy: HAHA

 

allham: MARIA

 

mariarena: or john

 

elizardbeth: MARIA AT LEAST LET THEM HAVE THEIR FIRST KISS FIRST

 

allham: eLIZA UR SUPPOSE TO BE ON MY TEAM

 

elizardbeth: i am! as long as they treat you right and love you! >:0

 

elizardbeth: even though it’s not my place to tell you who you should be with alex as long as ur happy with one or both of them that’s all it matters <3

 

allham: omg eliza pls

 

allham: ur going to make me emotional over a relationship im never going to have??

 

leggy: join the single pringles fam

 

allham: i know you mean well but thank you!!

 

elizardbeth: of course!! <33

 

mariarena: ur still not there right?

 

allham: no im going back to my dorm since i dont have classes today

 

allham: and i want to cuddle phillip rn

 

elizardbeth: take pics of phillip for us!!

 

allham: bUT I HAVE ALREADY

 

elizardbeth: M O R E

 

leggy: its time to mcfucking suffer in class today see yall in the afterlife

 

allham: godspeed peggy

 

\-------

burrsir: Well Alex came back in once piece and he’s insanely happy so

 

burrsir: Thanks 

 

j.madison: im super tired and fucking sick so im probably not going to remember this but for what

 

burrsir: For giving him new memories to bond over

 

burrsir: It means a lot to him

 

j.madison: oh

 

j.madison: right

 

j.madison: it’s no probelm????

 

burrsir: Get well soon Madison

 

burrsir: Also Alex has a shit ton of sweaters like one whole side of his wardrobe is nothing but giant sweaters

 

j.madison: THE MYSTERY HAS BEEN SOLVED


	7. heelies to escape your feelies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back with ur bois and the aftermath of sleepover night, more deep shit is talked, and john almost died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bACK WITH UR BOIS BC I LOVE WRITING THEM THE MOST  
> also can u see the small bits of feels im trying to inject with a fucking needle bc endgame there will be lams and jamilton bc i love them both and my multishipper heart is big enough for the both of them!!  
> again, pulling this right out the ass every new chapter |D  
> i should really be working on my essay rn but i cant get away from this

thomac&cheese: ok which one of u fuckers took the last packet of hot chocolate

turtleboi: IT WAS LAF

honhon: JOHN YOU CONNARD STOP TRYING TO PUT THE BLAME ON ME

thomac&cheese: LAF IS2G I JUST BOUGHT THOSE

honhon: IT WASN'T MEEEEE

honhon: herc I'm being accused of

hunkules: tbh I wouldn't be surprised if it was u

honhon: WOW

honhon: you all are fake

j.madison: it was me

hunkules: THE TRUTH COMES OUT

honhon: HA TOLD YOU IT WASN'T ME

thomac&cheese: Jemmy wtf ur sick

j.madison: ummm your point???

thomac&cheese: YOU CANT! EVEN TASTE! SHIT!!! RN!!!!

j.madison: LET ME LIVE THE LAST BIT IF MY LIFE SIPPING HOT CHOCOLATE IN THIS GODFORSAKEN SWEATER

hunkules: hey be nice to get better sweater 

j.madison: fuck the get better sweater

thomac&cheese: jemmy’s one true passion

thomac&cheese: to spite the sweater

turtleboi: oh yea did alex leave???

honhon: he never stays long enough for us to watch him go :’(

thomac&cheese: is he even real

hunkules: judging by last night he is very real

turtleboi: also this morning when I saw him being snuggled by thomas

honhon: HOH WHAT

hunkules: OOOOOOO

thomac&cheese: FUCKING LIES I DID NO SUCH THING

turtleboi: THESE RECEIPTS I HAVE SAYS OTHERWISE

honhon: YASSS JOHN SHOW IT

thomac&cheese: IS2G LAURENS

turtleboi: gayyy.jpeg

j.madison: well take a good look at you Thomas

thomac&cheese: that's it

thomac&cheese: I'm off to stab myself

honhon: but mon cher look how peacefully you both areee 

thomac&cheese: EVEN MORE WORSE

thomac&cheese: LAURENS DID YOU TAKE A PIC IN THE DEADASS OR NIGHT OR SOMETHING

turtleboi: U BET UR MACARONI LOVING ASS I DID

turtleboi: I had to use the bathroom and I came back with u just fiercely latched onto alex 

turtleboi: as jealous I was it was so pure and precious for me to not document

thomac&cheese: u mean blackmail

turtleboi: that too

thomac&cheese: idk why u should even be jealous it's not like I like Hamilton in any way???

j.madison: sure Janet

honhon: we should just recite I won't say I'm in love for Thomas

hunkules: omg id be so down 

turtleboi: DUDE I'M ALWAYS READY TO BREAK OFF INTO DISNEY SONGS

thomac&cheese: STOP U WILL DO NO SUCH THING

j.madison: hercules can you make the muses' robes

hunkules: FUCK YEA U WANT IN ON THIS

j.madison: I WOULDN'T MISS IT IN A WORLD

thomac&cheese: U GUYS ALL SUCK

thomac&cheese: WHY ARE U EVEN TRYING TO SET ME UP WITH HAMILTON HE HATES ME AND VISE VERSA

thomac&cheese: WHY NOT GET JOHN AND HIM TOGETHER

turtleboi: bc I admit my thirsty gay ass for Alex

turtleboi: U can't escape the feelings Thomas

thomac&cheese: um 

thomac&cheese: not unless I roll out 

honhon: OMG

honhon: U still have ur heelies???

turtleboi: WHAT

j.madison: OML THOMAS

thomac&cheese: BYE BITCHESS

j.madison: he legit,,,, rolled out of our dorm,,,,,

j.madison: where are you even going???

thomac&cheese: somewhere where u fucks cant get me

hunkules: heelies to escape the feelies 

\-------  
turtleboi: so

thomac&cheese: ????

thomac&cheese: u pming me is literally giving me the kill bill sirens rn

turtleboi: was alex soft

thomac&cheese: omfgGGGGGGGGGG

thomac&cheese: WHY ARE YOU ALL INTERESTED IN MY LOVE LIFE

thomac&cheese: ESPECIALLY YOU

thomac&cheese: you like Hamilton why are you trying to get me to confess that I like him when I clearly dont??? 

turtleboi: don't get me wrong I do like alex

turtleboi: like a lot

turtleboi: like holy shit my gay heart

turtleboi: but tbh it's better to admit that there's something there than to wallow in denial??

thomac&cheese: but you'll be pinning and doesn't that shit hurt even more??

turtleboi: eh

turtleboi: yeah but it's nice to scream it out to other people

turtleboi: I rather admit I have feelings and recognize that its there and might not be reciprocated than refusing to not notice it at all

turtleboi: bc if alex ever gets together with someone else and im in denial than its going to eat at me forever for not taking the first shot

thomac&cheese: oh

thomac&cheese: ok 

thomac&cheese: wow 

thomac&cheese: so

turtleboi: so

turtleboi: was he soft??

thomac&cheese: why is this the first question u ask back after dropping that emotional bomb

turtleboi: bc its actually a very important question!!!

thomac&cheese: fucking unbelievable 

turtleboi: wiggles eyebrows

thomac&cheese: I

thomac&cheese: yes 

thomac&cheese: like u guys weren't kidding about him being physically the softest boi

turtleboi: did you like it???

thomac&cheese: I mean yeah??? Who doesn't like cuddles

turtleboi: what if they were from Alex though

thomac&cheese: i

thomac&cheese: i mean

thomac&cheese: i dont mind his

turtleboi: I fooking knew it

thomac&cheese: U shit if u knew why'd u ask

turtleboi: blackmail

thomac&cheese: THAT'S IT LAURENS UR DEAD

turtleboi: I'M NOT SCARED OF UR HEELIES

thomac&cheese: BITCH I GOT LONG LEGS FOR A REASON

turtleboi: 

turtleboi: FUCK

\-------  
turtleboi: alexander

turtleboi: alex

turtleboi: hammy

turtleboi: ham a lam my boi

allham: omfg

allham: wtf did you just call me

turtleboi: ham a lam

turtleboi: or my boiii ;)

allham: sdfghjkjhgas john pls

allham: thats such a stupid nickname

allham: i love it though

turtleboi: :DDDD

allham: what’s up?? you sound urgent

turtleboi: im so glad you know me so well now bc CORRECT

turtleboi: im coming to ur dorm in like 30 seconds to hide from Jefferson 

allham: John wtf????

allham: what did you do??

turtleboi: why does everyone automatically think i did something???

allham: bc ur always starting shit

turtleboi: but so does jefferson!!

allham: john

allham: werent u the one who threw an extra pillow at other students and started pillow fights dressed as santa claus during finals week

turtleboi: who tf told u

allham: laf :P

turtleboi: LISTEN

turtleboi: it was fun

allham: do it again this year i wanna be a part of it!!

turtleboi: OOOO I CAN GET U, LAF, AND HERC IN ON IT

allham: ARE WE ALL GOING TO DRESS AS SANTA CLAUS

turtleboi: HELL YEA!!!

allham: imma start a fight with jefferson

allham: btw wtf DID U DO???

turtleboi: nothing you need to know

allham: i will defend you

turtleboi: u and what army

allham: me and my thousand word essay im already thinking to spew at jefferson’s fACE

turtleboi: omg

turtleboi: im so touched i feel so honored???

allham: it’s an honor to fight for you!

turtleboi: aAAA ALEX U FUCKING SAP

allham: and also to arguing with jefferson is my favorite past time

turtleboi: why

allham: it’s in my soul I MUST FIGHT 

turtleboi: ALEX PLS UR LIKE

turtleboi: FUN SIZED

allham: UR NOT THAT MUCH TALLER THAN ME

turtleboi: STILL TALLER THAN U THOUGH >:P

allham: are you at my door rn

allham: bc i dont feel like opening it to RUDE PEOPLE

turtleboi: OPEN THE DOOR PLS

turtleboi: ALEX DONT LET ME DIEEE

allham: OK FINE U BIG BABY

turtleboi: :D

\-------  
honhon: where did u go john????

hunkules: u legit just rAN OUT OF OUR DORM SCREAMING

turtleboi: some place u'll never find me

thomac&cheese: LAURENS U PIECE OF SHIT COME OUT HERE

turtleboi: NEVER

hunkules: ?????

honhon: pls don't kill our tiny roommate Thomas

honhon: we love him very much even if he's a small pain in the ass

turtleboi: ok wow laf thanks

honhon: oh shush I'm trying to make this easier for you 

hunkules: John come baccckk

hunkules: what did you even do???

turtleboi: ;)

j.madison: why do I awaken to see Thomas already trying to commit murder

turtleboi: oh hey madison 

turtleboi: i know ur sick and u just woke up and all 

turtleboi: but uh

turtleboi: UR BFF IS TRYING TO KILL ME

thomac&cheese: JEMMY MY DIGNITY IS AT STAKE HERE

j.madison: did u have some to begin with??

thomac&cheese: wow I see how it is

thomac&cheese: wait,,,, ur in hamilton’s dorm aren't you

turtleboi: no

turtleboi: why would u say that

honhon: omg he was so ready for that question

turtleboi: guysss ur supposed to help me NOT GET MURDERED BY LAF’S LOOK ALIKE COUSIN

hunkules: it was nice knowing u John

hunkules: we will remember you as the soft roommate

honhon: amen

turtleboi: MY ROOMMATES SUCK

thomac&cheese: laurens u have 5 seconds to getting out of hamilton’s dorm rn before I start picking some locks

hunkules: W A IT WTF

j.madison: THOMAS NO

turtleboi: I'M SCREAMING???? HELLO POLICE????

honhon: THOMAS NO!!! U PROMISED TO USE THAT ABILITY FOR GOOD!!

thomac&cheese: FUCK IT

thomac&cheese: I HEAR U SCREAMING IN THERE LAURENS JFC

turtleboi: GOOD 

\-------  
turtleboi: I STILL LIVE

hunkules: HOLY SHIT

honhon: what happened????

turtleboi: ALEX SAVED ME

turtleboi: kinda

turtleboi: BUT BASICALLY HE KNEW THOMAS WAS GOING TO KICK MY ASS SO HE SWUNG OPEN THE DOOR AND STARTS FUCKING SNARKING OFF AT THOMAS AND WHICH ESCALATED INTO AN ARGUMENT BC ALEX’S WHOLE SOLE PURPOSE IN LIFE IS TO AUTOMATICALLY START FIGHTS WITH THOMAS

hunkules: of course

turtleboi: AND THEN ALEX WINKED AT ME AND I TOOK THE CUE TO FUCKING JET OUT WITHOUT JEFFERSON NOTICING ME LEAVE SINCE HE WAS SO HEATED IN DEBATE WITH ALEX

turtleboi: i owe him my life now

honhon: god same

turtleboi: yo these two make the most passionate eye sex I have ever seen

j.madison: u have no fucking clue what everyone on the debate team has to deal with when they're both up against each other

j.madison: ESPECIALLY ME

j.madison: the tension is so thick u can cut it and serve a slice to everyone

honhon: they must still be going at it then

hunkules: probably

hunkules: AYYY JOHN’S BACK TO OUR DORM

turtleboi: GOD I FEEL LIKE I WAS IN A MARATHON

j.madison: what did u even do??

turtleboi: I got Thomas to admit that he liked Alex’s hugs

honhon: HAHA

hunkules: John u can't have so much blackmail material like this

thomac&cheese: laurens

turtleboi: S CRMEAINGS

j.madison: thomas can u like

j.madison: chill

thomac&cheese: why don't U CHILL

j.madison: I'm like the chillest person u met

thomac&cheese: true

honhon: ohoho there's nothing to be ashamed of mon ami 

honhon: Alex has the best hugs

hunkules: I wish I knew what they were like :’(

honhon: I would say u could hug John to get the same experience but he's sweating and stinky

turtleboi: HEY

turtleboi: I am only mildly offended but tbh I'd hug Alex to know what Alex hugs are like

turtleboi: not to mention his hair smells really nice!!!

honhon: that's so gay coming from u

turtleboi: WHAT A SURPRISE

thomac&cheese: ur lucky rn I can't type so much bc I got a rabbit in one hand

honhon: ARE U IN ALEX’S DORM RN???

turtleboi: WAIT U STAYED???

thomac&cheese: I DIDN'T WANT TO BUT THEN IN ORDER TO “SHUT ME UP” HAMILTON PUT HIS RABBIT IN MY ARMS 

thomac&cheese: IT KEEPS BITING ME EVERYTIME I'M NOT PETTING IT

hunkules: whipped

turtleboi: HE’S A BOI AND HIS NAME IS PHILIP!!!

j.madison: philip is God tier bun 

hunkules: id give him all the pets

turtleboi: rt

honhon: rt

thomac&cheese: he’s nibbling on my fingers and im this close to crying rn????

thomac&cheese: jemmy im still waiting on that pet talk

j.madison: fuck

honhon: lololol I can't believe philip rendered out all of Thomas’s anger and brought out his softness

thomac&cheese: shut ur bread loving mouth

thomac&cheese: HE FELL ASLEEP ON ME

turtleboi: PICS!!!

thomac&cheese: sendhelp.jpeg

honhon: PRECIOUS BBY LAPIN

hunkules: I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!!

j.madison: guys

j.madison: I raise u something better

j.madison: hiseyessayhelp.jpeg

thoma&cheese: ASDDFGGHJKL

turtleboi: HIS FICKJNG FACE THOUGH

honhon: THOMAS U LOOK LIKE UR SUFFERING

hunkules: HELLO DARKNESS MY OLD FRIEND

thomac&cheese: DID HAMILTON SEND U THAT PIC

j.madison: YES AND I SAVED IT 

thomac&cheese: SCREAMS

thomac&cheese: I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING MOVE BC THEN I GET NASTY GLARED AT BY HAMILTON

turtleboi: U CAN'T MOVE

hunkules: IT'S ILLEGAL TO MOVE A.SLEEPING ANIMAL

thomac&cheese: WTF DO I DOOO

honhon: NOTHING

thomac&cheese: yall enjoying this too much eVEN HAMILTON’S LAUGHING AT ME

thomac&cheese: are you saying im fucking stuck here bc a goddamn rabbit is using me as a pillow

j.madison: yes

turtleboi: ye

honhon: oui

hunkules: pretty much

thomac&cheese: you guys suck

thomac&cheese: im going to die here and the last thing im ever going to see is hamilton’s stupid cocky face and hearing his laugh

turtleboi: that sounds so gay

thomac&cheese: i almost forgot i was going to kill you

turtleboi: ur trapped by a bun

turtleboi: u cant get to meee

j.madison: i have to agree with john here

thomac&cheese: JEMMY

j.madison: you’ve been fucking caught boi

thomac&cheese: IM OUT

honhon: SACRE BLEU

turtleboi: YOU MOVED PHILIP????

turtleboi: WHILE HE WAS SLEEPING??????????

hunkules: HAVE U NO HEART

thomac&cheese: HEY 

thomac&cheese: HEY

thomac&cheese: I DIDNT DO NONE OF THAT

thomac&cheese: hamilton decided to take his pet back and i fucking JETTED

honhon: i feel so insulted on philip’s behalf

turtleboi: RT

turtleboi: like who wouldnt want to die with a bun sleeping on them

thomac&cheese: smh im too tired for this shit

j.madison: come back and take care of me

j.madison: i want soup

j.madison: i would ask hercules to come but im cocooned in my blankets and refuse to come out

hunkules: he’s waiting to become a beautiful butterfly

thomac&cheese: IM NOT UR NURSE JAMES

thomac&cheese: but which do you want tomato or chicken noodle soup

honhon: whipped

thomac&cheese: stfu

j.madison: yes

thomac&cheese: yes????

j.madison: did i fucking stutter

j.madison: Y E S

thomac&cheese: i

thomac&cheese: FUCKING OK THEN

honhon: get better soon cher papillon <3

hunkules: take better care of urself

hunkules: but call me if you need help!!

turtleboi: S U R V I V E

j.madison: thank guys

j.madison: except for u john wtf

turtleboi: :)


	8. The Storm Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is brewing for our students...
> 
> or
> 
> more girl squad with friendship goals and the weather turns to shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATS THIS SOME PLOT??   
> god i did this all in like 10 hrs  
> it is currently 4:38 am rn and im t i r e d  
> some nice good feels in the beginning before shit hits the fan ;3c

angekickla: IM FUCKING FREE

angekickla: KINDA

angekickla: stuck in finals hell

mariarena: fucking rip us all

mariarena: UGHHHHHUHUGHGH FINALS

mariarena: babe kill me rn

elizardbeth: no i love u too much to end ur life

leggy: ew

allham: god i wish someone loved me enough to end mY SUFFERING

mariarena: ME

elizardbeth: >:T

mariarena: sorry babe i love you <3

elizardbeth: i love you too!!

angekickla: where tf is burr

burrsir: Unlike you HEATHENS I’m still in class

leggy: boo you hoe

leggy: also alex hurry up and get a bf so there can be A COUPLE MATCH

leggy: it better be john or jefferson is2g

allham: ASDFGHLHGFDS 

mariarena: PREACH IT

elizardbeth: peggy pls

allham: PEGGY WTF

allham: WHY THEM EXCLUSIVELY???

leggy: BC UR BEING CUTIES WITH JOHN AND HAVE U NOT NOTICE UR DYNAMIC WITH JEFFERSON??????

allham: UM NO?????

allham: I DONT LIKE JEFFERSON

allham: AND JOHN’S A GOOD FRIEND

leggy: bREATHES

leggy: B O I

mariarena: u were literally a blushing mess when john called u ham a lam

mariarena: or ur boi

mariarena: with a winky face

elizardbeth: i remember that!!

elizardbeth: it was so cute! :D

allham: did i fucking ask you maria

mariarena: no :P

allham: eliza my wonderful mom friend help me out

elizardbeth: but alex you would be so cute with john!

elizardbeth: you might even out-cute me and maria! >:o

mariarena: tbh

mariarena: u did also let jefferson hold philip

allham: that was to get him to be quiet and it worked

leggy: yeaaahh buttt if he were truely ur rival you wouldnt hand philip to someone you hate right? ;)

allham: did i ever mentioned i hate jefferson?? no i just despise him and his opinions

leggy: so there’s a chance for u to like him AFTER ALL

allham: NOPE I HATE HIM NOW

allham: you guys didnt even approve of him anyways and john got them

angekickla: woah just bc YALL gave passes to john doesnt mean I DO

allham: ANGELICA UR MY FAVORITE SISTER

leggy: FAKE ASS

elizardbeth: aLEXANDER HOW COULD U

allham: WELL APPARENTLY I HAVE THESE U GUYS GUARDING ME LIKE IM PRINCESS PEACH UP IN THIS

leggy: we’re all in stages for the guys to get through to alex

leggy: maria’s the first boss bc she can harm their social life iN AN INSTANT

mariarena: hell yeah i would

leggy: eliza would be the 2nd boss thats easy to beat bc eliza’s super nice but if u literally get on her bad side u GET ON EVERYONE’S BAD SIDE 

leggy: like if eliza doesnt like this person oh shit they must be horrible!

elizardbeth: ;)

leggy: burr’s the 3rd boss who’s hard to get through bc he can protecc 

burrsir: Is it also bc I’m his roommate?

leggy: yes

leggy: angie’s the final boss for the bois to get through there is only fear and blood 

leggy: angie is RUTHLESS

angekickla: fuck yeah i am

allham: then wat are you???

leggy: the scorekeeper >;3c

allham: oMGG

allham: i love u guys but pls my love life

mariarena: WE TRYING TO GET U ONE ALEX

leggy: OR TWO

allham: ASDFGHKJHGFDS

leggy: polyamory ;3c

angekickla: i’ll shovel talk all the fuckers

allham: GUYS PLS

allham: IM A GROWN ASS MAN WHO CAN CHOOSE WHO TO LOVE AND DATE

angekickla: alex 

angekickla: ur my beloved friend, i love u like ur my brother and i care for ur happiness and such

angekickla: but if one of these fuckbois breaks ur loving heart and a single tear sheds i will PERSONALLY STAB THEM IN THE CHEST MULTIPLE TIMES WITH MY STILETTOS

leggy: WEAPON OF CHOICE

leggy: which ones??

angekickla: the pink iridescent ones

leggy: yassss angie slAYYY

mariarena: NICE 

allham: JFC 

elizardbeth: ANGELICA

elizardbeth: you cant use those to hurt people!!

allham: THANK U ELIZA

elizardbeth: at least choose your least favorite pair imagine getting blood off of ur favs

leggy: ADFASDSASDH YASS SIS YASS

allham: E L I Z A W TF

angekickla: shit u right

angekickla: god ilu eliza this is why ur the more considerate sister

elizardbeth: oo maybe the red velvet ones you have? it’ll hide the blood better

angekickla: GENIUS

allham: maria are u dating a serial killer

mariarena: probably but i would be lying if i didnt say i was falling more in love with her

elizardbeth: <3

allham: yall concern me

mariarena: we mayyy have been watching too much criminal shows

leggy: and u guys didnt invite me????

elizardbeth: sorry peggy ;( it was a date night for me and maria

leggy: im offended

mariarena: shush ur single

elizardbeth: oh yeah!! do you guys have anything to do today??

angekickla: nah im free for now

leggy: my schedule is full of doing nothing

mariarena: watever we’re all going shopping at 3 at this new shopping district

allham: i got debate club at that time so i cant sorry 

leggy: hnnnng alexxxxx

leggy: come hang out with us againnnn

allham: im pOOR

leggy: I’LL BUY U ALL THE QUILLS U WANT

allham: DONT U TRY TO BRIBE ME

mariarena: come on alex

mariarena: you gotta get away from campus every so often especially when break is coming soon

allham: last time i went off campus i ran into jefferson

leggy: and yall had a date

allham: NOT

allham: plus this is the last debate of this semester so i might as well go??

mariarena: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK U AND UR DEBATESSS 

mariarena: why must u be so passionateeee

allham: i get to make adams cry thats all i live for

mariarena: good point

elizardbeth: maybe next time alex?

allham: of course!!!

allham: i love hanging out with you guys you girls mean so much to me!!

leggy: omgggg alex why are u good to us

allham: bc? you guys all love and accept me throughout all these years and im still amazed how we’re still together like this bc you guys are all amazing and im trash yet here you still are and i consider you all my dearest best friends????

leggy: SCREAMS

mariarena: my FUCKING HEART???

angekickla: alex we love you

angekickla: S O MU C H

elizardbeth: we do!!!

leggy: I LOVE U MORE THO

allham: !!!

mariarena: alex u literally dont know how much u mean to me?

mariarena: like deadass ur one of the best things that has happened to me u have literally changed my life bc now im in this happy healthy loving relationship and surrounded by friends who all care and its all thanks to you like i love you too???

allham: AAAAAA 

allham: SAME

allham: i may or may not be crying rn

elizardbeth: dont worry alex maria’s crying as well and so am i we’RE BOTH CRYING

leggy: AHHH STOP ITS ONLY THE AFTERNOON 

angekickla: alex literally has the power to make everyone cry

allham: my weapon of choice :’)

leggy: YESSS 

leggy: do one for burr

burrsir: Wait what

allham: im actually really glad that me and aaron are friends? even though we didnt get off on the right foot but im thankful for him being so patient with me and dealing with my bullshit and im grateful for him lowkey caring for me like?

allham: thank u aaron for allowing me to be ur friend

burrsir: N no porblme

angekickla: are you ok

burrsir: I may be crying in class like wtf

burrsir: Alex you can’t just say these things and expect us not to cry

leggy: HONESTLY

mariarena: rt

elizardbeth: it’s filled with so much love!!

elizardbeth: and now you got new friends to love that much!

allham: GASP

allham: I DO!!

leggy: MAKE THEM ALL CRY

elizardbeth: i normally would disapprove of whatever peggy says

leggy: hater :P

elizardbeth: but this time i agree make them cry!!

allham: omg

allham: i got mega mom’s permission I WILL MAKE THEM CRY

leggy: YESSSSSSSS

angekickla: hey dont run them dry yet 

angekickla: i want to see them cry in my mere presence if they fuck with you

allham: angelica no

angekickla: angelica Y E S

leggy: WORK IT ANGIE

mariarena: OK NERDS MEET US AT THE FRONT ENTRANCE WE’RE GOING SHOPPING

allham: have fun guys <333

elizardbeth: we will <333

angekickla: do you want anything alex?

allham: omg no you dont need to get me anything

leggy: IM GETTING YOU ANOTHER SWEATER

allham: PEGGY PLS I HAVE ENOUGH

leggy: NO SUCH THING

leggy: PLUS U LOOK CUTE AND COZY IN THEM

allham: IS THAT WHY U ALWAYS GET THEM LIKE 10X MY SIZE

leggy: hmmmmmyes

allham: >:/

allham: i do feel nice and safe in them,,,,

leggy: >:D

elizardbeth: we’ll be back soon! burr watch over alex for us! <3

elizardbeth: also alex take care of urself i heard it was going to rain this afternoon :0

allham: i’ll be fine mother

allham: you guys go i can handle myself

angekickla: sure you can alex

allham: >8/

\-------  
angekickla: are you sure you’ll be able to handle yourself?

allham: um yeah?? it’s just rain

angekickla: alex

angekickla: you can tell us to not go if your scared

angekickla: we’ll do it in a flash

allham: i

allham: i’ll be fine

allham: i can handle falling water i’ll be inside the building anyways

angekickla: alright

angekickla: promise to text or call one of us if you need it?

allham: i’ll be fine angelica

allham: i dont want to ruin your guys’ fun time just bc of a little weather

allham: i mean it’s just rain? whats the worse thing that could happen???

angekickla: Alexander I’m serious

angekickla: Please

allham:

allham: i promise

angekickla: thank you

angekickla: thats all i need to hear

angekickla: <3

allham: <3

\-------  
turtleboi: ok

turtleboi: which one of yous put the death wish in the furthest back of the cabinet

honhon: its for ur own good mon ami

turtleboi: laf im going to climb the counter

honhon: JOHN NO

hunkules: I TURN MY PHONE OFF FOR ONE MINUTE AND ALREADY UR DOING SHIT

hunkules: why do u even want some coffee rn john its like 2 pm

turtleboi: im just craving for that death :)

hunkules: john no

hunkules: also i got more soup for everyone

j.madison: thank u hercules

hunkules: i would say no problem but if you inHALE these soups like you did last night there’s going to be a MAJOR problem

turtleboi: wtf did chicken noddle tomato soup even taste like

honhon: noddle

hunkules: noddle

turtleboi: this is homophobia

j.madison: i just tasted tomato its so strong

j.madison: i had no regrets though

j.madison: i am feeling better though so thank you for wishing me well

turtleboi: even me?

j.madison:,,,,,,,

j.madison: yes

turtleboi: DABS

honhon: LE PAPILLON SURVIVED

thomac&cheese: jemmy are u still in the dorm??

j.madison: yes i’ll be in the class soon

hunkules: oh yea today’s the last debate session this semester right?

thomac&cheese: yeah and we’re planning to GO BIG

honhon: make some people cry

thomac&cheese: the one thing i strive for

thomac&cheese: the tears of defeated people

turtleboi: wait alex is in that club as well

honhon: ok make everyone else cry BUT ALEX

thomac&cheese: chill???

j.madison: they literally get up in each other’s faces

j.madison: sometimes theres not even words, just screaming

honhon: i cant believe thomas and mon petit lion are the power couple of the debate club

thomac&cheese: asdfghjkjhgfds fuck u laf

turtleboi: i mean i seen snap stories of ur guys’ arguments and 

turtleboi: THE RAW POWER BEING EMITTED FROM UR WORD VOMITS

honhon: it’s like ur really there,,,,

turtleboi: i love,,, how alex sometimes gets on his tippy toes just,,, subconsciously

turtleboi: he’s so small??? and it’s so cute??????

honhon: rt

thomac&cheese: tbh it’s hilarious

turtleboi: u will never understand our struggle

j.madison: god the weather’s horrible today

thomac&cheese: RT

thomac&cheese: my hair was literally shaped into the leaning tower of pisa by the sheer force of the wind

turtleboi: fuck going outside today it looks SHIT

honhon: herc will u be fine getting back??

hunkules: yeah im almost there

hunkules: jfc the sky’s REALLY DARK

turtleboi: this isnt even snow weather

thomac&cheese: oh shit guys??

thomac&cheese: i just heard washington and hamilton talk to each other?

honhon: is that,,, new??

j.madison: what’s going on?

thomac&cheese: like i decided to go early and i thought i was going to be the first one there but apparently hamilton’s in there

thomac&cheese: so im right beside the door and i can hear like their hushed voices? like washington sounds really concerned and hamilton sounds persistent

thomac&cheese: “i think you should go back to your dorm son. today doesn’t seem like it’ll be a good day for you” im screaming???

turtleboi: WH A T IS HAPPENIGN TO ALEX

thomac&cheese: “i can do it sir, i can handle today please let me stay for the last debate” hamilton actually sounds really desperate?? idk why though

honhon: oh no

j.madison: wait for me im almost there

thomac&cheese: alright,,,

hunkules: im kinda worried for alex??

honhon: hnng same

turtleboi: ;;;;; 

turtleboi: laf i need hugs bc im nervous for alex

honhon: u got it

turtleboi: herc hurry up and get back

hunkules: omw 

j.madison: ok i got there and 

j.madison: shit

turtleboi: ogod is it about alex

hunkules: whats happening???

j.madison: like me and thomas walked in at the same time and i just see alex pancing back and forth

j.madison: alex looks so tense and nervous?

turtleboi: sCREAMING NOOO

honhon: MON PETIT LION

j.madison: like the atmosphere is so different

j.madison: it may be the weather but it feels really suspenseful in a bad way?

j.madison: i think even thomas noticed something was off and god i was this close to hitting the shithead bc he was already starting shit with alex but it seems to be putting his mind at ease???

turtleboi: omg wow

honhon: thomas is helping??

hunkules: a miracle has happened

j.madison: the assholes are still arguing but alex seems more relaxed and in his nature now that him and thomas are fighting?

hunkules: i hope it stays that way for him for the rest of the debate

j.madison: i think thats what everyone in the room is thinking rn

j.madison: some more people are starting to file in now will keep u guys updated

turtleboi: pls do

hunkules: godspeed

\-------  
hunkules: god didn’t think we were going to have a fucking sTORM

honhon: it sounds horrible outside

turtleboi: i can handle some rain and wind

turtleboi: BUT I AINT PLAYING WIHT THIS SHIT

turtleboi: I CAN FEEL THE THUNDER BOOMING

hunkules: RT

hunkules: it’s unnerving

hunkles: it does not help that we got that email saying to stay inside at all times

turtleboi: this is how we die

honhon: i hope alex, james, and thomas are doing fine at least

turtleboi: god yeah,,,,

j.madison: SO

turtleboi: OGOD

turtleboi: WHATS GOING ON

honhon: WHATS THE UPDATE

thomac&cheese: HAMILTON LEFT

turtleboi: WT F DO U MEAN

honhon: thomas sera plus clair???

hunkules: u mean he stepped down from the debate??

thomac&cheese: NO LEGIT HE JUST RAN OU T THE ROOM AND THE DEBATE’S OVER

thomac&cheese: he was so anxious which made no sense since theres not a lot of people in here rn??

j.madison: i think the storm made him on edge he was twitching a lot and kept looking out the window

turtleboi: oh

honhon: merde

j.madison: everything was going alright alex was still ready to argue

thomac&cheese: no he fucking wasn’t alex looked like he was ready to fall into pieces

honhon: THOMAS

thomac&cheese: HE WAS LITERALLY TREMBLING AND TAKING DEEP BREATHS EVERY TIME

j.madison: his voice was shaking a lot 

j.madison: he was holding onto himself so tightly and then that loud ass thunder came and he

j.madison: just ran out the class

thomac&cheese: washington called in saying that the debate was over and ran after him

turtleboi: aaaa im worried

hunkules: are u guys going to be fine over there??

j.madison: we should be

turtleboi: gooddd i wish i could go out and do something about this like im genuinely worried for alex

honhon: dont worry too much john im sure alex is fine

turtleboi: no he’s not! alex wouldnt back away from an argument like thats his passion!

turtleboi: something’s wrong he’s not responding to my texts

turtleboi: guys im legit worried 

honhon: i would say to relax but he’s not responding to me either

turtleboi: i want to go out and get alex

hunkules: we cant

hunkules: the security guards wont let us

turtleboi: fUCK

thomac&cheese: SHI T SHIT

honhon: WHAT’S WRONG

j.madison: we got pulled aside by washington

j.madison: he says he cant find alex

j.madison: and asking us to help

hunkules: no

turtleboi: ononono

hunkules: does that mean

thomac&cheese: HAMILTON’S FUCKING MISSING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is called pt 1 for a reason ;3c  
> but wait until the next chapter and be prepared to read bc there will be writing and not texting for a bit!


	9. The Storm Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Alex leaves and the search party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome to my awful writing-  
> i normally take like days when i do write scenes like this but im feeling the suspense for this chapter ;3c  
> this chapter is more visually shorter than the others bc there's not a lot of texting going on but hopefully my trash writing skills make up for that |D  
> if u see any plot holes listen i tried but it's also 3 AM when im saving this draft and posting

Goddamnit. Alex said he was ready, he said he could handle it today. But the stronger the wind got and the heavier the rain fell filled him with more and more dread. Frankly Alexander didn’t know where the fuck he is right now. It’s dark, a bit dusty and old, but it muffled noises of the storm from outside. 

But the lightning strikes and the thunder booms, making Alex jerk in his position and wrap his arms around himself tighter. “It’s just a storm…” His voice weak, trying to convince himself as he brought his knees closer to his chest. “Just a storm…” Not a hurricane. He wasn’t in the Caribbean. He was in the United States where hurricanes were less common. He was going to be fin-

Alexander’s train of thought was cut off by the harsh roars of the wind and suddenly it was getting harder to breath. Alexander begins to panic, of course, just what he fucking needs right now. He tries to steady his breath, trying to calm his beating heart, breathing in through his nose, and exhaling out his mouth. But his mind is racing, it couldn’t focus he could never focus on another thing. The only thing he could focus on is the sounds of the raging storm outside and the dread filling his chest. He needs a distraction, something to get his mind off of what was happening.

“Shit!” Alexander exclaims, reaching in his pocket to pull out his phone and immediately going to his contact lists. He presses on a contact and brought the phone to his ear, anxiously waiting for the call to reach through. 

“Alex are you alright?” The call picks up almost instantly, Angelica’s worried voice in Alexander’s ear was making his mind less like static. 

“N-No,” He stutters, pressing the phone closer to his ear. The connection sucks, her voice cut in and out and sometimes her voice was robotic. But it was fine, someone was talking to him. That was just enough. “N-Needed to talk to you, to ge-get my mind off of everything e-else.”

“It’s ok Alex, I’m here for you. We’ll just keep talking ok? Peggy, Eliza, and Maria are here too if you need another voice.” Alexander gently smiles when he heard the distant voice of Peggy ushering her to put the phone on speaker. “Alright alright! There, you’re on speaker.”

Almost in an instant three more voices floods his ear, all of them concern for him.

“Alexander are you alright?” Alexander relaxes a bit, hearing Eliza’s soothing and motherly voice.

“Alex you’re safe right? Away from any windows?” Maria’s smooth and sultry voice washes over him with comfort. 

“ALEX DON’T WORRY WE’LL BE BACK SOON!” The high-pitch voice that was Peggy. He cracks a small smile, loving how bouncy her voice was and how it made his heart feel a bit more lighter in this situation. 

“H-Hi everyone. I’m m-managing. D-Don’t know where I am b-but, it’s q-quieter..” He hears Peggy groan in frustration.

“KEEP IT UP ALEX WE BELIEVE IN YOU!” 

“We can’t get out the mall right now because of the severity of the storm. The streets are flooded.” 

“A-Are you guys going to be o-okay?” Alexander asks almost instantly once he heard ‘flooded’. Of course they were going to safe, Alexander didn’t know why he asked. But the mere thought of losing more valuable people in his life scares him.

“Yes, we’ll be fine. Thank you for worrying.” 

“IF ANYTHING ELSE WE’LL FUCKING SWIM TO YOU ALEX.” With a squawk of ‘Peggy!’ Alexander lets out a small laugh, his shoulders less tense and his mind was becoming more at ease.

“G-Good good. Great ok.” He lets out a small sigh of relief as he breathes, tuning into only the voices coming from his phone.

“It’s ok Alex, you’re strong and we’re with yo-” Her voice cuts off abruptly followed by the sound of his phone shutting down raised alarms in Alexander’s head. No, no, no, _no_! He tears his phone away from his ear, watching with disbelief and tear-stain eyes as his phone powers down. 

“SHIT NO!” Alexander cries out, pressing down on the power button of his phone. Why did it have to die now?! Did he not charge this shit?! Suddenly the horrible sounds of the storm began to seep back into Alexander’s ears, like a predator stalking towards its prey and Alexander’s body was frozen. There is this vulnerability that sinks in the more prominent the storm is in Alexander’s ears. All he can focus on is the impending dread of the storm, the loneliness that he’s feeling, the fear that is rising.

He let his tears fall down on the black screen of his phone, covering his head with his arms and trying to make himself as little as possible. Each breath he took was a hitch. Each breath he let out was a choked sob. Alexander shut his eyes tightly, fully immersed back to the time everything went wrong. 

It wasn’t supposed to get this bad…

* * *

turtleboi: wtf do u mean he’s missing

turtleboi: don’t fuck with us like this

honhon: thomas thats not funny

thomac&cheese: FUCKING LISTEN IM NOT BULLSHITTING

thomac&cheese: WASHINGTON STORMED OFF TO FIND HIM BUT HE COULDNT AND HAMILTON’S NOT PICKING UP HIS PHONE OR RETURNING ANY MESSAGES

thomac&cheese: WE DONT KNOW WHERE TH E FUCK HE IS

hunkules: well he couldnt have gotten out of the building in this weather

hunkules: i heard something being thrown in john’s room i think that was his phone

honhon: im going to his room rn i dont think he’s handling this well

hunkules: i’ll check up on u guys soon

j.madison: rn we’re split onto different floors hopefully we can find him quicker like this

hunkules: pls find him soon john is so distressed and laf is as well

j.madison: we will

j.madison: keep them calm 

hunkules: i’ll try but s hit 

hunkules: i would be lyign if i wasnt the same rn

hunkules: just keep us updated

j.madison: you got it

\-------  
j.madison: where are you rn??

thomac&cheese: im on the 2nd floor, washington says he’ll check the 1st

thomac&cheese: jfc i cant believe we’re going on a manhunt for this guy

thomac&cheese: why us though???

j.madison: thomas

j.madison: we’ve been trusted by washington to help locate alex since we’re his friends

thomac&cheese: u mean UR his friend

j.madison: dont be like that

thomac&cheese: NO I WILL BE LIKE THIS

thomac&cheese: me and hamilton never see eye to eye we’re always up in each other’s faces the VERY MOMENT we even look at each other

thomac&cheese: like you guys all get along with him so great!

thomac&cheese: and me?? im just someone for hamilton to argue with

thomac&cheese: he doesn’t even like me

j.madison: thomas

thomac&cheese: where are u

j.madison: do you want alex to be your friend?

thomac&cheese: james

thomac&cheese: not rn

j.madison: 

j.madison: checking the basement

thomac&cheese: ok check every room or hole that hamilton could be in this fucking building has too much space for each room to begin with

j.madison: keep me updated

thomac&cheese: you too

j.madison: you know if you’d asked him he can probably give you a chance

thomac&cheese: just keep searching james

* * *

James lets out a stressed sigh, he could sense his best friend’s insecurities from his screen. James truely does believe the two could get along, they were just prideful bastards that don’t know when to quit. Even so, James could see the longing expression in Thomas’ eyes that were left behind by the fire ignited from their previous argument. But he would have to deal with that later, putting his phone in his pocket and continued to search for the lost student. 

“Alexander!” James paces down the corridor, placing his hands around his mouth in hopes his friend was somewhere nearby. His voice merely echoes along with the harsh sounds of the storm outside. Every room he went into and inspected there were no signs of him. James emerged from the bathrooms, his anxiety spiked up everytime he didn’t find Alexander in either stall. Where could he have gone? The vibration of his phone brought him out of his thoughts as he took his device out and looked at the messages sent.

* * *

thomac&cheese: he’s not 2nd floor

thomac&cheese: checked every crevice and closet and fuck he’s not anywhere jemmy

thomac&cheese: why is this more stressful than it is? like shit where could he be???

j.madison: calm down thomas we’ll find him

thomac&cheese: how can you stay calm when alex is missing???

j.madison: im not but it’s not helping us if we’re freaking out

j.madison: alex is just lost in the building, not outside

j.madison: we’re bound to find him

thomac&cheese: god fucking damnit

thomac&cheese: shit

thomac&cheese: ok you're right

thomac&cheese: i’ll double check

thomac&cheese: text me anything

j.madison: godspeed

* * *

James took in a deep breath, he tried counting to ten, anything to calm him down and relieve him over the fact that Alex hasn’t been found yet. James blinked when all the lights in the building shut off, putting him on a floor of complete darkness. “Fuck.” He harshly whispers to himself, turning the flash on his phone on before going further down the corridor. If he continues, he would have been right back at the staircase and that would have eliminate the basement. Thunder boomed so ferociously that James flinches to the sound and vibrations of it going through his body. Where lightning leaves a mark on the ground when it strikes, thunder leaves an echo of its presence in every empty space. Had not James try to tune out as much of the noise as possible, he wouldn’t have heard the sobbing. 

There was subtle sobbing. Coming from the utility room nearby from where James was standing. It could have been easily drowned out by the pelting rain, the harsh wind, James’ own footsteps and he would have never heard it. But now, aside from his growing heartbeat, it was the only thing James could hear. His heartbeat drumming against his ears as he got closer, the sobbing mentally grew louder along with his hope. James swallows the lump in his throat and swings the door wide open.

* * *

j.madison: i found him


	10. the calm after the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a boi has been found and we're slowly going back to our old routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andd that ends the storm arch™  
> thank you guys so much for all your comments <3 i live for them  
> also can u see which pair im more fucking biases towards- lams will get their own special moment soon i swear  
> i might be lost on wat else to write since this storm arch was the one thing i was trying to get to |D  
> im so borderline on the ot4 and ot3 rn like,,,, i cant even

thomac&cheese: omg

thomac&cheese: fuck

thomac&cheese: that’s great is he ok???

j.madison: he was horrible when i saw him but now he’s less nervous 

j.madison: but still shaking holy fuck

thomac&cheese: ok ok it’s good we found him

thomac&cheese: wtf happened to his phone anyways???

j.madison: it died ran out of batteries

thomac&cheese: wow

thomac&cheese: im with washington rn and he’s so relieved 

j.madison: i think we all are

thomac&cheese: yeah

thomac&cheese: washington said to meet us in his office on the 3rd floor room 134

j.madison: alright thanks thomas

thomac&cheese: bring him back to us james

* * *

burrsir: Have you heard from Alex? 

burrsir: He’s not answering his phone or picking up his calls and I can’t go into the building he’s in rn bc of the storm

thomac&cheese: god i want to question how you got my number but 

thomac&cheese: alex ran off and for a while we couldn’t find him but james was able to locate him and we’re bringing him to a safer spot

burrsir: Omg

burrsir: Thank you two so much Im sorry I wish I was there to help out

burrsir: I was supposed to look out for him today bc of this weather 

thomac&cheese: shit burr

thomac&cheese: dont beat urself up over this??

burrsir: My life is pretty much at stake here bc I’m in a group chat of his overprotective mom friends that can all kill me

thomac&cheese: jfc

burrsir: Thank you again I can tell the others that he’s safe now

burrsir: Btw what was he wearing today?

thomac&cheese: a green suit?

burrsir: Do you have a sweatshirt or a hoodie by any chance?

thomac&cheese: i mean

thomac&cheese: i have my hoodie just in case?

burrsir: Ok good can you do us a favor and have Alex wear that

thomac&cheese: ???????????????????

burrsir: The big sweaters he always has on makes him feel safe and protected

burrsir: It calms him down more 

thomac&cheese: oh

burrsir: I know you don’t like him Jefferson but please

thomac&cheese: i

thomac&cheese: yeah i’ll give it to him

burrsir: Thank you

burrsir: You’ll be spared

thomac&cheese: W A I TWHAT

burrsir: Tell Alex I said hi and he better wear the hoodie provided

thomac&cheese: wait burr explain how im spared

burrsir: You don’t want to know,,,

thomac&cheese: WAS MY LIFE FUCKING AT STAKE HERE TOO TF????

burrsir: FEAR HIS MOM FRIENDS JEFFERSON

burrsir: THEY WERE HAVING A CASUAL CONVERSATION ABOUT WHICH PAIR OF STILETTOS TO STAB SOMEONE

thomac&cheese: SCREAMING

* * *

thomac&cheese: WE FOUND HIM HE IS SAFE AND SOUND 

honhon: OMGG SCR EAMS

hunkules: HOW IS HE IS HE OK

j.madison: shaken up but he’ll manage 

honhon: me and john have to share a phone bc he broke his when he threw it at the wall but i honestly dont blame him for that

j.madison: yeah alex’s phone was dead which is why he couldnt respond back

honhon: LE SOULAGEMENT

honhon: pls show me he’s there if he’s ok or something fuck -john

thomac&cheese: heishere.jpeg

hunkules: oh thank goddddd

thomac&cheese: he says he’s sorry for worrying you all btw

honhon: well good! tell him that once he takes one step back into the dorms im not letting him go! -john

thomac&cheese: he’s pouting and blushing but he said fine

hunkules: does anyone else feel lighter?? like

hunkules: IM SO RELIEVED??????

j.madison: ur not the only one

honhon: i never knew how much i needed to breath until now

hunkules: same

honhon: wat made alex run off in the first place?? -john

j.madison: thats,,, a story he’ll have to tell on his own time

honhon: we’ll wait

honhon: omg thomas give him cuddles for me and john!!

thomac&cheese: wat? no

honhon: do it you L CHE

hunkules: if thats the case james can you give alex cuddles for me??

j.madison: i would but

j.madison: i mean rn he’s being coddled by washington

honhon: washington is the best dad professor

j.madison: well

thomac&cheese: this is also when we learned that washington is alex’s adopted dad

hunkules: f cu king w h a t

honhon: laf is staring off into space like they just discovered something life changing b UT HOLY FUCK ALEX’S DAD IS WASHIGNTON?!?!?!? -john

j.madison: if only you heard what thomas said once we discovered that

j.madison: the softest “wtf???” ever

honhon: i am spiritually there and i can hEAR IT

hunkules: where is thomas rn??

j.madison: he’s,,, giving his hoodie to alex

honhon: QUE???

hunkules: omg thomas is being nice for once

j.madison: apparently it’s bc burr asked him to since alex feels more safer in bigger cozy clothing

hunkules: omg,,,,,

honhon: john is immediately going through his closet rn

honhon: i would expose him but im doing the same thing rn ALEX DESErVES ALL THE BIG SWEATERS TO FEEL SAFE

hunkules: RT

j.madison: omg

j.madison: alex took the hoodie but

j.madison: hegone.jpeg

hunkules: ITS SO BIG ON HIMMM

hunkules: IM COOING RN BC ITS ADORABLE AND I HEAR LAF AND JOHN SCREAMING

j.madison: TBH I MAY HAVE COOED AT HIM AND NOW HE’S GLARING AT ME AND THOMAS IS LAUGHING AT ME

honhon: PERI SH

hunkules: alex is illegally cute like,,, tf

honhon: ok but is he doing better now??? -john

j.madison: yeah he’s focusing more on us

j.madison: well on thomas 

j.madison: and he has the hoodie and the windows are covered

hunkules: im surprised how they’re not at each others throats rn

j.madison: rt

j.madison: but they’re just having a bantar and its feels so wrong???

honhon: thomas and alex not fighting for once??? the world has gone mad

j.madison: im not used to this less aggressive shit

j.madison: oh wait nvm one of them said an Opinion™ and they’re starting to raise their voices

honhon: classic

hunkules: never change guys

j.madison: SDGHKJHGF

j.madison: IM DYING??

honhon: WAT DID HE DO

j.madison: so they’re starting to argue and thomas being sick of his shit just flips the hood on alex

j.madison: btw it completely engulfed his head

j.madison: and pulled the strings 

j.madison: mood.jpeg

honhon: AHAAAAAAA

honhon: HIS HEAD IS GONE

hunkules: rI P ALEX

j.madison: alex pulled it apart and slapped thomas with the sleeve

j.madison: it was,,,so adorable 

hunkules: i can only imagine a kitten thats playing with a bigger cat

honhon: asdfghjkf bless the visual herc we’re both dying -john

honhon: oh btw james can you give alex all of our hugs SINCE SOMEONE WONT -john

j.madison: i dont wish to die just yet what if washington disapproves

honhon: but alex loves cuddles!! 

hunkules: EXPERIENCE THE SOFT ALEX HUGS FOR ME JAMES

j.madison: i

j.madison: you guys make the weirdest fucking requests

honhon: u cant hate on the cuddles ;)

thomac&cheese: i cant believe u guys got jemmy to hug alexander

hunkules: is he doing it i need evidence

thomac&cheese: jemmyisfake.jpeg

hunkules: omg james has such a soft look on his face rn he’s smiling holy shit????

honhon: DAWWW THEY BOTH LOOK SO HAPPY

thomac&cheese: i cant even get him to hug me like tf??

honhon: ur just not soft enough like alex is mon cher :P

honhon: but also probably bc of that friday mac&cheese night

hunkules: ogod yeah wats that night even about????

thomac&cheese: ogod fuckin uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

thomac&cheese: we were watching the bee movie and i got so mad i made a shit ton of mac&cheese for a week

hunkules: like,,,,, for dinner,,,?

thomac&cheese: nope

thomac&cheese: MORNING LUNCH AND DINNER

thomac&cheese: FOR A WEEK

honhon: THOMAS IM DYING HOW DO U MAKE THAT MUCH MAC&CHEESE FROM ONE MOVIE??

thomac&cheese: ITS A HORRIBLE FUCKING MOVIE LAF I T MAKE S NO SENSE

thomac&cheese: THERE ARE MALE BEES

thomac&cheese: U CANT FUCKIGN REVIVE DEAD FLOWERS FROM POLLEN

thomac&cheese: SOME WOMAN WANTED TO FUCK A BEE FOR GODS SAKE

hunkules: According to all known laws of aviation

thomac&cheese: aSDFGHKJHGFD

thomac&cheese: S T O P

honhon: asdghaadh so much salt i love it

honhon: we should watch the bee movie for movie night

hunkules: laf

hunkules: ilu but not enough for u to get away with this

honhon: dont worry i took them out -john

hunkules: the evil has been defeated

honhon: ROOD

hunkules: oh yeah are you guys planning to stay there??

thomac&cheese: um

thomac&cheese: we probably are?? washington has a couch here so i guess it’ll work until the storm passes by

thomac&cheese: gdi alexander’s starting shit with me again while cuddling jemmy im going to kick his ass

honhon: and there he goess

hunkules: somethings dont ever change-

honhon: nope

honhon: wait

honhon: when did thomas start calling alex by his first name??

hunkules:

hunkules: OOOMMGGG

honhon: SCREMAING A MYSTERY!!!

honhon: omg do you think alex calls thomas by his first name now??

hunkules: omg??

hunkules: maybe he will??

honhon: im living for this relationship development???

honhon: laf reads too much fanfic -john

hunkules: tbh they do

honhon: dont u judge me

hunkule: well ur in the wrong group chat then hon

honhon: E U G H

* * *

fother.wash: Alexander has been found and he’s safe

mather.wash: Oh thank god

mather.wash: You should have convinced him more to not go to the debate

fother.wash: I was trying

fother.wash: In my defense he was using the puppy eyes

mather.wash: George no you’re stronger than this!

fother.wash: It’s all a lie

fother.wash: I’m a weak man when the puppy eyes come out

mather.wash: Oh George

mather.wash: Is our boy doing ok?

fother.wash: He actually is

fother.wash: He’s currently on the couch with some of his friends from the debate club

mather.wash: Oooh is it those two boys you’ve telling me about?

mather.wash: James and Thomas?

fother.wash: Yes

mather.wash: But I thought Thomas and Alexander fought like cats and dogs?

fother.wash: I thought so too but apparently Thomas showed no hesitation in wanting to help find Alexander. So they might be on friendlier terms than we thought?

fother.wash: BUT MARTHA LOOK HOW CUTE OUR SON IS! THOMAS GAVE HIM HIS HOODIE

fother.wash: ourson.jpeg

mather.wash: Adorable!!!

fother.wash: I’m so proud of our boy

fother.wash: It was like only yesterday that he was still this tiny child we adopted and already he’s being looked after and cared for by other people who he calls his friends

mather.wash: You’re crying right now aren’t you?

fother.wash: They’re fatherly tears

fother.wash: Martha they’re all sleeping on the couch cuddling

fother.wash: toodadforthis.pjeg

fother.wash: It’s so adorable Martha I’m putting this in our album for when Alexander gets married

mather.wash: George please

mather.wash: But Alexander looks so adorable with those two! 

mather.wash: I’d give them my blessings

foster.wash: Martha no

foster.wash: My dad instincts

mather.wash: George they could be our son-in-laws

mather.wash: I want children-in-laws

foster.wash: That’s plural

mather.wash: Yes because I want many

foster.wash: Martha please

mather.wash: From what I heard some people can be in a relationship with more than one person

mather.wash: So yes

mather.wash: In-Laws

fother.wash: ….

fother.wash: Well I have no idea what James thinks about Alexander, they seem friendly to each other

fother.wash: But I am suspecting Thomas harboring feelings for our son

mather.wash: Will he have to go through your dad test

fother.wash: Anyone interested in our son will have to go through the dad test

mather.wash: George please Alexander is a grown man now

fother.wash: I just don’t want to see him hurt again 

fother.wash: Do you remember his last boyfriend?

mather.wash: I could never forget. Alexander was ruined for months!

fother.wash: Exactly

mather.wash: Ok I see your point

fother.wash: As the saying goes: People only have one heart so don’t break it

fother.wash: But break their bones, they have 206 of them

mather.wash: George!

fother.wash: I’m right though!

* * *

honhon: WHERE

honhon: ARE

honhon: YOU

honhon: GUYS???????????

hunkules: its like 8 pm and the storm’s over

honhon: spam the shit -john

j.madison: DO NOT

hunkules: HE ARRIVES

honhon: what about thomas though?

j.madison: he and alex are sleeping on top of each other cuddling

hunkules: omg show

j.madison: doesthomasisgay.jpeg

hunkules: it looks,,,,so domestic,,, i love it

honhon: it’d be better if one of them ADMITS THEY DONT HATE EACH OTHER AT LEAST

j.madison: what do you think i’ve been telling these dumbasses all this time

hunkules: how was the alex hugs

j.madison: he was soft

j.madison: i miss it 

hunkules: daww

honhon: we could hug you james <3

honhon: at least we dont smell like mac&cheese

j.madison: ,,,,,true

j.madison: but literally after thomas joined us on the couch they both got fucking tired and we were all cuddling but thomas literally SNATCHED ALEX FROM ME IN HIS SLEEP

hunkules: OML

honhon: BIG MOOD -john

j.madison: i was robbed

hunkules: at least u got the hugs :’(

honhon: come hug meeee -john

hunkules: u know wat

hunkules: it’s cuddle night bitches

honhon: Y E S !!!!!!!!

honhon: im assuming alex is better now?

j.madison: oh yea definitely better

j.madison: like

j.madison: even though thomas and alex looked like they were going back to their old roots to bickering it was actually keeping his mind off of the storm and i think thomas figured that out???

hunkules: keep ur enemies closer

honhon: in more ways than one ;)

hunkules: wait the storm’s over COME BACK

honhon: OMG YES!!!

honhon: COME TO OUR CUDDLE NIGHT THOMAS IS INVITED TOO!!!

honhon: BRING ALL OF U EVEN ALEX -john

j.madison: BUT I DONT WANT TO WAKE EITHER OF THEM UP

hunkules: CUDDLE

hunkules: NIGHT

honhon: HOW CAN U DENY MORE CUDDLES???

j.madison: isnt this basically a sleepover

hunkules: well i guess now it is

hunkules: our dorm is bigger than urs

j.madison: i

j.madison: ok fine

j.madison: we’ll be there soon

hunkules: take ur time!

honhon: NO HURRY FOR THE CUDDLES

hunkules: i

hunkules: fuck it YEAH HURRY FOR THE CUDDLES

* * *

thomac&cheese: HE’S BEEN FUCKING STOLEN FROM US

hunkules: BY WHOM

honhon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

honhon: U LOST HIM?!?!??!

j.madison: no like LEGIT TAKEN FROM US

thomac&cheese: oK SO

thomac&cheese: we’re making our way back to the dorms and aLL OF A SUDDEN fucking the schuyler sisters and another woman come STOMPING TOWARDS US AND IT WAS REALLY INTIMIDATING BC U COULD HEAR THE CLICK OF THEIR HEELS I SWEAR THAT WE WERE ABOUT TO BE KILLED RIGHT THEN AND THERE

j.madison: death by heels is not pleasant

thomac&cheese: AND THEN ANGELICA TOOK ALEX AND DRAGGED HIM AWAY

j.madison: they didnt even ,,,,say anything to us,,, just,,, snatched him right up

hunkules: holy shit???? alex knows the schuyler sisters?????

honhon: WE’VE BEEN FUCKING ROBBED -john

thomac&cheese: WE COULDNT EVEN DO ANYTHING LIKE WE WERE FROZEN IN F E A R

honhon: ur giving me ideas to wear my heels to intimidating everyone around me

hunkules: u already intimidate everyone laf

hunkules: SO NO ALEX??

j.madison: sadly no

hunkules: sobbing

honhon: john is crying im crying herc is crying

hunkules: one day

hunkules: _one day_

honhon: one day herc will get the alex hugs

hunkules: SO B S

thomac&cheese: so

thomac&cheese: cuddle night

honhon: GET UR ASS OVER HERE FOR CUDDLE -john

hunkules: MEET US IN DORM ROOM 653 FOR SOME GOOD ASS CUDDLING

thomac&cheese: why do u guys make cuddling like ur favorite pasttime

honhon: BC IT IS -john

j.madison: KNOCK KNOCK ITS CUDDLE TIME

thomac&cheese: JE M MY ADGHJHGFDSA

* * *

allham: hey jefferson

allham: you up?

allham: ok imma assume ur not since its like 3 am but

allham: thank you for everything

allham: especially what happened in the afternoon

allham: thanks for finding me and comforting me and not laughing at me when i was vulnerable

allham: also thanks for ur hoodie im assuming burr told you why i wear those big sweaters i swear it’s not my entire wardrobe a friend keeps buying them for me she cant stop

allham: i’ll give it back to you tomorrow and wash it promise

allham: im sorry i worried you guys and i couldnt make it to cuddle night

allham: but im super thankful for what u guys done and ur concerns 

thomac&cheese: alex

allham: OH SHIT UR AWAKE

thomac&cheese: u woke me up

allham: im sorry

thomac&cheese: its ok

allham: sounds fake but ok

thomac&cheese: jfc go to sleep

allham: cant

thomac&cheese: gdi go to sleep

allham: why didnt u laugh at me

thomac&cheese: ???

allham: you could have laughed at me, made fun of me during that time but you didnt and i cant find a reason why??

thomac&cheese: jesus christ ok bc as much as im an ass and ur an ass im not that much of an asshole to make fun of someone who’s going through some shit like im not that fucking insensitive 

allham: dont u hate me though??

thomac&cheese: god no hamilton i dont hate you our opinions just clash against each other but i can never hate you

allham: oh

thomac&cheese: besides if i hated you i would have never been one of the people trying to find your dumbass

allham: wait you were looking for me as well??

allham: be careful there jefferson it’s going to give me an impression that you care about my well-being

thomac&cheese: stfu hamilton its too late for this shit

thomac&cheese: you satisfied now?

allham: never :P

thomac&cheese: UG H

thomac&cheese: is2g if u make me stay up until the crack ass of dawn 

thomac&cheese: AGAIN

thomac&cheese: i will kill u

allham: is that a challenge

thomac&cheese: it’s a promise now GO THE FU CK TO SLEEP

allham: alright alright

allham: hey

thomac&cheese: OM L I SW EAR TO GOD

allham: i dont hate you too

thomac&cheese:

thomac&cheese: oh

allham: goodnight thomas :)

thomac&cheese: goodnight

thomac&cheese: alexander


	11. "U SANGLE À SPAGHETTI" "DID U JUST FUCKING CALL ME A SPAGHETTI STRAP"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day after the storm, alex being the coffee boi and john's finally going to get a new phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it feels a bit odd for me to not have a chapter the next day and im sorry for that |D  
> i was actually writing a jamilton one-shot b c i need to  
> its uploaded btw ;3c though u guys might have a clue which fic it is  
> BUT PREPARE JOHN WILL FINALLY MAKE HIS COMEBACK AND THE MOMENT OF LAMS WILL COME

angekickla: ALEX

angekickla: HOW DO U ALWAYS ESCAPE FROM OUR CLUTCHES

mariarena: alex is a master of slipping away

leggy: he’s small enough to

angekickla: gdi 

angekickla: and i thought we had a pretty good grip on him too

leggy: lol we did just snatch him up and fURIOUSLY CUDDLED WITH HIM

angekickla: CUDDLES OF REASSURANCE

elizardbeth: and love! :DD

mariarena: babe ilu ur so pure and cute

elizardbeth: i love you too!!! <3

mariarena: AAAAAA <3333333

leggy: EW DONT MAKE OUT NEXT TO ME

mariarena: TOO LATE

angekickla: oK BUT ALEX WHERE ARE YOU???

elizardbeth: maybe he’s back in his dorm?

burrsir: Nah

burrsir: I mean he came by to visit and take care of Philip

burrsir: Then he’s gone

leggy: alex is a cryptid confirmed

elizardbeth: peggy pls

mariarena: but wat kind of cryptid though,,,

angekickla: OMLLL

leggy: THE CUTEST CRYPTID

mariarena: U RIGHT

allham: g U YS PLS

elizardbeth: alex! <3

leggy: THE CRYPTID IS HERE

angekickla: w HE RE T F U AT

angekickla: HOW DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT US KNOWING??????

allham: it wasnt really hard actually

allham: i mean i struggled against u guys grasps but other than that i managed to wiggle out

leggy: an escape artist

allham: also u guys are the heaviest sleepers i know

mariarena: curse you and your twinkle toes

elizardbeth: but where did you go?? :(

allham: im sorry!! many smooches!!

allham: i decided to go out and buy a shit ton of coffee and donuts for the you girls and the guys as an apology for making them worry over me and shit bc all i know i was stressing tf out of them and apparently john broke his phone when i was missing and i just feel so bad in general since so many of yall just worried over my wellbeing bc of my stupid past and i cant???????

angekickla: oh alex hon

allham: so really just thanks for dealing with my shit and sorry for having you deal with my shit???

mariarena: alex wait

mariarena: do you hear that

allham: what

mariarena: its the SOUND OF US LOVING YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU ARE BC UR OUR BELOVED FRIEND AND WE CARE FOR U SO MUCH REGARDLESS OF THE SHIT YOU ENDURED IN THE PAST

leggy: YASSS MARIA

leggy: SHOUT IT OUT LOUDER FOR THE PEOPLE IN THE BACK

allham: AAAAAAAAAAAAA

allham: GOOD JOB U MADE ME CRY IN THE COFFEE SHOP HOW DARE U MAKE ME LOVE YOU SO MUCH

allham: AND ALL YOU GUYS TOO ILU ALL SO MUCH!!!

elizardbeth: we love you too alex!!!! <33

angekickla: is burr loved as well

burrsir: What

allham: YES!!!

burrsir: ALEX PLEASE

leggy: burr tell alex u love him

leggy: SAY IT YOU COWARD

elizardbeth: in this group chat there is only love and reassurance for our friends!!! 

allham: omg guys pls aaron you dont have to say u love me

leggy: but he should though

allham: PE G Y

allham: ITS F I N E

burrsir: Alex

allham: ???

burrsir: I love you too thank you

mariarena: HE DID IT!!!

leggy: AYYYYYYYYYYY

allham: i hat e u guys so much i d ont have anymor e t e ar s to cry out

angekickla: suffer from our love

angekickla: <3

allham: >:’/

allham: but ok i love you all too!!! <3333

allham: im getting you all coffee wat u want

elizardbeth: omg alex you dont have to

allham: hmmmm

allham: too bad :P

elizardbeth: >:O

mariarena: eliza just did the most motherly gasp and it was so cute and endearing i love her so much

mariarena: also get me caramel ice coffee pls

mariarena: and vanilla ice coffee for eliza bc i know thats wat she likes

leggy: sweet gal pals

allham: you guys are such relationship goals can i just say how happy it makes me to see you guys be so cute and happy with each other??

angekickla: RT

leggy: RT

elizardbeth: aaa thank you!! <333 im so happy to be with maria as well!!

leggy: GDI THEY STARTED MAKING OUT AGAIN 

leggy: also alex i want caramel coffee

angekickla: GIMME THAT DARK COFFEE

leggy: DI S GUST ING

allham: i can never get over how u like ur coffee bitter

angekickla: bitter and dark like my soul 

allham: but ur adorable

angekickla: how dare u

allham: also aaron??

burrsir: Oh no I’m fine thank you

allham: nope too bad im getting u coffee

allham: decaf hazelnut right?

burrsir: H o w????

allham: i once took a sip from ur cup and recoiled bc DECAF

leggy: E W BURR U DRINK DECAF???

angekickla: burr i literally had higher standards for you 

burrsir: I DIDN’T ASK FOR THIS ROAST RN?????

burrsir: Unlike most of y’all I plan to live

leggy: weak

allham: ok ok guys what do u think the other guys would like their coffee as

burrsir: ask them?

allham: eueugeuheuuguhuh i want it to be a surpriseee

angekickla: wait alex are you getting coffee for them too?

allham: uh yeah

angekickla: aL e x WT F THATS LIKE

angekickla: 10 CUPS FOR U TO HOLD

burrsir: Oh dear god yOU’RE RIGHT

allham: sSHSHSHSHSHShHHHH 

allham: I CA N MANAGE

angekickla: ALEX PLS

allham: OK SO I DONT KNOW WHAT THEY WOULD LIKE SO I JUST STROLL UP TO THE BARISTA AND ORDERED UR GUYS 5 DRINKS AND WENT ‘oh and uhhh can you also just,,, make 5 more medium coffee with any flavor swirl k thanks’ AND IM PRETTY SURE THE EMPLOYEES HATE ME NOW

leggy: AHAAAAA

angekickla: OK BUT THE REAL QUESTION IS HOW UR GOING TO HOLD 10 CUPS OF COFFEE COLD AND HOT IN UR TINY NOODLE ARMS

allham: DONT UNDERESTIMATE ME AND MY NOODLE ARMS

angekickla: UR ARMS ARE FOR HUGGING NOT HOLDING 10 FUCKIGN CUPS

allham: i’lL JUST FUCKING HUG ALL THESE CUPS THEN

angekickla: ALE X N O

* * *

burrsir: Gdi I just got my coffee from Alex

angekickla: oml

leggy: c O FF EE

mariarena: chill u coffee gremlin

leggy: u want to fuocking fight maria

mariarena: fIGHTING IS IN MY NATURE

elizardbeth: NO FIGHTING

leggy: yes mother

mariarena: yes babe

angekickla: plot twist eliza is actually the one capable of taking over the world

elizardbeth: shshshhhsh

elizardbeth: u werent suppose to reveal that 

leggy: asjkgsgedohjbnad

mariarena: can i be ur second in command then

elizardbeth: yes <3

angekickla: burr was alex struggling with the cups btw

burrsir: Yes

burrsir: Even if 8 of them were in those coffee holders he still had to balance 2 of them

burrsir: And Alex isn’t good at balancing things

leggy: rip my boi

burrsir: So I’m heading to your dorms to give you guys your coffees

elizardbeth: thank you aaron!!

mariarena: but i wanted alex as my delivery boi

leggy: but alex if didnt have to deliver our coffees to us he would deliver them to his boisss

elizardbeth: peggy pls

angekickla: peggy no

leggy: peggy is right and u all hating

mariarena: omg ur so right

leggy: eyebrow wiggles

burrsir: IM AT YOUR DOOR WHY ARENT ANY OF YALL ANSWERIGN

angekickla: BC ITS FUCKING COLD AND IM WARM IN MY BLANKET COCOON

burrsir: GET YOUR FUCKING COFFEE

angekickla: U G H

* * *

allham: im dying????

elizardbeth: what’s happening???

angekickla: who do i have to kill i got my stilettos ready

mariarena: yass queen

leggy: I GOT A KNIFE!!

burrsir: Why are you all willing to commit murder???

mariarena: bc yes

allham: g U YS PLS NTOHING BAD HAPPENED 

mariarena: boi then u better start explaining

allham: ok so 

allham: i went to give coffee to thomas and james first but they werent answering their door so i was like ‘welp’ so i go to john/laf/herc’s dorm and im knocking and IMMEDIATELY A TIRED AF HERC OPENS THE DOOR AND THIS MAN IS LIKE 6’2 OR SOMETHING HE’S A FUCKING GIANT AND NGL I GOT SCARED FOR A SECOND

elizardbeth: MY POOR BABY

allham: BUT DONT KILL HIM BC HE’S ACTUALLY REALLY NICE SO TAKE UR SHOES OFF ANGELICA

angekickla: ,,,fine,,

allham: so anyways i just kinda just go ‘hi sorry for bothering u guys but i got coffee for u john and laf to make up the fact i basically worried you guys to death pls accept my coffee apology’ and herc takes the tray and sets it aside which i was like ok,,, bUT THEN HE PICKED ME UP WITH ONE ARM AND CARRIED ME INTO HIS DORM AND HIS ROOM AND I JUST FUCKING SEE THIS MASS OF BODIES ON THE BED 

allham: AND I REALIZED IT WAS ALL THE GUYS JUST IN THIS ONE BIG CUDDLE PILE WHICH I S REALLY ADORABLE AND CUTE AND HERC’S JUST REALLY TIRED BUT HIS STRENGTH IS R U THLESS SO NOW IM APART OF THE CUDDLE PILE

leggy: OK BUT

leggy: ONE ARM LIFT

allham: IDK HOW HERC IS FUCKING JACKED THE MAN JUST KNITS SWEATERS THIS IS BULLSHIT

angekickla: u may have escaped from one cuddle pile but u cant escape this one

mariarena: i mean i dont blame him

mariarena: alex is soft

elizardbeth: he is! best cuddle partner

mariarena: i thought i was ur best cuddle partner :(

elizardbeth: im sorry maria ilu but

elizardbeth: alex is the best bc he is soft and warm

leggy: like mash potatoes

angekickla: peggy wtf

mariarena: u know wat

mariarena: u right

mariarena: is2g if we have to fight for alex cuddle buddy priveleges i wILL FOCKING FIGHT

leggy: MOOD

allham: ok but like despite the fact im mcfuckign stuck here 

allham: herc is a really nice cuddler im in love

allham: im sorry everyone but i found a better cuddle partner

allham: nah im kidding iM A HOE FOR EVERYONES CUDDLES

leggy: alex u cuddle thot

allham: s H IT I FORGOT THOMAS WAS IN THIS CUDDLE PILE 

allham: I STILL HAVE HIS HOODIE ON F CUK

leggy: OOOOOO

angekickla: WAIT THATS NOT URS???

allham: NO THOMAS GAVE IT TO ME 

mariarena: WE ARE CLEARLY MISSING DETAILS HERE ALEX

burrsir: Oh so he did give you his hoodie

angekickla: did you ask? jefferson to give his hoodie to alex???

burrsir: Uhh yeah?

allham: AARON HELP ME I CANT LET THOMAS SEE ME IN HIS HOODIE STILL AND I PROMISED TO WASH IT ASDFGHFD

burrsir: Why didn’t you change when you visited in the morning???

allham: i did!!!

allham: i just,,, put the hoodie on on impulse,,,,

mariarena: honestly anything clothing that’s bigger than u u would wear

allham: i didnt ask for this exposure

allham: can u get my starwars sweater aaron

burrsir: ,,,you mean the obi juan whoever tf you are one?

allham: y e s

leggy: alex

allham: whot

leggy: so 

leggy: you calling him thomas now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

elizardbeth: oh u started calling him by his first name!

angekickla: oK SOMETHING MORE HAPPENED THAN JUST HEFFERSON GIVING U HIS HOODIE

leggy: H EFFERSON IM DYING

angekickla: DIE AT A LATER TIME PEGGY I NEED TO K N O W

allham: ASDFGHJHGFDS NOT RN I NEED ANOTHER SWEATER

mariarena: alex u cant just leave us in suspense

elizardbeth: we have to see if hefferson gets the pass or not

allham: omLLL

allham: its nothing really that big of a deal?? he was just being nice and not an asshole for once and thats it

leggy: hmhmhmmm 

allham: s t o p

allham: aaron is that u

burrsir: Yes the door was unlocked

allham: ok just go down the corridor and it should be the first door to ur left

burrsir: Wtf it IS A MASS OF BODIES

leggy: PICS I NEED TO SEE THIS CUDDLE PILE

burrsir: dead.jpeg

angekickla: i swear these fucks we about to have a competition on who makes the best cuddle pile

elizardbeth: they do have an even amount of people if alex wasnt a part of it,,,

mariarena: YO BURR JOIN OUR CUDDLE TEAM

burrsir: NO THANKS

leggy: booo u whore

allham: wait aaron are u leaving me behind

burrsir: Yes

burrsir: It’s a lost cause Alex I can’t save you

leggy: press f to pay respects to alex

elizardbeth: f

mariarena: f

angekickla: f

burrsir: f

allham: YALL FaKE

allham: actually i just realized i cant even get out to take the hoodie off and put on the sweater bc im TRAPPED BY HERC’S BEEF ARMS

allham: i,,,didnt think this through

allham: goodbye yall im off to rot off the remaining life i have before these guys wake up eliza i want u to take care of philip

elizardbeth: i will <3

angekickla: so dramatic

leggy: have u met alex

leggy: he’s basically all dramatic

elizardbeth: alex was a theater kid back in high school

allham: gUYS PLS WE DON TALK ABOUT HIGHSCHOOL

mariarena: hellschool

allham: s HIT SOMEONE’S WAKIGN UP ASDFGHS GOODBYE I LOVE U ALL

angekickla: alEX PLS

* * *

thomac&cheese: how tf

burrsir: Well good morning Jefferson

thomac&cheese: alex is in herc’s dorm???

thomac&cheese: didnt the schuyler sisters take him

burrsir: Yes but he got up to get coffee for everyone to apologize for worrying you guys

thomac&cheese: that doesnt explain how he magically appeared here

burrsir: Bc when he went to deliver the coffee to you guys Herc apparently must have slept walked and answered and just fucking

burrsir: Snatched Alex and carried him over to your guys cuddle pile

thomac&cheese: /softly goes wtf

burrsir: Is everyone awake now?

thomac&cheese: yes

thomac&cheese: everyone woke up when laf screamed and cried to seeing alex

thomac&cheese: we are all having a Moment™ and alex is surrounded 

thomac&cheese: im pretty sure alex cant breath from all the hugs

burrsir: Oh no

thomac&cheese: S HIT WAIT HIS FACE IS TURNING BL UE 

burrsir: DON’T FUCKING KILL HIM

thomac&cheese: IT’S OK JEMMY SAVED HIM

burrsir: BLESS

thomac&cheese: im honestly surprised he’s still wearing my sweater

thomac&cheese: like i was at least expecting for him to ruin it by spilling coffee

burrsir: Nah 

burrsir: He was actually very careful with your sweater

thomac&cheese: oh

thomac&cheese: thats nice i guess?

thomac&cheese: why is still wearing it though

burrsir: Shrugs maybe he likes it

thomac&cheese: did u just fucking shrug at me through text

burrsir: You have eyes Jefferson you tell me

thomac&cheese: wo w

thomac&cheese: i dont appreciate this sass from you burr

burrsir: Oh well :)

* * *

hunkules: i can finally die now

hunkules: i have held alex and I WISH I COULD HAVE CUDDLED HIM MORE IF SOMEONE DIDNT START SCREAMING

honhon: IM NOT SORRY FOR WAT I DONEEE

thomac&cheese: jfc laf how high does ur vocal cords go???

honhon: yes

j.madison: i may have gone deaf in one ear

hunkules: i think we all did

thomac&cheese: im sorry but im here living over laf ugly crying bc their mascara is dripping

honhon: THOMAS U SANGLE À SPAGHETTI HOW ARE U NOT EVEN TELL ME??

honhon: do u know how hard it is to get mascara out of fabric?????

thomac&cheese: DID U JUST FUCKING CALL ME A SPAGHETTI STRAP???

honhon: OUI

hunkules: GUYS PLS ENJOY THE COFFEE ALEX GOT FOR ALL OF US

honhon: GOD BLESS MY PETIT LION I LOVE HIM SO MUCH

j.madison: i never knew how much i needed coffee until now my soul is refreshed

thomac&cheese: mood

honhon: ok but can we talk how alex still has thomas’ hoodie and how thomas started calling alex by his F I R ST NAME???

thomac&cheese: we dont need to talk about AnY O F THIS

thomac&cheese: ESPECIALLY THE LAST TOPIC

j.madison: i do remember u calling alex by his first name when we were searching for him

thomac&cheese: IT WAS A SLIP 

honhon: AND I DONT HAVE A BAGUETTE STASH 

thomac&cheese: S TA BS YOU

hunkules: ok sort of off-topic but only to save thomas bc i feel bad

thomac&cheese: thank u i owe u my life

honhon: WO W

hunkules: np

hunkules: but can we talk about how john looks so much more happier and better with alex here and how they’re both being adorable dorks next to each other like they havent seen each other in forever like my heaRT???

honhon: ngl how worried i was for john’s wellbeing bc he was the most affected by the disappearance of alex 

honhon: his poor phone :’(

honhon: but he looks so much better now and he’s being super affectionate to alex!!! im so happy for the both of them and watever their relationship is!!!

hunkules: rt

j.madison: thomas that could be u and alex but ur still a stubborn ass

thomac&cheese: fuck off jemmy

j.madison: ok,,,but like,,,, explain to me why u were smiling at 3 in the morning

honhon: OOOO

thomac&cheese: asdfghjkjhgfd why tf were u awake???

j.madison: not important but i know theres only one person in the world to text u in the deadass of the night 

thomac&cheese: OMGGG

thomac&cheese: i swear i can never have secrets in this gc this is a mI S TAKE

j.madison: NOT AS BIG OF A MISTAKE AS THE MAC&BEE NIGHT

hunkules: MAC&BEE IM DY ING

thomac&cheese: IS THAT WAT U OFFICIALLY NAMED THAT NIGHT

j.madison: Y E S

thomac&cheese: ok it’s a good name but like STILL NOT TELLING YOU S H IT

j.madison: i’ll pry it out of u eventually

thomac&cheese: im being threatened this is against the law

hunkules: u’ve already broke the law when u ran from philip

honhon: hands up 

thomac&cheese: I FUCKING CANT

* * *

allham: IM ALIVE

elizardbeth: GASP

elizardbeth: welcome back alex!!!

leggy: ayyyyyyyyy

angekickla: wtf happened to u

allham: ok after aaron abANDONED ME

burrsir: :P

mariarena: damn burr thats too much emotion from you

burrsir: Shut

allham: the person that woke up was laf and at first they didnt realize i was there and when they did thEY SCREAMED AND CRIED AND WOKE EVERYONE UP THEN JOHN WOKE UP WENT ???? BEFORE SEEING ME AND CRYING AND SO I ALMOST DIED FROM HUGS BC ALL THESE GUYS ARE FUCKING AFFECTIONATE WITH THEIR RIPPED ARMS

allham: but we’re all up and drinking coffee and im out with john rn just to tag along with him to get a new phone

elizardbeth: oh yeah he broke his didn’t he?

allham: yeah :(

allham: but he should still be able to recover everything by replacing the sim card

elizardbeth: tell him i said hi and thanks u for looking over alex!

allham: omg eliza pls 

allham: i told him and he sTARTED BLUSHING AND STUTTERED A NO PROBLEM WITH A SMILE LIKE OMG GU Y S HE HAS THESE CUTE ASS DIMPLES LIKE W T F

leggy: gayyyyy

allham: cant be gay if im bi ;)

leggy: shit u right

mariarena: i see ur coming out the closet again

allham: fuck yes

allham: ok i dont want to be rude and keep texting on my phone bc i want to talk to john more so pls dont plan any murders on any of my friends 

leggy: booo u ruin the fun

allham: i literally cant have u guys install fear in everyone i meet

elizardbeth: not even a little?

leggy: asdkkfdbjedkjsav

allham: ELIZA PLS UR SUPPOSED TO BE THE LOGICAL ONE

mariarena: YESS BABE

elizardbeth: a little fear isnt that bad ;)

burrsir: Honestly it doesn’t take much like the littlest drop of fear goes a long way

mariarena: but look at u now

burrsir: Yes

burrsir: And frankly I’m still terrified of you all

mariarena: good

angekickla: still going to do it

allham: sdfgkhg i regret all u moms

mariarena: WOW

elizardbeth: ALEXANDER HAMILTON U TAKE THAT BACK >:0

mariarena: ALEX APOLOGIZE TO ULTRA MOM

allham: NEVER

leggy: NOWS NOT THE TIME TO GO TO UR EMO PHASE

allham: ADFHKJGF THAT WAS ONE TIME

leggy: one time was enough

allham: im done with all of u

angekickla: you love us

allham: i do which is why i hate the fact i cant stay mad at u guys for long >:/

elizardbeth: enjoy time with john alex <33

allham: omg thanks?? but we’re literally just going to a phone store

mariarena: GET IT ALEX

allham: ASDFGHJDS MARIA NO


	12. *KILL BILL SIRENS*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally one day as John gets his new phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw mentions of past abuse??  
> can u believe this chapter almost distracted me from one of my finals and me sleeping bc hahaha fuck 8 am finals  
> so if there isn't another chapter soon that's me recovering the fallout that is winter finals or me working on another jamilton one shot lD  
> Enjoy u lovelies <3

turtleboi: GUESS WHO’S BACK

turtleboi: BACK AGAIN

honhon: SCREAMING!!!

hunkules: UR BACK

turtleboi: HELL YEA

thomac&cheese: ogod

j.madison: welcome back john

turtleboi: thank u thank u

honhon: it’s been so quiet without u mon amie!!

hunkules: u act like he doesnt dorm with us

honhon: its not the same

turtleboi: daww dont worry i miss talking to you guys too <333

thomac&cheese: did u just get a new phone? like??

turtleboi: oh yeah

turtleboi: my last phone was a lost cause like the screen would not show but the lights were still on???

hunkules: didnt u just get that phone like,,, a month ago?

honhon: ur thin ass case did nothing to save it

turtleboi: li s ten

turtleboi: i ordered a new case THAT WILL PROTECC

honhon: is it a turtle case

turtleboi: no :(

turtleboi: it would be too bulky like i know our pockets are like a fucking blackhole but ew

j.madison: that’s honestly a mood

thomac&cheese: girl pockets pale in comparison to guy pockets and i feel so sorry for them all

honhon: RT

honhon: BUT LIKE U GUYS DONT KNOW MY STRUGGLE WITH POCKETS FROM THE WOMEN AISLE

honhon: LIKE WHY DO U AMERICANS THINK FAKE POCKETS ARE APPEALING????

thomac&cheese: WE DONT ITS INDUSTRY

honhon: UR INDUSTRY SUCKS!!

honhon: god bless guy pockets though bc like

honhon: i once put 2 water bottles my phone and 3 baguettes in my jeans

hunkules: ,,,,, do i even want to know,,,?

honhon: it was

honhon: an experiment with me and john

turtleboi: we could have totally fitted more in btw

honhon: M Y POCK ET VOID

turtleboi: OH!! BTW ME AND ALEX GOT THESE CUTE PHONE CHARMS!!!

turtleboi: [theyreaftermeluckycharms](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/33/b6/05/33b605a327c09c0d4363689ecf2cdba3.jpg).jpeg

hunkules: THEYRE SO CUTE

turtleboi: IM THE BLUE ONE AND ALEX’S THE GREEN ONE

honhon: AAAAAAA U GUYS ARE MATCHING

hunkules: wait why do u have two extra??

turtleboi: SHSHSHSSHHH WE’LL ALL BE MATCHING SOON

hunkules: OMGGGG

honhon: I CALL THE PURPLE CAT

honhon: and herc can be the pink agneau bc it suits him <3

turtleboi: soft and fluffy

turtleboi: and it has a heart too!!

honhon: a big heart for the kindest boi

hunkules: asdfghjlkhgf omg u guys pls im going to stab myself with this needle

hunkules: <33

thomac&cheese: jemmy we should get matching phone charms too

j.madison: say no more

thomac&cheese: is that a good thing or a bad thing

j.madison: a surprise

thomac&cheese: JEMMY PLS U CANT DO THIS TO ME

j.madison: :P

j.madison: also hercules are u knitting

hunkules: yes

hunkules: im knitting everyone sweaters bc i love you all

hunkules: and bc there was discounted wool so i S NA TCHED IT

j.madison: omg

honhon: dawwww herc we love you too!! <33

hunkules: i so far made james’ thomas’ laf’s and john’s and currently working on alex’s

thomac&cheese: wtf

thomac&cheese: wait im getting one???

hunkules: yeah like i mean

hunkules: i consider u my friend

thomac&cheese: oh

honhon: me too!!!

turtleboi: u dont count bc ur his cousin

honhon: >:0

turtleboi: but tbh i do too?? like ur not a bad person and i actually have fun talking with both u and james here in this gc

j.madison: yall too sweet for the both of us

j.madison: thomas is crying rn

thomac&cheese: b IT CH SO AR E YOU

j.madison: SHSHHSHSHHHH

hunkules: omg u guys pls

thomac&cheese: also wait

thomac&cheese: how do u even know my size???

hunkules: ur like the same as laf’s so yeah

j.madison: my main question is how long have u’ve been making these

hunkules: ,,,,,,

hunkules: like

hunkules: beginning of december?

turtleboi: herc pls

hunkules: LET ME AFFECTIONATELY KNIT U aLL SWEATERS

turtleboi: SCREAMING

honhon: can i see what ours look like

hunkules: N O

honhon: WHY NOT

hunkules: ITS GOING TO BE A SURPRISE AND I GOTTA FINISH ALEX’S

hunkules: btw for alex’s size how big should i go

turtleboi: go big or go home

hunkules: iM GOING KNIT HIM A SWEATER THAT CAN FIT 2 PEOPLE

thomac&cheese: OM L

j.madison: HERCULES PLS IF U DO THAT WE’LL LOSE HIM IN THE WOOL

hunkules: y EAH BUT THAT WOULD BE ADORABLE

honhon: Y ES HERC DO IT

hunkules: !!!!

hunkules: IM GONNA DO IT JOHN DONT TELL ALEX ABOUT THIS

turtleboi: UR SECRET’S SAFE WITH ME <3

thomac&cheese: where are u guys anyways? like im pretty sure the nearest phone store is like 20 mins away

turtleboi: ok like

turtleboi: we were about to walk back but then we saw a pet shop and went !!!! and basically we’ve been in here for like 30 mins just staring at all the animals we see

turtleboi: aL E X IS SO CUTE LIKE OK HE DIDNT KNOW THAT THE STORE WAS SELLING CHINCHILLAS AND WE HE SAW THEM HE WENT ALL STAR EYES AND !!! AND THIS NICE LADY LET HIM HOLD ONE OF THEM AND HE’S SO ADORABLE AND HAPPY RN

turtleboi: “john john john i have a chinchilla in my arms john its so soft and small im going to cry in the aisle of petco”

turtleboi: he’s so pr e cious and cu te im staring at him like damn i forgot i was hella gay for a second

honhon: the gay awakening

turtleboi: my gay has been awakened

turtleboi: it's just more intense

hunkules: try not to bring any pets back

turtleboi: why,,,,must u do this to me,,, to us,,,,

hunkules: john pls

thomac&cheese: ok but like if we all got a pet for our dorm wat would it be

honhon: asking the real questions here

thomac&cheese: damn right bc jEMMY OWES ME OUR PET TALK

j.madison: GDI I THOUGHT U WOULD HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT BY NOW

thomac&cheese: LET'S GET A HAMSTER JEMMY

j.madison: W H Y

thomac&cheese: BC WHY NOT???? THEY'RE CUTE SMALL AND ROUND

turtleboi: GUYS LET'S GET A TURTLE FOR OUR DORM

honhon: CAN I NAME OUR CHILD

turtleboi: depends who got the money

j.madison: ok but like thomas,,,, I want a guinea pig

thomac&cheese: THAT'S A GOOD CHOICE TOO I JUST WANT A FUCKING PET

hunkules: WE ALL DO BUT TH E D E A N

thomac&cheese: IF PHILIP CAN STAY SO CAN OUR FUTURE CHILDREN

turtleboi: PREACH

turtleboi: ok we had to painfully remove ourselves from petco and now we’re going to starbucks bc alex needs his daily coffee fix

honhon: be careful if it's too crowded u'll lose alex

j.madison: also side note God bless alex for the coffee

hunkules: rt

thomac&cheese: rt

honhon: rt

turtleboi: rt

turtleboi: omg I showed him the text and he got all blushy smiley and it's super adorable but he says it's no problem!!!

j.madison: god I can imagine that and it hurts

thomac&cheese: can confirm Jemmy is in pain

j.madison: I didn't ask to be fucking exposed

thomac&cheese: WELL UR DORMING WITH ME JEMMY EVERYONE GETS EXPOSED

honhon: TELL HIM I WOULD DIE FOR HIM

hunkules: MOOD

turtleboi: OH NOOOO HE'S HIDING HIS FACE IN HIS TINY HANDS U EMBARRASSED HIM

thomac&cheese: GOD I'm getting the second hand embarrassment

honhon: ;)

* * *

allham: walks in with starbucks

allham: wat up

mariarena: omg alex pls ur not even a white girl

allham: let me live

allham: BUT GUYS I'M HAVING HELLA FUN TODAY WE WENT TO A PETCO AND I HELD A CHINCHILLA!!!!

allham: ALSO ME AND JOHN GOT THESE CUTE LATTE PHONE CHARMS MINE IS THIS SMALL BEAR IN A TINY GREEN CUP

elizardbeth: WHICH ONE DID JOHN GET

allham: A BUNNY IN A TINY BLUE CUP IT'S SO CUTE ADGJLSJDBLSJAV

mariarena: U BOTH ARE BEING CUTE LIKE TF

allham: we also got similar ones for john’s roommates and so we all match and we'd be the revolution set

leggy: omg u history nerds

angekickla: god I forgot phone charms were a thing

angekickla: we’re getting some I can not let ur cute af friendship out cute ours

leggy: Y E S

mariarena: honestly though

allham: omg angelica pls

elizardbeth: id let my weapon of choice be a phone with nothing but a lot of phone charms

leggy: OMGKALDHSFKS

leggy: YES ELIZA

mariarena: the bulge in ur pocket is just ur phone with a shit ton of phone charms

allham: asdfhklfhs

allham: “is that a gun or are u happy to see me?” PULLS OUT THE CHARM WEAPON

elizardbeth: I wish :( my pockets are too small

angekickla: dramatically whip it out of ur purse than

elizardbeth: YES THAT WORKS

leggy: no fear

leggy: eliza’s charmfuck of a phone

leggy: one fear

mariarena: honestly

leggy: ok but like we should color coordinate our charms

angekickla: as sisters we already color coordinate

angekickla: I'm pink ur yellow and eliza’s blue

mariarena: can I be red since I look good in red

allham: u look good in every color though

elizardbeth: AS UR GIRLFRIEND VERY TRUE

mariarena: !!!!! U KNOW I'M STILL WEAK WHEN U CALL ME UR GIRLFRIEND GOD I LOVE U SO MUCH

elizardbeth: I LOVE U TOO!!!! <33

burrsir: What color would coordinate with me then???

angekickla: fucking uhhh

allham: blue?

leggy: but we already have a blue

allham: yeah but like eliza’s a light blue bc she's limitless like the sky

allham: but aaron’s like the night sky bc aaron seems more of a night guy with the little speckles of stars

burrsir: O-omg

elizardbeth: dawww <3

mariarena: god I forgot u were in slam poetry

allham: ;)

angekickla: that's too descriptive I'm getting yall these donut ones

leggy: im fine with that I love me some donuts

burrsir: Does this make me apart of this,,,, mom squad??

angekickla: yes

angekickla: u can't leave

burrsir: My fate is sealed

allham: Akdhhskdm

allham: SHIT SHJT SHIT

elizardbeth: ?!?!

mariarena: USE UR WORDS ALEX

allham: FUCKING

allham: OK SO JOHN WENT TO THE BATHROOM AND I'M CHILLING AND I SEE MOTHER FUCKUNG REYNOLDS

leggy: OH NO NOT THIS FUCKER AGAIN

angekickla: GET OUT OF THERE ALEX

elizardbeth: ALEX BE CAREFUL

burrsir: Reynolds??

mariarena: alex’s abusive and manipulative piece of shit ex boyfriend

mariarena: and mine

angekickla: BACK IN SENIOR YEAR REYNOLDS WAS DATING ALEX BUT ALSO DATING MARIA BEHIND HIS BACK BUT ONCE HE FOUND OUT HE MADE IT HIS LIFE GOAL TO MAKE ALEX’S LIFE A LIVING HELL BY BLACKMAILING HIM AND THREATENING HIM INTO STAYING IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM

angekickla: HE RUINED THE BOTH OF THEM BC HE WAS A POPULAR JOCK IN HS SO OF COURSE EVERYONE WOULD FUCKING BELIEVE HIM ALEX AND MARIA LITERALLY DID NOT COME BACK TO SCHOOL FOR ALMOST 2 MONTHS BC OF ALL THE BACKLASH AND ABUSE

elizardbeth: reynolds is a horrible man and I hardly think he has changed at all!!!

elizardbeth: like u dont understand how much he fucked them both up especially alex since they were together for 2 years alex was HEARTBROKEN AND REYNOLDS DARED TO PUT LIES IN HIS BRILLANT SMART HEAD

leggy: IN CONCLUSION REYNOLDS IS A FUCKBOI AND WE ALL HATE HIM!!!!

burrsir: OH

burrsir: Omg I'm so sorry you had to deal with a living piece of shit of a man like him????

mariarena: I HATE THE MAN WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING AND ALEX BBY I WISH I WAS THERE WITH U RN SO I COULD BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM

mariarena: shIT ALEX FUCKING GET OUT OF THERE

allham: I CAN'T JUST FUCKING LEAVE JOHN HERE

mariarena: THEN HIDE

allham: SHIT

allham: HE SAW ME

allham: FUCKFUCKFUCK HE'S COMING TOWARDS ME

angekickla: WHERE ARE U RN I S2G IF HE EVEN TOUCHES U

angekickla: alexander????

leggy: fucckkkkkkkk

* * *

turtleboi: i literally just came out of the bathroom and some guy is trying to chat up with alex??

honhon: COMPETITION

hunkules: laf pls

thomac&cheese: are u sure that it wasn't just alexander who wanted to start a fight

j.madison: i still can't get over how u say his first name

hunkules: we still need to find out if alex calls him by his first name

thomac&cheese: shut u will do no such thing

turtleboi: um no??? alex isn't talking a lot

turtleboi: he actually looks really uncomfortable

turtleboi: this guy looks like a douchebag and ALEX IS LITERALLY TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM THIS MAN AS MUCH AS HE PHYSICALLY CAN

honhon: KILL BILL SIRENS

hunkules: OH BOI

thomac&cheese: ogod must be some creeper ex

turtleboi: ALEX’S BODY LAMGUAGE IS LITERALLY “NO!!!!!!”

turtleboi: GUYS I'M SCREAMING AND I'M SO MAD BC THIS GUY IS CLEARLY MAKING ALEX UNCOMFORTABLE AND SCARED BUT HES NOT GETTING THE FUCKING CLUE

honhon: S A V E HIM

hunkules: John be calm here don't do anything that will put u in jail

turtleboi: B UT HE R C

thomac&cheese: ok I literally just got a text from burr and that guy is B AD NEWS BEARS

j.madison: oh no

j.madison: SO HE'S LEGIT THE CREEPER EX???

thomac&cheese: GOD APPARENTLY HE'S WAY WORSE BURR WON'T TELL ME BUT

thomac&cheese: GET THAT MAN AWAY FROM ALEX

turtleboi: THIS MAN CAN BE A SERIAL KILLER IDGAF

turtleboi: ALEX TRIED LEAVING AND HE LITERALLY CORNERED HIM I'M FUCKING LIVID

honhon: HOHOOOHHHHH U DONE FUCKED UP BOI

hunkules: actually John u have my full permission to kick his ass

hunkules: we’ll bail u out of jail

turtleboi: I'M UFCKING OFF

honhon: GODSPEED

* * *

allham: HOLY SHIT

elizardbeth: ALEXANDER ARE U ALRIGHT??

leggy: AAAA ALEX REYNOLDS DIDN'T TOUCH U RIGHT

angekickla: IF HE LAID ONE FUCKING DUSTY ASS FINGER ON U I GOT THESE HEELS WITH HIS NAME ON IT

mariarena: alex alex talk to us wat happened

allham: OK SO REYNOLDS COMES TO ME ACTING ALL SINCERE AND LIKE HE'S A CHANGED MAN

leggy: EUGH

allham: BUT I CAN SEE BULLSHIT AND REYNOLDS IS 100% FULL OF SHIT SO IM CLEARLY TELLING HIM I DON'T LIKE THE FUCKER ANYMORE AND HE SHOULD GET AWAY WHILE HE STILL COULD BUT HE DOESN'T GET THE FUCKING HINT SO I TRY TO LEAVE AND THE SHITHEAD CORNERS ME

mariarena: ANGER SCREECHES

allham: NGL I WAS FUCKING SCARED BUT THEN JOHN COMES BACK AND STARTS ACTING LIKE A CONCERNED AND PROTECTIVE BOYFRIEND AND BOTH ME AND REYNOLDS WERE CONFUSED BUT I PLAYED ALONG WHICH FURTHER CONFUSED REYNOLDS

leggy: JOHN U SAVIOR

allham: ok but not to have a gay moment but when John wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer like?? I felt so safe and protected and he whispering in my ear and was trying to calm me down as well as telling me what he was doing and it was so nice???

elizardbeth: SQUEALS

angekickla: omg alex pls

allham: ok so me and John continue being lovey dovey and me acting like I moved on and reynolds was becoming a flaming hot cheeto he was red all in the face

allham: THEN HE HAS A FUCKING OUTBURST AND CALLS ME A SLUT WHORE BASICALLY JUST DEGRADES ME IN THE MIDDLE OF A BUSY STARBUCKS DAY

mariarena: HOW FUCKINF DARE HE

burrsir: I want pictures of this man ASAP HE WILL NOT BE SEEN IN PUBLIC AGAIN

allham: AARON PLS

allham: AND I WAS ABOUT TO TELL HIM TO FUCK OFF OFF BUT THEN JOHN FUCKING DECKS HIM IN THE FACE IN AN INSTANT

leggy: FUCK YEAH JOHN!!!!

angekickla: INSTANT APPROVAL

allham: we left before the police could get called on us lol we’re never going back to that starbucks

allham: BUT I FUCKING TOOK SO MUCH JOY IN THAT PUNCH LIKE REYNOLDS GOT KNOCKED OUTTT

mariarena: GOOD HE DESERVES IT LIKE THE PIECE OF SHIT HE IS

elizardbeth: TELL JOHN THAT WE’RE VERY THANKFUL FOR HIM AND HE HAS OUR APPROVAL

allham: ASSDFGHJL I'M NOT TELLING HIM.THE LAST BIT

allham: but he says np!!!!

leggy: today marks a historical event

leggy: the rekting of reynolds

allham: John still looks pretty upset should I do something???? Like I never seen him this mad before

mariarena: when's the last time u’ve ever seen him mad

allham: well there was the time during my first movie night with them when laf threatened to put on The Room

mariarena: ok same

leggy: oh hi Mark ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

allham: also when we were at petco some dude behind us remarked how stupid turtles were and John almost committed murder

allham: but John is legit still steaming???

elizardbeth: i would be too if someone degraded someone important to me >:0

allham: guys im screaming what should I dooo

mariarena: hold his hand

leggy: GIVE HIM A SMOOCH

burrsir: Talk to him and ask if he's alright????

allham: ok thank u aaron finally someone whos not obsessed with my love life

allham: it worked but he still looks bothered??

elizardbeth: hold his arm!!! I'm sure the both of u need some sort of physical contact

allham: god u sound right

mariarena: GET IT PULL THAT GAY SHIT FOR US

allham: YELLS WHY ARE U LIKE THIS

elizardbeth: ooo alex!! Take him to the little cute cafe nearby campus!!

allham: GREAT IDEA WE'RE OFF

mariarena: did u just set them up on a date

elizardbeth: ;)

angekickla: and people don't believe me when I say eliza’s the most evil one here

leggy: it's her face it's all a lieeee

* * *

turtleboi: lol we fucking bailed but not after I punched the dude in the face

hunkules: John pls

turtleboi: hey u gave me permission

turtleboi: PLUS HE CALLED ALEX A WHORE AND A SLUT SO HE FUCKING DESERVES IT

honhon: W O T

thomac&cheese: W O W

honhon: remember the face John we'll all go on a man hunt

j.madison: I don't normally approve of murder

thomac&cheese: “normally”

j.madison: but I would not hesitate to cut this BITCH

hunkules: OMFGGG JAMES

thomac&cheese: DA MN JEMMY

thomac&cheese: also wtf did u do to make the dude have an outburst like that???

turtleboi: I mayyyy haveee pretended to be alex’s boyfriend in hopes to driving the dude away

turtleboi: it did not

thomac&cheese: living ur fantasy I see

turtleboi: shushshhshsh it the first thing in mind that wasn't violent

hunkules: I'm so proud that u didn't resort to violence for the first option

turtleboi: god too much has happened today too fast but me and alex are at the little cafe nearby campus

j.madison: the one that the good coffee cakes?

turtleboi: hell yeah

j.madison: good place for a little mini date

honhon: omg

honhon: I'M SCREAMING U GUYS ARE ON A DATE

turtleboi: AKSLDHAKSLAH NO

thomac&cheese: hmnhnmmm Idk man sounds pretty date like to me

turtleboi: STFU

thomac&cheese: U DON'T GET TO OUT OF THIS MESS FREE LIKE WAT YALL DID TO ME

turtleboi: WELL I CAN'T TOP A FUCKING SNOWBALL FIGHT AND WITNESSING ALEX’S FIRST EXPRESSION TO THE WORLD SNOWING

hunkules: I mean

hunkules: u guys brought matching phone chains

j.madison: went to the pet shop and expressed how adorable he was

turtleboi: I didn't ask for this exposure

honhon: u defended his honor ;)

thomac&cheese: and now ur out eating with him

turtleboi: AAAAAAAAAA I HATE U GUYS SO MUCH ALEX IS JUST CONCERNED FOR ME BC I WAS STILL RECOVERING FROM THE ANGER FUMES

thomac&cheese: OH SO HE CAN BE IN DENIAL BUT I CAN'T

j.madison: well ur in denial about ur feelings for alex John is in denial that their date is a date

honhon: two different things

thomac&cheese: S T ABS YOU???

turtleboi: SAME?? LIKE SHANKS YALL???

hunkules: STOP MURDERING US

hunkules: you guys already kill us from ur own oblivion and infatuation with alex

honhon: OOOOHOJOO

j.madison: I'M SPIRITUALLY THERE TO HIGH FIVE U NICE ONE HERCULES

turtleboi: I'M FUCKING BETRAYED??? BY THE GROUP MOM????

thomac&cheese: herc u are no longer the saint I know u as???

hunkules: I can be ur angle or ur deivel

thomac&cheese: asdfghjl I hate this fucking family


	13. tHIS BITCH EMPTY YEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mystery of thomas' hoodie and the guys go see a movie outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyy its been a while still recovering from finals but i survived :DD  
> might be slower to update now bc i am arting things and im more of an artist than a writer so ye |D  
> i also posted the jamilton one-shot i said previously and you can find that in an anonymous collection called "Call me Names" there is also writing at the end of this chapter with more lams!! so enjoy!!!  
> also if anyone wants to check out a doodle i did about the [hoodie](https://devils-artvoid.tumblr.com/post/168882187634/probably-smells-like-maccheese-still-but-this-is) i got a link to that to my art blog bc im hiding from my friends [but i guess u can also ask questions to me since im anonymous on here??]

allham: john

allham: jack

allham: jackieee

turtleboi: omg alex

turtleboi: what is is

allham: can u give me a hug

turtleboi: wha

turtleboi: we literally hugged each other before we got back to our dorms

allham: but that was like 

allham: a while ago

allham: i want another one 

turtleboi: are u deadass rn

allham: yes

allham: very deadass come give me a hug

turtleboi: alex its like

turtleboi: 4 am

allham: did i stutter

allham: come hug meeeeee

turtleboi: uhughuhguhguhuuhhgghhh 

turtleboi: but my bed is comfyyyyy

turtleboi: i’ll give u a hug in the morning

allham: why not now

turtleboi: why now though???

allham: idk??? 

allham: i guess bc i was thinking about what happened with my ex earlier and i might have had an anxiety attack that woke me up and ngl how much i want ur hugs rn 

allham: but its fine!! u dont have to come and give me a hug rn i’ll just wait it

turtleboi: iM ON MY WAY

turtleboi: U BETTER HAVE THAT DOOR OPEN OR ELSE IMMA BUST RIGHT IN

allham: !!!!

allham: IM SCREAMING BUT ALSO THANK U????

allham: since aaron’s asleep imma just be outside if thats cool??

turtleboi: yeah its fine im almost there

allham: EEEEEE

allham: thank u jackie ilu!!

allham: wa IT S HIT

allham: I MEAN

turtleboi: AAA ALEX SSHHH ITS OK!!

allham: IS IT REALLY THOUGH

allham: BC ITS KINDA ON IMPULSE I SAY ILU A LOT TO MY FRIENDS AND WE ALL JUST SAY IT BACK BC WE CARE FOR EACH OTHER AND STUFF

allham: BUT I DONT WANT TO MAKE U UNCOMFORTABLE OR ANYTHING U MEAN A LOT TO ME

turtleboi: THOSE WORDS ARE LITERALLY SO MUCH COMFORT TO ME REGARDLESS THE CONTEXT BEHIND IT

turtleboi: DONT WORRY ILU2!!

turtleboi: I WILL LITERALLY GET LAF AND HERC TO SAY IT TO U TOO WE DO THE SAME THING

allham: iM CRYING??? UR MAKING ME CRY UR SUCH A GOOD FRIEND TO ME????

allham: what did i do to deserve u wonderful people

turtleboi: tbh probably when we discovered u rashing out thomas

allham: my legacy

turtleboi: it was fate 

turtleboi: better question 

turtleboi: what did we do to deserve U though

allham: sdfghlgf literally nothing

allham: like i called thomas out on his bullshit and almost punched laf in the face

allham: and suddenly i friends will all of u

turtleboi: N O UR SO MUCH MORE

turtleboi: im going to shower u with words bc u deserve to hear them with ur very own ears i just need to find u bUT ITS DARK AF

allham: this is literally a horror movie trope rn

turtleboi: I S E E U

allham: its me!!!

allham: w AI T DONT FU CKING RUNFSHGF

* * *

hunkules: u know 

hunkles: we should actually go to the movie theaters instead of movie nights

thomas&cheese: ew that means going outside though

j.madison: or worse

j.madison: if we do go we’ll see a bunch of high schoolers

hunkules: god ur right

thomac&cheese: E UGH FRESHMEN

thomas&cheese: the most disgusting grade of high school

j.madison: you act like u werent an awkward freshmen at one point

thomac&cheese: i am revolted and Disgusted™ of my past self thank u very much

honhon: i’ll never understand american schools and how they work

hunkules: i dont understand how ur school system works back in france

hunkules: u literally explained it to me before but i still confusion

thomac&cheese: YOU GUYS DONT EVEN HAVE A MIDDLE OR HIGH SCHOOL

thomac&cheese: YOUR GRADING SYSTEM LITERALLY CONFUSED ME INTO CRYING WHEN I WAS OVER THERE ONCE

honhon: WELL IM SORRY

honhon: I DIDNT CREATE FRANCE

hunkules: um??

hunkules: yo john where are you????

honhon: is he not in his room???

hunkules: NO

turtleboi: ASDFGJKA

turtleboi: H EY I DIDNT MENTION THIS BUT IM AT ALEX’S DORM RN

turtleboi: he wanted a hug early this morning and i delivered

honhon: john’s special delivery services: hugs

turtleboi: hell yeah

turtleboi: i almost forgot how great alex’s hugs are so i ended up staying the night

thomac&cheese: out of all people you forgot his hugs

turtleboi: hEY I HEAR U ALL JUDGING ME

hunkules: we’re not mad

j.madison: just disappointed

turtleboi: this is abuse

turtleboi: btw thomas he’s still wearing ur hoodie

turtleboi: and i can tell its urs bc it smells like maccheese

j.madison: horror

thomac&cheese: wtf

thomac&cheese: its been like 2 days now and i feel like im never getting that back either

honhon: u might as well let him keep it 

hunkules: its like he imprinted on it

thomac&cheese: HE DOESNT NEED ANYMORE OVERSIZED CLOTHING

j.madison: its gone thomas 

j.madison: let it go

thomac&cheese: cryING???

thomac&cheese: THAT WAS MY HOODIE???

turtleboi: rip thomas’ hoodie

turtleboi: at least its being enjoyed by the softest boi

hunkules: maybe ask for it back?

thomac&cheese: uGH that requires for me to talk to him

thomac&cheese: he’s probably already attached to it by the hip

honhon: i cant believe alex has the boyfriend hoodie already

j.madison: yeah but he just needs the boyfriend 

turtleboi: H A

thomac&cheese: were it not for the law of this land i would kill you

honhon: are u still in alex’s dorm?

turtleboi: yes and i refuse to get up bC IM COMFY

hunkules: ok fair

hunkules: laf just left the dorm 

hunkules: prepare to make some room

turtleboi: LAF NO THIS BED IS TOO TINY FOR UR LONG ASS LEGS

honhon: THAT HASNT STOPPED ME BEFORE

honhon: ITS NOT GOING TO STOP ME NOW

honhon: I’LL BE WEARING MY BOOT HEELS SO U CAN HEAR ME APPROACHING SO U BETTER PREPARE

turtleboi: S C REAMS

hunkules: oh so who wants to go to the movie theaters tonight?

hunkules: i know me and laf are going

j.madison: ughhhhhhhhh its cold

thomac&cheese: jemmy u have literally not stepped outside anywhere since the last day of classes

thomac&cheese: and the day of the storm does NOT count

j.madison: >:/

thomac&cheese: i’ll go 

thomac&cheese: and drag jemmy

j.madison: this is against my rights

hunkules: what rights

thomac&cheese: if we go see the shape of water

hunkules: of course we are

hunkules: how can we miss the movie made by guillermo del toro 

j.madison: i know thats the movie thomas has been GUSHING ABOUT

j.madison: and it’s basically where a mute woman falls in love/fucks a fish monster

hunkules: lol basically

j.madison: but

j.madison: whomtf is guillermo del toro

turtleboi: ONE OF KOJIMA’S BOIS

j.madison: OH

j.madison: well i guess i’ll come and check it out as well

hunkules: when the name kojima just strikes realization

j.madison: honestly 

thomac&cheese: FUCK YESSSSSS

turtleboi: also count me in!!

hunkules: OOO ask alex if he wants to join!! :D

turtleboi: i will!!

turtleboi: also laf wheretf are u

turtleboi: i’ve been dreading ur presence since u said u were coming

honhon: i was,,,getting a bagel,,,

honhon: i was hungry

turtleboi: !!!!

turtleboi: bring some to us and maybe alex will spare u a minute of his glare

honhon: already did~

turtleboi: YES ILU

turtleboi: OH SPEAKING OF ILU

turtleboi: YALL ITS OK TO TELL ALEX ILU IN A TOTALLY QUEER PLATONIC WAY!!

honhon: !!!!!!!

hunkules: !!!!!!!!!

honhon: IM GOING TO SPAM HIS PHONE 

thomac&cheese: L AF C H ILL

honhon: NO CHILL

honhon: JUST LOVE

j.madison: i mean thomas u have no right to tell laf to chill when i know u be up spamming alex late at night

thomac&cheese: we start arguments

j.madison: WHY SO LATE AT NIGHT LIKE CAN YALL N O T

thomac&cheese: HE’S ALWAYS STARTING IT

j.madison: WELL END IT

thomac&cheese: UR NOT MY MOM

j.madison: U FOOL U FORGOT I HAVE UR MOM’S NUMBER

thomac&cheese: IM BEING THREATENED

honhon: the door’s open right?

turtleboi: i think it still is yeah??

turtleboi: wait,,, 

turtleboi: I HEAR FUCKING CLUNKING OUTSIDE LAF DONT

hunkules: ????

turtleboi: LAF JUST BUSTED RIGHT IN WITH THEIR HEEL BOOTS AND SFDSFDJSFOEWU

j.madison: and then john died

thomac&cheese: laf nose dived into that bed didnt they

honhon: ;)

honhon: i may have knocked the wind out of john and scared the shit out of burr that he fell out of his bed

hunkules: just prepare for movie time at 5

* * *

burrsir: So

burrsir: I wake up and see 3 bodies on Alex’s bed

angekickla: W H A T

mariarena: OOO SHIT HE FINALLY GOT SOME

leggy: WHO ARE THEY

leggy: IS IT JOHN AND HEFFERSON

elizardbeth: my boi grows up so fast

elizardbeth: cries im so proud of him

angekickla: ok but like u said alex came back a l o n e

burrsir: One of the bodies are confirmed to be John

burrsir: The other is actually Lafayette

leggy: gdi

leggy: i mean close enough right they’re related

elizardbeth: peggy pls

burrsir: Ok I don’t know where tf John came from

burrsir: I only know that Lafayette just arrived bc they kicked open our door and with 4 inch boot heels and then jumped onto Alex’s bed

mariarena: damn

leggy: slayyy

angekickla: are,,,,they just cuddling,,,?

burrsir: Yes

burrsir: I mean if Alex was had sex with John I would have heard it

leggy: ewww tmi

mariarena: they werent even having sex u gremlin

elizardbeth: im sure alex has enough decency to at least not fuck someone when his roommate is rIGHT THERE

burrsir: My body hurts bc I fell off my bed from the sheer force of Lafayette’s arrival

leggy: get rekt

angekickla: omg how is alex still asleep???

mariarena: he’s either dead or deaf alex is the lightest sleeper of everyone

elizardbeth: i mean i would argue that its bc of cuddling but

elizardbeth: one of alex’s friends DID threw themselves on the bed

leggy: this bitch empty

leggy: Y E ET

burrsir: Oh John’s speaking

burrsir: “i think u broke my ribs laf” “that’s tragic you want a bagel?” “.....yes”

leggy: john knows wats worth in life

angekickla: ah yes

angekickla: bc bagels are more important than ur own health

leggy: hey angie sometimes u want food before u die

mariarena: were they the bagels from the cafe floor?

burrsir: Yes

mariarena: ok honestly mood i’d kill for those bagels

angekickla: sMH

burrsir: Ok apparently John arrived last night to give Alex a hug

elizardbeth: awww that's so sweet!!

elizardbeth: how late are we talking

burrsir: 4 am

mariarena: DAMN THAT SOME GOALS RIGHT THERE

leggy: need to find me a SO who would give me hugs late at night

leggy: or someone who's willing to give me a hug late at night

angekickla: perish

leggy: im leaving this family

angekickla: hey maria want to be the new schuyler sister

mariarena: oh shit hell yeah

leggy: H EY NO NO ONE CAN TAKE PEGGY’S SPOT

angekickla: oh damn ://// sorry maria spot’s taken

mariarena: damn :/// i guess imma not have some bomb ass sisters

elizardbeth: not unless we get married and u be the 4th schuyler sister only their in-law

leggy: OOOO

mariarena: ASDFHJHGFDS EL I ZA 

mariarena: u hide every devious part of u behind that cute innocent face is2g

elizardbeth: <3

angekickla: its too early to be thinking about marriage

angekickla: i call being eliza’s best woman

leggy: NO FAIR JUST BC UR OLDER

leggy: OK BUT I WANT TO BE THE FLOWER GIRL

elizardbeth: maria imagine it

elizardbeth: maria lewis _schuyler_

mariarena: !!!!!

mariarena: STOP IM SO RED IN THE FACE RN 

allham: DO I HEAR THE FUCKING WEDDING BELLS

allham: IF ANGELICA’S ELIZA’S BEST WOMAN I WANT TO BE MARIA’S BEST MAN

burrsir: I’m like 99% sure thats not how weddings go

allham: shut aaron ur still on the floor dying

burrsir: True

elizardbeth: ALEX!! <333

leggy: GM BOII

allham: GM!!!! <33333

allham: BUT IM SCREAMING WITH YALL BC MARIA AND ELIZA WOULD LOOK BOMB AF IN WEDDING DRESSES!!!

mariarena: OMGGG WE WOULD

mariarena: ELIZA WOULD LOOK LIKE A FUCKING ANGEL I LOVE HER SO MUCHHH

elizardbeth: BUT U WOULD LOOK LIKE A GD GODDESS 

elizardbeth: AND I LOVE YOU TOO!!! <33333

allham: also if u guys ever want a custom dress i can hit u up with herc he tailors

angekickla: ur making them dive too deep into this fantasy

allham: excuse me that if i like seeing my girls happy and in love 

elizardbeth: <3

mariarena: <3

leggy: ok but like,,, wheres ur wedding with john though

angekickla: rt

mariarena: or with hefferson

mariarena: or both

mariarena: acTUALLY HOW ABOUT GETTING INTO A RELATIONSHIP WITH THEM FIRST THEN WE CAN TALK ABOUT UR MARRIAGE WITH THEM

allham: SC REAMS AT U

allham: ITS NOT LIKE THAT WITH EITHER OF THEM

leggy: u asked for john hugs late at night and u were in cuddle Bliss™

leggy: and u still have hefferson’s hoodie plus u call him THOMAS NOW

angekickla: u still have it on dont you

allham: no

burrsir: Yes he does

mariarena: exposed

allham: i will throw my bagel at you aaron dont test me

allham: this gd hoodie still smells like him like wtf i’ve been wearing this constantly now and it still smells like him

allham: wait

leggy: OOOOOOOOOOOO

allham: PEG G Y NO

leggy: SO U’VE BEEN WEARING IT SINCE U GOT IT

angekickla: subtlety isnt alex’s strong points

burrsir: Wait I get you like John but you also like Jefferson??

leggy: hefferson

allham: asdfgjhgfd i want to leave this family

allham: why is this the thing we talk about when i first wake up

allham: like the last thing i want to talk about is a relationship after seeing a shithole ex like hrs ago

elizardbeth: we’re sorry alex D:

angekickla: we dont mean to pressure you into a relationship its ur choice after all

allham: no its fine like im over reynolds rn like fuck reynolds

leggy: HELL YEA THATS THE ATTITUDE

allham: theres just

allham: a lot more reasons thats all

elizardbeth: D:

mariarena: u can always talk about it with either of us

mariarena: or me

angekickla: me too

leggy: i dont know jack shit about relationships so i probably cant offer any advice but i will drag ur ass to binge watch b99 with me

allham: asdfghjkl thank u guys ilusm <333

allham: i would say its chill but its not but i’ll work my way up to it

elizardbeth: MY BBY IS GROWING UP

elizardbeth: ADMITTING HE’S NOT ALRIGHT

allham: WHY IS THAT THE THING UR PROUD OF

mariarena: have u met urself

allham: i

allham: ok true

burrsir: Did you just tell them you loved them

leggy: OOO AL EX

allham: SHSHSHHH YES AND IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY BC ITS A QUEER PLATONIC THING THAT I ACCIDENTLY STARTED WHEN I SAID THAT TO JOHN LAST NIGHT BUT WE’RE NOT GOING INTO DETAILS ABOUT THATTT

burrsir: You were just,,,, so eager to say it back like mygod

burrsir: Like their faces lit up too especially John’s like it meant to much to them??

elizardbeth: thats so sweet!!!

mariarena: i cant wait until he makes them cry though over how much he loves them

angekickla: rt

allham: shshshhshh

allham: ok so john and laf tragically left its so much colder without them cuddling me 

leggy: gay

allham: bi ;)

allham: ALSO ME AND THE GUYS ARE GOING OUT TO WATCH THE SHAPE OF WATER

elizardbeth: OOOOO

leggy: NI C E

mariarena: when??

allham: like at 5

allham: SH IT I DONT KNOW WAT TO WEAR

angekickla: do u need us to help u

allham: please???

leggy: u should totally wear hefferson’s hoodie though

allham: but he would see me still wearing it

leggy: OWN THE HOODIE IT IS URS NOW

allham:,,,,, u know what

allham: im going to own tF OUT OF THIS HOODIE

leggy: YESSS

angekickla: oml

elizardbeth: remember to stay warm!!

mariarena: ALSO DONT COME BACK WITH SPOILERS

allham: what are you going to do about it

mariarena: u wont be my best man then

allham: g A SP

allham: well who else are you going to make ur best man???

mariarena: burr

burrsir: I accept to spite you

allham: WOW

allham: yall fa k e

* * *

turtleboi: MOVIE TIME MOVIE TIME MOVIE TIME

hunkules: MOVIE TIME

thomac&cheese: MOVIE TIME

honhon: MOVIE TIME

j.madison: ITS NOT EVEN 5 YET

thomac&cheese: jemmy’s just salty bc he has to bundle up like extra

hunkules: just like how mom did it

j.madison: shut

honhon: um yeaahh petit problem im going to take a while to get out bc I CANT FIND MY EYELINER

turtleboi: ur room’s a fucking mess

thomac&cheese: why are u even putting on makeup??? ITS GOING TO BE DARK AS HELL

honhon: BC I WANT TO LOOK POPPING WHEN I WALK UP TO THE REGISTRAR 

hunkules: dont worry though we still have time

turtleboi: im off to get alex and meet u all in the lobby??

hunkules: sounds good!!

thomac&cheese: omw

j.madison: thomas fucking ditched me to lock up thomas u thot

thomac&cheese: ilu jemmy im saving the elevator for u

j.madison: thank u

hunkules: laf can u lock up?

honhon: I FOUND MY EYELINER

honhon: and sure <33

thomac&cheese: where tf are yall me and jemmy are all alone down here??

hunkules: im taking the stairs

j.madison: ur dorm is on the 12th floor though

hunkules: and???

turtleboi: we’ll be there soon!! 

turtleboi: had to drag alex out and had to take like 5 mins composing myself bc alex called me cute in my turtle beanie 

honhon: u are cute in that beanie though

turtleboi: hell yea i am

turtleboi: but b o i thomas is in for a surprise 

thomac&cheese: ogod

thomac&cheese: why do i have a feeling i know wat it is

turtleboi: lol ur probably right 

turtleboi: BUT PREPARE B C ALEX IS LOOKING MAD CUTE RN HE’S ALL BUNGLED UP AND WARM

j.madison: the true december mood

hunkules: WHY ARE THESE STEPS SO FUCKING TINY

hunkules: I ALMOST FELL MY BIG ASS FEET CANT

j.madison: WELL IF U TOOK THE ELEVATOR THIS WOULDNT HAPPEN

hunkules: S H U T

honhon: IM DONE AND I’LL BE ARRIVINGG

turtleboi: your eyeliner better be sharp enough to kill men bc i still dont forgive u for spamming my phone -alex

honhon: D: BUT MON PETIT LION

turtleboi: WE ARE H E R E

j.madison: omg guys

hunkules: ?

j.madison: so alex and john arrive and yes i admit alex does look adorable in his clothing 

j.madison: to which thomas almost dropped his phone

honhon: OHOHO

j.madison: bUT if u look in closely he’s still WEARING THOMAS’ HOODIE AND UPON REALIZING THAT THOMAS IS GOING RED

j.madison: and now they’re just staring at each other bc alex realizes that thomas sees him in his hoodie

j.madison: gdi now they’re bickering 

turtleboi: it was good while it lasted lol

* * *

John stares at his phone as he sends the text into the group chat before looking up from his screen at the scene before him. Thomas and Alex were bickering like the children they are and John sighs, shaking his head before looking over at James. He lets out a silent laugh when James sent him an unamused look and a shake to his head.

He continues to stare at Alex with fondness before looking over at Thomas. John couldn’t pry it out of him during their one conversation, but it took anyone with a set of eyes to see that the taller man was just as infatuated with Alex as he is. 

John thinks, if it ever came down to Alex choosing between him and Thomas, John would let Alex go to Thomas. Their dynamic is just what Alex needs, what Alex wants. 

Selfless of him isn’t it? While that is true, John doesn’t deny the happiness in his heart if Alex chose him. If Alex was even interested in John in that way. 

“Salut! Je suis arrivé!” A thick french accent bursts in with a dramatic entrance. John looks up and grins, waving out to his friend. He laughs when Laf eventually notices Alex and loudly gasps, making their way over to him and lifting him up like it was nothing.

“Mon petit lion! You are so adorable!” Laf coos, bringing Alex in and holding him close to their chest. 

“Excuse you! I’m not adorable.” Alex growls, but returns the hug with the same enthusiasm.

“Non, I think some people disagree.” Laf grins, looking over at Thomas, who just sneers at them and looks away. Most likely to hide the blush on his face. Laf sighs and shrugs, their attention back on the smaller man.

“OK I’M HERE!” Herc’s voice booms as he makes his way to their little circle. “Alright squad, let’s go to the movie theater!” There was a lot of enthusiasm in everyone’s voices at the announcement and John found himself by Alex’s side talking to him.

“And she tried to give Aaron my spot and Aaron agreed! Can you believe that!” Alex huffs, but with no sign of actually resentment or annoyance. 

“I’m sure you can convince them to still be best man.” John places a hand on Alex’s shoulder for comfort. Alex only pouts more before taking a notice to his hand.

“Wait, you didn’t bring gloves?” John blinks, before staring at his own bare hands. 

“Oops, must have forgotten them.” He sheepishly smiles, it was cold as hell and stuffing them in his pockets wouldn’t help as much, but hey he values his hands. A glove was push into his view as John stares at who the arm came from.

“Here, can’t have your hands frozen by the time we watch the movie.” Alex smiles as he offers up one of his gloves to him, John shakes his head, but slips the glove on his right hand anyways. It warms his heart, and his hand, at Alex’s act of kindness. But then he stares at it confused. 

“It’s only one hand though?” John asks and suddenly Alex looks around nervously, anywhere that wasn’t his face. Looking down he sees Alex’s bare hand still outside of his jacket and- OH. John stares at Alex with a wide expression and Alex’s face burst out red. 

“It’s fine though!” He said hastily, seeing as John made the connection. “I-It’s just that skin-to-skin contact is better at keeping the body warm so I j-just thought-! I mean you don’t have to-!” Alex stops, looking down and seeing his hand in John’s. 

“I’d hold hands with you anyday Alex.” John said in a reassuring tone. It might be looked upon as something friends would do, and he couldn’t help but get just a bit discouraged at that fact that Alex just sees him as his friend.

“...thanks Jackie.” It was a soft, but affectionate tone that came from Alex, followed by a gentle squeeze to his hand that made John’s heart soar and a smile break out on his face. Whatever he and Alex became in the future, he was satisfied what they had right now.


	14. christmas eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting ready for the holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been binging this and drawing gifts for friends since 1 pm today iM DRAINED  
> BUT HEY CHRISTMAS PARTY AND THERE MIGHT BE WRITING  
> and i think after that chapter i am going to relax a bit |D  
> but thank you all for the comments and loving this fic!! <33

allham: CHRISTMAS EVE

leggy: YEEEE BOIII

angekickla: W T F

angekickla: CHRISTMAS CAME TOO FAST TF

elizardbeth: time goes by so fast

mariarena: rt

mariarena: it was like just yesterday that we all started college and alex got himself a new set of bfs

burrsir: What a wild month

allham: im done with u

elizardbeth: how was the movie???

mariarena: NO SPOILERS

allham: DON'T WORRY I WON'T SPOIL

allham: OMG IT WAS SO GOOD I HAD SO MUCH FUN WATCHING IT

allham: laf’s makeup was so on point when they were asking to get tickets the person was flustered af

angekickla: damn,,, i need tips have laf hmu

mariarena: same

allham: honestly mood 

allham: also they decided that me and john were responsible for getting the popcorn wHICH WAS A HUGE MISTAKE

leggy: OMG DID U GUYS EXTRA SALT THAT sHIT

allham: WE DROWNED IT IN BUTTER AND SALT THEY HAD TO GET ANOTHER BAG OF POPCORN

leggy: AYYYY MORE POPCORN FOR U THEN

allham: HELL YEA

allham: god i became to realize how aWFUL I AM TO BRING TO A MOVIE THEATER BC I START FLAILING MY ARMS AROUND AT EVERY MOMENT

mariarena: ur literally the reason why we dont go out in theaters

mariarena: also for that one time u threw popcorn at someone

allham: in my defense everyone wanted to throw popcorn at that one guy

allham: he was being rude

elizardbeth: alex ilu but

elizardbeth: no

allham: :(

leggy: oooo been told off by ultra mom

elizardbeth: u too peggy u joined in after alex did

allham: PERISH

leggy: gdi why must u expose me like this

angekickla: question is how alex wasnt kicked out for being the little drama queen he is

allham: rood

angekickla: i state the facts hon but i still love u

allham: >:/

allham: i love u too

allham: surprisingly enough thomas was just the same like we were both EXPRESSIVE AS HELL

leggy: A MATCH

elizardbeth: i mean it sounds like a good time!!

mariarena: aww did u and thomas not kill each other?

allham: i mean we did have an argument before we went and i was kinda freaking out bc i thought he wanted the hoodie back and i was ready to fIGHT FOR IT

angekickla: alex pls

allham: too bad its mine now

allham: until he asks for it back

burrsir: You could ask him if you can keep it?

allham: aaron what are u trying to do?? set me up???

burrsir: Tbh

burrsir: Yes

leggy: W H E ZE

mariarena: ONE OF US ONE OF US

allham: ASDFGLKJHGFDS 

allham: BETRAYED

leggy: top 10 anime betrayals

burrsir: :P

angekickla: ogod im going to kick UPS’s ASS IF MY GIFTS DONT ARRIVE SOON

mariarena: OGOD U REMINDED ME O F THE GIFTS

angekickla: SCREAMING

leggy: AT LEAST YALL DIDNT COMMIT LAST MINUTE SHOPPING

elizardbeth: was that why u and alex were at walmart last night 

leggy: yes

leggy: walmart at 12 am is terrifying

allham: honestly

burrsir: Wait but you already got gifts for us though???

allham: i mean

allham: do yall think its too early in my friendship with the other guys to give them gifts

leggy: omggg

elizardbeth: omg alex i think ur fine!!

allham: OK BUT LIKE WAT IF THEY DONT LIKE MY GIFTS OR ITS NOT UP TO THEIR EXPECTATIONS

angekickla: THEN THEY GET A SWIFT STAB WITH MY HEELS

mariarena: shshshshsh alex ur fineee

elizardbeth: ur one of the more observant ones out of all of us!!

elizardbeth: what did u get them?

allham: uhh

allham: i got sephora makeup for laf, a sweater for james, yarn gift card for herc, a turtle plushie for john, and a magenta scarf for thomas

angekickla: damn

angekickla: honesty thats sounds good for all of them based on wat u told us about

leggy: wtf is a magenta

allham: the ugliest color to exist/not exist

allham: but thomas wears this color often so i figured

mariarena: shit man maybe u and hefferson can match with ugly colors

allham: eXCUSE

allham: i look good in green thank u very much

elizardbeth: im sure they’ll love it alex <33

allham: aaaaa i hope so???

allham: i think im ready as well

leggy: ????

angekickla: ready for what???

allham: to join their gc???

leggy: OOOOOOOO

elizardbeth: EEEEEEEEEE

mariarena: YESSS ALEX U CAN DO IT

allham: asdfgjhgfd THANK U IDK STILL BUT I KNOW IM COMFORTABLE ENOUGH TO MAYBE

allham: IDK WHEN BUT I JUST FEEL

elizardbeth: TAKE ALL THE TIME U NEED ALEX <333 IM SURE THEY’LL UNDERSTAND

angekickla: and if not i’ll kill them

allham: ANGELICA NO

burrsir: I got two of their numbers if you ever need it

allham: AARON NO

angekickla: AARON YES

allham: YALL NEED JESUS

allham: oh yeah

allham: yall gonna come to the christmas party this year?

leggy: HELL YE

angekickla: we wont be there for long though bc our dad wants us back for the rest of the break

elizardbeth: and he wants to see maria too!!

mariarena: IM STILL NERVOUS ABOUT THAT FU C K

allham: TRUST ME HE MAY BE INTIMIDATING BC HE IS

mariarena: THATS NOT REASSURING

allham: JUST BE CHILL AND UR FINEEE

leggy: does that mean alex is alone with his family??

burrsir: Unfortunately, I got to visit my girlfriend

leggy: omg when did u get a gf

burrsir: None of your business thats when

leggy: >:O

allham: all by myselff

elizardbeth: you could come with us!! dad misses you!!

allham: awww tell ur dad i miss him too <3

allham: but its fine i can survive a break without you guys

mariarena: and without philip

allham: pls take care of him and send me pics of him in santa costumes

elizardbeth: we will!! <33

angekickla: you can ask ur guy friends?

allham: oh

allham: oh right

burrsir: Do they know your dad is a professor here?

allham: im pretty sure thomas and james know, so that means everyone else knows

leggy: omgg pls document everything after we leave

allham: ????

leggy: i want to see them go through the dad test

allham: omfg

burrsir: You girls are so lucky you didn’t have to go through it like I did

elizardbeth: Our dads are familiar with each other ;)

allham: god i should text him to not scare my friends away

burrsir: Let them suffer

leggy: HA

allham: WHY ARE U LIKE THIS

burrsir: IF I HAD TO SUFFER TO DISAPPROVING DADDY EYES SO THEY DO

mariarena: OMFGGGGGG

leggy: DISAPPROVING DADDY EYES IM dY ING

angekickla: PLS NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN

angekickla: THAT WORD IS BANNED FROM THIS CHAT

leggy: what daddy? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**angekickla** kicked **leggy** out of the group chat.

mariarena: the evil has been vanquished

allham: oml

**elizardbeth** added **leggy** into the group chat.

leggy: ROOD

angekickla: I WARNED YOU

leggy: >:(

* * *

thomac&cheese: who tf is blasting mariah carey

thomac&cheese: i can hear that from my dorm

turtleboi: honestly its a mood

honhon: ITS HERC

j.madison: W H Y

turtleboi: he’s trying to binge knit alex’s sweater before christmas 

j.madison: godspeed

thomac&cheese: but,,,, why is it on repeat,,,?

honhon: herc knitting in silence is intimidating

j.madison: please make sure u have him take breaks

honhon: of course

turtleboi: oooooOOO

turtleboi: GUYS DID U GET ALEX’S TEXT

honhon: !!!! 

honhon: CHRISTMAS PARTY!!!

j.madison: oh even thomas was invited

thomac&cheese: hey

turtleboi: im so GOING

honhon: pls dont tell me ur going to arrive in the santa costume

thomac&cheese: oML U STILL HAVE THAT???

turtleboi: of course i do who do u take me for

turtleboi: THIS IS HOW IM GOING TO GIVE YALL GIFTS

honhon: JO H N PLS

thomac&cheese: we’re all going???

honhon: oooo thomas you accepted? ;)

thomac&cheese: i hope you get run over by a reindeer

j.madison: ogod

j.madison: i just remembered

turtleboi: ????

j.madison: we’re basically going to be in our professor’s house

j.madison: bc washington is alex’s dad

honhon: O

thomac&cheese: OH FU CK 

thomac&cheese: UR RIGHT I FORGOT

turtleboi: is it really going to be that bad??

j.madison: yes

j.madison: most likely

j.madison: especially on thomas’ part

honhon: THOMAS WAT DID U DO

thomac&cheese: SCREMAING WHY ME???

j.madison: IDK BUT BACK WHEN THE STORM HAPPENED AND WE FOUND ALEX WASHINGTON WAS SLIGHTLY JUDGING YOU 

thomac&cheese: BUT I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING???

turtleboi: idk man u did give alex ur hoodie

honhon: and u snuggled stole him from james

j.madison: which i will never forgive u still

thomac&cheese: ASDFJHG IT WASNT ON PURPOSE

j.madison: i literally think washington has been keeping his eye on you since the first day you and alex met

thomac&cheese: im a good fucking person i dont deserve this

honhon: if it helps me, john, and herc will have to meet washington and get dad judged

honhon: OMG HE WOULD HAVE TO DAD JUDGE JOHN HARDCORE AF

turtleboi: S SS SHIT UR RIGHT

turtleboi: AND I PLANNED TO GO IN A SANTA COSTUME TOO 

thomac&cheese: u should be fine???

thomac&cheese: just dont act gay around alex

j.madison: thats literally impossible

honhon: rt did u not see them last night while we were walking back

turtleboi: i have no shame alex asked me to hold his hand and i delivered

thomac&cheese: suddenly ur alex’s delivery boy

turtleboi: i deliver them hugs and hold the hands 

turtleboi: ogod im fucked

honhon: u are

turtleboi: i still want to where my santa costume though

honhon: JOHN NO

* * *

allham: hey george

fother.wash: Yes son?

allham: not your son but i got the list of people coming over

fother.wash: Is it not just the sisters and the Maria girl?

allham: no i mean yes they’re coming

allham: but they’re not staying for long and so i invited more

fother.wash: Oh… how much more are we talking?

allham: um like

allham: 5 more??

fother.wash: Are these 5 the ones you talked about over the last few weeks?

allham: yes you already know 2 of them

fother.wash: OH

allham: the others are herc, laf, and john

allham: but regardless PLEASE DONT SCARE THEM

allham: OR DO ANYTHING TO THEM

fother.wash: Why I would never Alexander

allham: are you sure about that

allham: aaron can say otherwise

fother.wash: That’s your roommate right?

allham: yes

fother.wash: I didn’t think I was that bad towards him

allham: just dont do anything embarrassing ok?

fother.wash: Of course son anything for you

allham: thanks dad <3

* * *

fother.wash: MARTHA WHICH OUTFIT MAKES ME THE MOST INTIMIDATING 

mather.wash: George pls

fother.wash: Alexander is bringing his new friends over and one of them is the one I’m suspecting so I must look as dad as I can

mather.wash: George

fother.wash: Alexander called me dad Martha

fother.wash: I have to protect my SON

mather.wash: .....

mather.wash: I’ll pick out the outfit for you

fother.wash: You’re the best wife

mather.wash: I’m the best wife <3

mather.wash: I wasn’t apart of this

fother.wash: I speak nothing of it


	15. merry christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas dayyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERES A SHIT TON OF WRITING IN THIS SO PREPARE  
> ALSO SOME DRAMA AND JAMILTON FEELS BC IT WAS PERFECT FOR THIS OCCASION  
> but aaa happy holidays everyone!! <333  
> almost the end of 2k17 and i made 15 chapters of this   
> this is the most effort i put into a fic ever and this was supposed to be a simple text-based fic  
> but as i said previously im relaxing a bit so no new chapter for a while, will try for a new years one!  
> thank you for all the comments, kudos, spiritual kudos u cant give to each chapter <33

allham: WHERE ARE YOU GUYS

honhon: SORRY MON AMIE

honhon: we’ll be there soon

honhon: i had to convince john to not wear his santa costume

allham: omg why not i would have loved that

honhon: alex pls we’re going to a professor’s house

honhon: who is also ur dad

honhon: tbh the real reason why we took so long is bc we were freaking out on what to wear

honhon: john especially

honhon: but with me included 

allham: omg laf pls

honhon: U CANT BLAME US FOR BEING SLIGHTLY SCARED

honhon: WE AIM TO IMPRESS

allham: IM PRETTY SURE MY DAD’S IMPRESSED WITH U GUYS ALREADY I SPEAK ABOUT YOU GUYS OFTEN TO THEM

honhon: awWWW MON DOUX BÉBÉ <33

allham: sSHSUHSH IM NOT A BABY

honhon: U ARE TO ME

allham: u fucking trees

allham: ur cheating

honhon: all’s fair in love and war ;)

allham: >:/

allham: how are you guys getting here again??

honhon: thomas’ driving us

honhon: iTS VERY HARD TO FIT VERY BIG PEOPLE IN THE BACKSEAT

allham: ooo tell everyone i said hi!!!

honhon: everyone said hi back!!!

allham: im so excited for u guys to come im literally vibrating and angelica’s staring at me funny

allham: oh thats right i also have the schuyler sisters over and one of their gf

honhon: oooo

allham: ok when u see them they may look like they want to stab u guys with their heels

allham: bc they just might

honhon: REASSURING

allham: SHSHSHSH HSHHH UR FINE I WONT LET THEM TOUCH ANY OF U

allham: they wont be here for long so they’ll be here for like a hr before they bounce??

honhon: how many first impressions do we have to make

allham: asdfghjkkjhgd 

allham: if i have to be honest a lot

honhon: cRIES IN FRENCH

allham: MOST OF U GUYS SHOULD BE FINE THOUGH

allham: IM MAINLY CONCERNED FOR JOHN AND THOMAS

honhon: ooOOOO 

honhon: SO U DO CALL HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME TOO

allham: lAF PLS THATS NOT IMPORTANT

honhon: dieu u have no idea how much it is

honhon: we’ve been wondering this mystery case since thomas started calling YOU by YOUR first name

allham: it honestly makes me wonder what u guys talk about in ur gc

honhon: well why dont u come by and check it out ;)))

allham: asdfghjHGFDS omgg

honhon: of course only if ur comfortable enough to <33

honhon: i promise in our gc its just the same as irl us

allham: i mean

allham: ngl i do

honhon: AAAAAA

honhon: IT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN IF U DID

allham: EEEEEEE THANK U LAF JE T'AIME!!

honhon: AAAAAAAAA 

honhon: JE T'AIME AUSSI!!!!!!!!!

honhon: if u ever want to join just let me know ;)

honhon: also we’re almost there!!

allham: i cant wait!!!

honhon: if u hear in the distance faint iconic christmas songs

honhon: thats us

allham: of course

allham: i better hear feliz navidad or something

honhon: omg we would not survive playing feliz navidad

honhon: we rock out too hard on the chorus

allham: tbh same

allham: bUT IM EXCITED FOR YALL TO COME!!

honhon: WE’RE EXCITED TOO!!!

honhon: see you soon mon doux ange <33

allham: <333

* * *

Alex paces around in the living room, lights decorating the walls along with the tinsel and christmas decals scattered on every surface they could place them on. The scent of hot chocolate and cookies baking seeps in from the kitchen. The small laughter and chatter fills his ears but Alex couldn’t help but just stare out the window, waiting anxiously for his group of friends. 

Would they make it? Would they even come? All of Alex’s insecurities form into questions that bombard his head. It wasn’t until a warm hand was placed on his shoulder that it snaps Alex back to reality. Looking back, he sees Eliza and her reassuring presence behind him. In her arm was Philip, the rabbit they co-own, chewing on the christmas costume they dressed him up in.

“Don’t worry too much Alex. They’ll come.” Eliza smiles, which puts some ease on Alex’s heart and shoulders. He didn’t realize he was fidgeting with the hem of his ugly christmas sweater until now. 

“AND IF THEY DON’T I’LL KICK THEIR ASS!” Angelica exclaims from the couch, gaining a few murmurs of mutual agreement from the other girls. Eliza simply sighs and shakes head at her sister while Alex frowns at the eldest sister from a far. 

“Well when they do come, you ALL better behave!” Alex said out loud, crossing his arms across his chest. It brought him a little pride to see them deflate just a little. 

“Fine, but we make no promises though.” God damn it. 

Alex opens his mouth to scold one of them, when he pauses, blinking and listens closely to the faint guitar music growing closer. Was… was that fucking Feliz Navidad playing? He turns around and opens the door, seeing a car roll up that was absolutely blasting the iconic christmas song. The windows roll down, revealing familiar faces with joyous smiles and stupid goofy looking grins. “FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEARTTTTT!” All the guys chorus, laughing and overall having a good time. John turns his head and his eyes widen, glee and excitement washing over the freckled man’s face as he pops his head and arms out the window, waving enthusiastically at the other male. 

“Alex!” John calls out, fumbling with his seat belt and almost falling out of the car as he runs towards him. Alex laughs and opens his arms wide, just enough to feel the force of John’s overexcited hugs. 

“DOG PILE!” Someone, who most likely is Herc, exclaims from the side, and before Alex can realize what was about to happen, more weight was added on, and even more weight was added on to the point Alex was barely able to keep balance. 

“GUYS I’M ABOUT TO FALL.”

“YOU SHOULD HAVE FELL A LONG TIME AGO!” Laf squacks, looking over their shoulder at the remaining two males who haven’t joined the pile yet. “One of you come here and topple this boy over!” James blinks and looks over at Thomas with a knowing expression. Alex sees Thomas striding over with a smirk and he glares at him.

“I swear to god- Don’t you dare.” His only last and final moments were Thomas’ grin.

“Long live the king Alexander.” 

“NO YOU ASS-” Alex cuts off with a screech as Thomas leans in on the pile, adding his weight and ultimately making them all fall on the snow. There was a moment a silence that passes by them, before Alex starts snickering and burst out laughing. 

“Hey Alex!” Alex looks up, seeing fond smiling expressions on the other guys’ faces. “Merry Christmas!” The corner of his lips go up and his eyes soften.

“Yeah, merry christmas to you guys too. Now come on inside! It’s cold out here and I’m sure I got snow in my sweater now!”

* * *

allham: i still can’t believe you guys fought them over me

mariarena: i said so before

mariarena: if we had to fight for alex cuddle privileges i will fight for alex cuddle privileges

allham: maria pls

mariarena: u found urself a good set of friends alex

allham: more like they found me but god yea

allham: im so grateful for them

leggy: does this mean they all get the Pass™

elizardbeth: i say they do!

mariarena: “on the friendship scale! some people are going to have to go through the Trial for the relationship stage!” -angelica

allham: isnt she the one driving?

leggy: yes pls save us

allham: ogod i pray for yall

elizardbeth: i’ll make sure angelica drives us safely <3

allham: good ur gonna need maria alive to see her future father-in-law

mariarena: ASDFGHKJHGFDS 

leggy: AHHH YEAAAAAHHH

mariarena: SHANKS U

mariarena: IM STILL FILLED WITH ANXIETY DONT DO THIS TO ME

allham: SHHHSHHH U’LL BE FINE

allham: if it helps my dad just sneezed and eVERYONE fREAKED

allham: like john and laf screamed, thomas fell off the sofa, james almost tRIPPED AND HERC DUCKED DOWN

elizardbeth: oml

leggy: THE DAD SNEEZES

leggy: SO POWERFUL AND STRONG TO SCARE OFF PREDATORS FROM THEIR YOUNG

allham: MY FAMILY ISNT A NATIONAL GEOGRAPHICS DOCUMENT PEGGY

leggy: U CANT DENY HOW TRUE IT IS

elizardbeth: i mean alex u almost did the same thing when our dad sneezed

mariarena: omg alex pls

allham: sSHSHHSH

leggy: AHA OMG I REMEMBER

allham: im never going to live this down

elizardbeth: u literally tumbled down the stairs and tried to walk it off cool but when u tried to stand u just went LIMP

elizardbeth: so no u dont

allham: betrayed by my favorite mother

leggy: if it helps dad was really guilty about it

leggy: he knows how powerful his sneezes are

mariarena: does it count that washington literally knows them from school which makes his sneezes 10x more powerful

allham: sdlkjhasdfghjk

leggy: OMG Y E S

allham: can i get a new dad

mariarena: nope

leggy: how dare u disrespect gwash

elizardbeth: but alexxx he loves u so much!

allham: hnhnnnhgnn i know and i love him too

allham: btw THANK U ALL FOR UR GIFTS I LOVE THEM ALL AND IM CRYING???

elizardbeth: its np!! <33 we love ur gifts for us too!!

leggy: did u give ur gifts to the others though???

allham: aaaa kinda?? mostly

allham: like everyone LOVES their gifts?? like wow good job me but i just 

allham: i didnt give thomas his

mariarena: wAIT

mariarena: WHY

leggy: ALEX

elizardbeth: BUT ALEX

allham: ASDJHGFDSSG I KNOW I KNOW BUT LIKE

allham: THOMAS IS SUPER FUCKING RICH AND THAT MAKES ME FEEL SUPER SELF-CONSCIOUS ABOUT THIS GIFT BC ITS JUST THIS PLAIN OLD SCARF AND I KNOW IM JUST BULLSHITTING OUT MY ASS AND I SHOULDNT THINK THAT BUT I JUST CANT GIVE IT TO HIM IN FRONT OF EVERYONE ELSE

leggy: OMGG ALEX

mariarena: ALEX FUCKING B L E A SE

elizardbeth: SHHHH IM SURE HE WOULD STILL APPRECIATE IT

allham: hMMM WELL ITS TOO LATE NOW WE PAST GIFT EXCHANGING

allham: i sure he’s back to hating me now hahahaha fCUK

mariarena: A L E X

leggy: U HAD ONE JOB

allham: lET ME DIE IN PEACE AND IN THE COMFORT OF ALL THESE ARMS

elizardbeth: alexander u better give that gift to him soon and explain to him 

elizardbeth: or ur never getting philip pics

allham: eliza

allham: my dearest eliza

allham: dont do this to me

elizardbeth: too late

mariarena: come on alex whats the worst that can happen???

allham: he laughs in my face and scoffs at my gift and me with clear disgust

mariarena: OMG

mariarena: ALEX HE CAN NOT HATE U

mariarena: HE’S LETTING U KEEP HIS HOODIE FOR GODS SAKE

elizardbeth: alexander you will give this man his gift regardless or so help me god

allham: oh jesus

leggy: OOOO u pissed off ultra mom

elizardbeth: angelica is saying the same thing too

allham: OK FINE 

allham: i’ll make sure to give him his present

elizardbeth: good :)

mariarena: god ur so hot when ur threatening ilusm

elizardbeth: ilu2!! <33

leggy: e W

leggy: oh yeah how’s burrrrr???

burrsir: I’m enjoying my Christmas thank you

leggy: u should introduce us to ur gf

burrsir: Let me think about that

burrsir: No

leggy: U G H

mariarena: HA

burrsir: But I hope everyone stays warm and has a good Christmas

mariarena: ogod yeah i heard there was a snowstorm later

leggy: im fucking ready to get snowed in 

burrsir: What kind of attitude is that

leggy: the dying one

burrsir: Of course

burrsir: Also my gf says hi and wishes you all a Merry Christmas

elizardbeth: aww <33 thank you too burr’s gf!

leggy: and thats 3 people in our friend group who are in a relationship

mariarena: WE CAN GET THE 4tH PERSON IF HE DIDNT FUCK UP

allham: I DONT NEED THIS HARASSMENT RN 

allham: we’re getting crunk aF dad whipped out the eggnog

burrsir: Oh god

leggy: EGGNOG EGGNOG EGGNOG

elizardbeth: pls drink responsibly

allham: i make no promises

allham: if i start making no sense blame drunk alex

leggy: ‘who are u’

leggy: ‘i am u but crUNK’

mariarena: alex needs an adult

mariarena: burr be his adult

burrsir: But I’m nowhere near him???

mariarena: but u have madison’s and hefferson’s numbers

burrsir: Gdi I’m never free

mariarena: u were never free once u were in this gc

leggy: perish

* * *

burrsir: Apparently I’m on Alexander watch duty so what’s the status

j.madison: this is tragically ur role

burrsir: I’m suffering end me

j.madison: well thats too bad

burrsir: I trusted you

j.madison: S H RU G S

j.madison: but pretty much everyone is wasted

j.madison: except for thomas and i

j.madison: they’re all a big mess together 

j.madison: god their singing like they’re fighting for a war 

j.madison: THEY KEEP DRINKING THE EGG

burrsir: That is certainly,,,interesting

burrsir: Please record this

j.madison: who do u take me as?

j.madison: goodlordwat.mp4

burrsir: Ok wtf

burrsir: If they weren’t drunk they would actually sound decent

j.madison: tbh

j.madison: hey alex hasn’t said anything about gifts for any of us right

burrsir: Why are you asking?

j.madison: i just find it really sketchy that alex got something for ALL of us even me

j.madison: but not for thomas

burrsir: Ugh god

burrsir: Alex just has piss poor confidence and self-esteem but also a shitty way to express himself

j.madison: sounds like his perfect cocktail

burrsir: Is Thomas upset?

j.madison: oh yeah he is

j.madison: he’s trying to be lowkey about it but he is genuinely upset

burrsir: SIGH

burrsir: He actually does have a gift for him 

burrsir: But as smart of a man Alex is he’s fucking oblivious

j.madison: dear lord help us

j.madison: also it looks like we’re stuck here for the night with all the snow

j.madison: washington in suspenders should NOT be THAT INTIMIDATING

burrsir: You’d be surprised

j.madison: ogod

j.madison: ok i got to help thomas bring herc and laf into a guest room

burrsir: Alright good luck with that

burrsir: And thanks for the video the moms will love this

j.madison: i would judge you u calling them the moms but that's honestly the most accurate description of them since i met them

burrsir: You have no idea

* * *

“Alright Hercules, in you go.” Thomas watches as James basically dumps his brother’s sluggish body on the mattress. He sets Lafayette down, ignoring the murmurs coming out from his cousin’s drunk mouth. Something about baguettes in french. Thomas sighs, taking in the scene before he steps out the room. He makes his way back to the living room and sees two figures on the couch. 

John was curled up against Alex’s side, his arms wrapped around the other male’s waist and his face resting on his chest. Like he was cuddling a teddy bear. Thomas lets out an amused huff, no doubt in his mind that John was blissed out right now. But then his eyes flickers over to Alex’s sleeping face. 

Alex.

Waves of emotion washes over Thomas when he gazes at Alex. When he present gifts for them, Thomas wasn’t going to lie how much anticipation he had if he got one. He never did. Thomas thought they were on friendlier terms since the storm incident, but he may have been proven wrong.

Thomas tries to ignore the pang of pain in his heart. Why should he care anyways? It’s not like him and Alex were ever close to begin with. He was a fool to hope.

“Thomas.” James’ voice calls out to him, bringing him out of his thoughts. He sees his best friend’s eyes trailing to the sleeping duo, Thomas follows the gaze as well. “I’m heading in for the night. You know where the room is right?”

“Yeah…” The was a long amount a silence between them, Thomas notes that James wasn’t walking right away. 

“You know,” He begins and Thomas already feels his own mental exhaustion get the better of him. “You should ask him why you didn’t get a gift.” 

“It’s fine. I’m not bothered by it.” Thomas scoffs bitterly. “If Alex doesn’t have a gift for me, then so be it. Clearly he isn’t fond of me.” He feels James’ concern stare on him. “Go to sleep Jemmy, I’m going to stay up just a bit longer.” His tone was final, and James saw it, shutting his mouth.

“That’s not the case and you know it. Goodnight, Thomas…” His voice was low and soft, it tries to reach out to Thomas to reassure him but he was too focused his clouded thoughts. Too focused on the peaceful face on the couch. Deciding that was enough moping on his part, Thomas turns his back and started walkin-

“Thomas…?” He stops to the slur voice coming from behind him. No, he should ignore it, prove to himself that he has nothing for Alex. “Waittt, Thomas don’t gooo…!” His whine grew louder and Thomas sighs, turning around to glare at a very drunk, but also awake, Alex. To seeing that his attention was now on him, Alex gave him a dumb bright smile. “C’mere!~” He wildly waves over with his unconfined arm.

Thomas decides to indulge in… drunk Alex. Hey maybe he can get him to say a few words to use against him. He walks up to the couch, leaning against the backrest. “What is it?”

“Merry Christmassss.” Thomas dumbly stares at Alex. 

“Is that all?”

“Ssssay it back! Ya have to!”

“What the-” Thomas silently curses to himself. “Merry Christmas to you too you prick.” Alex seems content with his reply, and Thomas couldn’t help a faint smile forming on his face.

“Pssst! Tommy!” Wait, Tommy? “I have a surprisee for youu!” Alex chimes with glee, which Thomas only gave him a questioning look. “Go, go! Behind that pillow oover there!” He looks in the direction from where drunk Alex was pointing. Squinting his eyes, he can now clearly see something was hiding behind the throw pillows. He shoves the pillows aside and was welcome with a thin, yet wide box. 

“What is this?”

“Open it!” He quirked an eyebrow at the other male before taking off the lid and- Oh, it’s a scarf. Thomas blinks at it, confused for a second, rubbing the fabric between his fingers with a thought. 

“Why now? Why wait until, eleven in the damn night to give me this?” He’s honestly surprised that he can even raise his voice and display so much anger without waking anyone else up. “What the fuck’s the meaning of this? Do you think it’s fun to mess with m-!”

“Was scared.” He froze, now his attention was on Alex who looks, ashamed? Guilty? Like a kicked puppy almost. “I was scared you wouldn’t like it o-or thought it was pointless.” His voice trembles, refusing to meet Thomas’ eyes. 

Thomas said nothing, only walks up to where Alex was laying and stands nearby. The scarf still in his hand, but his grip on it less tight. “Why would you think that?” The question came out carefully, as if Thomas was approaching a scared animal.

“Because your rich! Ssso you probably haf like, a shit ton of scarfs and thinking ‘bout that made me think that my present is trash…” He delicately fidgets with John’s curly hair before looking up at Thomas with big eyes. “Do… do you not l-like it?”

“I-” Thomas starts, realizing the fire in him to start something burnt out when he heeded to Alex’s call. Because he realized that Alex got him something regardless of what they were. They argue with each other, constantly at each other’s necks, and claim each other as their rivals. But Alex thought of him when he was picking out this scarf. “I love it. Thank you, Alex.” It was genuine, just as genuine as the relieved smile on Alex’s face.

“Merry Christmas, Tommy.” Alex slurs his words, exhaustion seeping in before he finally closes his eyes and was gone for the night. Thomas huffs, finding a nearby blanket to drape over the two friends before heading back to the guest room. He stops, turning to notice the clock, how it was barely even midnight. Thomas takes one look at Alex’s sleeping face with a gentle smile. 

“Merry Christmas Alex.”


	16. NEW YEARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW YEARS EVE AND ITS VERY WHOLESOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aYYYY IM POSTING THIS IN 2018 BC I WAS TOO LATE TO POST IT DURING NEW YEARS EVE AND THIS WAS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER BC I WANTED FEELS IF THEY'Re OOC OH WELL  
> thank you guys for following this for like a month now this is one of my most popular fics that im really passionate about??  
> tbh the only fic that has cHAPTERS  
> but yo i have another sketch of [this christmas scene last chapter](https://devils-artvoid.tumblr.com/post/168993146484/i-thomas-starts-realizing-the-fire-in-him-to#notes) and other AU art probably ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

allham: omggg

allham: i hate drunk me but also im thankful for drunk me

mariarena: what did u do

leggy: are u now sober alex

allham: yes

allham: but drunk alex gave thomas the scarf

allham: i actually dont remember shit from last night i was wASTED off the egg

leggy: EGGNOG EGGnOG EGGNOG

elizardbeth: drink lots of water!!

elizarbeth: and take some aspirin too if you have any!!

mariarena: such a mom

elizardbeth: of course ;)

burrsir: He and his friends were so drunk off their minds

mariarena: pls tell me u somehow got evidence

allham: ogod 

burrsir: newboiband.mp4 

leggy: hAAAAAAAAAA

mariarena: OMFGGG

allham: i asked for death b ut not like t HI S

leggy: tag urself im cat clock on the wall that says 10:45

mariarena: im the multiple empty eggnog cartons on the ground

burrsir: I’m Thomas’ done face

allham: IM _DYING_

angekickla: wait wait if u were drunk out of ur mind how do you know you gave him the scarf??

allham: bc only i know where i hid his present and i mcfuckign saw him weaRING THE BRIGHT AF SCARF AROUND HIS NECK LIKE IT WAS NO BIG DEAL

angekickla: does he like it

allham: fffff idk??

allham: i mean

allham: he looks,,,,, happier than what happened last night

leggy: AW YEA BOI

elizardbeth: we told you he would like it <333

angekickla: for a second i thought i would have to drive back to ur house to kick ur ass

allham: blease its christmas

angekickla: ITS PAST CRISMAS

leggy: MERRY CRISIS

elizardbeth: peggy no

leggy: HAPPY HALLOWEEN THEN

mariarena: my god peggy

allham: how was meeting the father-in-law 

angekickla: it was actually good

leggy: lol im pretty sure dad loves maria

allham: WHAT

allham: tell philip schuyler he’s dead to me

mariarena: dont be so salty 

allham: impossible

allham: have u met me

elizardbeth: honestly thats true

elizardbeth: dont worry alex ur still our favorite schuyler brother <33

leggy: a brother from another family

allham: im like

allham: ur only brother

angekickla: keep that attitude up and soon u wont

allham: PLS DONT I LOVE THIS FAMILY

mariarena: you know what i realized that alex didnt have at his house

mariarena: mistletoe

leggy: OOOOO U RIGHT

angekickla: oh dear lord

allham: ogod

allham: actually ur right and i know we have some around

angekickla: gwash probably didnt hang them up for a reason

allham: ????

leggy: ;)

mariarena: ;)

elizardbeth: oh alex its so obvious

allham: what

allham: O

allham: G U Y S B LE AS E

mariarena: in our defense though,,,

mariarena: u and john were being HELLA gay

angekickla: he was probably thinking that hefferson was going to make a move

mariarena: did you see his face though when he saw alex and john together?

leggy: OH GOD YEAH I LOVE IT HE JUST STARED LIKE

leggy: 8I

angekickla: gwash was already expecting one person and noT ANOTHER OPPONENT

leggy: PLAYER 3 ENTERS THE ARENA

allham: gUYS BLEASE WE WERE JUST CUDDLING

mariarena: ok point??

allham: i cuddle with u guys all the time

allham: and i was doing the same with the other guys!!

angekickla: oh alex hon

angekickla: how are u so smart and witty but at the same time dumb af

leggy: im ace af and i can FEEL the gay from u and john

allham: >8/

burrsir: Whenever I see them together John looks at Alex like he’s everything 

elizardbeth: awwwwww

allham: sdkjhgfdsgh he does not

burrsir: B you do the same thing

leggy: EXPOSED

allham: ok but like john has 

allham: a very nice face

burrsir: Sometimes you stare at his freckles

mariarena: you want to smooch them dont you

burrsir: He does 

allham: i

allham: i want a new roommate

elizardbeth: john is very cute though

allham: he is and im Blessed™

leggy: awww you called john cute

allham: i call a lot of people cute 

allham: like angelica is cute

angekickla: bullshit i am

angekickla: i am nothing but sass and anger waiting to be unleashed

allham: absolutely adorable

leggy: sober alex has no fear

allham: this headache is going to kill me first before angelica can 

angekickla: alex please

burrsir: Ok but the fact that it’s John though???

leggy: ^^^^

allham: the freckles make him like

allham: 10x more cute and it should be illegal

allham: basically anyone with freckles should be send to jail for being too cute

elizardbeth: oh worm

elizardbeth: if maria had freckles i would smooch every one of them

mariarena: i do

elizardbeth: W O T 

mariarena: well they’re not on my face

mariarena: still want to kiss those? ;)

angekickla: GUYS PLS

elizardbeth: y e s!!!!!!!

mariarena: !!!!

allham: G E T IT GIRLS

leggy: nOT IN MY CHRISTIAN CHATROOM

mariarena: you literally cant say anything u literal sin

leggy: i

leggy: ok u right

elizardbeth: @allham @burrsir what are you guys planning on doing on new years?

allham: dying

leggy: mood

burrsir: Pretty much bingeing stranger things with my gf

mariarena: goals

mariarena: tfw u binged all the shows u watched with ur gf 

elizardbeth: we can watch them again

mariarena: WE SHOULD

leggy: hope yall ready to whip out those new year goals ;)

allham: what goals

leggy: yes

angekickla: omg guys pls

burrsir: My new year goal is finding an apartment with my gf

elizardbeth: oooo

allham: i cant believe ur leaving me and eloping with ur gf that we dont even know

burrsir: You don’t need to know her

burrsir: I just

burrsir: Love her so much

burrsir: Plus she got us a kitten for Christmas and I love her her name is Theodosia

burrsir: mydaughter.jpeg

allham: !!!!!!!!

allham: CUTE KITTY

elizardbeth: eeeeeeeeeee she’s precious!! <33

mariarena: can we see her

burrsir: You see her right here

leggy: SASSED

mariarena: burr u shit

mariarena: u know what i mean

burrsir: I do but my dad instincts have awakened

burrsir: I am a new father I can’t let her be tainted by you people

leggy: i cant believe burr’s a daddy now

 **angekickla** kicked **leggy** out of the group chat.

elizardbeth: banned word

angekickla: cursed

 **elizardbeth** added **leggy** into the group chat.

leggy: r00d

angekickla: u had it coming

angekickla: i raised u better than this

leggy: im rebelling

allham: but aarronnnn

allham: theo and philip could be best friends :(

burrsir: ,,,,,,,, maybe

allham: :D

angekickla: tbh after christmas it was like

angekickla: purgatory

leggy: wtf even were the days between christmas and new years eve

allham: oh worm

allham: but then again i never know what the day is so it wasnt much different

mariarena: of course

allham: tbh i should probably apartment hunt soon bc sWEATS idk how much longer philip can stay considering the dean is getting s u s pe c t

elizardbeth: i could always take philip for some time!

allham: hnnhnnhnnngnngnh but then u guys would get in trouble for it and i dont want to put them on youuuuu

allham: besides rooming is E X P E N S I V E AND IM POOR

leggy: dont u have a professor as a dad

allham: yes but im not going to leech off of him??? as much as he wants me to

mariarena: yasss alex bby be independent

allham: thanks i try

allham: like legit washington goes full dad mode and i cant!! do!! anything!!!

elizardbeth: well if you need any help searching you can come to us <3

angekickla: try to find roommates that way rent is cheaper

allham: asdfgha thanks guys <33

allham: im off to continue dying now see yall next year <3

angekickla: omfg

leggy: godspeed sober alex

* * *

hunkules: u know,,,, i just realized how we’re close to a new year and how old we all are

turtleboi: pls stop

turtleboi: i dont want to be reminded about AGE AND TIME

thomac&cheese: gOD

thomac&cheese: that reminds me how long i’ve known jemmy and it’s a fucking DOUBLE DIGIT NUMBER NOW

turtleboi: how come herc never knew thomas but yall two are like childhood friends

hunkules: thats bc i was mainly in the custody of my dad since james and me only share our mom so there goes me not having thomas as a friend

j.madison: ur not missing much

thomac&cheese: what about our historyyy

j.madison: i am amazed still how we’re still friends

thomac&cheese: u love me

j.madison: tragically so

thomac&cheese: b ITCH

thomac&cheese: u know what i still love you though 

honhon: awww thats the sweetest thing i heard from thomas 

honhon: ever

thomac&cheese: fuck u

turtleboi: back to rood boi

honhon: ;(

j.madison: i mean thomas has been in a happier mood lately

honhon: suspicious

thomac&cheese: am i??? not allowed to be happy??

turtleboi: every blue moon thomas jefferson is in a good mood

j.madison: TBH

j.madison: everytime you wear that NASTY SCARF ur slightly in a better mood

thomac&cheese: EXCUSE MY SCARF IS NOT N A S T Y

honhon: thomas hon

honhon: it’s magenta

turtleboi: CRYPTID COLOR

thomac&cheese: ok but like,,,, have u not seen the rest of my clothing though,,,

hunkules: tbh everytime i see magenta on u i have to just

hunkules: breath and squint my eyes

hunkules: but you rock the color though

thomac&cheese: THANK YOU

honhon: mon cher pls i know u have like

honhon: other scarves in a different color

thomac&cheese: well excuse me for liking this scarf just a bit more??

j.madison: its ok thomas we all know it was a gift from alex

thomac&cheese: im done

turtleboi: hint hint nudge nudge ;)

thomac&cheese: i’ll destuff your turtle dont test me

turtleboi: DONT YOU DARE TOUCH FRANCES

honhon: i still cant believe you named ur stuffed turtle frances

turtleboi: listen,,,, i was gifted upon my new daughter from someone i hold very close to my heart,,,

hunkules: the gay

hunkules: thats gay i meant

honhon: PFFF

j.madison: good job hercules

turtleboi: sdfghkjhgfds

turtleboi: yes hi it is me

turtleboi: the gay

honhon: the true gay icon

hunkules: this is bullying

hunkules: ok but like

hunkules: lets all just say that alex’s gifts make us all very happy and Blessed™ 

honhon: !!!!!

honhon: I LOVE THE MAKEUP PALETTE HE GOT ME 

thomac&cheese: how many palettes do you have now???

honhon: not e n o u g h

hunkules: but im personally insulted that james replaced his get better sweater with his gift

j.madison: i have

j.madison: no regrats

thomac&cheese: one regrat

j.madison: im disappointed in you

thomac&cheese: nice to know im living up to ur expectations

honhon: thomas oh mon dieu

hunkules: i could literally knit u sweaters james

j.madison: and im thankful but

j.madison: chill

hunkules: mom wouldnt have wanted this

j.madison: revolution 

turtleboi: must be the older brother instincts talking

turtleboi: bc honestly same 

thomac&cheese: well isnt that a mood

honhon: and here i am

honhon: sibling-less

turtleboi: but didnt u adopt alex though

honhon: U RIGHT I DID

honhon: im going to make him my brother

thomac&cheese: pls dont then that makes me indirectly related to him

honhon: how tragic

honhon: too bad i want a sibling

hunkules: guys

hunkules: we should have like

hunkules: a new years eve party

turtleboi: YES!!

j.madison: we were just at a party a couple of days ago

hunkules: yeah 

hunkules: for CHRISTMAS

hunkules: this is the new years

honhon: where when and will there be alcohol

thomac&cheese: pls no more alcohol

thomac&cheese: i do not need to carry another drunk laf with them whispering drunk french about baguettes in my ear again

honhon: did i do that

thomac&cheese: YES

j.madison: you guys were all a mess with all that eggnog

j.madison: like did i show you guys drunk singing?

turtleboi: no bUT SHOW PLS

j.madison: goodlordwat.mp4

hunkules: omg,,, drunk me is fucking wild

honhon: i can taste the french

honhon: we drank a lot of eggnog that night

hunkules: i dont think i remember anything that happened that night 

hunkules: besides waking up CRAVING DEATH

honhon: MOI

turtleboi: AYYYY LOOK AT US

thomac&cheese: why is that something ur proud of

turtleboi: BC WE LOOK LIKE WE’RE HAVING FUN AF

j.madison: too much fun

turtleboi: lol u could have joined us

j.madison: someone had to be the adult of the group

honhon: thomas is suddenly an adult?

thomac&cheese: w o w

thomac&cheese: i prefer wine thank you

honhon: i cant believe thomas is the wine mom

turtleboi: can i be the vodka aunt then

honhon: no ur more like the

honhon: sangria cousin

turtleboi: oshit

turtleboi: i’ll take that then

hunkules: john,,,,laf,,,, yall acting so slick like i dont see yall still wearing my christmas sweaters,,,

honhon: sSHSHSHSHHSHHHHHSHHH

hunkules: ITS BEEN DAYS

turtleboi: LET US LIVE HERC WE LOVE IT SO MUCH

turtleboi: MINE HAS THIS CUTE AF TURTLE ON IT ITS MY FUCKING SKIN NOW

j.madison: if it helps me and thomas are still wearing them

hunkules: IT DOESNT

thomac&cheese: dude its super comfy and warm and MINE HAS A MAC&CHEESE DESIGN ON IT

j.madison: hercules always had a talent in crafts

hunkules: omgg

hunkules: i love you guys but why are you all like this

honhon: bc we’re ur friends and it’s permanent now you cant go back

turtleboi: “dude i got you a friendship bracelet” “nice put it on me!” *HAND CUFFS*

honhon: but with like

honhon: 3 more people

turtleboi: pretty much

thomac&cheese: ok but like,,,, this party though

honhon: RIGHT

honhon: @hunkules WHEN WHERE AND WILL THERE BE BOOZE

hunkules: LETS JUST ALL GO OUT AND HAVE FUN

j.madison: UGHGUGHUGHUUHHUHGUH

hunkules: dont be like that

j.madison: its COLD

honhon: COME ON WE’RE CELEBRATING

j.madison: i hate you all

* * *

allham: yo what if,,,,

allham: i send the guys paragraphs for new years eves

mariarena: omg

mariarena: do it

leggy: SURPRISE BITCH THEM

allham: DO I HAVE PERMISSION FROM ALL MY MOTHERS TO SURPRISE BITCH THEM

mariarena: yes

leggy: FUC K YES

elizardbeth: u have mine!!!

angekickla: make them CRY

burrsir: I guess I’m also a mom friend

leggy: u are lol

burrsir: Well

burrsir: Ruin them Alex

allham: !!!!!!

allham: HELL YEAH

* * *

allham: herc!!

hunkules: !!!

hunkules: alex!!!

allham: ok prepare urself 

hunkules: what

hunkules: ur still typing where are u going???

allham: ok but like can i say how thankful i am to meet you like even though this weird bc i feel like im saying this for thanksgiving but i am!! like even though we dont talk as much as i do with laf or john i still enjoy ur company bc it has this nice calming and comfortable feeling and yellow! idk what yellow feels like but thats what i see and feel when i think or when im with you!! like ur so nice like a gentle giant ur like the big strong oak tree that protects and provides homes for all the animals and honestly me meeting you makes this year so wonderful!!

allham: herc?

allham: where did you goooo

hunkules: im calling the police

hunkules: ur so precious it killed me

hunkules: im literally out in public rn alex

allham: ;)

hunkules: but omg im thankful for you too???

hunkules: i cant make a fucking ESSAY like YOU CAN BUT

hunkules: u make me literally want to put u in my pocket and just protect u

allham: tbh u could

hunkules: can i

allham: yes as long as u hug me

hunkules: WOULDNT MISS IT IN THE WORLD

hunkules: ILU ALEX AND HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE

allham: !!!!!

allham: ILU2 AND SAME!!

* * *

allham: LAF

honhon: MON PETIT LION!!!

honhon: happy new years eve <33

allham: aaa u too!!

honhon: what are you doing for the new years? 

allham: ;)

honhon: ,,,,what are you doing im suspect

allham: not saying i would fight alongside with u in war bUT I TOTALLY WOULD FIGHT ALONGSIDE WITH U IN WAR like ur a great friend and omg i love hanging out with u by any given chance regardless of how aggressively affectionate u get and how we can just pASSIONATELY talk in french ur also ridiculous but i love it??? and i love you!!! u shaped up to be one of my greatest friends i feel like and ur honestly the closest brother figure i have than my biological brother but yeah YOU MAKE MY YEAR GREATER!!

honhon: OH MON DIEU

honhon: ALEXANDER 

honhon: U ALMOST GAVE ME A STROKE HOW DARE YOU

allham: but je t'aime

honhon: omgggg

honhon: je t'aime aussi <333

honhon: im going to aggressively cuddle u when we get back im dragging u to our dorm for cuddle night

allham: yes!!

allham: ok i must go now and ruin more friends

honhon: omg

honhon: godspeed

* * *

allham: jamess

j.madison: ogod

j.madison: are u the reason why laf and herc are almost crying

allham: yes

j.madison: ok but like

j.madison: have mercy

j.madison: ALEX PLS I SAID HAVE MERCY

allham: ok where do i even begin like omg james madison never in my life would i think i would befriend u like u have this really chill vibe but also u have that dry sarcasm that makes u YOU which i really love about??? like even if ur not one to talk as much u still appreciate and listen to everyone! even me and i talk a lot!! i honestly love having u on the debate team even though it seems like i dont but i really do!! but mostly i love having you as someone to talk to!! also im still so thankful for that one day of the storm when u found me like i thought it was going to be the end of me but thEN YOU CAME AND HELPED ME FEEL BETTER AND I WILL ALWAYS BE GRATEFUL FOR THAT!! SO HAPPY NEW YEARS EVES JAMES

j.madison: ah

j.madison: i cant believe you’ve done this

allham: no mercy only love

j.madison: u completely caught me off guard im speechless and full of emotions

allham: good emotions??

j.madison: so good

j.madison: are you,,,, legit just writing paragraphs for us???

allham: ;)

allham: dont tell thomas or john yet

j.madison: i

j.madison: u know what

j.madison: do what u need to do alex

allham: >8D

j.madison: also alex

allham: ?

j.madison: thank u

j.madison: for everything u’ve done for us and to make us feel happy

j.madison: happy new years eve alex

allham: wtf ur words were so simple and straight to the point but IM CRYING???

j.madison: how the tables have turned

allham: >:’(

* * *

allham: heyyyy 

thomac&cheese: ogod

thomac&cheese: its u

allham: rood

allham: i grace u with my presence and this is what i get

thomac&cheese: well at least ur not physically here so this makes it a bit more tolerable

allham: w o w

allham: i’d slap u in the face again

thomac&cheese: with what? ur sleeve?

allham: YES

thomac&cheese: from my hoodie probably

allham: listen,,,,, i didnt come here for this

thomac&cheese: could have fooled me on news years eve

thomac&cheese: why are u still typing wtf are u doing

allham: ok ur a piece of shit but a piece of shit that i wouldnt mind hanging out with even though we’re literally at each other for the littlest things i actually really enjoy ur company and arguing/talking with u even if the conversations can get really aggressive which is all ur fault but im not going into detail about that tbh i wasnt expecting for us to keep talking like we’re friends bc I NEVER expected to be friends with u since the first day we met i literally called you out and idk are we friends?? mutuals??? idk but i hope,,, we’re just somethi

allham: ng and when i meant that one night how i dont hate u im legit bc just like u i can never really hate u i can get MAD at you but never hate u i dont think i can ever find a way to hate u since ur actually not a bad person?? ur smart and witty and very observant like when u helped me through my rising panic attack before the storm and after the storm and even though i can never admit this irl to u bc im A WEENIE WITH TOO MUCH PRIDE like i actually think ur great, like a great friend too especially to james 

allham: and im actually really glad i called out the first time bc then i would have never met you for who you are

allham: i accidently sent my message early oops idk my hands are twitching and my palms are sweaty hahaha

thomac&cheese: i

allham: WELL MY TIME IS UP SEEYA THOMAS HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE

thomac&cheese: wait

thomac&cheese: alex

thomac&cheese: omg i know ur reading these

thomac&cheese: fine then read what i have to say

thomac&cheese: u talk so fucking much and constantly give me a headache but in a good way?? like at first ur annoying and dont get me wrong u still are but, its something i came to really enjoy about you?? ur personality literally makes me want to rip out my own hair but i enjoy talking to you as much as i like arguing with you. You’re actually a good person, despite your flaws and after the whole storm incident i came to realize ur not as perfect as you think you are bc i can honestly relate and yeah i really cant hate you as much as i try its like i always find myself a way to not

allham: but

allham: what about during christmas at the party 

allham: i didnt give u ur gift during the exchange

thomac&cheese: i was mad at you yeah, but did i hate you? no

allham: but it was literally just a scarf

thomac&cheese: but you THOUGHT of me when getting this scarf

thomac&cheese: i dont get much gifts bc yeah i have money but 

thomac&cheese: it still means a lot to me

allham: i

allham: ,,,,,,,,,

thomac&cheese: like i know i get on ur nerves most of the time but never for a malicious intent 

thomac&cheese: i consider you my friend

thomac&cheese: at the very least

allham: i

allham: ok

allham: thank you thomas

thomac&cheese: what was that? alexander hamilton thanking little old ME?

allham: sdfghkljhgfd u jackass u ruined the moment

thomac&cheese: there was a window and i jumped through it

allham: >:(

allham: i regret everything

thomac&cheese: sure u do 

allham: SLAPS U!!

thomac&cheese: alex

thomac&cheese: happy new years eve

thomac&cheese: also its almost new years and im assuming u havent gotten to john yet bc he’s the only one who hasnt cried so u best hurry

allham: s H IT 

allham: wait you cried???

thomac&cheese: no

allham: awww i knew u cared :)

thomac&cheese: B E GON E

* * *

allham: AAAAA JACKIE

turtleboi: ALEX!!!!

allham: OK I DONT HAVE A LOT OF TIME BUT HERE I GO

turtleboi: wait what??

turtleboi: WHATS GOING ON ALEX UR GIVING ME THE ANXIETY™ 

turtleboi: THE OTHERS ARE LOOKING AT ME AND SMIRKING OR LAUGHING 

allham: john ur a very dear friend to me like omg i love being ur friend and being with u in general??? like idk how aware u are on how happy i get!! and how happy i am when we’re together like u bring out that much happiness in me and that should be illegal my face hurts all the time like when i said i would gladly fight in a war for you I FUCKING MEAN IT U HAVE BECOME SO IMPORTANT AND PRECIOUS TO ME AND EVERYTIME IM WITH U THE MORE IM LIKE wow,,, i am so Blessed™ with this beautiful soul what did i do to deserve this man AND I STILL CRY ABOUT IT like during the time when i asked u for a hug very late at night and u spewed those words at me i! WANTED! TO! DIE!!! IN A GOOD WAY! you care so much for me and my wellbeing im overwhelmed with feelings??? like before i transferred over here i didnt have a good time bc haha abusive ex ruined most of my life after senior year of hs :))) i had no hope for myself really when i got here but then i met all you guys aND YOU ESPECIALLY AND ITS LIKE!!!

allham: like u are one of the best people for me to meet out of this year

allham: i just

allham: yeah

allham: aaaaaaaa ok wow that was really long god im sorry i got carried away??

turtleboi: IM SCREAMING

turtleboi: IM CRYING TOO

turtleboi: u make me so happy with those words like omg

turtleboi: ur so amazing??? tbh _I_ feel like the Blessed™ one to meet you like u brought out a side of me that became so much more intense?? like the more i learn about u the more i learn about myself like how much i love making u laugh, how much i love making you smile, how much i love making u feel safe fROM ASSHOLES

turtleboi: i just

turtleboi: u mean so much to me holy shit

turtleboi: i’d die for u 

allham: omg john pls

turtleboi: im deadass

turtleboi: ur amazing, brilliant and make me so emotional im sobbing over this screen bc i care for you so much u mean so much to me

allham: !!!!

allham: NO U CANT CRY AND BE WHOLESOME ABOUT THIS OR ELSE I CRY 

turtleboi: PERISH WITH ME

allham: SCREAMS

turtleboi: i love you alex

allham: i love you too jackie!! <33

allham: ok ngl since its a holiday it actually sounds like ur confessing to me

turtleboi: u can interpret it anyway u like alex 

turtleboi: i’ll still love you regardless

allham: o 

allham: wait,,,, are you being real??

turtleboi: idk

turtleboi: am i? ;)

allham: >:/

allham: GASP ITS NEW YEARS

allham: HAPPY NEW YEARS JACKIE!!!

turtleboi: AAAA HAPPY NEW YEARS ALEX!!!! <333

allham: here’s to another wholesome year of us 

turtleboi: i can’t wait :’)


	17. that's pretty con-fucking-venient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only a few days into 2k18 and already shits happening
> 
> or
> 
> the guys suffer from the cold, talk about movies, and john slipped up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i miss writing these but i just cant put them out on the daily bc im actually trying to get some plot going and some feelings developing??? [but i also trying to draw more] lol this was once just a text fic full of bullshit and now its become a developing relationship fic through text  
> tBH THIS MIGHT AS WELL BE A SLOW BURN FIC LIKE HOW LONG WILL IT BE UNTIL I MAKE LAMS OR JAMILTON A THING FIRST   
> the real question is how much longer will it be until i get alex talking with the rev set at least??? [answer: hopefully soon ;)]  
> i hope the new year has been treating u guys well so far!! <33

j.madison: ITS FUCKIGN COLD

thomac&cheese: YES JEMMY WE’RE ALL AWARE OF THAT

thomac&cheese: there is a blizzard RIGHT THERE

j.madison: THIS IS HELL WHEN ITS FROZEN

hunkules: we asked for snow but not like THIS

thomac&cheese: jemmy where are you???

j.madison: in my room?????

thomac&cheese: um no you aint???

thomac&cheese: where.jpeg

honhon: thats a big stack of blankets

turtleboi: does james have a stash of blankets for winter

j.madison: yes

j.madison: also thomas yes i am???

thomac&cheese: no???????

thomac&cheese: OH

thomac&cheese: peekamadison.jpeg

turtleboi: BIG MOOD

hunkules: JAMES PLS

thomac&cheese: IM ACTUALLY CRY ING RN

thomac&cheese: MAN FUC KING D OW N I CAN TBEA THEE

j.madison: PERISH

j.madison: LET ME LIVE

honhon: i cant believe we almost lost james

honhon: to his own stash

turtleboi: everyone has a stash of something wtf

turtleboi: herc has a yarn stash, laf has a baguette stash that tHEY SHOULD THROW OUT, james has a blanket stash, and thomas has a macaroni stash

thomac&cheese: im up

j.madison: stay down thot

thomac&cheese: wOW

thomac&cheese: we dont talk about my macaroni stash again

j.madison: i agree

thomac&cheese: though we havent had a mac&cheese night in a while

j.madison: NO

honhon: UM EXCUSE

honhon: MY BAGUETTE STASH STAYS 

hunkules: laf we had this talk already

honhon: U’LL HAVE TO PRY THESE BAGUETTES OUT OF MY COLD HANDS

turtleboi: I STILL DONT KNOW HOW U STASHED SO MANY IN UR DESK

honhon: NOTHING U NEED TO KNOW OF

hunkules: i dont have a stash of yarn?

turtleboi: yes u do

hunkules: ok i have a lot of yarn but not enough for it to be a stash?

honhon: herc hon

honhon: u have a whole SAC of yarn in ur room

turtleboi: wait

turtleboi: tHAT’S A SAC??? 

turtleboi: I SAT ON THAT THING AND I THOUGHT IT WAS A BEANBAG

hunkules: YOU SAT ON MY YARN SAC??????

turtleboi: I THOUGHT IT WAS A BEANBAG THE SHIT IS SO HUGE

j.madison: omg wait that wasn’t a beanbag??

hunkules: GUYS

thomac&cheese: we all sat on the fake beanbag during cuddle night at one point

honhon: guilty~

hunkules: i

hunkules: ok maybe it is a stash

turtleboi: first step of character development

turtleboi: acceptance

hunkules: im not making frankie a sweater

turtleboi: NO PLS HERC ILU

thomac&cheese: wait ur making the stuffed turtle a sweater???

hunkules: yes bc john begged me to

turtleboi: it was literally laf’s suggestion and i went all star-eyed and looked over at herc

j.madison: rip hercules

hunkules: i was doomed from day one

j.madison: to be a custom build-a-bear designer

hunkules: sobbing

turtleboi: i want a stash too :’(

turtleboi: maybe i can get a turtle stash

hunkules: no

turtleboi: YOU DONT LET ME DO ANYTHINGGG

hunkules: ITS FOR THE BEST

turtleboi: >:’(

thomac&cheese: god the snow keeps piling up

thomac&cheese: like i know some people shoveled the paths away but now they’re covered with snow again

honhon: its so

honhon: beautiful outside

honhon: horrifyingly beautiful 

turtleboi: like u

honhon: u flatterer <33

turtleboi: i want to throw myself into the snow and get buried under it

hunkules: john no

honhon: we would lose you in the snow

honhon: i cant keep losing all my short friends like this

turtleboi: laf pls u never lost me before

honhon: after the alex incident i dont trust myself anymore

hunkules: shshshhhshhh

hunkules: alex is really tiny though u cant blame urself

j.madison: wasnt that also the first time u met alex?

honhon: oui

honhon: it feels so long ago :’)

hunkules: im still mad at u for lifting him up like that

j.madison: people were staring at us and i had to pretend to not know you

honhon: fair

turtleboi: s I M B A

honhon: it fits his petit lion status!!!

turtleboi: it does and ITS SUPER CUTE!!!!

thomac&cheese: ok but alex clearly didnt like being picked up 

thomac&cheese: by u and me

hunkules: all bc of chef boyardee

thomac&cheese: u dont know how embarrassed i was when i had to pick the fucker up

honhon: u see

honhon: i would have regrets but i didn’t

turtleboi: u never have any regrets into like

turtleboi: 90% of the things u do

honhon: ;)

thomac&cheese: laf really has no casualties with new people

thomac&cheese: “hi there” 

thomac&cheese: “bonjour my name is this super fucking long name i really enjoy telling everyone this to confuse the shit out of them but just call me laf now let me tell you about my baguette stash”

hunkules: ASDKJHGFDSDFH

honhon: W O W

turtleboi: VERY ACCURATE

thomac&cheese: am i wrong though

thomac&cheese: do they not do that

j.madison: wait

j.madison: what is it i never heard it

turtleboi: OGOD

honhon: marie-joseph paul yves roch gilbert du motier, marquis de lafayette

honhon: i mostly put my first name down as gilbert but i go by laf just to make life easier for everyone ;)

j.madison: wtf,,,,,, 

j.madison: you have a comma in ur name???????

thomac&cheese: RT

turtleboi: WHO HAS A COMMA IN THEIR NAME NOWADAYS

honhon: ME BITCH

j.madison: ur name must be a nightmare for professors on the attendance sheet

honhon: i have to perish with this name so do they

hunkules: honestly when laf drop their name on me im pretty sure i blanked out half-way there

j.madison: so at like

j.madison: roch

hunkules: probably

turtleboi: laf’s fucking royalty though

honhon: no im not

hunkules: i wouldnt be surprised if they were laf’s rich af

honhon: pls im not that rich

turtleboi: drunk u once threatened to pay off mine AND herc’s tutions

turtleboi: FOR ALL SEMESTERS

honhon: i

honhon: ok that sounds like me though

honhon: why do i never remember what drunk me does???

hunkules: u transcend into like

hunkules: another plane of existence

hunkules: and get replaced by drunk laf

honhon: oboi

j.madison: god thomas did the same to me just so i could go to the same college as him

j.madison: only he was sober and throwing rocks at my window

thomac&cheese: i still could jemmy

j.madison: get away from my responsibilities

thomac&cheese: why wont u let me love u

hunkules: THAT WAS HIM??????

j.madison: YES

honhon: thomas why were u throwing rocks like some cliche romantic

thomac&cheese: shut

thomac&cheese: besides jemmy blocked me on his phone during the time bc i kept begging him so i went over to his house and threw rocks

turtleboi: thats dedication

honhon: thomas pls

thomac&cheese: i can be very stubborn

j.madison: yes

j.madison: yes you can

turtleboi: IM BRAVING OFF TO THE OUTSIDE CATCH ME IN THE SNOWPIERCER YALL

hunkules: where are u going in this weather???

turtleboi: to like

turtleboi: the 711 down the street

turtleboi: it’ll be quick though so byeee

honhon: stay warm mon amie! <33

j.madison: there he goes

j.madison: soon we’ll see his frozen body standing outside

thomac&cheese: u love that movie too much

j.madison: it’s sO DIVERSE AND G O O D

thomac&cheese: wait

thomac&cheese: theres a 711’s down the street????

hunkules: yeah????

thomac&cheese: omg i thought the nearest 711 was the other way

j.madison: its a convenient store thomas

honhon: its so convenient!

hunkules: ok ngl how much i want to go outside and build a snow man

j.madison: what’s stopping u

hunkules: literally nature itself

honhon: men vs nature

thomac&cheese: so basically the whole movie of Geostorm

hunkules: PFF

honhon: YE AH

j.madison: i mean

j.madison: god i hate that that’s not wrong

thomac&cheese: heres to 2k18 for the movies we’re waiting for

honhon: ONE MOVIE

honhon: BLACK

honhon: PANTHER

hunkules: YESSSSSSSS

honhon: CATCH ME AT THE MOVIE THEATERS CRYING OVER HOW BEAUTIFUL THE CAST IS

thomac&cheese: TBH

j.madison: all my money might as well just go down the fUCKING DRAIN TO ALL THESE MOVIES

honhon: ok but lets just

honhon: rent the movies 

honhon: to save ourselves that is the living embarrassment named thomas jefferson

honhon: and alexander hamilton if we bring him along

thomac&cheese: WOW

thomac&cheese: i wasnt that expressive

j.madison: ur so expressive even during movie nights

j.madison: u GRIPPED onto the back of ur seat in such a motion i had to look around and see if u were ok

thomac&cheese: ok but like

thomac&cheese: alex was just as expressive

honhon: AS CUTE AS U TWO WERE BEING TOGETHER WE CANT

thomac&cheese: OH COME ON WE WEREN’T THAT BAD

thomac&cheese: and we are NOT cute together

j.madison: keep telling urself sharon

thomac&cheese: no one asked u margret 

j.madison: >:O

honhon: HA

hunkules: i mean think about it this way

hunkules: if we go out to see superhero movies, theres a chance for screaming kids

j.madison: ohgod ur rIGHT

thomac&cheese: Yikes

hunkules: if we rent, we will only judge ourselves and each other

honhon: we already do so irl

honhon: and this chat

thomac&cheese: ok but

thomac&cheese: IMAX though

j.madison: thats is also a good reason

thomac&cheese: i handled a baby crying during the mockingjay pt 1

thomac&cheese: i can handle a few more screaming children

honhon: the determination 

honhon: my cOUSIN HAS GROWN UP

thomac&cheese: iM OLDER THAN U

j.madison: our ages are a lie

hunkules: tbh

* * *

honhon: john where are you??

thomac&cheese: this convenience store not so convenient anymore

hunkules: omg did we lose john

honhon: N O

j.madison: it’s literally?? down the street???

j.madison: what could have possibly gone wrong? 

turtleboi: GUESS WHO STARTED OUT THE NEW YEAR BY A TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL

hunkules: jO H N

honhon: FRENCH SCREAMING

j.madison: ohgod

thomac&cheese: we just started

thomac&cheese: HOW

turtleboi: ok first of all

turtleboi: im blessed with all this snow even though i almost disappeared in it

honhon: john pls

turtleboi: ok so story time!!

turtleboi: im walking to like the nearest 711 bc shit they’re so convenient and note theres still a shIT ton of snow and ice and it was still snowing when i was out but i got there just fine!!

turtleboi: but as SOON as i buy my things and step my fucking foot out the door 

turtleboi: i fucking SLIPPED AND FELL AND SPRAINED MY ANKLE AND HERE I AM BC SOME NICE OLD GRANDMA CALLED 911 FOR ME

thomac&cheese: wtf was a grandma doing out there in this weather

j.madison: why tf was that the first thing you asked

honhon: rt

hunkules: rt

thomac&cheese: OK BUT

thomac&cheese: guys its a grandma

turtleboi: RT?!?

turtleboi: like out of all people who slipped on ice and sprained their ankle it was ME

turtleboi: WHO HAS DONE TRACK IN HIGH SCHOOL TO THIS NO LEG DAY GRANDMA

honhon: OMFGGG 

hunkules: joHN PLS

j.madison: hey now dont disrespect grandmas she’s the one who helped

turtleboi: shit u right

turtleboi: im sorry random grandma u the real mvp

hunkules: wtf were u getting that was so important in a blIZZARD????

turtleboi: ngl i really wanted some poptarts

honhon: were they worth it john

honhon: were they

turtleboi: Y E S

turtleboi: i got smores and im not sharing

honhon: daw :(

turtleboi: ,,,,ok fine maybe

honhon: :D

j.madison: oml

turtleboi: so now my ankle is in a brace and hurts like hell and i have like a single crutch

turtleboi: but im pretty much good to go 

thomac&cheese: i feel like only u could manage this

turtleboi: yep ;)

turtleboi: so can someone pick me up plssss?

hunkules: i’ll be the designated uber driver 

turtleboi: bless u momma herc

turtleboi: i’ll send u the address <33

hunkules: the things i do for my dumbass friends

honhon: what if

honhon: i tell alex

thomac&cheese: dO IT

turtleboi: DO NOT

turtleboi: I DONT NEED ALEX TO WORRY OVER ME I JUST SPRAINED A KANKLE

honhon: BUT IM PRETTY SURE UR BF SHOULD KNOW THIS

turtleboi: SCREAMS AT U

turtleboi: WE ARENT BOYF RIENDS

thomac&cheese: didnt u like

thomac&cheese: basically confessed to him during new years

turtleboi: i mean

turtleboi: i was overwhelmed with so much loving feelings im pretty sure i did

turtleboi: but i dont think?? alex is aware???

j.madison: alex is oblivious to feelings so no surprise 

thomac&cheese: thats sad

honhon: alex has two people pining over him and we have to watch and suffer

j.madison: tbh

thomac&cheese: u french fuck are u implying that im pining over him

honhon: oui

j.madison: thomas as ur roommate and ur best friend

j.madison: i 100% confirm with laf that u are indeed pining over alex

turtleboi: OOOOOO

thomac&cheese: THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME

honhon: john

turtleboi: no

turtleboi: laf u bread fC U K U DIDNT

honhon: ;)

* * *

allham: JONATHAN LAURENS

turtleboi: SCREAMS

turtleboi: NOT MY FULL NAME BUT IM STILL TERRIFIED

allham: how

allham: T H E FCU K

allham: DO U SPRAIN UR ANKLE GETTING OUT OF A 711 JUST ACROSS THE STREET???

turtleboi: listen,,,,,

turtleboi: i am capable of many things

turtleboi: this happens to be one of them

allham: BREATHES

allham: im so

allham: are you ok???

turtleboi: yes alex <33

turtleboi: i have herc driving us back

allham: ok

allham: good

allham: tell herc to come to my house and pick me up

turtleboi: ????

allham: im going to put ur ass in lockdown ur not taking anymore steps outside mister

turtleboi: alex PLS I CAN HANDLE IT

allham: MMHMHMM SURE

allham: tell him to come pick me up

turtleboi: what are u planning to do??

turtleboi: dorm with us until i get better???

allham: ,,,,,,

turtleboi: omg

turtleboi: alex pls

allham: maybe

turtleboi: ALEX

allham: JOHN

turtleboi: I MEAN DONT GET ME WRONG I WONT MIND U STAYING OVER WITH US

turtleboi: BUT U DONT HAVE TO GO OUT UR WAY TO COME OUT TO STAY FOR ME BC I SLIPPED AND SPRAINED A KANKLE

allham: WELL I WANT TO

allham: but i also miss u guys

turtleboi: u have all our contact though??

allham: i mean 

allham: yeah

allham: but physically

turtleboi: oh

allham: im touched starved and i miss u guys hugs

turtleboi: alex ur too cute is2g

allham: excuse u im a force to be reckoned with 

turtleboi: ADORABLE

allham: >:U

turtleboi: we’ll be there in 5 mins

allham: !!!!

turtleboi: prepare to be in the backseat to SNUGGLE WITH UR BOI

allham: YES

allham: <33333

turtleboi: <33333

* * *

turtleboi: alex is wearing herc’s giant ass over-sized sweater and he has floppy sleeve

turtleboi: alex is so cute im crying

honhon: yes he is 

turtleboi: we’re also bringing him back with us bc he wants hugs SO I GUESS WE GOT A TEMP 4TH ROOMMATE FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS

honhon: WO T

honhon: AAAAAAAAAAAA IM SCREAMING IM SO EXCITED!! I MISSED MON PETIT LION SO MUCH!!!

j.madison: wait

j.madison: he’s just staying over in ur dorms for the rest of winter break???

turtleboi: uhhh

turtleboi: pretty much

thomac&cheese: i thought i was free from seeing him

thomac&cheese: i was proven wrong

honhon: oh shush ur probably just as excited 

thomac&cheese: lies

honhon: BUT THAT MEANS I GOT TO PREPARE THE ROOMS ITS A MESS

turtleboi: laf pls he’s been in our rooms before

honhon: A MESS

j.madison: alex didnt bring much with him did he

turtleboi: ummm

turtleboi: yeah he didn’t think this through enough

turtleboi: he brought his charger and thomas’ hoodie and tHATS ABOUT IT

thomac&cheese: why does he like my hoodie so much???

j.madison: maybe if u ask him when he gets here u can finally get the answer u were looking for

thomac&cheese: um yeah

thomac&cheese: not happening

honhon: arent u a bit happy that he would bring ur hoodie with him though? ;)))

thomac&cheese: i hope ur baguette stash ROTS

honhon: >:O

turtleboi: WE’RE ALMOST THERE PREPARE FOR TINY HUGS

honhon: fR EnCH SCREMAING

honhon: IM!! NOT!! DONE!! CLEANING!!!

turtleboi: LAF PLS

j.madison: alex did tell washington he was staying over at the dorms right??

j.madison: bc i do not need washington in suspenders staring at me like a hawk again

thomac&cheese: u didnt suffer like me

j.madison: i still suffered though

turtleboi: um yeah about thattt

thomac&cheese: ogod

thomac&cheese: he didnt tell his dad did he

turtleboi: yeaahhh

turtleboi: alex is like

turtleboi: mostly impulse

turtleboi: but hey maybe washington will be fine with it??? :))))

* * *

fother.wash: Son

allham: fother

allham: i can explain

fother.wash: Where are you

allham: u see sir

allham: im taking the responsibility to nurse a good friend of mine back to health and that requires me going to to their household

fother.wash: You’re at the dorms aren’t you

allham: ,,,,,,,

allham: yes

fother.wash: Why didn’t you tell me this before?

allham: bc u wouldnt let me go!!

fother.wash: Alexander we’re snowed in and it’s cold outside of course I wouldn’t!

fother.wash: How did you even get out of the house?

allham: i got some tricks up my sleeve

fother.wash: Alexander Hamilton you come back right this instant

allham: too late

allham: i already made myself comfy at the dorms again

fother.wash: Alexander I swear to god

allham: IM REBELLING

allham: I’LL BE FINEEE DONT WORRY

fother.wash: Did you even bring anything with you?

allham: i brought

allham: some things

fother.wash: Oh my lord

allham: dont worryyy i’ll text u every night 

allham: im staying with friends that u meet before so its ok!

fother.wash: Are they the set of friends you brought over for Christmas

allham: and that you scared with a single sneeze? yes

fother.wash: Just

fother.wash: Don’t get into too much trouble

allham: impossible but ok

allham: love you dad <3

fother.wash: Love you too son

* * *

fother.wash: Martha where did I go wrong

mather.wash: Go wrong in what dear?

fother.wash: Our son left us to go with his friends

fother.wash: I told him to come home and he said he was rebelling

mather.wash: Well George you are a bit protective when it comes to Alexander

fother.wash: For good reason 

fother.wash: Why can’t he understand I love him as my son?

mather.wash: Oh don’t worry dear I’m sure he’s aware

fother.wash: He told you he was leaving wasn’t he

mather.wash: Yes

fother.wash: MARTHA

mather.wash: At least he got one parent’s approval!

fother.wash: I can’t believe

fother.wash: Betrayed by my own son and now my wife

mather.wash: Oh you big drama queen

mather.wash: Alexander will be just fine

fother.wash: But Martha

fother.wash: The two boys are over there and I’m not there to watch over him!

mather.wash: You mean Thomas and that one boy with the turtle sweater?

fother.wash: YES

mather.wash: I give them my blessings

fother.wash: Martha please

mather.wash: Relax George I’m sure you terrified the poor things enough during Christmas

fother.wash: Good

mather.wash: Besides if anything happens to my boy whether it be emotional or physical they would have to worry about one more thing!

fother.wash: You frighten me sometimes but this is why I married you

mather.wash: A mother’s wrath is truly something to be feared

fother.wash: Amen


	18. operation thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some feelings are being caught? but not at a good time for Thomas is seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi its me and welcome to the more building of jamilton arch but w/ angst! sorry not sorry for all the jamilton moments overpowering the lam moments =w=; one day they'll get their moment- but until then everyone's suffering until a pairing finally gets together  
> the beginning is just me plugging in some plotholes for myself and going into alex's perspective  
> also disclaimer!! i dont know wtf im writing sometimes!! so if shit dont make sense im sorry but dont forget that this is a very self-indulge fic so really u reading what i want to see ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

angekickla: so

mariarena: oboi

leggy: great way to start the chat

angekickla: i heard that a certain someone ran away from home 

allham: is2g angelica

elizardbeth: aLEXANDER U RAN AWAY FROM HOME???

allham: N O

leggy: damn he finally did it

allham: I HATE U GUYS

allham: ok first of all i did not

allham: dad is just being dramatic

elizardbeth: like father like son

angekickla: i overheard him calling our dad asking if any of us ever rebelled against him

leggy: why is that even a question he knows the obvious answer

allham: didnt u all go to downtown once against ur father’s orders?

angekickla: yes

leggy: im still mad that he thought _I_ was the one going against him and dragged my older sisters around

mariarena: tbh i would think the same

leggy: e UGH

leggy: worse sister-in-law eVER

mariarena: s T O P

elizardbeth: so,,, alex didn’t run away?

allham: nonono

allham: but tbh i wouldn't be surprised if i did one day-

leggy: knew it

angekickla: shush

allham: but john SOMEHOW MANAGED TO GET HIMSELF INJURED AND ME BEING THE OVER CARING IDIOT FOR MY FRIENDS I DECIDED TO WATCH OVER HIS ASS

elizardbeth: daww so sweet <33

mariarena: question

mariarena: how and why

allham: ok i can explain the how part but is the why asked to me or about john?

mariarena: yes

allham: i

allham: ok 

allham: apparently john slipped on some fucking ice and sprained his ankle bc the dumbass wanted poptarts 

leggy: mood

allham: thank god he’s so cute and i love him so much or else i would have ended him myself

leggy: when alex SNAPS

angekickla: ok but isnt ur house just as snowed in as ours is?

allham: i had,,, some help

angekickla: oml

elizardbeth: did u get ur mom’s help?

allham: yes

allham: god bless martha washington

mariarena: tbh

leggy: amen

allham: so yeah i asked herc, who picked john up, to come get me and with the help of my mom i got out the house and now i back in the dorms for the rest of winter break 

angekickla: smh

allham: i was also very touched deprived i haven't had a hug from friends since CHRISTMAS

leggy: u saw ur chance

allham: and i fucking took it like a bullet

leggy: all bc of john’s slip up

allham: yes,,,,

elizardbeth: well at least u have company with you! <3

mariarena: ok but,, why are they not going home during winter break?

allham: uhhh probably personal reasons for everyone that i cant really explain or tell

mariarena: ahhh ok

allham: BUT YEAH THATS MY STORY

angekickla: ur enjoying urself arent you

allham: uM YEAH???

allham: IM GETTING SO MANY HUGS AND CUDDLES!!

mariarena: omgg

mariarena: u can never get enough

allham: u fool 

allham: i cant be satisfied with _A_ hug

leggy: a hug for alex supplies like

leggy: a hour

allham: tbh

burrsir: Wait

burrsir: But you can’t access our dorm?? Since we gave the key to the people in charge of the dorms?

allham: well

allham: about that

angekickla: omg

burrsir: Are you staying with ur revset???

leggy: lolollol is that what we’re calling laf, herc, john, and alex?? the revset

mariarena: i mean shit we might as well since the day they got their phone charms

allham: heckles yeah

burrsir: But clothes???

allham: i’ll be fineee

allham: apparently my obi-juan where ever tf u are sweater is still in herc’s room 

allham: and john’s willing to share since we’re almost the same size

mariarena: almost

allham: i am,,,, an average size man,,,

allham: john is just little more muscle than i am

leggy: alex the noodle boi

allham: while u were busy lifting weights i was mastering the pen

allham: haha fuck exercise

burrsir: Ok the rev set contains Lafayette, Hercules, and John just so we’re clear to make it easier for ourselves since they seem to ALWAYS be together

mariarena: what squad goals tbh

leggy: what does that make madison and hefferson though

elizardbeth: good point,,,

mariarena: the dudes probably

leggy: the two bros

burrsir: They too are almost always together

angekickla: what group of friends have u been making alex???

allham: u guys i s2g

allham: also why do u keep calling thomas hefferson??

elizardbeth: i think after angelica’s beautiful typo we just kept it

angekickla: typos create beautiful inside jokes

elizardbeth: they do

leggy: i was about to say that alex should call him hefferson irl

leggy: buttt since he don’t do that >>>>

allham: PEGGY

leggy: PEGGY TELLS THE TRUTH

mariarena: tbh

mariarena: i would kill to see or imagine what hefferson’s face looks like when alex calls him thomas for the first time

mariarena: or alex’s face when he called him by his first name

allham: or??? u will do no such thing????

allham: besides the first time all happened in text

mariarena: over text????

angekickla: w h a t

angekickla: spill the beans we need to know

allham: w H Y

angekickla: BC

allham: OVER MY DEAD BODY

angekickla: well i guess that means we gotta kill you

leggy: gun

allham: pull the trigger piglet

leggy: ssdfljhgfdtyuil

elizardbeth: NO WE CANT MURDER OUR OWN

elizardbeth: we use persuasion 

elizardbeth: LOOK ALEX U MADE PHILIP SAD THAT U WONT TELL US THE DETAILS

elizardbeth: sadson.jpeg

mariarena: look at those sad bunny eyes alex

mariarena: LOOK AT IT

allham: SCREAMS AT U

allham: this is cheating how dare u use my own son against me

allham: its not working though i had to deal with him giving me sad bun eyes everytime i refused to give him more pets

leggy: y-you monster

allham: I HAVE THINGS TO DO AS MUCH AS I LOVE PHILIP

elizardbeth: gdi he’s grown to be resistant

angekickla: @burrsir help us out here

allham: dont u drag aaron into this!!

burrsir: Alex

allham: aaron

allham: hoe don’t do it

burrsir: I’ll let you be the first person to see Theo

allham: I

allham: hate u all

angekickla: u love us

allham: MHMHM IDK ABOUT THAT ANYMORE

elizardbeth: G ASP

leggy: ALEX NO NOT UR EMO PHASE AGAIN

allham: aaron

allham: are u deadass though

burrsir: I’m a man of my word

allham: can i hold her as well

burrsir: ,,,,,,

burrsir: Sure

allham: !!!!!

burrsir: But if you even TRY to smuggle her away I will END YOU

leggy: do it alex

leggy: for us

allham: um no

leggy: W R OW

allham: perish

mariarena: ok but NOW TELL US OR NO KITTEN

allham: >:/

allham: fine

allham: ok so its when u guys snatched me away and VERY late at night and? i wanted to thank him?? i guess??? since he was actually helping me ignore the storm and shit

allham: but i literally didnt want to do it when he was awake so i tried to be slick and just drop him texts at like 3 am bc i thought he was asleep BUT OOPS I FORGOT SOMETIMES ME AND HIM BEING STAYING UP LATE AT NIGHT ARGUING SO HE WAS UP WHILE I WAS TYPING

angekickla: why are u like this

allham: bc i am

mariarena: i literally dont remember u waking up 

allham: im sneaky

leggy: u have proven that when u escaped our pile

leggy: and escaping ur own house

leggy: master sneek

allham: ;)

angekickla: ok but continue

allham: ok

allham: so me and him are kinda chatting and im alarmed bc apparently he was also searching for me when i got lost?? and that,,,, made me think things???

leggy: OOO

allham: bc ngl i thought he was going to laugh at me when james found me but he didnt??? and that question basically kept me up all night and i knew i wouldnt be able to sleep unless i get the answer 

elizardbeth: what did he say??

allham: i mean nothing really much, he was just being considerate which shook bc all this time i thought he hated my guts since im always starting a fight with him but he doesnt?? 

angekickla: omg alex thats great why do u sound confused?

allham: bc im an asshole?? ESPECIALLY TO THOMAS???

elizardbeth: oh alex hon

allham: like shit? even i hate myself?? but for thomas to tell me after all we have been through that he doesnt hate me was like

allham: mind blowing

allham: and then thomas was getting tired and threatened to kill me so we’re about to sign off but i felt like i had to say something?? and idk i guess i was feeling sentimental at that point that i told him i didnt hate him too??

allham: he didnt respond like, right away so i was scared he seemed taken back by it but nothing negative?? so then i said goodnight to him and vise versa

allham: and idk i guess i just,, felt like saying his name?? 

allham: he also said my first name back and its like,,, that was something i was staring at for a GOOD while

leggy: omg

leggy: u guys had

leggy: A Moment™

mariarena: peggy is2g

allham: u happy now

allham: u solved the mystery of the first name basis

angekickla: no

allham: gdi angelica

elizardbeth: sooooo how did u feel when he started calling u by ur first name??

allham: i

allham: good question

mariarena: tfw u dont know ur own feelings

leggy: oh worm?

allham: i mean idk?? it feels nice to u know

allham: be on the first name basis instead of calling each other by our last names

allham: makes me feel less of an enemy to him

elizardbeth: hmmm

mariarena: ooo eliza’s _thinking_

allham: ?? what??? 

allham: eliza the time u ‘hmm’ is when ur thinking of something I Do Not Like

elizardbeth: i dont know what ur talking about alex 

elizardbeth: :)

leggy: tbh even im nervous

allham: SEE!!!

angekickla: i mean

angekickla: IDK ABOUT U GUYS BUT ALEX KINDA SOUNDED SOFT AND GLAD WHEN HE SAID THAT

elizardbeth: ^^^^^

elizardbeth: i know eXACTLY how he writes and THIS IS HIM BEING SOFT WITH FEELINGS

leggy: OOOOOOMG UR RIGHT

allham: SCM REAMING

allham: ARE U FUCKIGN IMPLYING THAT I HAVE SOMETHING FOR THOMAS???

mariarena: alex

mariarena: we’ve been doing that for a while now

allham: asdfghjklhdasdfh

mariarena: HEY JUST SAYING

mariarena: IT WOULDN'T SURPRISE US IF THERE WAS _SOMETHING_ THERE

allham: im screaming into my sweater fucc u all

allham: im a good fucking person i dont deserve this harrassment

angekickla: it’ll stop once u admit ur feelings

allham: why do i feel like thats implying beyond just thomas

leggy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

burrsir: I mean

burrsir: You did call John cute

allham: omfggg

allham: i call everyone cute!!

mariarena: ok but who comes to mind when u think of ‘cute’

allham: philip

allham: nothing beats my cute bunny son

elizardbeth: well-

elizardbeth: that is true

mariarena: gdi alex u shit

allham: :3c

* * *

thomac&cheese: hey jemmy

j.madison: yeah?

thomac&cheese: im going to go out for a while

j.madison: ok?

j.madison: for how long?

thomac&cheese: shouldnt take long

thomac&cheese: dont worry i’ll be back

j.madison: thomas are u ok

j.madison: ngl ur kinda concerning me rn whats up?

thomac&cheese: im fine

j.madison: thomas

thomac&cheese: im fine jemmy

thomac&cheese: im going out now

j.madison: i

j.madison: alright

j.madison: stay warm thomas

j.madison: dont think this conversation is over 

thomac&cheese: yeah yeah 

thomac&cheese: bbl 

j.madison: come back soon

* * *

j.madison: hi i am a concerning

turtleboi: new gc!!

honhon: gASP 

honhon: ALEX!!!

turtleboi: A L E X

allham: OH

allham: WOW EVEN IM IN HERE

allham: BUT HEY!!! <33

hunkules: omg

hunkules: ok whats going on though bc normally when someone makes a gc its a /secret/

honhon: thomas isnt in here??

j.madison: thats why i gathered u all here for

j.madison: its about thomas

allham: like,,, a bad thing or good thing??

j.madison: bad

allham: OH

turtleboi: ohboi

honhon: what’s happened to him??? D:

j.madison: idk??

j.madison: i mean he was ok mood wise but just today it seemed like it just fucking dropped??

j.madison: like as soon as he woke up he’s been off and more stressed???

hunkules: that,,, doesnt sound good

j.madison: he did leave out of the blue and i actually cant think on the top of my mind whats up??

allham: are u sure thats thomas

allham: even that doesnt sound like him

j.madison: im serious 

allham: im just asking!!

hunkules: is there anything important today??

j.madison: shouldnt be?

honhon: james

honhon: did he go out on new years?

honhon: like after our party? or even a few days after that?

j.madison: no

j.madison: OH

j.madison: oh fuck

allham: ????

turtleboi: something up???

honhon: hmmm uhhhh merde how do i explain this??

honhon: new years is an important day for thomas

honhon: like really important

allham: uh??? like?? personal important???

j.madison: yeah its

j.madison: its thomas’ anniversary with his gf

allham: OH

allham: Yikes™ i would be stressed too 

turtleboi: omg how did he forget??

honhon: thats uhh

honhon: mon dieu can i really say this??

hunkules: please do??? like this sounds more serious than what we think it is???

j.madison: she’s dead

hunkules: oh

hunkules: omg im so sorry

j.madison: oh nono its not like she died like recently

j.madison: she died like 5 years ago

j.madison: jan 1st was when they got together but she was really important to thomas 

turtleboi: oh,,,,

turtleboi: damn

allham: um wow ok

allham: so

allham: where is thomas rn??

j.madison: probably visiting her grave 

j.madison: idk he’s kinda not responding to me rn

hunkules: damn

hunkules: its usually the other way around

j.madison: exactly!! 

j.madison: which! is! why! im concerning!!!

allham: i mean but we now know whats up with thomas right??

honhon: true but

honhon: im going to be completely honest i forgot about martha (his gf)

j.madison: i

j.madison: shamely have to say the same

turtleboi: but??? ur literally his best friend????

j.madison: ok yes but its literally been 5 years since she died and between those 5 years we were both hella busy so excuse me for forgetting about my best friend’s late gf

honhon: i guess he hasn’t moved on has he?

j.madison: i mean i think he has he’s just,,, not letting himself to?? wtf are words rn??

allham: oh james

j.madison: damn it

j.madison: ugh i feel horrible

hunkules: hey now dont beat urself up!

turtleboi: yeah!! we all forget some things!!

j.madison: ok but like?? i expected better of myself though??? 

j.madison: like im his best friend of many years and i completely forgotten the one important person in his life and i couldnt even figure out why he was upset?? like if i knew i could have DONE something for him to make him feel better???

turtleboi: AAAAA JAMES NOOOOO

hunkules: shHSHSH JAMES ITS OK

allham: can

allham: can i come over?

allham: to ur dorm

j.madison: why?

allham: BC I WANT TO HUG U AND THERES A LOT OF EMOTIONS GOING AROUND AND IT REALLY SEEMS LIKE U NEED ONE RN AND HUGS ARE REALLY ALL I CAN OFFER RN IM SORRY

j.madison: im

j.madison: yeah

j.madison: pls

allham: omw

hunkules: IM COMING TOO

turtleboi: HEY I WANNA COME TOO 

allham: nO U STAY IN BED

turtleboi: ALEX PLS 

honhon: im going to try reach out to thomas

j.madison: please do

turtleboi: ok since im apparently NOT ALLOWED TO GO GIVE U A HUG U GET A VIRTUAL HUG FROM ME <33

j.madison: thank u john

j.madison: thank u everyone

allham: its np!!

honhon: what are friends for? ;)

hunkules: we look out for each other bro

j.madison: is it possible??? to cry over all this reassurance????

turtleboi: yES

allham: well james prepare bc i got a whole essay for you on why shOULDNT FEEL LIKE A SHITTY FRIEND

j.madison: oh god alex pls

hunkules: KNOCK KNOCK

allham: ITS HUG AND COMFORT TIME

j.madison: yall ridiculous

turtleboi: but u love us ;)

j.madison: i

j.madison: yeah i do

* * *

honhon: thomas?

honhon: where are u rn mon amie??

honhon: its pretty late are u ok??

thomac&cheese: yeah im fine

thomac&cheese: im just at a flower shop rn

honhon: ahh ok

honhon: are u picking out flowers for martha?

thomac&cheese: yeah

thomac&cheese: i mean what im doing rn is just fucking sTANDING AROUND FOR THE LAST 30 MINS STARING AT PETALS AND SHIT

honhon: mon dieu 

honhon: thomas calm down and breath

thomac&cheese: laf

thomac&cheese: i forgot our anniversary so im sorry if im freaking out about this bc this doesnt!! happen!!

honhon: oh thomas hon

honhon: its been 5 years and ur growing and experiencing other memories

honhon: its not the end of the world if u a miss the date

thomac&cheese: easier said than done

thomac&cheese: like i know this isnt the first time it happened but this year is more worse than before!! 

thomac&cheese: it was usually like a few days after but it nearly took me 2 weeks to remember this time

thomac&cheese: ALMOST 2 WEEKS

honhon: AND THATS OK THOMAS U STILL REMEMBERED

thomac&cheese: BARELY

thomac&cheese: i loved her so much laf

honhon: i know u do mon cher

thomac&cheese: im slowly forgetting martha laf

thomac&cheese: im forgetting what her voice was like, what her smile is

thomac&cheese: i dont even FUCKINg remember which flowers were her favorite 

thomac&cheese: i dont want to forget her laf

honhon: oh mon cher i know u dont but what ur doing rn, stressing out and fretting over her memory, isn’t going to help

honhon: it pains me to see u still latching on to the past like this thomas pls dont do this to urself! ur still so young its ok to move on!

thomac&cheese: i cant do that to myself or to martha

honhon: martha wouldn’t want this thomas

thomac&cheese: fuck you laf you dont know martha like i did

honhon: thomas pls im trying to help

thomac&cheese: well i dont need it

thomac&cheese: i got the flowers and im heading over so dont text me in the meanwhile

honhon: thomas pls listen to me

thomac&cheese: BYE 

honhon: THOMAS

* * *

honhon: sigh

turtleboi: yooo laf!!

allham: LAF!!!!

turtleboi: u alright?? u sound,,, stressed

honhon: where’s herc and james?

allham: oh they’re going in depth about their childhood together rn and im just /there/

turtleboi: did u cuddle his worries away

allham: god i hope i did

allham: im still cuddling him rn actually and its waRM AND NICE

turtleboi: I WISH I COULD BE THERE

allham: SHUSH U GET THE MOST CUDDLES OUT OF EVERYONE

turtleboi: IM INJURED I DESERVE MORE

honhon: HEY NOT TO INTERRUPT BUT

honhon: ABOUT THOMAS??

allham: RIGHT

allham: u get any news??

honhon: he’s currently heading over to her grave rn and

honhon: merde i think i fucked up

turtleboi: laf??? fucking up????

allham: what happened???

honhon: i was trying to help thomas move on bc he was beating himself up for not remembering and forgetting about martha!! 

turtleboi: aaaa thomas noooo ;;;;

honhon: like i have to bare and witness this and this month becomes the worst month for thomas and i cant do anything but watch thomas throw himself away!!!!

honhon: i just

honhon: i want my cousin to be happy 

honhon: to not be weighed down by the past like this 

turtleboi: aAAA SO MUCH NEGATIVITY THIS IS 2018 tFF

allham: EXACTLY

allham: ITS 2018 OF POSITIVITY AND WHOLESOMENESS AND I WILL _NOT_ ACCEPT THIS

honhon: ??? omg what’s going on???

allham: ok

allham: we making today a thomas feel better day

turtleboi: omg

turtleboi: i would never expect to hear that from u

allham: shu t

allham: james said the same thing and to be frank im insulted >:/

allham: also james and herc are so in for this its a thing yall

turtleboi: operation thomas

honhon: count me in

allham: of course

honhon: what’s the plan??

allham: just??? hang with him??? do things to put him in a better mood????

allham: james is actually making mac&cheese for thomas

turtleboi: HE’S FACING HIS FEARS

honhon: THE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT

allham: herc is going to head out to pick up him so he doesnt have to walk back to the dorms all cold and sad and probably go supermarket shopping 

allham: bc we’re going to need more food

turtleboi: CAN i BRING MOVIES AND PILLOWS

turtleboi: FUCK IT LETS JUST HAVE A SLEEPOVER AT THEIR DORM AGAIN

allham: UR INJURED

turtleboi: NOT GOING TO STOP ME IM GETTING THE COLLECTION

allham: I

allham: FINE 

turtleboi: YEAAAA BOII

allham: bUT YEAH THATS BASICALLY WHAT THE WHOLE PREMISE IS

allham: IDK ITS JUST LOWKEY STRESSING ME OUT THAT THERES NOTHING MUCH I COULD REALLY DO AND THAT THIS IS ALL I CAN FUCKING COME UP WITH

honhon: OH MON PETIT LION UR ALREADY DOING SO MUCH PLANNING THIS I COULD HUG U RN

allham: I JUST!!!!

allham: i dont want to see u guys sad

honhon: oh mon cher

turtleboi: alex ur so cute

allham: i will throw u??

turtleboi: with ur noodle arms

allham: y E S

allham: or i can have herc throw u

turtleboi: DONT U TURN HERC AGAINST ME

allham: >:3c

turtleboi: LAF HELP ME WITH ALL THE STUFF 

honhon: I WILL

honhon: oh alex ask james if he has things to make garlic bread

turtleboi: G A R LI C B R EA D

allham: he does?? but he has no bread???

honhon: MY TIME HAS COME

honhon: I KNEW MY BAGUETTE STASH WOULD BE OF SOME USE SOME DAY

allham: e x C U S E ME???

turtleboi: NVM THAT WE’RE HERE OPEN THE DOOR

* * *

As soon as the door opened, letting in the other two students it became a blur. Furniture was moved around, an abundant of pillows and blankets piled up in front of the TV. There was this ambiance of safety created, the little chatter, the smell of macaroni and cheese.

Alex softly smiles to himself before that smile drops. He was really trying to go all out wasn’t he? For none other than Thomas Jefferson himself. Alexander Hamilton from a month ago would have freaked.

The thought alone brought out a chuckle in him. 

But was this really enough? Was he doing enough? 

Actually, the fact he was doing this for Thomas still shocked him. They were… friends yes? Perhaps? So it’s natural for a friend to care about each other right? Alex’s pride would never admit that he cares for the Virgian, and probably vice-versa as well. 

From the corner of his eye, a bright colored scarf brings Alex out of his thoughts. The scarf that Alex gifted Thomas for Christmas. 

Alex notes that Thomas didn’t bring the scarf with him. He ignores the disappointment that settles in his stomach to that note as he holds the fabric in his hands.

“Ok! I’m off to get Thomas! Don’t let Laf pick out the movies!” Hercules announces, giving everyone a thumbs up and laughing at Laf’s squawk as he turns towards the door. Alex watches his friend go out the door with wide eyes. He doesn’t understand why he feels frozen. He doesn’t understand why he feels like he needs to do more.

He’s confused on why he took his jacket and left the door after Hercules.

He slowly starts piecing the puzzle pieces together as he practically begs Hercules to let him come along.

Alexander comes to a realization as he stares out the window of Hercules’ car that he cares more about Thomas than he thought he should.

Alex grips the magenta scarf in his hands tighter, pressing his lips into a thin line at that revelation. Alex pushes away all the thoughts and questions, the raging storm of his own feelings emerging when he saw the familiar formation of tombstones coming into his view. 

Hercules pulls up on the side of the road as both him and Alex get out the car to stare at the lone tall figure in the distant. The silence and the waiting made Alex fidget, shifting in his spot almost anxious. 

“I’m going to go over and talk to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok just a little annoyed bc the formatting to add this chapter didnt space out my paragraphs automatically so thats like most of my time right there i feel blind  
>  **also i would like to tell everyone that i go back to college in less than a week and i will try to get a part-time job during spring semester so these updates will be hardcore lagging behind!!!**


	19. OPERATION THOMAS THE FINAL STEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jamilton confrontation!! also a lot of chatrooms going on-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back <33 hOPE UR READY FOR THESE JAMILTON FEELS BC I AM WITH THESE 2K WORDS  
> ok this is where u see me taking days when i write bc THIS FIRST SECTION TOOK DAYS BEFORE I CAN RETURN BACK TO TEXT I MISS THIS FORM [i also was suffering from anxiety just thinking about writing this part u can tell how confident i am ;)))]  
> some of this i tried making it historically accurate [research is ur friend bc fuck me if i know anything historical about any of these guys we're already beyond that but i like to put in some things that has happened]

It was the soft crunching of the snow that alerts Thomas of someone else’s arrival. It only came to his realization to whomever the person was, was there for him, because the snow-walking sounds came to a stop nearby.

“I almost didn’t recognize you for a second. You’re not in your usual colorful attire.” 

Thomas looks back, frowning. “Hamilton.” It came out almost like a hiss, too exhausted to spit out any sort of smart retort. He turns back to the tombstone, feeling a bit guilt starting to gnaw at him when he saw Alex flinch slightly to his tone.

Silence fills the cold air between them until Alex starts walking closer to Thomas, right until he was right beside him, staring at the tombstone with the other. The tombstone has this shine over it, like glass and well polished. Snow was clearly brushed off of it, fresh new flowers were in the little vase besides it. 

“How did she die?” Alex softly speaks up. Thomas was silent for a while, making the other man grow more anxious.

“Kidney failure.” Thomas eventually replies, allowing Alex to release his breath that he wasn’t aware he was holding in the first place. 

“I see.” 

Thomas scoffs at the lack of words expected from the other male. “Is that all you have to say? ‘I see.’?”

Alex whips his head around, eyes glaring at Thomas with a little bit of flare and Thomas made himself stand up straight, eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his face. “Well I’m sorry, what do you else do you want me to say?” 

“I don’t know? Maybe a little ‘sorry for your loss?’ kind of thing?” Thomas returns with the same amount of bite to his sentence.

“And what good would that do huh?” Alex spat out. The two of them stare at each other with a growing fire behind their glare, just waiting for who to add more gasoline on the flames. After a few seconds, it was Alex’s fire that burns out first, making Thomas put on a confused expression. Alex sighs, letting out the tension in his body. “You probably heard that too many times before. Besides, that’s not what you really want to hear, is it?”

Thomas opens his mouth to rebut back, but he pauses and stares at the tombstone. The fire ceases, and Thomas remains silent to the question. It didn't need an answer, both knew what it was.

“Did Laf send you?” Alex shakes his head.

“No. Came here on my own.”

“So what now? Are you going to tell me to move on too? To stop mourning for someone whose been dead for five or so years?” his voice grows louder and more accusatory, but Thomas can’t seem to stop, not when Alex hasn’t said a word yet. “You all think you know what I’m going through, like fucking hell you guys do! You all say the same shit over and over again: Oh Thomas, you should really let go. Poor Thomas, have you thought about moving on? I feel like I’m just repeating myself and no one is understand shit what I’m saying!”

“That’s bullshit!” Alex interrupts, causing Thomas to halt in his words, standing up to glare at Alex.

“What the fuck did you say-!”

“You say all this and it’s bullshit! If people don’t get your views, you make them open their eyes to see what you’re saying! If people don’t listen, you make them listen! You persuade them over to your side, you make them fucking understand! That’s what you do!”

“I don’t need your pity-!”

“And I’m not giving it to you! Forget about all the: how, and the ‘have you’ questions!” Alex growls. “Tell me why-!” Alex gets closer to Thomas, grabbing the front of his coat and yanking Thomas down, forcing him to stare into Alex's fire determined eyes. “Why won't you move on?” 

The pair was silent, whatever words Thomas wanted to spit out died as soon as that question seeps into his brain. For once, Thomas was speechless. It was at this instant that Alex releases his hold on the other’s coat, the fire burns out from his eyes and his expression was more soft. But Thomas continues to stare at the ground, lost in his own thoughts.

“Thomas…” Alex reaches out to him. He turns away from Alex, refusing to meet his concerned stare. “Why don't you let yourself move on?” he repeats the question, but more gently this time.

“I…” Thomas starts, pauses for what seems like hours. Thomas could feel his walls cracking, chipping off more and more. The walls were crumbling, it felt like tremors to him. “I don't know how to.”

“Thomas…”

“I loved Martha. I really did. I thought that,” Thomas takes a shaky breath. “she was the one for me. I wanted to marry her eventually, naive of me I know. We were young, but I loved her so much. And when she died, I just… didn't know what to do without her anymore.”

“So, you've been mourning for her for the last five years?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Thomas confirms softly. “Is it really mourning, that as time goes on, the more I'm starting to forget her? That I can actually start seeing myself where I'm not brought down by her death?” he bitterly laughs at himself. Alex stares at the other man, seeing the walls cracking underneath all the emotional weight. “Is it wrong of me to no longer mourn for her anymore?” 

Alex was silent for a while. “You’re only human Thomas, humans are flawed beings, we’re prone to change our original beliefs for something else, especially for our own selfcare. You wanting to not mourn for Martha anymore isn’t uncommon, and like you mentioned, you can see yourself where you’re not brought down by her death. You’re willing to move on. You are moving on.” Thomas scoffs softly beside him, but says no remark.

“Do I really deserve it though…?” the question so quiet and full of doubt.

“I think you do.” Thomas dryly laughs and sniffs. Rubbing away the tears that were forming.

“I must be dreaming or something. For you to say that to me?” the tears aren't gone, Thomas notes. His vision is less clear now, more clouded by the tears brimming at his eyes, but Thomas was too distracted by the other things about his body right now. His chest felt tighter, but lighter at the same time. He catches his breath in hitches and his lips wobbling every hot breath he exhales. The wall has weakened tremendously, cracked beyond repair and yet, it still stands tall. “What else are you going to say? That I deserve to be happy as well?” he asks almost in a joking tone, but there was a trace of a need. A need for reassurance that Thomas wasn’t aware that he needs right now. 

“You do.” Thomas’ eyes widen, there was no hesitation in that confirmation. Thomas bites his lips, closing his eyes and breathing in slowly to calm his emotions that were threatening to spill, then a warmth covers his exposed hand. Alex gingerly holds Thomas’ hand in his own small one and for a moment they were staring into each other’s eyes before Alex softly continues. “You deserve to be happy Thomas.”

And the wall finally crumbles. 

Alex doesn't say anything as Thomas let's himself free of all the emotional grief. He doesn't make a remark to every time Thomas let's out a sob or a choke. He only rubs his thumb on the hand that grips tigher onto his. 

* * *

hunkules: i think thomas is going to be ok now :)

honhon: oh thank god 

j.madison: what makes u so sure?

hunkules: i just know 

turtleboi: okkk not suspicious whatsoever

j.madison: wait

j.madison: does this have to do with alex leaving??

honhon: where did he go?? :C

hunkules: he’s with me

turtleboi: omg 

turtleboi: did alex go out and make thomas feel better???

hunkules: he mayyy have played a role

honhon: omg

honhon: god bless this sweet child

honhon: im going to start crying im so grateful

turtleboi: YESSSS ALEXXX

j.madison: where are they rn?

hunkules: still at the grave but i think their wrapping it up bc thomas just noticed me

turtleboi: OPERATION THOMAS IS STILL A GO

turtleboi: IT DOES NOT END UNTIL HE GETS HERE FOR THE SLEEPOVER!!!

hunkules: I KNOW WHICH IS WHY I'M GOING TO TAKE HIM GROCERY SHOPPING 

j.madison: why did we choose a food market again to distract thomas?

hunkules: food

j.madison: true

j.madison: watch over him hercules

hunkules: u watch over that pot of mac&cheese

j.madison: im trying,,,,, so hard,,,

honhon: lol james is actually covering his face with a towel rn

j.madison: dont expose me like this

j.madison: im reliving the war the kitchen smells like maccheese again

turtleboi: MAC AND BEE NIGHT 

j.madison: SCREAMING

hunkules: OK WE’RE OFF TO A FOOD MARKET DON'T EAT ANY OF THE GARLIC BREAD

honhon: WELL U BETTER HURRY BC I CAN'T KEEP JOHN AWAY FROM MY BREADGAKDGAH

honhon: JOHN IS A THOT AND A FAKE BINTCH 

turtleboi: NO REGRETS

* * *

hunkules: shopping adventures with herc, thomas, and alex

j.madison: are they behaving

hunkules: why are u asking a question u already know the answer to

turtleboi: asdfhjhgdssdf

turtleboi; u got saSSED

j.madison: shut u bread snatcher 

honhon: BREAD THIEF

turtleboi: NO REGRATS

honhon: im going to beat u over the head with this baguette

turtleboi: this is bullying

turtleboi: im injured enough

hunkules: i feel like the mom who has taken like 20 shots of espresso just to make it through the day

turtleboi: herc jfc

honhon: are u ok mon amie 

j.madison: u can do it hercules 

hunkules: god i hope so

hunkules: our cart has like 

hunkules: a shit ton of cheese, milk, and elbows

honhon: elbows??

turtleboi: the type of pasta of the mac&cheese shape

honhon: OH

honhon: for a second i got really concerned bc i thought they WERE LEGIT ELBOWS

honhon: lIKE AMERICA EXPLAIN????

hunkules: one job laf

honhon: excuse

honhon: i have a bread stash for a reason non?

turtleboi: ok but like

turtleboi: all those just sound like ingredients for homemade mac&cheese

j.madison: ,,,,,,,,,,

j.madison: this causes me so much pain

turtleboi: LOL

j.madison: but i will do it

j.madison: for thomas

honhon: for thomas

hunkules: for thomas

turtleboi: at least they're not kraft mac&cheese?

j.madison: true

j.madison: this is slightly better except the fact our fridge is going to be nothing be all those ingredients

j.madison: ,,,,,,,,,,

j.madison: nvm im suffering 

honhon: rip james

j.madison: im perishing 23/7

turtleboi: 23/7???

j.madison: snack breaks

hunkules: james pls 

* * *

hunkules: AAA!A!A!!!!AAAAA!!!A!!A!!A!!!!

turtleboi: !!!

turtleboi: WHY ARE U SCREAMING

honhon: WHAT'S GOING ON???

j.madison: ?????

j.madison: also another chat???

hunkules: YES BUT WITHOUT ALEX FOR GOOD REASON I DON'T WANT HIM TO SEE THIS BUT

hunkules: ok remember the soup incident 

turtleboi: who could forget

j.madison: ogod no

hunkules: SO

hunkules: alex wants some soup and again they put it up on the highest self where ALEX CAN'T FUCKING REACH

turtleboi: why must they keep doing this to us this is discrimination to short people im sueing

hunkules: john pls

honhon: did petit lion try to climb the shelves again

hunkules: yes 

honhon: of course

hunkules: but this time thomas was blocking the way to ‘save us from not being kicked out by ur dumbass’

hunkules: btw its so nice to have thomas back in his normal mood and him and alex bickering again??? like omg i missed this so much??

turtleboi: rt

honhon: rt

j.madison: rt

j.madison: ok but something else completely happened after that so what happened

hunkules: ok so thomas is this time more Prepared™ and tbh i was ready to walk away and pretend i dont know them

honhon: HA

turtleboi: rood

hunkules: so thomas isn’t moving out of alex’s way and alex is just like >8/ and he’s walking away?? bUT THEN HE COMES IN SCREAMING AND JUMPED ONTO THOMAS’ BACK AND I WAS WALKING AWAY FASTER

j.madison: oML

turtleboi: making my way downtown walking fast 

turtleboi: *thomas and alex starting some shit* 

turtleboi: wa LKING FASTER

j.madison: pls tell u guys didnt get kicked out

hunkules: surprisingly no

hunkules: thomas ALMOST toppled over

turtleboi: alex needs to go for the knees

turtleboi: thats the technique to defeating the tall fucks

honhon: john,,,, is2g

turtleboi: >:)

hunkules: aNYWAYS

hunkules: so alex is on thomas’ back just to reach the soup and he got it and i think thomas just accepted his fate bc alex doesnt want to get down

j.madison: so

j.madison: piggy back ride

hunkules: yes

turtleboi: let him be tall

turtleboi: a one time experience

turtleboi: laf give me a piggy back ride

honhon: binch u give me one

turtleboi: blease

hunkules: oK BUT LIKE

hunkules: THOMAS HAS NO PROBLEMS WITH CARRYING ALEX ON HIS BACK

hunkules: thomasthestead.jpeg

honhon: omgggg

j.madison: how,,,,are they just casually doing this,,,,

turtleboi: shameless bois

turtleboi: bUT YO CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW ALEX IS BASICALLY SNUGGLED RIGHT INTO THE NECK OF THOMAS THOUGH

turtleboi: HE’S SO CUTE HE LOOKS LIKE A CHILD

hunkules: rIGH T

honhon: adorable <33

j.madison: hopefully alex isnt going to make himself too comfortable yet

hunkules: nah we’re checking out rn but alex is grumpy and grumbling its so cute

hunkules: he’s like a little kitten 

turtleboi: !!!!!!

turtleboi: I MISS HIM BRING HIM BACK TO MEEE

honhon: john im hurt do my hugs mean nothing to u </3 

turtleboi: they mean so much!!

turtleboi: but alex is Soft Boi and i love him and his hugs m o r e

honhon: fake 

honhon: not unless i snatch him first

turtleboi: I WILL THROW MY CRUTCH AT U

j.madison: oml

j.madison: hurry back hercules

hunkules: we will!! bbl dont kill each other

* * *

j.madison: where are u guys???

turtleboi: RIGHT

turtleboi: we have to bake another garlic bread bc we ate all of it

honhon: ruthless monsters

honhon: but tbh i too was eating garlic bread waiting for u all

honhon: WHERE ARE U 

hunkules: sooo

hunkules: we kinda got distracted by going to petco

turtleboi: !!!!!

turtleboi: HERC

hunkules: NO

turtleboi: GET ME A TURTLE

turtleboi: COME ONNNNNNNNN

j.madison: omg hercules pls hold thomas back from getting aNY PETS

honhon: PETS PETS PETS PETS

j.madison: N O

turtleboi: PETS PETS PETS PETS

hunkules: WHY ARE U GUYS LIKE THIS

honhon: why are u at a petco to begin with?

hunkules: i can explain,,,, apparently thomas never held a pet in his life so alex forced me to drive to a petco

honhon: gun

hunkules: god that's what it felt like 

hunkules: so here we are and now they're admiring all the animals and im here

j.madison: u wanted to hold one too didnt u

hunkules: i

hunkules: am a very weak man

turtleboi: give in

turtleboi: u know u want to 

honhon: ;)

hunkules: guys,,,, 

hunkules: when we move out we're getting fucking pets

turtleboi: YES!!!!!

honhon: I’LL GO APARTMENT HUNTING

hunkules: NOT NOW

honhon: boooo

hunkules: WE GET THROUGH THIS SEMESTER FIRST THEN WE APARTMENT HUNT

j.madison: ur such a mom hercules

turtleboi: herc is like 70% our impulse control

honhon: tbh

j.madison: smh

hunkules: someone has to

hunkules: IN COMING SOFT BOIS

hunkules: somesoftbois.jpeg

honhon: LAPINS!!!

turtleboi: SOFT BOIS WITH SOFT BUNS

j.madison: this is precious

j.madison: im saving this they both look like they've been given the world

honhon: mood if i had a bunny in my arms

hunkules: alex was legit about to fight the employee trying to put back the bun and thomas almost hide his in his coat 

j.madison: gdi i knew it was too good to be true

hunkules: we may have been lowkeyed kicked out,,,,

honhon: oml 

turtleboi: aaa this remind me of when me and alex went to a petco 

honhon: ah yes john’s first date with alex

turtleboi: adldgaldhs S T O P

j.madison: these poor oblivious fools

honhon: honestly :/

turtleboi: do u want to fockng go

honhon: ;)

hunkules: dahkslahvsod

hunkules: omg guys

turtleboi: ????

turtleboi: so much happening omg

hunkules: so its cold af right and thomas sneezed

j.madison: welp guess it's time for me to stock up

hunkules: thomas sneezes and alex is like ‘u dumbass this is why u need to be more ready for the cold AND PULLS OUT THOMAS’ MAGENTA SCARF LIKE HOUDINI FROM HIS POCKET AND WRAPS IT AROUND THOMAS’ NECK

honhon: OOOOOO 

turtleboi: OH SO THAT'S WHERE THE SCARF WENT

j.madison: i thought the room was a little less bright today

hunkules: the thing is

hunkules: thomas didn't even stop alex like look at them

hunkules: thisfuckijngscarf.jpeg

turtleboi: omg

turtleboi: alex is the fretting mother friend no one asked for but he’ll do it regardless bc he's alex

honhon: thats so accurate- 

j.madison: im saving this too

turtleboi: is it for blackmail 

j.madison: yes 

turtleboi: niceee

j.madison: but also thomas looks? genuinely better??

honhon: HE DOES AND IM SO HAPPY AND PROUD AND ASGJSKDH

honhon: thomas looks so much happier now im crying

j.madison: omg laf’s legit crying

hunkules: laf are u ok

honhon: YES LET ME BE THE PROUD COUSIN

honhon: BRING THOMAS AND MON PETIT LION BACK ALREADY U CREPE 

hunkules: OK FINE WE'RE GETTING IN THE CAR

j.madison: why a crepe???

honhon: it was like the first word that appeared in my mind tbh

turtleboi: id like to think laf’s brain is mostly filled with french words and baguettes 

honhon: well

honhon: u aren't wrong there

turtleboi: >:3c

turtleboi: also what's that smell????

j.madison: wait

j.madison: SHIT I THINK THE BREAD IS BURNING

turtleboi: NO!!

j.madison: SCREAMING 

honhon: DONT WORRY I GOT MORE BREAD

j.madison: wha

j.madison: u could not possible have anymore bread

turtleboi: dont underestimate laf

turtleboi: i’ve seen their stash

turtleboi: they have ALL the bread

honhon: ;)

j.madison: god help us all u and thomas are really related

honhon: i’ll run down to the 711 for more garlic bread supplies

j.madison: pls do we’re running low

j.madison: try not to end up in a hospital like john did

turtleboi: HEY

honhon: oh dont worry i got more grace than all of u combined

j.madison: i would be mildly offended if it wasnt true

turtleboi: fuck ur twinkle toes

honhon: ;)

* * *

hunkules: WE’RE COMING BACK GET READY

turtleboi: SC RMEAING

turtleboi: BRING THE BOIS

honhon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

* * *

j.madison: wait

j.madison: how are u going to explain to thomas that u two are coming over to our dorm?

allham: f  CU K

honhon: OOF

allham: ITS COOL I CAN BULLSHIT IT

turtleboi: U CAN DO THIS ALEX <333

allham: !!!!

allham: I GOT THIS <333

allham: ok i was able to somewhat convince him that herc needed to give something to james and i just going along with herc until we ‘go back’ to our dorms

j.madison: sounds believable enough

allham: i try

turtleboi: get ready for lots of mac&cheese and garlic bread

allham: G A R L I C B R E AD

turtleboi: IKR

allham: yo prepare though I GOT US ALSO GOT HOT CHOCO AND POPCORN

turtleboi: !!!!!!!!!!!!!

turtleboi: ALEX ILU <333 UR THE BEST

allham: !!!!!!!!

allham: ILU2 <3333

hunkules: who picked out the movies?

j.madison: me

j.madison: we’re watching the whole sharknado movies bitches

hunkules: sHARK NADO

allham: JAMES WHY

j.madison: I DIDNT ASK FOR YALL TO TAKE THE MOVIES SERIOUSLY

j.madison: no one should ever take sharknado seriously

turtleboi: ok u have a point

j.madison: theres so much bullshit it’ll be fun

honhon: u americans and ur american movies smh

allham: u act like u havent adjusted to america

honhon: americans are weird

turtleboi: as an american can confirm

hunkules: ok but

hunkules: sharknado?? 

j.madison: hey 

j.madison: this was in ur collection so shRUGS

honhon: WAIT IS THAT U GUYS

hunkules: KNOCK KNOCK

allham: ITS OPERATION THOMAS TIME THE FINAL STEP

allham: omg i heard laf just 

allham: sCREAM FROM INSIDE

j.madison: they’re really excited-

allham: LAF U FOOL UR GOING TO GIVE US AWAY

honhon: JE M'EN FOUS!!!

honhon: IM GOING TO HUG THE _FUCK_ OUT OF THOMAS

honhon: THEN IM STEALING U

allham: OH

turtleboi: _LAF IS2G I WILL WADDLE MY WAY OVER TO THE DOOR TO KICK UR ASS_

hunkules: WE’VE BEEN FUCKING BUSTED THANKS TO LAF

hunkules: BUT FUCK IT U KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS

turtleboi: SLEEPOVERR!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

thomac&cheese: jemmyy

j.madison: what is it

j.madison: also why are we texting in the same room

thomac&cheese: bc im not going to talk outloud about this with the others around

j.madison: about what

thomac&cheese: this surprise sleepover

thomac&cheese: i thought u guys were being suspiciously quiet in the gc

j.madison: listen,,,, it was a surprise

thomac&cheese: for me!!

j.madison: yes thomas for u

thomac&cheese: crying bc im Blessed™ 

thomac&cheese: but also jemmy really? sharknado?

j.madison: hey u were laughing

thomac&cheese: bUT SHARKNADO

j.madison: u judge me for choosing sharknado and u dont even appreciate the maccheese i made

thomac&cheese: I LOVE IT THANK U JEMMY

thomac&cheese: man if this was all it had to take for u to cook me mac&cheese 

j.madison: thomas dONT

thomac&cheese: kidding ;)

j.madison: ,,,,i find that hard to believe

thomac&cheese: >:0 im hurt

j.madison: haha

j.madison: but ur feeling better right??

thomac&cheese: oh

thomac&cheese: yeah

thomac&cheese: a lot better

thomac&cheese: thanks <3

j.madison: <3

j.madison: i cant take all the credit we all pitched in

thomac&cheese: even alex???

j.madison: OH especially alex

thomac&cheese: wait 

thomac&cheese: wtf u mean especially

j.madison: he was the one who made the suggestion

thomac&cheese: he thought about this for me?

j.madison: ikr

j.madison: shooking

j.madison: but he did it

thomac&cheese: wow,,,,

j.madison: he gave u that scarf in ur favorite color, thought of a way to make u feel better, went out his way to see u

j.madison: and u tell me he doesn’t like u one bit ://

thomac&cheese: sSHSHSHSHHSHHHSHH

j.madison: omg

j.madison: DO I SEE THOMAS JEFFERSON BLUSHING

thomac&cheese: U CANT SEE JACKSHIT ASSHOLE ITS DARK AS HELL

j.madison: omg when’s the last time i seen ur face get red?

thomac&cheese: dont make me throw this bowl of popcorn at u pay attention to these awful cgi sharks

j.madison: alright alright

j.madison: its nice to see u happy thomas

thomac&cheese: wtf i can be happy anytime

j.madison: u know what im talking about

thomac&cheese: >:/

thomac&cheese: me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so martha may have died from diabetes, its not confirmed but i used it anyways and i said liver failure bc thats a legit thing for people with diabetes that they could die from  
> the part of him wanting to not mourn for her anymore was suppose to connect to him burning all their letters, bc i read this one analysis how he burned them so he didnt have to mourn anymore
> 
> but again, wont go too historically accurate on this i mean we're already pairing some of the founding fathers together like yeah- that was in the history books for sure


	20. BADA BING BADA BOOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winter break is close to an end, only alex and john are by their lonesome and alex plans to make this day eventful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few days after operation thomas |D but heyyy back again thank you for all the lovely comments :'D college has a vice grip on me rn especially with writing  
> bUT I GIVE U THIS WHOLE CHAPTER DEDICATED TO LAMS AND THIS WAS ACTUALLY REALLY CUTE AND I ENJOYED IT  
> i have also put most of my fics off of anon except for this one bc secretive until its finished~~ and idk when i will be |D  
> note i dont know NY personally,,,, im from a different state nearby and im using east coast experiences for this-  
> but enough of that! enjoy this chapter <33

fother.wash: Son

allham: yes?

fother.wash: It’s time to come home

fother.wash: Classes are about to begin again and you need to start packing up

allham: BUT

fother.wash: You know I’m right about this Alexander

allham: ,,,,,

allham: gdi >:/

allham: but i dont have to go back to my dorm for like a few more daysss

fother.wash: It is literally the day after tomorrow I’m a professor I know things

fother.wash: This is not up for debate

allham: >:///

allham: fine

fother.wash: The sooner we pack, the less time you procrastinate

allham: WOW

allham: i see how it is fother

fother.wash: :^)

fother.wash: Also we miss our son

allham: dawww <33

allham: ok finee i’ll come home to get my stuff and stay for a little while

fother.wash: Thank you son

fother.wash: I’ll come by the campus to pick you up

allham: alright

allham: what time??

fother.wash: About…5:30 pm sounds good?

allham: ok?? sounds pretty late

fother.wash: Your mother wanted to give you some more time to spend with your friends

allham: omg

allham: i love mom bless her soul

fother.wash: Same

* * *

turtleboi: i cant believe yall left us all by ourselves

turtleboi: tWO DAYS BEFORE CLASSES START

honhon: um?? i would like to spend some quality time with my cousin thank u very much

thomac&cheese: as if we dont spend enough time at the same college

honhon: hush

thomac&cheese: laf’s definition of spending ‘quality time’ is going to a runway and screaming ‘YASSS’ at every outfit

honhon: i cant help it if the outfits are bEAUTIFUL

turtleboi: alex said you should totally be a runway model and i agree!!

hunkules: RT

honhon: !!!

honhon: merci beaucoup <333

honhon: plus thomas shouldnt even be complaining he’s enjoying this too

j.madison: wrow

thomac&cheese: SHSHSHH

turtleboi: ok :/// sounds like you guys are having fun wITHOUT US

honhon: dont be such a bébé

turtleboi: _U G H_

turtleboi: i mean at least herc and james will come back soon

j.madison: about that,,,

turtleboi: ,,,,

hunkules: sorry john but literally our mom decided to come visit us oUT OF NOWHE RE  AND WE GOTTA GET HER OR ELSE SHE’LL GET LOST IN THE SUBWAY

j.madison: god bless her soul but save her as well

hunkules: tbh

turtleboi: yall literally left the two most impulsive people alone

turtleboi: ALONE WITH NOTHIGN TO DOOO

thomac&cheese: can u even go anywhere?

turtleboi: yeah my kankle’s getting better where i dont need a crutch anymore

hunkules: callout to john for screaming for help bc his crutch fell where he couldnt reach it

turtleboi: how dare u

turtleboi: im a good fucking person

turtleboi: alex is my true friend yall fake

hunkules: alright then john

thomac&cheese: ASDOFSKDLDSLHF

thomac&cheese: LAF U CANT JUST FUCKING

thomac&cheese: BOO AT AN OUTFIT U DONT LIKE

honhon: DONT TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE

honhon: ITS FUCKING HIDEOUS

honhon: A FUCKIGN DISGRACE WHAT EVEN IS AMERICAN FASHION

honhon: NOT FUCKING THIS

thomac&cheese: OMG I DONT KNOW U

hunkules: laf mygod

j.madison: I CANT FIND MOM

hunkules: gdi

hunkules: ITS THE NEW YORK SUBWAY SYSTEM WHAT DO U eXPECT

turtleboi: yall seem like ur having fun lol

thomac&cheese: dont u even start

thomac&cheese: this runway has like another hr to it i swear

thomac&cheese: ok nvm one of the runway models just fucking FELL INTO TH E VO ID OF THE STAGE

turtleboi: RIP

honhon: aaa poor gal

honhon: i laughed though

honhon: but john u should see if alex has anything to do ;)

turtleboi: euheuheuheuheuhuhhuh he’s not talkinggg to mee

hunkules: what did u do??

turtleboi: nothing!! he’s just furiously scrolling down his phone!!

turtleboi: but he has that concentrated determined look on his face rn where his nose is scrunched up and he’s sticking his tongue out omg he’s so cute im going to cry

hunkules: thats gay

honhon: the gay ;)

hunkules: adjkjfjwejdc

hunkules: this is fine i have accepted what that has become

j.madison: apparently mom got out

hunkules: where though???

j.madison: SHE DOESNT KNOW

hunkules: SCREAMING

hunkules: MOTHER WHY

turtleboi: now everyone is perishing

honhon: omg i think thomas just died

thomac&cheese: i

thomac&cheese: fashion is weird and i will never understand it

j.madison: ur like

j.madison: the 2nd most fashionable one out of all of us

hunkules: rt

turtleboi: rt

thomac&cheese: thanks

thomac&cheese: i Try™

honhon: i guess that makes me the 1st non?

j.madison: why are u even asking

turtleboi: ‘laf will always be in 1st place they’re sculpted by the gods there is no competition they would kill anyone with their makeup game’ -alex

honhon: aaa mon petit lion making me blush

honhon: <3333

hunkules: does alex have nothing to do??

turtleboi: he has to get ready bc his dad’s going to pick him up to pack stuff back to the dorm :(((

honhon: :(((((

hunkules: :((((

j.madison: it’ll literally be like

j.madison: one day without him

turtleboi: BUT STILL

turtleboi: it already feels like we were dESTINED to be roommates

hunkules: tbh it felt more natural with alex dorming with us

honhon: we’ll kidnap him to our dorm

turtleboi: YES

hunkules: i would say no but-

hunkules: yes

honhon: !!!!!

turtleboi: OH SHIT

turtleboi: MOMMA HERC APPROVAL

j.madison: hercules pls

hunkules: listen,,,,,,,,,,, mom would approve

j.madison: SHE DEFINITELY WOULD NOT

honhon: lets just call it adoption

honhon: i already adopted alex anyways it only makes sense

thomac&cheese: i cant with yall

turtleboi: SO

turtleboi: APPARENTLY

turtleboi: WE’RE GOING TO THE AQUARIUM

hunkules: !!!!!

turtleboi: !!!!!!!

j.madison: that’s rather

j.madison: spontaneous

turtleboi: lol yes it was

turtleboi: thats why alex was scrolling down furiously through his phone WE’RE GOING TO THE AQUARIUM!! I HAVENT BEEN THERE SINCE FUCKING MIDDLE SCHOOL

thomac&cheese: thats sad

turtleboi: i know

turtleboi: its not my fault we were a public school full of gross 13 year olds

turtleboi: also some kid was trying to steal stingrays from the petting zoo

thomac&cheese: omfg

honhon: wild

honhon: BUT AAAA U KNWO WHAT THAT MEANS FOR OUR DEAR JOHN!!!!!

turtleboi: what

hunkules: oH OH OHHHH

hunkules: !!!!!!!!

thomac&cheese: oh shit boi

turtleboi: W HAT

j.madison: come on john

j.madison: this is clearly a date

turtleboi: ASDFGHKJHGFDS

honhon: A SECOND ONE!!!

honhon: IM CRYING IM SO PROUD OF U MON AMIE

turtleboi: C E AS E

hunkules: GE T I T

turtleboi: SCREMAING I HATE U GUYS

turtleboi: WHATEVER WE’RE OFF b Y E

honhon: HAVE FUN <333

thomac&cheese: ok since john’s basically going on another date with alex does that mean u guys will stop setting me up with him

j.madison: no

thomac&cheese: w H Y

j.madison: do u really want to ask why

j.madison: esPECIALLY TO ME tH O MAS

thomac&cheese: ok true

thomac&cheese: b UT STILL WHEN WILL U GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT THERES NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US

thomac&cheese: STOP HITTING ME IN THE HEAD WITH UR PURSE LAF

honhon: NOT UNTIL U GET IT THROUGH UR THICK SKULL U SANGLE À SPAGHETTI

thomac&cheese: _ST O P CALLING ME A FUCKING SPAGHETTI STRAP_

hunkules: I FOUND THE MOTHER

j.madison: _MOTHER_

thomac&cheese: LAF CARRIES BAGUETTES IN THEIR PUR SWEDSDF

honhon: fucking annihilated

hunkules: i dont even question laf at this point

hunkules: ok we gotta take our mom around places enjoy ur runway show guys!!

j.madison: if i see any of yall on social media ‘a virginian and french man shown screaming and fighting in ny runway’

j.madison: i will cut off all connections with yall

honhon: fair

honhon: but have fun <33

* * *

leggy: UGHUHGUGHHUGHUGHU G H I DONT WANT TO GO BACK TO CLASSES

angekickla: perish

leggy: _EUGH_

mariarena: just a couple of semesters left

mariarena: and by that time we would have to find apartments

elizardbeth: OOOO maria we should go apartment hunting!!

mariarena: !!!!!

mariarena: LETS

burrsir: Already acting like the married couple

leggy: they’ve been

burrsir: My gf thinks you two are adorable

elizardbeth: daww thanks burr’s gf <333

mariarena: when will u tell us about ur gf

burrsir: After you two get married and we’re invited to the wedding

mariarena: asdfghjhgfdsa

leggy: LOLOLOL

angekickla: im still eliza’s best woman

leggy: BOO

allham: s LAMS IN

allham: ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THE MARLIZA MARRIAGE BC BI NTCH HERE I AM FOR THAT GOO D SHIT

elizardbeth: alex!!! <333

leggy: HAMMY BOIII

allham: ayyy <3333

allham: im still maria’s best man

mariarena: thats what u think

leggy: HA

allham: >:0

allham: blease

mariarena: maybe

allham: :D

allham: also @burrsir when are u bringing ur daughter??

burrsir: Like tomorrow and then I’m giving her back to my gf bc no pet policy even though u guys somehow got philip in

elizardbeth: so much stealth and distraction

allham: F CUK

burrsir: ?????

allham: I WONT BE THERE TO MEET THEO

burrsir: Rip

leggy: BRING HER TO US WE’LL BE ALEX’S REPLACEMENT

allham: NO!!!

burrsir: NO

leggy: GDI I TRIED

burrsir: Well sorry Alex seems like you’re not going to see my daughter :/

angekickla: truly tragic

allham: crying on the subway

elizardbeth: dont worry alex <333

elizardbeth: u’ll see philip soon!!

allham: !!!!!

allham: MY SON I MISS HIM HAS HE BEEN A GOOD BUN <3333

elizardbeth: yes!!!! <3333

elizardbeth: philipbun.jpeg

elizardbeth: he misses his dad!!!

allham: AAAA <33333

angekickla: wait why are u on the subway???

allham: oh yeah!!

allham: me and john are going to the aquarium before i have to go back home!!

mariarena: john’s the turtle obsessed friend right

allham: i mean

allham: yes but he likes other animals too

mariarena: omg alex bby

mariarena: are u

mariarena: goING ON A DATE

leggy: OOOOOOOOOOOOO

elizardbeth: EEEEEEEE OMG ALEX

angekickla: OH S H I T

allham: S CRMEAING

allham: u M EXCUSE THERE IS NOTHIGN WRONG WITH TWO FRIENDS JUST GOING OUT TO HANG OUT TOGETHER

leggy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

allham: im getting u NTOHING at the gift shop

leggy: A LEX NO PLS ILU

angekickla: soo why the random set up though??

allham: well dad’s going to pick me up tonight and it was literally just me and john in the dorms bc laf stole thomas to a runway to spend quality time together

elizardbeth: aw

allham: and herc’s and james’ mom came unexpected so now they’re taking her around ny

angekickla: so it was just u and john

allham: yes!!!

allham: and we’re very impulsive people!!!

angekickla: sadly true on ur behalf

allham: hey

allham: so anyways i didnt want to spend all the remaining time just in the dorms and since john can walk more functionally now i wanted us to go out too so i bought us tickets to the aquarium

allham: and here we are on the subway and i forgot how the nyc subway is weird

leggy: tbh

angekickla: its public transport

angekickla: ur bound to get weird people

allham: true

allham: theres someone playing on the sax though which is cool

allham: oMFG THE DUDE RIGHT NEXT TO ME HAS A SAX TOO AND HE’S PULLING IT OUT

leggy: OH SHIT SAX BATTLE

elizardbeth: omg pls record this

angekickla: only in nyc

elizardbeth: isnt it just the greatest city in the world

mariarena: debatable

allham: [ sAXBATTLE.mp4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27Dx6ztJ8jw)

mariarena: OmFG

leggy: AYYY ENTERING PLAYER 2

angekickla: ONLY IN NYC

elizardbeth: we should take the subway more often

elizardbeth: id kill for this experience

mariarena: tbh

allham: this is already a great start

allham: we’re at our stop!!! BBL <333

leggy: BYE LEXXIEEE <333

elizardbeth: have fun <333

angekickla: its still a date regardless what he says

elizardbeth: shshshshhhhh

elizardbeth: we already know the answer to that

leggy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

thomac&cheese: asdgjhgfd im going to kms laf pretended to be a runway model aND IT WORKED

j.madison: oml

hunkules: YASSS LAF FUCK IT UP!!!

honhon: <33

thomac&cheese: i hate u

honhon: no u dont~

thomac&cheese: im so mad that u did that but im just as mad at the people who cheered u on lIKE UR CLOTHES ARENT EVEN WHAT THE FASHION THEME WAS

honhon: BUT IT WORKED DIDNT IT??

thomac&cheese: IT DID BC UR WEARING FUCKING SWEATPANTS AND UR FUCKIGN rIGHT WHAT IS AMERICAN FASHION ASDFGHGF

j.madison: dont go into a crisis rn thomas we still need u sane

thomac&cheese: im trying jemmy

j.madison: how do i explain to mom,,,,,

j.madison: that not everyone is ur typical new yorker

hunkules: BADA BING BADA BOOM

turtleboi: FORGET ABOUT

thomac&cheese: AY IM WALKIN HERE

honhon: AY TONY

j.madison: UR ALL NOT HELPING

hunkules: im just proud that laf added to this reference

honhon: ;)

honhon: also john!!!

turtleboi: it’s me!!!!

turtleboi: yall there was a sax battle on the subway it was wild and i loved it

hunkules: omg

honhon: show us

turtleboi: i didnt record it :(

honhon: EU GH

honhon: JOHN U USELESS LESBIAN

turtleboi: >:U

turtleboi: but alex got it recorded so i’ll just ask him to send it to me later

honhon: ok god bless

thomac&cheese: why not rn?

turtleboi: bc we’re at the aquarium and im Distracted by all the fish and alex

thomac&cheese: is alex making a scene or something??

turtleboi: no kinda

turtleboi: not a big of scene b ut h o ly shit

turtleboi: i thought people were kidding about the whole aquarium date thing where one person is looking at the fishes like a child and the other person watches them having fun and just fALLING DEEPER IN LOVE

hunkules: OOOO

turtleboi: LIKE I COULDNT RELATE BEFORE BUT I CAN RELATE NOW

honhon: WHO ARE U

honhon: THE AQUARIUM GAY OR THE GAY WATCHING THE AQUARIUM GAY

turtleboi: IM ACTUALLY THE GAY WATCHING

j.madison: thats shocking

turtleboi: ikr

turtleboi: B UT LIKE

turtleboi: hE’S SO CUTE LIKE WTF LIKE HE’S NEVER BEEN TO THE AQUARIUM BEFORE AND HE LOOKING UP AT EVERYTHING WITH CHILDLIKE WONDER MY HEART!!! CANT HANDLE!!

honhon: LET OUT ALL UR GAY FEELINGS

j.madison: dear lord

j.madison: being in love sounds painful

thomac&cheese: jemmy dont sound like u havent been in love before

thomac&cheese: i remember highschool

j.madison: listen,,,, u shut

thomac&cheese: nice

turtleboi: im going to start crying,,, right here,,,, rn

turtleboi: bc alex is making my heart go !!!! ! ! !! !! ! !

turtleboi: im deceased

turtleboi: im dead

hunkules: rest in pieces john laurens

hunkules: died from being too gay

honhon: press f to pay respects

thomac&cheese: f

j.madison: f

hunkules: f

honhon: f

turtleboi: thank u guys

turtleboi: there’s this one old couple who’s staring at us disapprovingly bc me and alex are holding hands

hunkules: ogod

turtleboi: im about to fight some senior citizens

hunkules: johN NO

honhon: only if they start shit

hunkules: NO

turtleboi: OK WE’rE GOOD

turtleboi: they left before alex noticed

honhon: good

thomac&cheese: ‘college student fights two elders in aquarium’

turtleboi: tbh i was ready to go off

turtleboi: OK IM NOT GOING TO BE RUDE AND JUS T TEXT ON MY PHONE THROUGHOUT THIS DATE SO Y E E T

thomac&cheese: godspeed

hunkules: omg he said date

j.madison: i mean it basically is is it not?

honhon: W AIT J O HN

honhon: U JUST ADMITTED IT WAS A DATE

honhon: JOHN U FRITES COME BACK HERE

thomac&cheese: laf chill

honhon: i NEED ANSWERS

thomac&cheese: THEY’rE HITTING ME WITH THEIR PURSE AGAIN

j.madison: question

j.madison: how many baguettes

honhon: exactly 2 ¾

thomac&cheese: IS THAT REALLY THE QUESTION U ASK WHILE IM BEING PUMMELED

j.madison: HEY I ONCE ASKED BURR HOW MUCH SPACE OF ALEX’S CLOSET IS JUST SWEATERS

thomac&cheese: WHA

thomac&cheese: WHY TF WOULD U ASK THAT

j.madison: u act like yall dont want to know too

thomac&cheese: ,,,,,,,

hunkules: i mean

hunkules: im curious too

honhon: i’ve seen mon petit lion’s closet before but same

j.madison: its like one side of his wardrobe btw

hunkules: is that,,, a lot?

honhon: ogod yes

honhon: u can fit like

honhon: thomas and me in there width wise

hunkules: omg,,,

thomac&cheese: /whispers wtf

hunkules: alex the sweater hoarder

honhon: let him live his life

thomac&cheese: most of his life is just wearing nothing but fucking sweaters and hoodies

j.madison: hey at least one of the hoodies is urs

thomac&cheese: d ONT

honhon: dont worry we know u secretly like it

honhon: ;)

thomac&cheese: i will throw ur purse in the fucking sewers

honhon: G A SP

honhon: U WOULDNT DARE

thomac&cheese: TRY ME BITCH

* * *

thomac&cheese: tfw u walk into sephora and the workers already seem to know u???

j.madison: omg what

thomac&cheese: tHEY THINK IM LAF

thomac&cheese: ‘oh hey! so ur putting ur hair down this time? it looks nice!’ sddskfjshbdjsj

hunkules: LMAO

j.madison: arent u and laf like

j.madison: in there together

thomac&cheese: yes but laf’s in a different aisle

hunkules: cousin dopplegangers

hunkules: me and james get the same thing when we go out too

j.madison: it’s bullshit

j.madison: people still mistaken us as the twins or the same person eVEN THOUGH IM SHORTER THAN HERCULES

thomac&cheese: ASDFJHGFDS

thomac&cheese: ‘oh ur skin is looking more dry than usual have u’ve been using our moisturizer?’

hunkules: LMAO OMGG

thomac&cheese: I WNAT

thomac&cheese: TO DIE

j.madison: u do have some ashy skin

hunkules: O H SHIT

thomac&cheese: JEMMY I WILL CUT U

thomac&cheese: @honhon  

honhon: haha oops

honhon: i forgot to mention the workers know me by now

j.madison: how often do u shop at sephora??

hunkules: too much

honhon: true

thomac&cheese: SA V E ME

honhon: but i like watching u perish

honhon: also who’s the worker

thomac&cheese: iDK

thomac&chesse: someone named david???

honhon: oh! bless david

honhon: i was worried u had hellen

hunkules: whats with hellen?

honhon: hellen fucking hates me

honhon: but thats ok bc i hate the bitnch too

j.madison: oml

j.madison: whats ur beef

honhon: OK

hunkules: oboi

honhon: HELLEN IS THIS WHITE SUBURBAN MID-AGED WOMAN WITH THE ‘CAN I SPEAK TO MANAGER’ SOCCER MOM HAIRCUT

honhon: SHE’S ALWAYS LOWKEY CRITICIZING MY MAKEUP AND WHAT I CHOOSE

honhon: LIKE I SEE U BITCH JUDGING ME DOWN THE AISLE WITH UR POOR ASS HALF-BAKED FACE

hunkules: LOLOL GO OFFFF

honhon: sO YEAH

honhon: at least u have david thomas

thomac&cheese: tHATS NOT THE POINT HERE

thomac&cheese: DAVID KEEPS TRYING TO RECOMMEND ME THESE HUGE ARRAY OF MOISTURIZERS AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHATS THE DIFFERENCE

honhon: GO GET SOME U NEED IT

thomac&cheese: YELLS AT U

thomac&cheese: iM LEAVING

honhon: BUT THOMAS UR SKIN

thomac&cheese: I’LL JUST SUFFER IN MY ASHY SKIN

j.madison: thomas pls

honhon: thats fine

honhon: i’ll get u moisturizer

thomac&cheese: e u g h

hunkules: laf is skin goals

j.madison: tbh

honhon: <3

turtleboi: SCREMAING

turtleboi: I LOST ALEX

honhon: _WHOT_

hunkules: NO

honhon: HOW DO WE KEEP LOSING HIM

thomac&cheese: fucking short people

turtleboi: in our defense though,,, we both got distracted by two different things and its crowded af

honhon: john u had one job

honhon: HOW! DO! U!! LOSE!! UR!! DATE!!!!

turtleboi: CRY ING IDK

turtleboi: AND SHUSH HE’S NOT MY DATE

j.madison: i mean

j.madison: at least his phone is working?

turtleboi: U RIGHT

turtleboi: GOTTA FIND ME BOI

hunkules: godspeed

hunkules: alex the most easily losable one

j.madison: plus side is that john doesnt have to carry alex like simba

thomac&cheese: can he even carry alex

hunkules: im pretty sure we can all carry alex in some shape or form

hunkules: john probably could

hunkules: bc alex is super light and john has lifted like a lot of pounds before

honhon: we all carried alex somehow except for john and james

honhon: i lion kinged him

thomac&cheese: ‘lion kinged’

honhon: its a new term now lets accept it

hunkules: apparently i like

hunkules: lifted him up with one arm???

j.madison: not surprising u actually go to the gym

thomac&cheese: wtf

thomac&cheese: why do u even knit if u got muscles

hunkules: how else will i hold the pounds of yarn i need to carry on knitting

thomac&cheese: i

thomac&cheese: u do u hercules

hunkules: :)

j.madison: meanwhile thomas here has carried alex

j.madison: mULTIPLE TIMES

thomac&cheese: OK LISTEN

thomac&cheese: THE FIRST TIME WAS TO SAVE US FROM BEING KICKED OUT BC HE WAS GETTING U SOUP

honhon: but the piggy back ride??? ;)

thomac&cheese: listen,,,, hercules told u what happened

thomac&cheese: i was fuckign attacked

hunkules: boi

hunkules: u kept him on ur back to the checkout

thomac&cheese: sSHHH hercules pls

j.madison: called out

thomac&cheese: fine then u get in on this alex carrying experience jemmy

j.madison: i can assure u

j.madison: i most likely can not carry him

j.madison: nor do i want to

thomac&cheese: wtf u mean by that u once carried drunk herc to the guest rooms

j.madison: BA R EL Y

j.madison: if u count ur drunk brother barely even draped over u and ur limping ur way to the guest bedroom as being able to carry him

j.madison: hercules ur my brother and i love u but

j.madison: ur heavy and next time i see u crunk

j.madison: i will most likely just leave u on the floor

j.madison: but will provide u with pillows and blankets

hunkules: thats fine i know u still care regardless <3

honhon: we should all try to lift each other

thomac&cheese: ogod

hunkules: LETS

hunkules: MEET ME IN THE TIMES CENTRAL FOR AN ASS LIFTING

j.madison: S IG H

* * *

turtleboi: WHERE AR E U

allham: outside!!

turtleboi: wh

turtleboi: why

allham: its easier to find me isn’t it? :)

turtleboi: true true

allham: and besides its almost time for us to go but i wanted to see something first

turtleboi: :(((

turtleboi: im going to misss uu

turtleboi: for like

turtleboi: the next two days

allham: :((((

allham: me too <333

allham: but i will be back >:V

allham: i want a hug first thing when i come back

allham: namely ur hugs

turtleboi: !!!!!!

turtleboi: U GOT IT

turtleboi: lol u love my hugs

allham: yes i do

allham: u hug like im everything!! like ur so dramatic with hugs

turtleboi: but u love it

allham: i do!!!

allham: and it makes me really happy whenever u give me a hug it’s like my life fuel and what keeps me going every day

turtleboi: omg alex

allham: i just!! feel so loved!!!

turtleboi: OF COURSE MY HUGS ARE FULL OF LOVE

turtleboi: UR HUGS ARE JUST AS FULFILLING TO ME

allham: :DDDDD

allham: i want a hug now

turtleboi: rt

allham: get ur ass out here

turtleboi: ok im outside so wHERES

allham: im looking at the slappy bois

turtleboi: omg

turtleboi: i see u but did u really call the seals slappy bois

allham: yes

allham: 1-800-AREUSLAPPIN

turtleboi: sfgjjwoidjskn alex pls

turtleboi: ur so cute i cant

allham: >:00!!!!!

allham: thats like

allham: the roodest thing u can say to me

turtleboi: pfff

turtleboi: ur an adorable drama queen

allham: am not

allham: drama queen yes

allham: adorable no

turtleboi: u are

allham: i will fight u johnathan

turtleboi: alex pls thats not even my first name

allham: well ur about to catcH THESE HANDS REGARDLESS JONATHAN

turtleboi: YES I WILL BC U KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO DO WHEN I CATCH THEM

turtleboi: IM GOING TO HOLD THEM

turtleboi: WITH MY HANDS

allham: aDGKJHGFLSKA

allham: jACKIE PLS ARE U TRYING TO KILL ME

turtleboi: :3c

turtleboi: 1-800-FOUNDTHEBOIS

allham: !!!!!!

allham: SLAPPY BOIS

allham: NOW GET OVER HERE AND HUG ME AND THEN HOLD MY HANDS THEY’rE FUCKIGN FREEZING

turtleboi: OMW

* * *

turtleboi: BOI HAS BEEN FOUND AND WE’RE COMING BACK

honhon: !!!!!!! :DDDDD

hunkules: :DDDDD

turtleboi: well kinda-

turtleboi: alex has to go home :(((

honhon: :(((((

hunkules: :(((((

thomac&cheese: my god u guys can survive

thomac&cheese: two days without alex

honhon: two days too much

turtleboi: alex is resting his head on my shoulder on the subway and,,,,, im crying,,, internally

turtleboi: i love him so much like wtf

honhon: AAAAA

honhon: U SHOULD LIKE

honhon: CONFESS

hunkules: PLS ITS BEEN MONTHS AND THE PINING IS PAINFUL

j.madison: from who

j.madison: john or thomas

thomac&cheese: JE M M Y

honhon: yes

turtleboi: G U Y S PLS

turtleboi: besides i already ‘confessed’ before

thomac&cheese: and we all know how that went

honhon: ok but like

honhon: i can barely count that as a confession

turtleboi: laf pls

honhon: I MEANT _CONFESS_ CONFESS

turtleboi: UMMM

turtleboi: NO

honhon: W H Y

turtleboi: im pretty sure the last thing alex needs is to be in a relationship and i dont ever want to pressure him into thinking he should just bc we’re best friends

j.madison: but u still have ur own feelings at least let him know about it?

thomac&cheese: rt

turtleboi: this is alex we’re talking about yall

honhon: ok i see where ur going with that :/

hunkules: sad

turtleboi: but its cool though im used to hiding things

hunkules: omg john no

honhon: MON CHER

turtleboi: ITS COOL HONESTLY!! IM HAPPY WITH WHAT WE HAVE SO FAR

honhon: ://

thomac&cheese: jfc

turtleboi: ok this chat got too Deep™ and i was just here to express how gay i am rn

j.madison: so,,, pretend this didnt happen?

turtleboi: yes lets

turtleboi: but aLSO WE’RE AT OUR STOP SO WE GOTTA GO

turtleboi: also btw thomas u totally need some moisturizer dude

thomac&cheese: WELL FUCK U TOO

honhon: its fineee i got u some

thomac&cheese: asdhkjhgfdsjdn return it from once it came

honhon: ACCEPT MY GIFT

hunkules: do it man sephora’s expensive

thomac&cheese: i

thomac&cheese: FUCKIGN FINE

honhon: :DDDD

* * *

fother.wash: Alexander where are you?

fother.wash: Alex

fother.wash: Son

fother.wash: My boy

allham: omg dad pls

allham: i’ll be there soon im just coming back with john and we’re both making sure we dont sLIP

fother.wash: Oh... That seems sweet of him

fother.wash: Which friend was John again?

allham: the one with the freckles

fother.wash: Ah yes him, the one you’re very close with

allham: omg dad pls

fother.wash: Do you like him?

allham: yeah??

fother.wash: As in…. _like_ like him?

allham: sdfghjklah dAD NO

allham: we’re just best friends

fother.wash: Alexander I may be old and quote from you “‘not hip with the kids’” unquote, but even I see something going on between you two

allham: SHHSHHHH ENDING DISCUSSION

allham: I SEE YOU

fother.wash: And I see you holding John’s hand :^)

allham: i’ll disown u as my dad

fother.wash: You used that threat on me for years son and it has never worked

allham: >://///

allham: DID U JSUT SNAP A PICTURE OF US

fother.wash: This is something to be remembered

fother.wash: Plus your mother ask for these pictures I’m just the messenger

allham: nO

allham: i dont know u any more

fother.wash: Sure thing son

fother.wash: Where are you going?

allham: i need to grab something!!! it’ll be super quick

fother.wash: Are you outside yet

allham: i’ll be there soon!!

fother.wash: Why is John with you?

allham: he wanted to say goodbye to me

fother.wash: That's sweet

allham: dad is2g

allham: ok be patient for like,,,, a min

allham: I SAW U TAKE ANOTHER PIC

allham: U HAD UR CAMERA ON FLASH

fother.wash: You were saying goodbye to John and frankly I thought the two of you were going to kiss so I was getting ready

fother.wash: Your mother is going to be so disappointed

allham: ASDFHKJHGFDSA WHATEVER IM GETTING IN THE CAR

fother.wash: You know your mother is going to ask you a lot of questions right?

allham: _end me_

fother.wash: Are you going through your emo phase again?

allham: ASDFGKJHGFDS n O AND IT WAS ONE TIME

fother.wash: One time too many

allham: _F  O T HE R_

* * *

turtleboi: do u guys know where my turtle hoodie went?? D:

honhon: maybe its in ur closet

turtleboi: i already checked

turtleboi: the only thing that came out of it was me ;)

honhon: HOHOHOOOO

j.madison: gOD

thomac&cheese: really?

turtleboi: shshshsh let me have this before i start crying over my lost hoodie

hunkules: have u checked,,,ur massive pile of clothes?

turtleboi: yes!!!

turtleboi: i checked them both!!!

j.madison: im sorry but both??

j.madison: u have more than one clothes pile???

honhon: and john called my room a mess

hunkules: i mean

hunkules: he’s not wrong

honhon: >:O

thomac&cheese: HA

thomac&cheese: tbh though whose room isnt a mess?

thomac&cheese: actually dont answer that @hunkules @j.madison

hunkules: hey man gotta keep my shit clean

hunkules: dont want to risk stabbing myself in the foot with a needle again

thomac&cheese: A G A I N

turtleboi: OH YEAH I REMEMBER THAT

j.madison: hercules,,,, wtf,,,,

hunkules: listen,,,, this is why my room cant be a mess

hunkules: i cant keep going back to the hospital trying to explain to the nurse that i a 6’2 man is bleeding on the foot bc he stepped on a fucking needle

honhon: sfkhdsiuhfdjkn

honhon: i mean u totally could

hunkules: no,,,, i cant,,, not anymore they know my face now

j.madison: OML

thomac&cheese: how many times did u stab urself in the fucking foot??

hunkules: yes

turtleboi: it was a very stressful first year for herc

hunkules: crying

turtleboi: guys

turtleboi: i am Sad™ bc my turtle hoodie is gone and missing

hunkules: daww it’s ok john there are plenty of turtle hoodies out there

hunkules: I CAN MAKE U ONE

turtleboi: ILU HERC BUT OMG U DONT HAVE TO

honhon: are u sure u placed it in ur closet?? maybe u took it out??

turtleboi: im like

turtleboi: 99% sure

turtleboi: it was there this morning!! and u and herc arent even back yet

turtleboi: oh wait a fucking minute

j.madison: he’s got a clue

thomac&cheese: oh shit boi

turtleboi: bRB GOTTA CALLOUT SOMEONE

honhon: oh??

thomac&cheese: alexander the hoodie snatcher

honhon: OHHOHOHO

j.madison: this boi knows no bounds

* * *

turtleboi: AL EX AND ER

allham: sCREAMS MY FIRST NAME

turtleboi: DID U

turtleboi: STEAL MY HOODIE

allham: ,,,,,,

allham: ur going to have to specify which one

turtleboi: I

turtleboi: u took more than one???

allham: god i wish

turtleboi: so u did take my turtle hoodie

allham: sWEATS

allham; I HAVE NO REGRETS

turtleboi: A LEX

turtleboi: NO WONDER U WANTED ME TO WAIT OUTSIDE MY ROOM

allham: :’3c

turtleboi: ok but??? why????

allham: uHH

allham: HNNNGGGG

turtleboi: ALEX PLS

allham: google how do i not make something im about to say sappy

turtleboi: ????

turtleboi: omg wait let me hear it

allham: n O

turtleboi: ALEX BLEASE

allham: NO ITS EMBARRASSING

turtleboi: PLSSSSSSSSS

allham: WHEN IM DEAD

turtleboi: ALEXXX

turtleboi: LEXIE

turtleboi: HAMMY

turtleboi: HAM A LAM MY BOI

turtleboi: BABE

allham: ASDFGHHGAD

allham: JACKIE PLS

turtleboi: TELL MEEEE IM NOT MAD I SWEAR IM ACTUALLY LEGIT CURIOUS NOW

allham: OK FINE

allham: i just want to bring a piece of u home with me ok???

allham: like i know it’ll only be for 2 days but!! 2 days i will be touched starved as hell and lonely af!!!

allham: so i took ur hoodie bc it smells like u and im so used to sleeping with u that im kinda dependant on u for sleeping

allham: im sorry i should have asked first but i didnt think u would let me

turtleboi: im crying???

turtleboi: thats like the most sweetest reason for stealing my hoodie omg??

allham: tHANKS BUT!!! I SHOULD HAVE STILL ASKED U

turtleboi: YEAH U SHOULD BUT NOW ITS FINE AND OK ILU <3333

allham: !!!!!

allham: IS IT REALLY

turtleboi: YES!!!

allham: EEEEE I DONT DESERVE MY GOD

turtleboi: U SHUT aND ENJOY MY HOODIE

allham: AAAAA THANK U JACKIE I LOVE U!!!!

turtleboi: !!!!!

turtleboi: I LOVE YOU TOO!!! <3333

turtleboi: question

turtleboi: thomas’ hoodie or my hoodie

allham: like which one I would choose over the other??

turtleboi: yes

allham: i

allham: ,,,,,, damn idk

allham: like urs is almost my size but still a bit big and super comfy and it smells like u rn but thomas’ is BIGGER AND ENGULFS ME WHICH I LOVE

turtleboi: omg

turtleboi: does his hoodie still smell like him?

allham: uhhh

allham: not much as when he gave it to me :/

allham: it's kinda weird though bc i dont wear it as often even though it's like one of my favs??

allham: has thomas been asking for it

turtleboi: uhh kinda not really?

turtleboi: i think he’s just curious on why u like to where his hoodie so much lol

allham: listen,,,, i feel safe and warm in this oversized mac&cheese smelling hoodie

allham: i can HEAR him judging

turtleboi: pffffffff

turtleboi: ur probably right

allham: oh i know im right on this

turtleboi: mygod

allham: wtf wait

allham: what size are u???

turtleboi: im like,,,, a medium?

allham: THATS BULLSHIT

allham: WHY DOES UR HOODIE STILL DRAPE OVER ME LIKE A DRESS

turtleboi: S H O W

allham: somebullshit.jpeg

turtleboi: !!!!!!!!!!

turtleboi: L O O K  A T U

allham: I FEEL BETRAYED I THOUGHT WE WOULD AT LEAST BE THE SAME SIZE

turtleboi: U THOUGHT WRONG BUT MY GOD LOOK AT U UR FUCKIGN ADORABLE

allham: J OH N

turtleboi: u almost got the sweater paws going on bUT STILL

allham: im banning u from my life

turtleboi: D:

turtleboi: but alexxxx

turtleboi: iluuuu

allham: >:/

allham: ilu2

allham: <3

turtleboi: <333333

allham: btw did u,,,, have fun today?

allham: aside from that sax battle lol

turtleboi: uM y E AH???

turtleboi: I HAD SO MUCH FUN TODAY U HAVE NO IDEA

allham: OK NICE IM GLAD <3333

turtleboi: it was fun to seeing ur reaction to the stingrays

allham: listen,,,,,

allham: they killed that australian guy,,,,, i dont trust those flapjacks,,,,,

turtleboi: askhga flapjacks

turtleboi: pancakes of the sea

allham: bASICALLY

allham: but aAAAA IM HAPPY THAT U HAD FUN BC IT WAS LIKE A LAST MIN THING AND I JUST WANT US TO DO SOMETHING OR ELSE WE WOULD DO SOMETHING STUPID

turtleboi: WHEN DONT WE DO SOMETHING STUPID

allham: U KNOW WHAT

allham: U RIGHT

turtleboi: we should like

turtleboi: plan to hang out like that again some other time

allham: i would be so down

allham: if we have time

turtleboi: yeah

turtleboi: thanks for today alex

turtleboi: it was really fun and i enjoyed every bit of it

allham: aaaa its np

allham: glad that i could be with u :)

allham: i gtg now but i’ll message u!!

allham: AND THEN WE SEE EACH OTHER IN THE NEXT TWO DAYS

turtleboi: IM ALREADY CRYING

turtleboi: buT BYE ALEX

turtleboi: i love you <3

allham: ilu2

allham: <33

* * *

allham: SC REMAING

elizardbeth: ?????

elizardbeth: aRE U OK???

elizardbeth: u are pming me which is Slightly Concerning

allham: im screaming at u and U alone bc Things that happened today

elizardbeth: good things???

allham: THINGS

allham: BUT SURE I GUESS

allham: BUT IM HELLA TIR ED RN SO I’LL TELL U IN THE MORNING

allham: THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND U BETSY

allham: BC I TRUST U

elizardbeth: AAAA THANK U ALEX

elizardbeth: dont worry i wont tell anyone

allham: not even maria?

elizardbeth: _no one_

allham: good

allham: ok im of f the pas s ou t now dm me to re

elizardbeth: oh u bet i’ll be dming u once u wake up

elizardbeth: goodnight alex <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I LeAVE U OFF WITH A CLIFFHANGER(?) I GUESS |D
> 
> come scream at me @devils-artvoid on tumblr


	21. WHOMST'D'VE'LY'YAINT'NT'ED'IES'S'Y'ES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eliza and alex pick off where they last talked and that february talk~~~  
> oh and thomas gets sick ;0c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dying squirtle  
> this week is killing me bc sO MANY WRITING ASSIGNMENTS FOR COLLEGE NEXT WEEK SO FOR ME TO POST A VALENTINES DAY CHAPTER IS HIGHLY UNLIKELY BUT I WILL TRY TTwTT)9  
> pray for me

elizardbeth: ALEX

allham: W H A

allham: good morning???

elizardbeth: good morning <33

elizardbeth: now T ELL ME

allham: what???

allham: OH

allham: O H RIGHT

allham: SO THIS IS BASICALLY ALL THE GAY SIDE OF ME NOTICING DURING MY HANG OUT WITH JOHN YESTERDAY

elizardbeth: IM EXCITED

elizardbeth: is there a reason ur not screaming this in our gc? :0c

allham: have u seen u guys

elizardbeth: true

elizardbeth: i still promise to not tell anyone until u say so

allham: i know

allham: i know u well enough that u can keep ur word <33

elizardbeth: <333

elizardbeth: thank u for ur faith in me alexander <33

allham: so like,,,,

allham: i know u guys were like going on about me and john having a ‘date’

allham: WHICH IM STILL DENYING

elizardbeth: lol

allham: but like,,,,,

allham: i noticed some THINGS while we were hanging out

elizardbeth: OOOOO

elizardbeth: tell me it aLL

allham: OK

allham: SO JOHN IS BEING CUTE LIKE ALWAYS

elizardbeth: according to u

elizardbeth: when is he never

allham: when he starts moving in his sleep

elizardbeth: omg alex

elizardbeth: thats when u draw the line

allham: he still cute

allham: its just that once the fucker pushed me off the bed

elizardbeth: oOF

elizardbeth: dont worry it happens with me and maria

elizardbeth: sometimes we both wind up on the floor

allham: kinky ;)

elizardbeth: oh shush

elizardbeth: but pls go on on how cute john is

allham: R I GHT

allham: so like do urself and maria a favor and GO ON AN AQUARIUM DATE LIKE

allham: john was so excited and happy like his face lit up and he was wildly pointing at all the fishes and sharks and other fish animals there was and!!!

allham: i just watched him like: ,,,,,, OH F UCK HES REALLY CUTE RN

allham: AND THE ATMOSPHERE LIKE I WANT YOU TO PICTURE US HOLDING HANDS IN THIS BIG ASS ROOM WHERE ITS REALLY BLUE BC OF ALL THE LIGHTS AND SHIT SO

allham: SO US HOLDING HANDS UNDERNEATH THE BLUE LIGHT AND IM JUST DUMBASSLY STARING AT JOHN AND NOTICING AND COUNTING ALL THE FRECKLES ON HIS FACE AND EVERYTHING ON HIS FACE TO THE WAY HE SMILES SO WIDE HIS DIMPLES SHOW TO HOW HE HAS HETEROCHROMIA EYES

elizardbeth: OMG REALLY???

allham: HE DOES!!!

allham: ITS CENTRAL HETEROCHROMIA AND ITS LIKE

allham: HAZEL WITH A BROWN CENTER AND I WOULD BE LYING TO SAY I WASNT STARING AT IT FOR LIKE,,,,,,, 10 MINS

elizardbeth: AAAAAA

elizardbeth: this is so gAY I LOrVE

allham: RT!!!!  ! !!!  !!

allham: i literally spent like

allham: most of my time staring at him crying like,,,, he’s so beautiful,,,,,,

allham: google how do u not cry over pretty people?

elizardbeth: u dont

elizardbeth: u just cry

allham: crying

elizardbeth: like i have to take like,,,

elizardbeth: 5 mins to stop crying everytime i see maria in makeup and then reapply my makeup

allham: she wears makeup like

allham: all the time though

elizardbeth: i know

elizardbeth: crying 25/7

allham: u two are precious <3

elizardbeth: <333

allham: oh we’re not done yet theres M O RE

elizardbeth: G ASP

elizardbeth: G IV E

allham: OK

allham: so like,,,, we’re getting ready to leave and we got seperated for a while oops

elizardbeth: alex pls

allham: but its ok!! we met up at the seals exhibit aka the slappy bois

allham: and i just love seals??? they’re so fat and stupid and one of them was named trumpet i love her

elizardbeth: the dogs of the sea

allham: basically

allham: so im like watching the seals swim and shit and the exhibit is enclosed by clear glass and im about to turn and talk to john but then i nOTICED OUR REFLECTIONS

elizardbeth: ????

elizardbeth: what about them??

allham: EVERYTHING BC WHILE I WAS BUSY STARING AT THE SEALS I CAUGHT JOHN STARING AT ME

elizardbeth: AA!! A A!! AAAAA!!!!

allham: AAAAAA!!!!

allham: AND!!!

allham: HE HAD That LOOK IN HIS EYES AND ON HIS FACE THIS REALLY SOFT AND CARING EXPRESSION I CATCH HIM GIVING TO ME SOMETIMES BUT THIS TIME ONLY MORE INTENSE LIKE!!

allham: its like

allham: that Look maria gives to u across the room

elizardbeth: oMG GGG

elizardbeth: ALEX IM SCREAMING

elizardbeth: HE WAS // _LOOKING//_

elizardbeth: AT U???? ARE U SURE???

allham: YE S ASDFLGHSAKSDJ

allham: HEAD TURNT EYES ON ME SMILING

allham: I NOTICED HE DID THE SAME THING AT ME THIS TIME FACE TO FACE WHEN WE WERE SAYING GOODBYE IT WAS LIKE SOME SORT OF TELENOVELA SHIT LIKE WE LOVERS AND ABOUT TO NEVER SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN

allham: and ngl i thought he was going to kiss me

elizardbeth: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

elizardbeth: AAAAAAAAA ALEXXX

allham: IT WAS A REALLY INTENSE STARE BUT NOT LIKE SCARY INTENSE BUT LIKE STRONK CARING ILU STARING INTENSE

allham: BUT HE DIDNT AND JUST GAVE ME A HUG BUT THAT WAS PROBABLY BC DAD WAS //RIGHT// THERE WATCHING US

allham: AND YEAH THATS IT

elizardbeth: omg

elizardbeth: thank u for screaming at me ur gay moments

elizardbeth: i will treasure this

allham: thanks

allham: also i stole his hoodie and we said some sappy shit

elizardbeth: hoW SAPPY

allham: SCRMEAING ITS SO EMBARRASSING I STILL HATE IT

elizardbeth: BOI UR TALKING TO A PERSON IN A SAPPY COMMITTED RELATIONSHIP OF 2 YEARS SP I L L

allham: SC RMEAS

allham: FUCKING LIKE

allham: i said i stole it bc i want to take a piece of him home with me since i was so comfortable sleeping with him during my time there and??? honestly one of the best sleeps i have ever gotten???

elizardbeth: aaaAAA this is so sweet im going to D IE OF CUTENESS

elizardbeth: U TWO ARE CUTE TOGETHER

allham: AAAA THANKS???

elizardbeth: alex,,,, as someone who knows romantic clues for like ever

elizardbeth: im like positive john likes u

elizardbeth: like _like_ like you

allham: ghfdksj omg

allham: why is everyone saying that like like thing even dad did that

elizardbeth: oml

allham: also thats too many likes u used in one sentence yet i understood it

allham: fuck english

elizardbeth: alex im pretty sure john likes u more than a friend

elizardbeth: hint hint

allham: does he???? i mean

allham: i

allham: hhhhh

allham: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

elizardbeth: do you like john alex?

allham: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

elizardbeth: omg alex pls

allham: IDK

allham: MAYBE????

allham: feelings are,,,, confusing,,,and frankly i dont trust myself to know

elizardbeth: oh hon

elizardbeth: thats ok <33 u dont have to confirm anything just yet

elizardbeth: love comes naturally and least when u expect it

allham: kinda like u and maria?

elizardbeth: definitely

allham: i forgot how u had a crush on her for like half a year until u two started dating

elizardbeth: thats bc maria was in the same situation as u

allham: oh shit for real???

elizardbeth: yeah!!

elizardbeth: she was so hesitate and unsure about it all and it was kinda hellish those 6 months but it worked out in the end <3

allham: damn goals right there

allham: ok but what if

allham: the other person doesnt wait like u guys did,,,?

elizardbeth: hmmm

elizardbeth: that’ll depend on the person

elizardbeth: i cant guarantee that person’s going to keep waiting for u and sometimes waiting doesnt work out in the end

elizardbeth: love is a mutual process there will be opportunities for both parties to take the first step, it may not be a big step, but its a step which can help regardless

elizardbeth: u might even have to take that first step

allham: e ug h

allham: feelings

elizardbeth: u bby

allham: >:/

allham: how long would u have waited?

elizardbeth: tbh i said to myself i would wait for maria for at least 2 months

elizardbeth: but the more i hanged out with her that 2 month duration period expanded bc i was growing more madly in love with her

elizardbeth: time can be both ur ally and ur enemy u just need to know what outweighs the other

allham: and in this case ur growing love for maria outweighed the 6 months of u waiting for her

elizardbeth: yep <3

elizardbeth: god now i want to like,,, makeout with her for a good hr or 2

allham: u go girl

allham: u give her all those smooches!!

elizardbeth: !!!!

elizardbeth: i will!! <333

elizardbeth: if we end up doing more than making out u’ll hear from me ;)

allham: OOOOO

allham: G ET IT BETSY

elizardbeth: <33

* * *

mariarena: tfw ur packing and ur gf comes in to make out with u

elizardbeth: <333

angekickla: that was like,,,,,

angekickla: 2 hrs ago

mariarena: s O YEAH AB OU T THAT

elizardbeth: ;)

leggy: E W

leggy: NO P E NOPE NOPE

leggy: I DIDNT SEE THIS

angekickla: u act like u have never read them just straight up saying they had sex

leggy: MY A CE EYES CANT HANDLE THIS

burrsir: How are u so casual about discussing ur sex lives???

mariarena: long story and lots of acceptance and comfort

elizardbeth: ^

angekickla: i mean its not like they’re giving us VIVID DESCRIPTIONS

leggy: bls no

leggy: peggy would D IE

burrsir: Yall weird

angekickla: welcome to the family

allham: ugughuguhguhghuhuhhhh

allham: packing sUCKS

mariarena: oh worm

burrsir: Thats on u though

allham: i knowww

allham: im a strong independent man who dont need no dad

angekickla: sure u are alex

allham: let me have this

allham: ALSO AARON!!

burrsir: ????

allham: GIVE US

allham: THE FORBIDDEN PICTURES

burrsir: ??????????????????

leggy: THE FORBIDDEN PICTURES BURR

burrsir: UM

angekickla: omg

angekickla: WE WANT TO SEE UR DAUGHTER

elizardbeth: PL E AS E

burrsir: OKAY CHRI ST

burrsir: I can already imagine angelica taking off her shoe to stab me with

angekickla: bitch i might be

burrsir: This is her sleeping on our bed that we JUST MADE

burrsir: Theosleeps.jpeg

allham: YASSSSS

allham: THIS IS THE GOO D SHIT

elizardbeth: LOOK AT HER <3333

mariarena: omg i love how its like

mariarena: this queen size bed with white bed sheets

mariarena: and in the middle of it all this small rOUND black ball is resting there

burrsir: One of the roodest things she has done to us

leggy: its hers now

leggy: cat law

elizardbeth: she’s growing fast :D how old is she now?

burrsir: Just around 9 weeks

burrsir: She’s growing up so fast im crying

angekickla: question

angekickla: do u have an entire folder in ur phone with nothing but theo pics

burrsir: ,,,,,,

burrsir: Maybe

burrsir: Ur going to have to specify which theo

angekickla: wait what

allham: omg aaron

allham: is theo named after ur gf

burrsir: MAYBE

allham: hdslkeoihsdj

leggy: B UT W HY

burrsir: BC

burrsir: I

burrsir: LOVE

burrsir: MY GF!!!!

elizardbeth: awwww thats cute <33

mariarena: ok i can respect that

angekickla: yeah its cute but question

angekickla: how can they tell the difference

burrsir: I call my gf theodosia and our daughter theo

leggy: well isnt that confusing

burrsir: U should hear me when im scolding theo bc i use her full name

burrsir: ‘THEODOSIA BURR JR’

allham: LMAO

burrsir: U can hear me yelling that and my gf laughing in the bg

leggy: since she’s a cat does she like

leggy: wake u guys up early in the mornings

burrsir: YES

leggy: LOL

burrsir: LIKE

burrsir: We had our door closed one night and i kid u not

burrsir: It’s fucking 5 am in the morning and we can hear her SCREAMING AND TRYING TO CLAW HER WAY IN UNDERNEATH OUR DOOR

elizardbeth: SHE JUST WANTS TO BE WITH HER PARENTS

allham: LET HER IN!!!

burrsir: I DID

burrsir: I OPENED THE DOOR AND SHE DIDNT EVEN STEP INTO OUR ROOM LIKE SHE HATES CLOSED DOORS

angekickla: iM DY ING

leggy: c a t s

burrsir: I love her so much i would kill for her

allham: same

angekickla: tfw a trailer of fsog pops up and u recoil in disgUST

leggy: e U GH

mariarena: oh yeaaaahhh

mariarena: forgot it was That time of the year again

allham: valentines day is ruined

allham: cancelled

angekickla: here he comes

angekickla: salty boi

burrsir: Its literally just valentines day though whats the big deal

burrsir: WHY ARE U TYPING FOR SO LONG

leggy: SALTY BOII

allham: OK FIRST OF ALL VALENTINES DAY SHOULDNT EVEN BE CONSIDERED A FUCKING HOLIDAY ITS LITERALLY ONE DAY DEDICATED TO BEING IN LOVE WITH UR SPOUSE OR SO WHEN U COULD LITERALLY DO THAT ANY DAY OF THE WEEK LIKE LOOK AT MARIA AND ELIZA THEY DONT NEED A SPECIAL HOLIDAY TO SHOW ‘THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE HOW YOU FEEL’ BULLSHIT LIKE WHY SHOULD WE MAKE IT SUCH A BIG DEAL OVER SOMETHING ANY HEALTHY LOVING COUPLE CAN DO AT ANY GIVEN TIME

burrsir: C H RIST

mariarena: YEAH ALEX GO OFF

elizardbeth: tbh i like valentines day i think it sweet and romantic <3

elizardbeth: but lol yeah alex does bring a good point like

elizardbeth: if i want to shower my gf with love i could do that any day

mariarena: god i love u so much <33

elizardbeth: i love u too!! <333

leggy: bls dont fuck again

angekickla: oM FG

leggy: NO U DONT UNDERSTAND

leggy: MY ROOM IS RIGHT NEXT TO ELIZA’S AND

leggy:  SC RE AMING

elizardbeth: SORRY PEGGY

leggy: SORRY DOESNT CUT IT

angekickla: omg alex why are u still typing

leggy: SALTY BOI ROUND 2

burrsir: Dear lort

burrsir: Lord

mariarena: LORT

angekickla: B U R R

leggy: FUCKING LORT

burrsir: FUCK NO W AIT

allham: SECOND OF ALL EVERYONE SEEMS TO BE EXPECTING SOMETHING ON FUCKING VALENTINES DAY ESPECIALLY IF UR IN A RELATIONSHIP OR SOMEONE EXPECTS U TO GET SOMETHING FOR THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE LIKE BINCH NO MAYBE I WANT TO BUY THESE CHOCOLATES FOR MYSELF AND TREAT MYSELF K THANKS AND I HATE HOW SO MANY PEOPLE GET FUCKING DEPRESSED AND ALL MOPEY OVER NOT GETTING ANYTHING ON VALENTINES DAY AND THEN WE GO FSOG A MOVIE WITH PISS POOR ROMANTIC TONES EVERY FUCKING VALENTINE'S DAY NOW

allham: and also _L O R T_

burrsir: I MADE MISTAKES

angekickla: first hefferson and now lort

leggy: i love lort she made royal

allham: fjsaldflkdjfhfejk;fd

mariarena: idk man i love lort’s song supercut

burrsir: Dear lord this was a mistake

angekickla: *lort

elizardbeth: dont speak of the lort’s name like that

allham: alskdlkdkfjasdkjl

burrsir: IM DONE

* * *

thomac&cheese: why is there already valentine day stuff

j.madison: thomas

j.madison: it's been there since January

thomac&cheese: tbh i forgot valentines day was even a thing

honhon: lol how could u forget

honhon: we literally passed by a store

honhon: that had vday decorations on their display

thomac&cheese: oh idk maybe bc SOMEONE WAS HITTING ME WITH THEIR PURSE

j.madison: tbh u deserved it

thomac&cheese: wrow

thomac&cheese: i see how it is jemmy

j.madison: :p

turtleboi: rip to all us singles on vday

hunkules: </3

hunkules: did u know they’re doing that heart anagram again?

j.madison: isnt that supposed to be yearly?

j.madison: and mainly for highschool

thomac&cheese: jemmy u’ve gotten heart anagrams before

j.madison: they were all from u and i could tell bc ur the only person who knows my schedule

turtleboi: stalker-

thomac&cheese: shut

thomac&cheese: ok but explain senior year though when u got two anagrams

thomac&cheese: the one with the nicer handwriting

j.madison: ,,,,,

j.madison: WHO WAS THAT THOMAS IM STILL TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT

hunkules: OMG MY LITTLE BRO HAD A SECRET ADMIRER

thomac&cheese: idk man u tell me

j.madison: thomas u thot u KNOW DONT U

thomac&cheese: tIME TO START THINKING JEMMY

j.madison: sCR EAMING

j.madison: this is why i cant with anagrams bc i DONT KNOW WHO SENT THEM TO ME

turtleboi: thats literally the point

j.madison: i dont like it

honhon: i think is cute and mysterious~~~~

j.madison: this is going to haunt me now

j.madison: thanks thomas

thomac&cheese: np <3

honhon: im sending all yall heart anagrams

hunkules: laf pls

turtleboi: DO IT

turtleboi: i want my message to be the most french thing

honhon: u ask and i will provide <3

turtleboi: i cant wait until after valentines day though

turtleboi: DISCOUNT CHOCOLATES

hunkules: FUCK YES

hunkules: after vday we’re all exclusively going out to buy as much chocolates they have to discount

honhon: OOOOOOOOOOO

honhon: I'M IN

turtleboi: GOD WE'RE GOING TO BE BROKE

j.madison: hercules ur suppose to be the impulse control

hunkules: NO SUCH THING IF I DONT HAVE ANY

thomac&cheese: WE’RE GOING POST VDAY SHOPPING JEMMY

thomac&cheese: U DONT HAVE A CHOICE

hunkules: tbh u really dont

j.madison: MYGOD

j.madison: its

j.madison: too fucking cold to go out

turtleboi: bundle up

j.madison: binch what do u think i do??

honhon: ohohohohoh u’ve been told

turtleboi: shut

honhon: waiT

honhon: GUYS QUESTION

honhon: yall dont mind if alex joins this gc right???

turtleboi: B RIGN HIM

hunkules: OFC WE DONT MIND

hunkules: AND WHEN I MEAN WE I MOSTLY MEANT ME AND JOHN

j.madison: i mean

j.madison: i have no problems with alex coming in here

honhon: !!!!!!

thomac&cheese: EUG H

thomac&cheese: our sacred chat

j.madison: there is nothing sacred about this chatroom

j.madison: john needs to not be so gay with alex

turtleboi: impossible

hunkules: lol yeah its a lost cause

honhon: is2g

honhon: if mon petit lion does not get the fuciking clue that john likes him

honhon: i will bleach my hair

turtleboi: o H SHIT

thomac&cheese: DAMN

thomac&cheese: u honestly might as well prepare some bleach

honhon: crying bc i might have to

j.madison: wait,,,,

j.madison: that means i cant call thomas out for his obvious crush on alex either

j.madison: :/

hunkules: damn :/

honhon: :/

turtleboi: :/

thomac&cheese: FUCK U GUYS

turtleboi: we can just create another gc where we can do that

j.madison: u right

thomac&cheese: iM DONE

honhon: THE COUNCIL IS IN AGREEMENT THAT ALEX IS OK TO JOIN OUR SQUAD CHAT

thomac&cheese: wH OA

thomac&cheese: WHA IT

thomac&cheese: DONT I GET A SAY IN THIS

honhon: no

honhon: :3c

thomac&cheese: UM

thomac&cheese: WHY

j.madison: we all know u dont hate alex and vise versa

thomac&cheese: u dont know that

j.madison: boi

j.madison: i got receipts

turtleboi: THE RECEIPTS

honhon: WHAT RECEIPTS SHOW ME

thomac&cheese: DO NOT

j.madison: then u swear on one thing thomas jefferson

hunkules: oh shit

hunkules: busting out the WHOLE NAME

thomac&cheese: sW EATS

j.madison: if u and alex EVER

j.madison: start a deep debate conversation at 3 am in the gc

j.madison: i will smother u in ur sleep

j.madison: mark my words so go to pm

thomac&cheese: noted

turtleboi: scared straight

hunkules: is anyone here even straight

honhon: have u seen us

hunkules: true

hunkules: yo’ll,,,,

hunkules: guess what

j.madison: first of all

j.madison: wtf is that word

hunkules: yo and yall

hunkules: yo’ll

j.madison: disgust

thomac&cheese: yo’ll

turtleboi: yo’ll

honhon: yo’ll

j.madison: no!!!!

j.madison: ITS MORE WORSE THAN THAT ONE WORD THAT THOMAS SAID MONTHS AGO

thomac&cheese: y’aint even that bad

j.madison: that one is just as awful but no i meant the one that started blowing up and looking absolutely ridiculous

turtleboi: w A IT I THINK I KNOW

j.madison: omL

turtleboi: WHO

hunkules: WHOM

j.madison: aASDFGHJKJHG;

j.madison: CEASE

honhon: WHOMST

j.madison: W H Y

hunkules: WHOMST’DVE

j.madison: THAT!!!

j.madison: THAT FUCKING WORD

turtleboi: LOLOLOL

thomac&cheese: waI T

thomac&cheese: U HAVE WHOMST’DVE

thomac&cheese: AND I RAISE U

j.madison: THOMAS _NO_

honhon: _t HOMAS YES_

thomac&cheese: WHOMST'D'VE'LY'YAINT'NT'ED'IES'S'Y'ES

j.madison: SC ReAM ING

hunkules: IM CRYING

turtleboi: how

turtleboi: hOW DO U EVEN PRONOUNCE THAT

honhon: this is more worse than my full name

hunkules: its like ur real name

honhon: true

hunkules: OK BUT BACK TO THE TOPIC I WAS TRYING TO GET

j.madison: before u ruined this sacred chat bc of yo’ll

thomac&cheese: technically its ur fault for mentioning whomst'd've

j.madison: never say that word in my presence again

hunkules: aNY WYAS

hunkules: U KNOW WHATS AFTER VDAY

hunkules: BLACK

hunkules: PANTHER

turtleboi:  O H SHIT

honhon: S CREAMING

honhon: we’re seeing it

hunkules: of course we are

hunkules: who do u take us as

honhon: YESSS

thomac&cheese: black panther as the character in civil war is like

thomac&cheese: what nicki minaj did to Monster

hunkules: AKSDFLDKSAA

j.madison: gOD UR rIGHT

honhon: god bless that verse still

honhon: so iconic

hunkules: rt

turtleboi: rt

thomac&cheese: rt

j.madison: rt

j.madison: callout @thomac&cheese who sneezed so hard he fell off his chair

honhon: HA

turtleboi: good job thomas

thomac&cheese: ALDDFJALDJDSL

thomac&cheese: WHY DO U DO THIS TO ME

hunkules: how did u even know???

j.madison: bc i walked past his room and his door was opened so i WITNESSED IT ALL

thomac&cheese: thanks jemmy,,,, ur a true friend

j.madison: np

thomac&cheese: >:/

turtleboi: when james sneezes twice it means he’s getting sick

turtleboi: what does it mean when thomas super sneeze

thomac&cheese: nothing

honhon: he’s like

honhon: this close to being sick

honhon: thomas is ur throat hurting by any chance?

thomac&cheese: ,,,,,,

thomac&cheese: im not answering that

honhon: yeah he’s getting sick

j.madison: thomas

thomac&cheese: james

j.madison: if u are within a 10 ft radius from me

j.madison: i will smite u from where u stand

turtleboi: addjlkaslksadhl;

thomac&cheese: BUT IM NOT SICK

j.madison: YET

j.madison: COME NEAR ME FUCKER I DARE U

hunkules: things are heating up in the jefferson and madison dorm room

honhon: lolol i’d watch it

thomac&cheese: JAMES

j.madison: THOMAS

j.madison: I REFUSE TO GET SICK AGAIN

j.madison: NOT THIS EARLY

thomac&cheese: SUFFER WITH ME BITHC

thomac&cheese: U HAVE THE WEAKEST IMMUNE SYSTEM OUT OF EVERYONE HERE

hunkules: that is true

turtleboi: lol james u might as well just keep thomas in ur dorm and come with us

j.madison: oh u offering?

thomac&cheese: JEMMY NO DONT LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE

j.madison: U JUST FUCKING COUGHED

j.madison: IM ALREADY PACKING

hunkules: weLP I GUESS WE HAVE JAMES STAYING OVER

thomac&cheese: JE M M Y

thomac&cheese: I TOOK CARE OF U THIS IS HOW U REPAY ME

j.madison: SORRY NOT SORRY BUT IM NOT RISKING IT

honhon: dont worry thomas~~

honhon: i’ll come over to take care of u <33

turtleboi: dawww bye lafff <33

hunkules: try not to get sick urself <33

thomac&cheese: blease no

thomac&cheese: i dont want ur home remedies

honhon: ur going to enjoy everything i give to u

honhon: or else

thomac&cheese: sW E ATING

thomac&cheese: JAMES LEFT ME

j.madison: B Y E B

j.madison: CATCH ME OUTSIDE NOT GETTING SICK

turtleboi: top 10 anime betrayals

honhon: its what he deserves

thomac&cheese: e  U GH

thomac&cheese: i hear clunking whotf

honhon: KNOCK KNOCK

honhon: ITS ME

thomac&cheese: SC REMAS

thomac&cheese: HOW DID U EVEN GET HERE THAT FAST

turtleboi: lol laf was already out the door when they confirmed u were sick

hunkules: in coming mother hen laf

thomac&cheese: im a grown ass man who can take care of himself

j.madison: sure janet

thomac&cheese: fuck off sharon

honhon: can we all have white mom name personas

honhon: im carol who’s too upbeat in the morning and could honestly shank someone with a knife while smiling

turtleboi: im stephanie the one who’s always starting parent student conference fights with other parents and at bake sales

hunkules: im deborah who has to take like 10 shots of espresso bc she has 4 kids and a deadbeat husband

thomac&cheese: yall took it too far

turtleboi: yo’ll

j.madison: s t op

honhon: shush janet

honhon: now open the door u little bicnh

thomac&cheese: F CU K OFF CAROL

honhon: BOI I GOT THESE HIGH HEELS FOR A REASON I CAN BUST OPEN UR DOOR

turtleboi: tHEY CAN

turtleboi: I WAS THERE TO WITNESS IT WHEN LAF NOSEBOMBED ONTO ALEX’S BED

turtleboi: THE DOOR WAS SHUT TOO

thomac&cheese: sC R EAMS

j.madison: pls open up im trying to ignore thomas’ screams of terror down the hall

hunkules: i got u

turtleboi: welcome to our crib

j.madison: its a mess

turtleboi: thanks!!

turtleboi: it really shows the individuals doesnt it?

j.madison: slkdjlasdkjomg

hunkules: sdkdkabdjdfla

hunkules: did u just roast all three of us

turtleboi: yes

honhon: i can not belive

honhon: betrayed

turtleboi: :P

* * *

thomac&cheese: H E L P ME

j.madison: NAH

hunkules: laf what did u do

honhon: sooo

honhon: i may have

honhon: swaddled his legs and tied them up to prevent him from getting out of bed

honhon: and then i got james’ blanket hoard and piled it on top of him

thomac&cheese: im dying squirtle

j.madison: perish

j.madison: also pls wash my blankets after this

honhon: u got it

j.madison: thanks

turtleboi: thomas cant u like

turtleboi: free uself

thomac&cheese: do i look like i have a death wish

j.madison: i mean,,,,

thomac&cheese: shut it james

honhon: thomas knows best to not move when i got an eye on him

thomac&cheese: disclaimer

thomac&cheese: laf has stolen one of our kitchen knives and is holding it in their hand rn

thomac&cheese: not to mention they’re at doorway

thomac&cheese: im being held hostage

j.madison: unforunate

thomac&cheese: >:(

honhon: thomas has a fever so im sweating it out of him

honhon: and he _cant_ move a single blanket

thomac&cheese: IM DROWNING IN MY OWN SWEAT LAF PLS

honhon: NO!!!

turtleboi: so ur legit sick?

thomac&cheese: yep

thomac&cheese: felt that illness drop a couple a mins ago

hunkules: damn

hunkules: well i hope u get better!

turtleboi: ^

j.madison: stay alive

turtleboi: SU R V I V E

thomac&cheese: ,,,,yall weird af

thomac&cheese: but

thomac&cheese: thanks guys

honhon: mon dieu how did u even get sick???

thomac&cheese: IDK

hunkules: OH

hunkules: i think i know when

j.madison: oh

j.madison: yeah probably

thomac&cheese: yo’ll so fuckign vague,,,,, just tell me

j.madison: a part of me just died when u said yo’ll

thomac&cheese: good

turtleboi: HA

j.madison: ANYWAYS

j.madison: probably when u were visiting martha’s grave

thomac&cheese: oh right

hunkules: alex did slip a scarf on u bc u sneezed

thomac&cheese: wA IT U SAW THAT?????

hunkules: HOW COULD I NOT

thomac&cheese: ALDSLASHDLDSF

thomac&cheese: wait,,,,,

thomac&cheese: yo’ll’s lack of response makes me suspect yo’ll all KNOW

turtleboi: :3c

honhon: :3c

j.madison: surprise bitch

thomac&cheese: i’ll kill u all before this fever does is2g

honhon: btw james is there any nyquil around?

j.madison: yeah in the bathroom cabinet

honhon: thank u~~

thomac&cheese: its not even night time yet

honhon: it will be ur knocking tf out today

thomac&cheese: LAF

honhon: KNOCKING

honhon: TF OUT

thomac&cheese: S CMREAING

turtleboi: rip thomas

turtleboi: press f to pay respects

hunkules: f

j.madison: f

turtleboi: f

honhon: f

thomac&cheese: fuck u laf i dont want ur respects

honhon: E UGH

* * *

allham: its time

allham: for our 3 am convos

allham: thomasss

allham: im boreddd

thomac&cheese: whagy

thomac&cheese: what

allham: omg were u sleeping

allham: shook

thomac&cheese: sftu

thomac&cheese: no wait

thomac&cheese: im so f cking t ir ed

allham: pffff i can tell

thomac&cheese: tf u wna t

allham: im bored

allham: entertain me before i have to go back to hell tomorrow

thomac&cheese: w hy are u lik e this

allham: bc im me

allham: are u ok???

thomac&cheese: uuhuhhh

thomac&cheese: sick and tired

allham: oh

allham: oh shit ur sick?? omg im sorry i woke u up???

allham: u will be ok right

allham: right??

allham: have u gone to the hospital

thomac&cheese: omg al e x

thomac&cheese: chilll

thomac&cheese: chill

thomac&cheese: just a col d and fevvr

allham: :///

thomac&cheese: aw are u worried for lilt tle o l d me??

allham: NO

thomac&cheese: i m touched

allham: shut u ass

allham: u should like,,,, go back to sleep

thomac&cheese: nah

thomac&cheese: im a b it more awake now

thomac&cheese: a lil

allham: >:O

allham: go to sleep!!!

allham: ur sick!!!

thomac&cheese: nah like tlaking to u

thomac&cheese: its so cu te that ur worried fo r me

allham: i

allham: ur really tired arent u

thomac&cheese: mayheps

allham: omg thomas pls

thomac&cheese: hey a lex

allham: ?

thomac&cheese: u doin g any ting on v day

thomac&cheese: wt f do u even do on vday

thomac&cheese: u loook like som e one who woold go aal out

allham: hell yeah

allham: have u met me?

thomac&cheese: sadly

allham: WOW

allham: ANYWAYS

allham: im not doing anything on vday i just ranted about it to my friends on why its shouldnt even be a holiday like tf why wait for someone to give me flowers and candies on that day of the week

thomac&cheese: then t reat urself

allham: i do!

allham: im just a luxury few could afford

allham: even myself

thomac&cheese: im rich

thomac&cheese: i could afford u

allham: oh

allham: did

allham: did u just flirt?? with me???

thomac&cheese: uhhuhuhh

thomac&cheese: i thik???

thomac&cheese: eve rytime i bli nk im like htis close to knockign out

allham: wow

allham: ur _really_ tired arent u

thomac&cheese: nyquil

allham: ok u get ur sleep thomas

thomac&cheese: tommy

allham: uhhh what?

thomac&cheese: u caleld me thommy back christamas

allham: i dont remember this wtf

thomac&cheese: u we re drunk

allham: ooohhh right

allham: so uh

allham: what about it,,,,?

thomac&cheese: id k i j ust

thomac&cheese: couldnt stop tinkihing about it sicne

allham: u,,, didnt mind it?

thomac&cheese: nah

thomac&cheese: u ga ve me that s carf

thomac&cheese: so ti was chill

allham: ,,,,,righttt

allham: u should like

allham: sleep

thomac&cheese: mmm

thomac&cheese: lex

allham: omg thomas rest urself ur sick!!

thomac&cheese: come back soon

thomac&cheese: w e all l miss u

thomac&cheese: mos tyly john laf and herc

thomac&cheese: jemmmy do esnt admit it but him too

allham: aww i miss them too <33

thomac&cheese: i miss u

allham: o

allham: already missing my voice? ;)

thomac&cheese: ye

allham: wai t what

thomac&cheese: i l ike talking to u dumbass

thomac&cheese: and lis ening to u

thomac&cheese: tooo quiet and le ss of ur shi t

thomac&cheese: so ge t ur as s back a

allham: thomas?

allham: u must be asleep now

allham: well when u read this ur probably going to die and murder urself but pls dont

allham: at least let me be there to witness it ;)

allham: but yeah,,, i’ll come back soon!! so u better get better soon thomas and prepare urself!

allham: night thomas

* * *

allham: missed u too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I MIGHT TAKE LONGER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> BUT IT WILL BE DEDICATED TO VALENTINES DAY or around there EVEN IF ITS NOT ACTUALLY ON VDAY  
> sorry yall too busy dying on vday :'0c


	22. its like a filler episode only a filler chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> most two people convos about planning and feelings  
> ALSO MADISON CHANGES hIS FUCKING USERNAME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooF HEY I WALK IN 2 MONTHS LATE WITH A STARBUCKS IN MY HAND  
> sorry for leaving you all for such a long time! ;;w;;/ college is,,,,, hell,,,, thank you guys for the recent comments on this fic AND my tumblr like wow i didnt know some people were still craving for this update u guys are the best <33  
> fun fact i actually had this chapter up for those two months bc i was always close to finishing but always making little progress bc too tired OTL remember when i used to pump these chapters out like everyday? good time-  
> BUT ANYWAYS: as you can tell chapters will be coming in more slowly. i am not losing interest i am just busy outside of ao3 as well as finding myself not wanting to write most days  
> that being said thank you for your patience <33  
> i have also added the: John/Alex/Thomas tag finally- idk why i never did but i guess i dont want to confuse people thats there going to be a love triangle, bc theres not |D ending poly guys 
> 
> ALSO CHECK OUT THIS FANART THAT ARGYLITHE [DID](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150043) when i saw this it made my heart burst with happiness this is literally every writer's dream <333 thank you so much for the lovely piece!

thomac&cheese: JEM M Y

thomac&cheese: I CANT FACE ALEX AGAIN IM GOING TO KMS IF THIS COLD ISNT

j.madison: thomas

j.madison: hold on

j.madison: context pls

thomac&cheese: im sick and im scr eaming

j.madison: thomas pls

thomac&cheese: sO

thomac&cheese: im tired af bc laf gave me nyquil shit took me out in like 10 mins im weak

j.madison: my longest is 5 mins

thomac&cheese: ok but ur ultra weak

j.madison: even though its true

j.madison: shut

thomac&cheese: ANYWAYS

thomac&cheese: im pretty much dead to the world and guess who messages at 3 am

j.madison: oM G

j.madison: is this really going to be a thing between u guys i was just JOKING

thomac&cheese: SAME BUT APPARENTLY 3 AM IS WHERE ME AND ALEX TALK SHIT TO EACH OTHER

thomac&cheese: SO LIKE I GET THE 3 AM TEXTS LIKE ON SCHEDULE AND WAKE UP DELIRIOUS AF

j.madison: oml

thomac&cheese: i was

thomac&cheese: so tired

thomac&cheese: my texting was god awful and i was always this close to just knocking tf out

j.madison: omg

j.madison: are u telling me u were having ur 3 am™ convos while u were still drugged from ur meds??

thomac&cheese: b ASICALLY

j.madison: so,,,, whats so bad?

thomac&cheese: I JUST

thomac&cheese: THE THINGS _I_ SAID

thomac&cheese: TO ALEX IS LIKE LDJSFHKASDJLASH

j.madison: WHAT DID U SAY

thomac&cheese: screenshot_001.jpeg

j.madison: T HOMAS

j.madison: OMG

j.madison: // _YOU_ //

j.madison: BASICALLY CALLED HIM CUTE

thomac&cheese: SALDFSJDLAKSDF

thomac&cheese: MY BRAIN WAS HALF ALIVE I DIDNT KNOW WTF I WAS TYPING

thomac&cheese: I JUST WROTE WHAT WAS ON MY MIND

j.madison: i mean??? this isnt bad??

j.madison: even though u indirectly called him cute u should still be fine??

thomac&cheese: oh no jemmy

thomac&cheese: theres more

j.madison: oh no

j.madison: what else did u say

thomac&cheese: fUCK ING SEE FOR URSELF

thomac&cheese: screenshot_002.jpeg

thomac&cheese: screenshot_003.jpeg

j.madison: omG

j.madison: _THOMAS_

thomac&cheese: IM SC REAMING I WANT TO _DIE_

j.madison: i love how u kinda just admitted that u flirted with him

thomac&cheese: I COULDNT HELP IT THAT WAS LIKE THE FIRST THING ON MY MIND AND I JUST FUCKING CONTINUED

thomac&cheese: THIS IS LIKE ME DRUNK

j.madison: WELL THANK GOD UR NOT DRUNK THEN BC DRUNK THOMAS IS LITERALLY NO FILTER

j.madison: sober u is at least like sepia

thomac&cheese: nice

j.madison: tired u is like,,,, monotone

thomac&cheese: u know what

thomac&cheese: tru

thomac&cheese: i still want to die

j.madison: u’ll be fine

thomac&cheese: u sURE

j.madison: u should??? i mean u were tired and alex is smart enough to know that

j.madison: have u seen that boi who’s tired almost 24/7

thomac&cheese: u

thomac&cheese: u right

thomac&cheese: tbh i can never tell when he’s sleep deprived or not bc he doesnt have a filter REGARDLESS

j.madison: thats alex for u

thomac&cheese: still want to die

j.madison: with that pickup line? same

thomac&cheese: dont be rood

j.madison: alright alright

j.madison: theres more isnt there

thomac&cheese: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

thomac&cheese: yes

j.madison: oboi

thomac&cheese: i just???

thomac&cheese: basically told him about that one time at the christmas party and then i told him to get his ass back to the dorms bc we missed him

j.madison: hold on

j.madison: we as in all of us including u?

thomac&cheese: Y EP

j.madison: aw

j.madison: tired thomas is soft

thomac&cheese: S HUT

j.madison: also what happened around christmas?? bc all i remember was u being upset for not getting a gift

thomac&cheese: shshhsh

thomac&cheese: ok like

thomac&cheese: alex was drunk af remember

j.madison: of course how can i forget i still have the video

thomac&cheese: and before i could leave drunk alex called me over, revealed the present, told me why he didnt give it to me

thomac&cheese: said goodnight merry christmas

j.madison: that,,, doesnt sound bad?

thomac&cheese: and called me tommy

j.madison: w O AH

j.madison: _T O M M Y_

thomac&cheese: IKR LIKE

thomac&cheese: im still,,,,, screaming

thomac&cheese: internally though

thomac&cheese: cant let the world know im suFFERING

j.madison: mood

j.madison: but ok so

j.madison: tired u indirectly called him cute, halfass flirted with him

j.madison: FUCKING T OM MY

thomac&cheese: blease

j.madison: AND BASICALLY CONFESSED THAT U MISSED HIM

thomac&cheese: YES

thomac&cheese: THAT WAS OUR 3 AM CONVOS

j.madison: wtf do yall even talk about

thomac&cheese: u honestly dont want to know

j.madison: fair

j.madison: ok but from all of this alex doesnt seem like he minds??

thomac&cheese: oh no its not what he minds

thomac&cheese: ITS ME

j.madison: of course

thomac&cheese: jemmy

thomac&cheese: he said later in the night that he misses me too

j.madison: OOOOMGG

thomac&cheese: I!!!!!

thomac&cheese: DONT KNOW!!! WHAT TO DO WITH THIS!!!!

j.madison: ok first of all

j.madison: sleep

j.madison: ur still sick

thomac&cheese: but i need to scream about this more

j.madison: shut janet

thomac&cheese: BLEASE

j.madison: u need to get better before i come back to properly talk to u about this

thomac&cheese: ?????

thomac&cheese: i thought u didnt want to get sick?

j.madison: oh i dont

j.madison: but ur my best friend and i care for u so i would rather be there in person than to talk this over during texts

thomac&cheese: AWWWWWWWWW

thomac&cheese: I KNEW U CARED JEMMY <3333

j.madison: of course i do u dumbass

j.madison: <3

j.madison: now sleep

thomac&cheese: jemmy why cant u come back and we talk nowww

j.madison: i dont love u enough to risk getting sick again

thomac&cheese: GA S P

thomac&cheese: u dont deserve my love anymore

thomac&cheese: </3

j.madison: i’ll make u mac&cheese

j.madison: bc ngl i kinda miss it

thomac&cheese: !!!!!

thomac&cheese: UR THE BEST <333

j.madison: drama queen

j.madison: but get better thomas <3

thomac&cheese: im Trying

j.madison: tRY HARDER

thomac&cheese: CRYING

* * *

hunkules: yoooo

turtleboi: ayyyyy

turtleboi: we’re literally like a room away from each other

hunkules: listen,,,,

hunkules: we all know we’re lazy af

turtleboi: u right

turtleboi: ok question

hunkules: ?

turtleboi: hypothetically

turtleboi: do u think,,,,, we can fit another person in our dorm

hunkules: omg john

turtleboi: IM JUST SAYING HYPOTHETICALLY

turtleboi: IF WE MADE ENOUGH ROOM WE CAN FIT ANOTHER smol PERSON IN OUR DORM

hunkules: are u

hunkules: trying to get alex to dorm with us even though he has his own dorm

turtleboi: uhhh

turtleboi: y E A

hunkules: john pls

turtleboi: dont u judge me

turtleboi: alex was great staying over with us

turtleboi: u got to cuddle him longer!!!

hunkules: !!!

hunkules: i did

hunkules: Blessed™ Moment™

turtleboi: SO IMAGINE!!

turtleboi: ALEX

turtleboi: DORMING WITH US!!

hunkules: HNNNNGG

turtleboi: GIV E IN

hunkules: OK U MAKE A REALLY GOOD ARGUMENT BUT

turtleboi: D:

hunkules: we cant force alex to always sleep in our dorm as much as we want him to

turtleboi: sobs

hunkules: but he can stay any nights

hunkules: only if he wants to

turtleboi: Y ES

turtleboi: PRAISE THE LORD

hunkules: omg

turtleboi: u think we have enough space for him and if he leaves any of his stuff here?

hunkules: boi

hunkules: of course we do

hunkules: at the very least alex would bring in like,,,, his laptop and phone

turtleboi: i mean

turtleboi: true XD

turtleboi: he can just steal our clothes

hunkules: they’re like

hunkules: twice his size

turtleboi: I KNOW AND I LOR VE IT

hunkules: oh i know u do

hunkules: especially when he starts wearing ur stuff

turtleboi: dont expose me

hunkules: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

turtleboi: ADLDFSKDS;LFJDSDFGK

turtleboi: U SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEARNED THAT FACE

hunkules: _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

turtleboi: DI SGUSTING

hunkules: did u ever find out what happened to ur turtle hoodie?

hunkules: besides alex taking it with him

turtleboi: oH YEAH

turtleboi: yo

turtleboi: herc my man

turtleboi: i got some good gay shit for u

hunkules: !!!!

hunkules: tell me that good sHIT

turtleboi: SO!!!

turtleboi: i like confronted him about it all like >:U

turtleboi: and he admitted to stealing my hoodie i still dont know where or how he hid it i was waLKING HIM BACK TO HIS DAD’S CAR

hunkules: maybe u were too busy staring at alex to notice

turtleboi: ,,,,,,,

turtleboi: gdi i may have been

hunkules: oblivious to ur own hoodie snatcher

hunkules: blinded by the gay

turtleboi: i was played like a fiddle

turtleboi: ANYWAYS

turtleboi: so after i cross examined alex

hunkules: dsjflsd;ls

hunkules: u hate law

turtleboi: fuck yeah i do but doesnt mean i dont watch a lot of law and order

hunkules: oml

turtleboi: so yeah after basically getting him to fess up his Crimes™ i asked why he took it aND

hunkules: AND????

hunkules: bOI WHAT HE DO

turtleboi: OMGG HERC HE GAVE ME THE SAPPIEST SHIT EVER IM LITERALLY STILL SCREAMING ABOUT IT IT WAS SO CUTE AND PURE AND MY HEART IS LIKE !!!! ! ! !!  !! ‘CAN U BE EVEN MORE GAY???

turtleboi: HE SAID HE WANTED TO TAKE A PIECE OF ME HOME WITH HIM

hunkules: AAAAAAAA

turtleboi: AND!! HE!!! TOOK A PICTURE!!!

turtleboi: OF HIM

turtleboi: IN MY HOODIE

hunkules: YOOOOO

hunkules: GE T IT JOHN

turtleboi: SCRECHES

turtleboi: i love him,,,,

turtleboi: so much

hunkules: we all know

hunkules: so aware

turtleboi: shush its my gay moment herc

hunkules: did u know that u two are like

hunkules: my daily sugar overdose

hunkules: bc u guys are too sweet together

turtleboi: ahdldfghjkljhs

turtleboi: herc omgg

hunkules: im deadass

hunkules: i catch u giving heart eyes at alex almost everytime

hunkules: its so obvious its painfully adoring

turtleboi: im like

turtleboi: done

turtleboi: im in too deep herc

hunkules: i know bud

turtleboi: ok ngl

turtleboi: when i was walking him back to his dad’s car we were saying our dramatic af goodbyes and

turtleboi: i was like this close to kissing him

hunkules: OMG

turtleboi: LIKE MOST OF THAT DAY I’VE BEEN STARING AT HIM AND HE’S BEING CUTE AND AMAZING AND THEN WE WERE TALKING AND HAVING A Moment™ LIKE

turtleboi: omg it was dark bc fucking winter and the streetlights were on and the light perfectly reflected off his face and he was looking really sweet and bashful and like!!!

turtleboi: I REALLY!!! WANTED TO KISS HIM!!

hunkules: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

turtleboi: BUT I DIDNT

hunkules: W HA T

hunkules: JOHN W T F

turtleboi: I WAS CLOSE THOUGH

hunkules: ADLFSDHLSKGFDSHJ

hunkules: WHY DIDNT U

turtleboi: listen,,,,,,

turtleboi: his dad was like /right/ there

hunkules: ,,,,ok fair

turtleboi: also he was gave me that dad look like ‘im watching u and u better watch the fuck out back the fuck up boi i fucking dare u’

hunkules: oml

hunkules: one fear

turtleboi: gwash fucked us all up at the christmas party

turtleboi: that sneeze was dEADLY

hunkules: tbh

hunkules: bUT JOHNNN

turtleboi: I KNOWWW

turtleboi: GOD I

turtleboi: I FEEL LIKE I HAVE ALL THESE CHANCES AND SHOTS BUT EITHER SOMETHING IS PREVENTING ME FROM DOING IT OR I BACK OFF LAST SECOND

hunkules: u poor boi

turtleboi: being in love SUCKS

hunkules: u should like

hunkules: give him those heart anagrams on vday

turtleboi: omg

turtleboi: ok maybe-

hunkules: !!!! YES!!!!

hunkules: boi do it

turtleboi: BUT HERC

hunkules: MY BOI JOHN LAURENS DOESNT BACK OUT ON THESE THINGS

turtleboi: I

turtleboi: I HATE THAT UR RIGHT

turtleboi: I JUST!!

turtleboi: >:’/

hunkules: at least like

hunkules: idk tell alex how u feel?

turtleboi: UH

hunkules: NOT LIKE FULL OUT TELL HIM

turtleboi: OH BLESS

hunkules: Y ET

turtleboi: FUCK

hunkules: but heart anagrams u can go anonymous so just do that

turtleboi: :/

hunkules: its better than holding it in u know

hunkules: and at least he’ll know ur feelings but not directly from u

turtleboi: wouldnt that seem like alex has a stalker

hunkules: ogod

hunkules: uhhh

hunkules: depends on wtf u write

turtleboi: sWEATING

turtleboi: yoll gonna have to proofread my message i dont want it to sound all creepy when i start describing his smile and shit

hunkules: dont worry man me and laf got u

hunkules: just dont listen to laf bc u know they would want u to go ALL out

turtleboi: yeahhhhh

turtleboi: ngl im kinda nervous about going through with it but!!

turtleboi: i will do it!!

hunkules: AY I BELIEBE IN U

turtleboi: damn,,, if only this was in the gc bc

turtleboi: beliebe

hunkules: this is harassment

hunkules: in my own home

turtleboi: >:3c

turtleboi: yo u know what u should do,,,,,

turtleboi: come hug me

hunkules: hmmmmmmmmmmmmm

hunkules: idk mann

turtleboi: BLEASSEE

turtleboi: I WAS SO DEPENDANT ON ALEX’S HUGS IM DEPRIVED I NEED THEM

turtleboi: UR HUG DEPRIVED AS WELL GET UR ASS OVER HERE

hunkules: bUT IM LAZYYY

turtleboi: HOW WHEN U DO JOGS EARLY IN THE MORNING WITH LAF AND GO TO THE GYM

hunkules: LAZYYY

turtleboi: UGH

turtleboi: can i come over to hug u then

hunkules: ,,,,,,bls

turtleboi: YES <3333

hunkules: <3333

* * *

allham: GUESS WHO'S BACK

allham: BACK AGAIN

allham: HAMILTON'S BACK

allham: NOW GIMME A HUG

thomac&cheese: what

allham: WA IT

allham: S HITUDKEBD

thomac&cheese: aw i knew u always cared ;)

allham: fuck the up

allham: GDI NO

thomac&cheese: well arent u doing well today

allham: says the actual sick person

thomac&cheese: u shithead

allham: :p

allham: anywaysss

allham: wrong person that was for John

thomac&cheese: ,,,,,how????

thomac&cheese: our names are completely different

allham: in my defense i have everyone down as their username

thomac&cheese: u had one job

allham: shut

thomac&cheese: nah :p

allham: not my fault u both start with a t

allham: also u should like,,,,, get james to change his username

allham: it's lacking originality

thomac&cheese: IKR

thomac&cheese: ive been telling him for years the bitch wont do it

allham: try harder

thomac&cheese: /bitch/

allham: thomas

allham: even washington and his wife have a unique username

thomac&cheese: ,,,,,,

thomac&cheese: ok one wtf

thomac&cheese: he knows how to use social media???

allham: BARELY

allham: he once tried using a snapchat and kept ACCIDENTALLY CALLING ME BC THE NEW UPDATE IS STUPID

allham: I KEPT GETTING HEART ATTACKS BC I ONLY EXPECT SPAM CALLS NOT DAD CALLS

allham: HE JUST WANTED TO ASK IF I BOUGHT ANY OF THE BOOKS FOR MY NEW CLASSES YET

allham: which,,,, i havent,,,

allham: bc fuck that if im spending over $100 for a textbook im going to use ONCE

allham: im fucking poor man

thomac&cheese: i mean

thomac&cheese: fair

allham: arent u rich though

thomac&cheese: yes but like,,,

thomac&cheese: for one class,,, $100 book

thomac&cheese: sHRUGGING

allham: ,,,,u right

thomac&cheese: also second

thomac&cheese: what is washington’s username

allham: ???

thomac&cheese: research purposes

allham: are u going to blackmail washington

thomac&cheese: no

thomac&cheese: yes

thomac&cheese: do u think i can find him online

allham: i

allham: probably

allham: but dont

thomac&cheese: dont tell me how to live my life

allham: thomas u fucking fell off our couch when he sneezed

allham: why do u have a death wish

thomac&cheese: bls,,,, just give me his username

allham: SIGH

allham: its fother.wash

thomac&cheese: W t f

thomac&cheese: F O T H E R

thomac&cheese: theres no way he came up with that himself

allham: nope

allham: i was texting him once and accidently typed fother and to mock me and took it and made it his name

thomac&cheese: gg

allham: losten,,,, autocorrect can fite me

thomac&cheese: losten

allham: >:/

allham: this is bullying

allham: im a good fucking person I don't deserve this

thomac&cheese: oreally

thomac&cheese: it's what u deserve

allham: >:^((((

allham: im telling on u

thomac&cheese: umm binch to who????

thomac&cheese: to washington???

allham: no

allham: to laf

thomac&cheese: no wait

allham: i know they're taking care of u rn

thomac&cheese: N O

allham: I WON'T HESITATE BITCH

thomac&cheese: SC REAM ING

thomac&cheese: IS2G ALEX I WILL GET U FUCKING SICK IM ALREADY BEING THREATENED BY MY FRENCH COUSIN WHO HAS A KNIFE

allham: I

allham: OK WHY DOES LAF HAVE A KNIFE

thomac&cheese: why dont they is the better question

allham: fuckin

allham: true-

allham: maybe i can get laf to give u more nyquil

thomac&cheese: dONT

thomac&cheese: i dont need a repeat of our 3 am convos with nyquil ready to knock me tf

allham: tireb thomas

thomac&cheese: i hate tireb me

thomac&cheese: u know that i was too tired to comprehend everything right

allham: yeah

allham: it doesnt take a genius from all ur horrendous typos

thomac&cheese: _bitch_

allham: >:p

thomac&cheese: u shouldnt even be talking alexander ‘losten’ hamilton

allham: _b i t ch_

allham: so what???

allham: we’re just going to forget about everything we said that night???

thomac&cheese: i would like to Yah

allham: but tommy

thomac&cheese: CEASE

allham: TOMMYYY

thomac&cheese: ALEX IS2G

allham: perish

thomac&cheese: UGH

thomac&cheese: dont u have like john to hug or something???

thomac&cheese: u came back too early

allham: i came back faster bc APPARENTLY everyone misses me

thomac&cheese: dont u source from tired me

allham: still a source i got the receipts

thomac&cheese: EUG H

allham: besides i wanted to get out the house faster anyways

allham: aside the fact i missed u guys bc im the physical human embodiment of needing and crying for physical attention my mother wouLD NOT STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE

thomac&cheese: perish

allham: bitch!!! i already am!!!

allham: but since im already here and i want to surprise john imma stop by u first

thomac&cheese: ew why

allham: i got u fucking soup assbat

thomac&cheese: _assbat_

allham: shhhh it was like the first combo of swears on my mind

allham: also im returning ur hoodie

thomac&cheese: wait

thomac&cheese: why the hoodie

thomac&cheese: dont get me wrong like u always do but i have finally come to terms that i was never getting that fucking hoodie back bc i felt like u would have choked me right then and there for that hoodie

allham: oh dont worry i would have

thomac&cheese: wowr

thomac&cheese: id like to see u try with ur height

allham: FUCKER

allham: U HAVE SUNK LOW ENOUGH FOR ME TO REACH

thomac&cheese: ur hands are tiny u can barely wrap it around a mug

allham: E UGH

thomac&cheese: ok so

thomac&cheese: ur,,, giving me back my hoodie???

allham: yes

thomac&cheese: alright???

allham: then im taking it back

thomac&cheese: wHA

thomac&cheese: WTF WHY

allham: ITS LIKE!!

allham: TOO MUCH LIKE ME RN

thomac&cheese: ??????? exPLAIN?????

allham: IM GETTING TO THAT U ASS HAT

thomac&cheese: _ASSHAT_

allham: YES U ASSHAT

allham: actually its kinda hard to explain

thomac&cheese: good job

allham: shut

allham: ok so like idk but its not as comfortable or soothing as it was in the beginning it might just be the smell of it is no longer there and idk what kind of dryer sheets u fucking used but yeah

thomac&cheese: i

thomac&cheese: wtf

thomac&cheese: are u deadass

allham: i am

allham: deadass

allham: the deadest ass

thomac&cheese: so u basically want me to take back the hoodie

thomac&cheese: wash it with how i regularly do

thomac&cheese: just bc of the smell

allham: yes???

thomac&cheese: WH

thomac&cheese: SO IM NOT EVEN GETTING MY HOODIE BACK I JUST DOING UR LAUNDRY IN A WAY

allham: MMMMM YAH

allham: BASICALLY

thomac&cheese: and wHY should i do this for u

allham: bc i got u soup

thomac&cheese: ,,,,,,

thomac&cheese: what kind

allham: uhhh

allham: yes

thomac&cheese: oml

allham: sweating

thomac&cheese: u did not swipe the entire aisle

allham: BITCH I MAY HAVE

thomac&cheese: WHY ARE U LIKE THIS

allham: I DIDNT!! KNOW WHICH ONE U WOULD LIKE!!!

allham: OR THE BRAND

thomac&cheese: sdfghjklsjhg

thomac&cheese: U COULD HAVE ASKED???

allham: NO

allham: IT WAS GOING TO BE A SURPRISE

thomac&cheese: I CANT WITH U

thomac&cheese: jemmy’s going to kill u once he finds out every crevice is filled with soup cans

allham: not my fault yall keep getting sick

thomac&cheese: how are u even carrying all those cans,,,,

allham: willpower and determination

allham: also by taking VERY frequently breaks bc im weak bby sauce

thomac&cheese: jfc

thomac&cheese: get laf to help u or something

allham: >:/

allham: ok im on ur floor and asked laf to send help

thomac&cheese: hi 911 police theres too much fucking soup

allham: no such thing as too much

thomac&cheese: u sure

thomac&cheese: u really want to talk about whats not too much

allham: i am

allham: very aware of ur mac&bee night

thomac&cheese: hEY nOW

thomac&cheese: in my defense,,,, i was very angery

allham: angery

thomac&cheese: same thing

allham: i mean

allham: fair

allham: i have never watched the bee movie so i wouldnt understand

thomac&cheese: fCUKING EX CUSE ME

thomac&cheese: u are

thomac&cheese: a disgrace

allham: IVE SEEN THINGS

allham: DOES THAT COUNT

thomac&cheese: NO

thomac&cheese: I CANT BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS NOT SEEN THE BEE MOVIE AT LEAST ONCE

allham: SCREAMING WHY ARE U LIKE THIS

thomac&cheese: thats it

thomac&cheese: when i get better and after a few weeks of our new classes

thomac&cheese: we’re gathering the fam on movie night to watch the bee movie

allham: wh

allham: why would u make everyone else suffer with me

thomac&cheese: bc everyone’s going to be suffering with u

allham: eUGH

allham: sooooooooo

allham: about that hoodie,,,

thomac&cheese: S I GH FINE

allham: YAY

thomac&cheese: but ur gonna have to wait bc i recently did my laundry

allham: f u c k

thomac&cheese: be satisfied with all ur other hoodies and john’s hoodie

allham: never

allham: im never satisfied i crave more

thomac&cheese: tf u gonna do

thomac&cheese: take more???

allham: u offering???

thomac&cheese: wait no

thomac&cheese: do not

allham: TOO LATE

allham: I HAVE BREACHED THE ROOM

thomac&cheese: BEGONE

allham: I HAVE GOD AND THE POWER OF LAF BY MY SIDE

allham: omg wait

allham: thomas,,,

thomac&cheese: no

allham: U HAVE FU CKI NG HEELIES???????

thomac&cheese: s H U T

allham: tHEY STILL S E LL THESE????

thomac&cheese: LET ME LIVE MY LIFE

thomac&cheese: I HEAR U CRACKLING

allham: IM DYIG

thomac&cheese: I HOPE U FUCKING CHOKE ON AIR

allham: ok i set down the soup cans now wheres tf is ur room

thomac&cheese: is2g do not

thomac&cheese: nO WAI T GET AWAY FROM MY ROOM

* * *

j.madison: why am i getting many texts from thomas

j.madison: he's cursing u out

honhon: oh right

honhon: thats bc alex paid a visit :) and i let him in

j.madison: ??????

j.madison: i feel like i need context and at the same time i dont

honhon: lol same

honhon: but i hope ur ready to get back to a bunch of soup

j.madison: W HAT

honhon: SO ALEX BROUGHT A BUNCH OF SOUP FOR POOR THOMAS BC HE DIDNT KNOW WHICH KIND HE WANTED

j.madison: i

honhon: hey now

honhon: at least they’re different kinds

j.madison: I

honhon: at least its not mac&bee night

j.madison: _I_

j.madison: SIGH

j.madison: at least its not mac&bee night

honhon: :)

honhon: not to mention it's really sweet <3

j.madison: true

j.madison: they're going to kill me

honhon: oh worm?

honhon: aside from john’s OBVIOUS PINING

j.madison: GOD

j.madison: we dont talk about john

j.madison: i honestly feel like im in the office

j.madison: just staring at a nonexistent camera over this shit

j.madison: like i know oblivion is a thing BUT ALEX BLS IT'S LIKE RIGHT IN UR FACE

j.madison: DO WE NEED TO PULL SOME SHALALLA KISS THE BOY SHIT BC IS2G I WILL GATHER HERCULES U AND THE LAST REMAINS OF MY SANITY TO BE FUCKING SEBASTIAN AND ALL THE OTHER FISHES

j.madison: DONT GET ME STARTED ON THOMAS GOOD LORD

j.madison: like at least with john he's open with his feelings

j.madison: THOMAS THE BITCH MEANWHILE IS IN THE BIGGEST HOLE OF DENIAL EVER

j.madison: ‘im not crushing on alex what ar eu talking about jemmy’ MY ASS LIKE I DONT Know™ THINGS

j.madison: im tired

j.madison: and that was my ted talk thanks for listening

honhon: asdflshwl

honhon: i LOVE this

j.madison: thanks i Tried™

j.madison: but seriously though,,,,

j.madison: can we pls set someone up

honhon: i wish

honhon: we’re not the most secretive people

honhon: well-

honhon: me and herc aren’t XD

j.madison: thats true

j.madison: kill me now

honhon: perish living

honhon: and with all the soup

j.madison: hnhnghggnhng

* * *

allham: herc!!!!

hunkules: G ASP

hunkules: alex!!!!

hunkules: what up

allham: can u open ur door

hunkules: ???

hunkules: OMG

hunkules: ARE U HERE

allham: YES BUT IT'S A SECRET SURPRISE FOR JOHN DONT TELL HIM

hunkules: I WAS SO CLOSE TO BOLTING FOR NO REASON BC IM WITH JOHN RN

allham: herc pls

hunkules: dont worry he suspects nothing

hunkules: too busy moping over u

allham: what a dork

hunkules: rt

hunkules: u two are both dorks

allham: >:/

hunkules: but omg ur back so much earlier than we thought

allham: hell yeah

allham: I cant stay in the house for that long or else I would ruin the place out of boredom

allham: plus,,,, there was

allham: STUFF

hunkules: what kind of stuff

hunkules: is it stuff we

hunkules: and when I mean we I mean all of us bc we lorve u but I also mean mostly me

allham: omg

hunkules: should be worried about

allham: nah its cool

allham: my mom has just been,,,,,,

allham: very questioning

hunkules: very questioning

hunkules: nice

allham: shshshhhh

hunkules: is it like

hunkules: the Mom thing where they pester their kids on every friend they hang out with seeing if they like certain friend

allham: YES

hunkules: LOL

allham: LIKE HERC I CANT

allham: GOD BLESS MARTHA MOMMA WASHINGTON BUT _STILL_

allham: she acts like this is the first time I have feelings for someone

hunkules: DO U

allham: S HIT

hunkules: BOY BABY BOY

hunkules: MY MAN ALEX

allham: SCREECHES AT U

allham: IT'S NOT DETERMINED!!!!

hunkules: yo u know what they said

hunkules: listen to ur heart~~~

allham: oml

allham: I cant

allham: also tbh cascade popped up when u said that

hunkules: LOL good bc that's what I was going for

hunkules: SO

allham: OGODDDD

hunkules: I hope u know u got me very curious and im going to pester u on this

hunkules: but also respect ur decision to not tell me

allham: daw

allham: <3333

hunkules: <3333

allham: ok but for real im NOT 100 PERCENT POSITIVE

allham: I JUST NOTICE

allham: SOME,,,,,THINGS

hunkules: thats called having feelings

allham: rughehyeg

allham: they're confusing

hunkules: they sure are bud

hunkules: so

hunkules: so

hunkules: is it anyone we know

hunkules: anyone on campus

allham: HNHHGBGHHBHGB

hunkules: REMEMBER U DON'T HAVE TO BE PRESSURED TO TELL HIM ILL RESPECT WHATEVER ANSWER U GIVE ME

allham: ,,,,,,,,

allham: yes

hunkules: YES?

allham: YES U DO KNOW THEM AND THEY'RE OK CAMPUS THERE

hunkules: OOoOooOoOooooOOOO!! ! !!!!!

hunkules: BUT AYY AT LEAST IT'LL BE EASIER FOR U TO SEE THEM

allham: I guess yeah

allham: I have some,,,,,

allham: theories,,,,,

allham: about their feelings towards me,,,,

hunkules: Oooo

allham: ngl though the thought of being in a relationship scares me

hunkules: BBY BOI NO

allham: it's fine!!!!!

allham: I have no one else to blame but my ex boyfriend

hunkules: fuck him

allham: pfff u don't even know him

hunkules: so???? point?????

hunkules: if he made u feel this way than he's an asshole

allham: well ur not wrong

hunkules: EXACTLY

hunkules: but hey even though I don't have much dating advice I have a shit ton of self care ones so always do something your comfortable when it comes to dating

hunkules: experience is one thing to learn from so u don't make the same mistake twice

allham: wrow

allham: such wise words herc

hunkules: thanks it's bc I'm old

allham: shshshhh ur not that old

hunkules: I'm so old alex

hunkules: I'm already a grandma knitting everyone sweaters

allham: thats fine bc we love u grandma herc

hunkules: :DDD

hunkules: oh shit wait are u still at the door

allham: ye

alham: LET ME INNNNN

hunkules: OOP

hunkules: I GOT U DW

hunkules: o btw james’ staying with us for a while bc thomas got sick

allham: yea I know

hunkules: how????

allham: long story that began with a 3 am conversation

hunkules: ogod

allham: yep

allham: WAIT HERC I NEED TO ASK A QUESTION

hunkules: ???

allham: do u know how to get into james’ phone,,,,,

hunkules: uhhhh yeah?

hunkules: why

allham: yo we about to pull some mission impossible shit

allham: I'll fill in on once I'm in the room AND surprise hug john

hunkules: OH RIGHT LOL

* * *

turtleboi: about how quickly do u think thomas will get over his flu

honhon: give him like

honhon: 2 more days

thomac&cheese: why 2 more days when u can just end me now

honhon: UR SUPPOSE TO BE RESTING

honhon: GET OFF UR PHONE

thomac&cheese: I HAD TO GO USE THE BATHROOM

honhon: WELL FINISH AND GET BACK TO BED

thomac&cheese: SCREAMING

j.madison: captains log day 1

j.madison: thomas is still being a little sick bitch

turtleboi: ALDHSLFHSLSK

thomac&cheese: I HOPE U GET SICK

j.madison: hey now that's not nice

thomac&cheese: I'm too sick and full of soup to be nice

turtleboi: soup??

turtleboi: Im missing an important plot to this story

thomac&cheese: done with u

turtleboi: ;)

j.madison: long story short

j.madison: alex has no chill and we have drawers full of soup

turtleboi: pfff

turtleboi: of course he did

turtleboi: speaking of alex

turtleboi: HE CAME BACK AND DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME WHEN HE DID AND GAVE ME A SURPRISE

honhon: I heard!!!!

j.madison: me too

j.madison: but like,,,,,, 2 rooms down

turtleboi: I just

turtleboi: MISS HIM SO MUCH

honhon: IKR SAME

honhon: mon petit lion <333

turtleboi: ok but herc and alex are furiously whispering over to themselves and its doing me a great concerning

honhon: oh?

turtleboi: and they left the room

turtleboi: COME BACKKKKK </3

thomac&cheese: suck it up

turtleboi: u shut ur sick

thomac&cheese: point???

 **j.madison** changed their username to **jemmison**

turtleboi: WHAT

honhon: OOOOOO

honhon: THE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT

thomac&cheese: OMFG

thomac&cheese: WHO ARE U AND WHAT HAVE U DONE WITH MY BEST FRIEND

jemmison: YO GUYS IT'S ME HERC AND I FINALLY DID THE DEED

turtleboi: LMAOOOOO IS THAT WHY U GUYS LEFT THE ROOM

jemmison: YES

thomac&cheese: first of all THANK U FINALLY

thomac&cheese: 2nd HOW

jemmison: ok so mehduhejel

honhon: oh

honhon: killed by his fbi agent

thomac&cheese: oml

turtleboi: james just came in and took the phone back XD

honhon: james’ his fbi agent I see,,,,

thomac&cheese: laf pls

jemmison: im disowning hercules as my brother

hunkules: I DID NOTHING WRONG

jemmison: U DID EVERYTHING WRONG

thomac&cheese: PLS JEMMY IM BEGGING U

thomac&cheese: KEEP THE NAME

turtleboi: ^^^^

jemmison: ughughuhg

jemmison: im never trusting u or alex ever again

hunkules: oop

honhon: ooohhh

honhon: did u 2 team up together on this??

hunkules: lol yes

honhon: LMAO

thomac&cheese: i had a feeling he might

turtleboi: omg

turtleboi: thomas with the inside details

jemmiboi: and u didnt even warn me,,,,,,,

thomac&cheese: no

thomac&cheese: BC IVE BEEN TRYING TO GET U TO CHANGE UR USERNAME FOR FUCKIGN YEARS NOW

thomac&cheese: A FUCKING CHANCE OF A LIFETIME

jemmison: I CAN NOT

jemmison: im changing my password btw

hunkules: D:

hunkules: who’s birthday is it going to be this time

jemmison: u sHUT UR MOUTH

turtleboi: adfghjkhgfd omg james u cant just use ur bday as ur password

jemmison: dont tell me how to live my life

turtleboi: >:0

turtleboi: the amount of disrespect,,,,,, under my roof,,,,, in my dorm

honhon: smh

jemmison: shush

jemmison: also

jemmison: thomas

thomac&cheese: yeah

jemmison: why is alex telling me that theres a plan of movie night to watch the bee movie,,,,,,,,,,

turtleboi: we’re doing what now

hunkules: do we even have that movie on dvd?

honhon: probably

honhon: we got the sharknado movies

hunkules: true

thomac&cheese: he’s never seen the movie

turtleboi: b RUH

jemmison: so ur making us

jemmison: and also me

jemmison: to go into the deeper parts of hell and risk another mac&bee night incident

thomac&cheese: hmmmmm

thomac&cheese: yep

thomac&cheese: :)

jemmison: i

jemmison: how are we still friends

thomac&cheese: sHRUGS

hunkules: constant mood

turtleboi: oh worm?

turtleboi: RIGHT BTW GUYS!!

turtleboi: IM GOING TO WRITE A VALENTINES ANAGRAM

honhon: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JOHNNNNNNNN

jemmison: omg is this happening

hunkules: lol YES ITS HAPPENING

jemmison: this is the best thing that has happened so far

thomac&cheese: its to alex isnt it

turtleboi: no its to charles lee

turtleboi: bitch who do u think????

hunkules: ew u dont even like charles

turtleboi: ExACTLY

honhon: mood

honhon: BUT JOHN!!! VALENTINES ANAGRAM!!! TO ALEX!!!!!

turtleboi: I KNOW BUT

honhon: bitch wtf u mean but

honhon: j O HN

turtleboi: ITS GOIGN TO BE ANONYmOUSLY SENT

turtleboi: ALEX IS STILL GETTNG ONE

turtleboi: HE JUST WONT KNOW FROM WHOM

thomac&cheese: pretty sure alex can figure it out

jemmison: i mean u cant figure out ur own feelings even when its staring at u right in the face but go off i guess,,,

hunkules: S H IT

turtleboi: OMGGG

thomac&cheese: IM SICK AND BEDRIDDEN RN

thomac&cheese: THIS IS BULLYING

honhon: there there

honhon: go back to sleep

thomac&cheese: ur not my mrfoelsfdlskd

hunkules: o

jemmison: dead

turtleboi: another fbi agent takes action,,,,

honhon: lol nope just took his phone <3

honhon: but john!!

honhon: if u need help with the letter im glad to help <333

turtleboi: thanks laf <3333

turtleboi: gdi i was about to tell thomas to do one with me but >:///

honhon: oops

hunkules: would he even though??

jemmison: well i know he’s been giving me anagrams since highschool

jemmison: but i have no clue on the romance side since he’s only dated martha so far

honhon: :(

honhon: im going to give u all anagrams

hunkules: laf pls

turtleboi: i expect a baguette in my gift

jemmison: oml

honhon: who do u think i am???

honhon: you all are getting baguettes

hunkules: chocolate covered baguettes or chocolate baguettes

honhon: idk how much the department will let me get away with it

honhon: THERES ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT

jemmison: what even is ur diet,,,?

hunkules: we honestly dont know

turtleboi: TBH

turtleboi: u would think with all those carbs there would be issues

turtleboi: but nope laf is fucking built

jemmison: i have seen,,,

honhon: :3c

honhon: also i gave thomas his phone back </3

jemmison: now why would u do that

honhon: bc he told me he had something really important to do :0c

jemmison: what could possibly be so important??

* * *

fother.wash: Alexander.

allham: yes?

fother.wash: Someone wants to add me to their friend list.

fother.wash: Someone by the name of thomac&cheese.

allham: oh

fother.wash: Do you know who this person is Alexander?

allham: uH

allham: maybe u shouldnt accept it

fother.wash: Oh well I already did.

fother.wash: Is this Thomas Jefferson?

fother.wash: Did you give my username out to him Alexander.

allham: brb

* * *

allham: U DID NOT SEND A FRIEND REQUEST TO MY DAD

thomac&cheese: I DID

allham: YOU

allham: i hope the bee movie will be painful for u the second time watching

thomac&cheese: WOW

thomac&cheese: harsh

thomac&cheese: i see this is how our friendship is </3

allham: dont u </3 me!!!

allham: ur awful and u suck >:U

thomac&cheese: mhm sure thing alex

allham: and ur heelies are bad too

thomac&cheese: DONT MAKE FUN OF MY HEELYS

allham: THEY’RE HEELYS

allham: ITS IMPOSSIBLE TO NOT MAKE FUN OF IT

thomac&cheese: IM BEING BULLIED IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE TODAY

allham: PERISH


End file.
